Konoha High
by Incora Hyuga
Summary: Meet Incora Hyuga. She and her twin brother Neji have just transferred into yet another school under the commands of their Uncle. Only this time, they're here to stay. Will the drama from their new friends and enemies prove to be too much for them?
1. The First Day Of School

Incora clutched her backpack over her shoulder. It was her and her twin brother Neji's first day at a real high-school. They were both juniors and had just transferred to their 8th school. After two years of not talking to anyone but each other at their old boring high school, it was time for a change.

Incora read their schedule. They fought tooth and nail to sign up for the exact same classes.

1st- English, Kakashi Hatake

2nd- Social Studies, Obito Uchiha

3rd- Science, Asuma Sarutobi

4th- Gym,Might Guy

Lunch

5th- Math, Kurenai Yuhi

6th- Health and Sex Ed, Yamato

They followed their cousin Hinata through the big doors of the school. Neji stayed close behind his big sister.

"Okay Incora... N-Neji...this is your first class... I-I have to go now." said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata... I guess we can our way...right Neji?" she turned to her brother.

"Hn." was all that was said.

He scowled as he went into the classroom. Incora rolled her eyes and waved her younger cousin off.

"Don't worry about Neji Hinata. He's just being sour, as always. I promise you, _one_ day he'll grow up." said Incora.

"Oh...o-okay Incora..."

She followed her brother into the classroom, where the teacher was waiting, a friendly look on his masked face.

"Attention class! We have two new students today! Say hello to Incora and Neji Hyuga. Now guys, can I count on you two to find some seats?" said Kakashi.

"Sure... I guess..." said Incora. She walked over to the back of the classroom.

"Hn." said Neji, following his sister.

Incora sat next to a girl, fast asleep on her desk. She had long black hair that seemed to swoop over her left eye. Neji sat in between Incora and another girl. The girl looked at Neji and winked. Neji rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher.

The bell rung and it was time for second hour. Neji left the room, while Incora stayed and tapped the girl sleeping at her desk.

No response.

She smacked the girl harder. The girl sat upright, completely shocked.

"Wha?! Is it lunchtime already? Damn, it _is_ chili day after all!" she said.

"Ummm... no? Its only first hour... anyway...I thought I would wake you because... its time for second hour and you'll be late." said Incora.

The girl stood up and left the room with Incora.

"Oh...fuck.. Who the hell are you anyway? I've never seen you in here before... but then again...I'm always asleep once the damn bell rings... you could've been there the whole time and I wouldn't have noticed...you...haven't been there the whole _time,_ have you?"

"I'm Incora Hyuga... me and my twin brother Neji just transferred here." she extended her hand. Yume took it.

"Oh really? Well I'm Yume...Yume Nara. I have a twin too! His name is Shikamaru. He's older than me though. He's just as lazy as me it seems. Its a fucking curse really. To sleep through class, but still be genius enough to pass all the classes..."

"Oh...cool. My brother Neji is younger than me. I've never met another twin before...or really much of anybody...but...do you curse in _all _of your speech?"

"Oh hell yeah! I get worse, trust me. Stick with me, the fake ass bitches around here will eat you _ALIVE._ Always talk to _me_ first about _everybody._ I'll be your best friend!" said Yume with a smile.

Incora smirked slightly. She never had a real friend before, but just because she didn't, did that mean that she could or even should trust this girl to be her friend?

"Well, it was fun talking to ya! Thanks for waking me up! You really saved my ass. I probably would have been knocked out there for the rest of the damn day...what a story I'd have to cook up for mom...Welp, see ya! I gotta get to class." waved Yume. She went the other direction to her class.

_'Did she... did she risk being late to class... to take me to mine?'_ thought Incora.

Incora entered her second class. She noticed her brother sitting in between their cousin Hinata, and a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She then sat down in the front, next to a girl with short choppy pink hair.

"Hi! You look a lot like that guy with long hair sitting over there next my BFF Ino!" the girl said to Incora.

"That's because...he's my twin brother..." said Incora.

"Oh...My...God! That is so awesome! So, I'm Sakura Haruno! Welcome to our school! I hope we can be best friends!"

"Oh...um... okay."

"Shy girl huh?! That's adorable! You're like a little uneducated girl! So...are you related to Hinata? She's a little weird to us, but she's not...bad or anything."

"Um... she's our cousin... and I would like it if you didn't talk about her like that...she's not weird. She's just..." started Incora.

"Well! I was only making conversation! No need to be rude, new girl!" Sakura hissed and turned her nose to Incora.

Incora had never been more confused in her whole life, but decided to ignore it, for class's sake. Incora sat through class, ignoring the fact that Sakura had been eyeballing her throughout class, and passing a note back and forth to the other girl, Ino. The bell rung signaling third hour. Incora, Neji, and Hinata left the classroom, to be stopped by Sakura and Ino.

"Okay so... you were, so rude to me in there! Whats your deal new girl?" asked Sakura.

"Um...all I did was ask you to stop talking about my cousin as if she were a weirdo..." said Incora.

"Well, she is! She is the biggest weirdo and you know what? She's a loser too...too shy to tell anyone about anything, most of all about who she likes..." rambled Sakura to Hinata's horror.

"Sakura. Ino. Don't you have a corner to be on?" said a voice from behind them. It was that girl...Yume, and a girl with brown buns in her hair.

"Yume, and Ten-Ten too! No one was talking to you two!" spat Sakura.

"Yeah! Why don't you two mind your own business!?" agreed Ino.

"Ten-Ten, did you just here some insignificant hoes talking to us?" Yume turned to Ten-Ten

"No Yume... they must have been talking to themselves in their language. You know Idon't speak hoe." Ten-Ten smirked at them.

Sakura and Ino stormed away, shooting death glares at Incora, Neji, and Hinata before leaving. None of the Hyugas paid it any mind.

"_Please_ tell me you weren't thinking of being friends with the school whores..." Yume said to Incora.

Neji and Hinata scurried to their next class, while Incora stayed behind to talk to Yume and Ten-Ten.

"No? She asked me to be her best friend... before she started calling my cousin Hinata a weirdo... then I told her not to... and she went off on me..."

"Well...Incora is it? Take my advice. Being their friends will earn you the worst reputation in this place." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh...uh okay... thanks?" said Incora.

She followed Ten-Ten to her 3rd hour, happy to find out that she had the same class. She finally got a seat next to her brother, with Ten-Ten sitting next to her, and Neji sitting next to a red-headed boy who looked like he kept to himself.

"Uh...Ten-Ten is it? Who is that over there?" asked Incora.

As soon as she asked that, he averted his gaze to her. He stared at her coldly, only stopping after realizing that Neji was the one returning the icy glares.

"_That's Gaara...he doesn't talk to anyone, not even his brother. His brother is in the grade above us, and he has a sister that graduated last year..."_ Ten-Ten whispered to Incora.

"Oh..." murmured Incora.

She turned and yanked her brothers hair, prompting him to pay attention and stop glaring. She then turned to Gaara and smiled very sweetly at him, confusing him greatly. Neji paid close attention in class. Although Incora spent the class passing notes to Ten-Ten, annoying Neji. At the end of class, Neji stayed behind this time, waiting for his sister.

"Incora, are you sure you should be spending class passing notes? I mean, I'm not going to help you when you start failing." Neji scolded.

"Relax Neji... I won't fail! As I recall, I've been getting better grades than you since the 1st grade." said Incora.

"Always room for _change_ dear sister."

Neji walked off to the gym, a scowl on his face. Incora trudged behind him, up until she saw Yume and Ten-Ten.

"Oh! Hey new girl!" said Yume.

"Hey Incora! Have fun in last class?" said Ten-Ten.

"Hi Yume! Hey Ten-Ten...yeah I did have fun...but them I got chewed out by my brother..."

"...Is he always so...uptight and snobby?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I'm afraid so...we've been taught by our father that we are born to certain destinies...and my brother took it to heart...he refuses to believe that we shape our own future." said Incora.

"It just sounds like he needs an ass whuppin...or to get laid. _BIG_ _TIME."_ said Yume, to Incora's embarrassment. She didn't like to talk about her brother in _that_ way.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS! ITS TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE TRAINING! EVERYONE! 500 PUSHUPS!" yelled Might Guy, the teacher.

The students all groaned, except one enthusiastic student, who completed two sets of the push ups.

"Don't worry Incora, if we stay in the back with Yume, we don't have to do anything crazy like that. Think of gym as, 'free time'" said Ten-Ten.

"Okay... it seems that green guy over there is the only person doing it with no hesitation." said Incora.

Yume was asleep, gym was not one of her 'strong suits'.

"Well, that's because that's his adopted son. His name is Rock Lee. He loves that guy so much, he even dresses like him!" said Ten-Ten.

"That's slightly creepy... but I guess.." said Incora.

"Yeah... well I assume your brother went into the weight room. He's not in here. That where most of the hot guys in this class go." said Ten-Ten.

She kicked Yume awake.

"Wha!? Is gym over? I want my damn chili!" exclaimed Yume.

"No Yume. We're going over to the weight room." said Ten-Ten.

"Ugh but that's worrrrkkk." moaned Yume.

"Get your ass up Nara. Let's go." stated Ten-Ten.

She helped Yume up, and Incora followed the two over to the weight room. Yume went to the back of the room once again and instantly fell asleep once again. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes at her friend, and walked around the weight room with Incora.

Incora suddenly eyed a tall boy on the treadmill. She blushed as she watched him run shirtless, revealing his tanned muscles. His chocolate brown hair was mopped all over his sweaty face, and red fangs were tattooed on his cheeks.

"Ah... I see you eying Kiba over there!" teased Ten-Ten.

"Who?"

"Kiba Inuzuka! That guy on the treadmill! Total hottie, with the most adorable puppy ever! He's got a little sister that we hang out with, Subaki. She'll be here next year. I think he's single too! You should totally go talk to him!"

"Uh...no. I don't want to... bother him.."

"Aw come on! Look! He's even off the treadmill! Go!"

"Ten-Ten no..."

But it was too late. Ten-Ten pushed Incora towards the boy with full force, toppling Incora over, to be caught by the sweaty boy. Incora blushed in embarrassment as he stood her back on her feet.

"Whoa! You almost had a nasty spill there...Hi! I'm Kiba. And you must be one of the new kids I've heard about...Hinata's cousin...right?" he said.

"Uh...yeah...I'm...Incora Hyuga..."

"Yeah! That was the name! Incora...and your brother's name is...Neji right?"

"Yeah...my...my little twin brother..."

"Yeah...Neji... kind of a square isn't he?"

"...Yeah...well...my friends are waiting.."

"Well, see you later...Incora. You seem kind of cool...hopefully I'll see ya again" said Kiba.

He grinned at her, making Incora almost squeal with delight. She walked back over to Ten-Ten who had a suggestive smile plastered on her face.

"Aww Incora! Are you gonna squeal now?! I see it in your face!" teased Ten-Ten.

Incora shot her the coldest glare she could. Ten-Ten burst out laughing, making Incora laugh too.

"Girl, you cant be mad worth shit!" laughed Ten-Ten.

"Yeah I know...only my brother can be mad like that." said Incora.

Ten-Ten and Incora walked back over to Yume, who was still passed out. Ten-Ten kicked Yume awake, but with no response. Incora, thinking quickly, moved over to her ear.

"Yume...it's time for chili!" murmured Incora to Ten-Ten's horror.

Yume jolted awake and saw the clock. She angrily stood up.

"What the fucking hell. The school better be on fucking fire, or we better be getting out _EARLY._" said Yume coldly.

"Incora? Two rules of Yume: Do _not_ wake her up during gym class unless its important, and _do not_, for the love of Christ, wake her up and _lie_ to her about _chili day_." said Ten-Ten with fear in her voice.

"Oh...shoot...I'm sorry...I just...wanted to run a couple guys by you...you told me to ask you about people before I become friends with them..." said Incora, very fearful as well.

"Oh shit...why didn't you say so?! That is important! Who is it?" asked Yume.

"Um...this guy that Ten-Ten literally shoved me into...His name is Kiba...and this guy from my third hour...Ten-Ten said his name is...Gaara."

"Holy shit! Dog-boy? And good one Ten-Ten, the shoving maneuver...so what's up? Kiba is single, and he's a total hottie! His sister is awesome, and his little puppy Akamaru is a plus! I say you should go out with him, not be his friend!"

Incora's whole face went red with embarrassment. Ten-Ten laughed at her.

"And as for Gaara...he's...okay. A little far off since his father died, but he's ok. I hang out with his sister Temari a lot when I'm not at school or with Ten-Ten. He only seems to want to talk to and trust Naruto..."

"Naruto?" asked Incora.

"Naruto is a really hyper kid. He's kinda annoying, but its only because he likes to draw attention to himself. Everybody knows his parents are both dead, and the biggest rumor around is that he was the one who did it. I don't believe it, but he's way to loud for me."

Incora had more questions, but then Yume heard it. The bell that set her free. Ten-Ten and Incora could barely keep up as Yume raced down the hall to the cafeteria. It was as if she were possessed, being first in line and everything.

Incora had her own lunch, and scooted over to have her brother sit next to her with her newfound friends. Yume sat at the table as well, scarfing her chili down. Neji grimaced at Yume's consumption of the school's chili.

"Sister...how is it that you made friends so easily? Are you sure you should trust them?" asked Neji.

"Thanks a lot. Ass. We're right here ya know. If you wanted some friends, all you need to do is put yourself out there like your sister." said Yume with a mouthful of school chili.

Neji scoffed and shuddered at the chili coming out of her mouth. Ten-Ten put her hand on top of his.

"I'll be your friend, your _best_ friend." Ten-Ten cooed.

Neji blushed and shooed her hand away. He excused himself from the table, and out of the cafeteria. Incora following behind him.

"Go away Incora. Go be with your foolish friends..." stated Neji.

He walked faster, but Incora caught his arm and turned him around. She hugged him, to his surprise.

"I know it's hard for us right now, but here at this school, we don't have to be lonely. Just...try and make some friends?" she murmured in his ear.

"... Fine sister... I will try I guess... just...try and watch your back okay?"

She broke the hug.

"Yes Neji. I will. And you watch yours." she smiled at him, and flashed her one of his rare smiles.

As she turned around to go back into the cafeteria, she giggled. He rose a brow at her as she turned around to look at him, her smiling suggestively.

"And I think Ten-Ten thinks you're cute. Might wanna consider that." she giggled.

He blushed as he walked back into the cafeteria. He didn't sit with Incora and her friends. Instead he went and sat next to a rather sad dopey-looking blonde, seeing that he was lonely.

"You look like you need some company." Neji started.

"Heh. Yeah I guess. But...don't you know? Nobody in this school talks to me." said the blonde.

"Why not?"

"Rumors. You have parents who died and all of a sudden the rumors get so bad the whole school thinks you did it...I'm not always by myself...I _do _have a friend...Gaara...he's just late..."

"Well...I'm Neji...Neji Hyuga...and it's nice to meet you...I...It must be nice to have a friend..."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And yes, it is. If you want, you can sit here with us! I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want you here.." said Naruto.

"Hn. Okay.." said Neji.

All of a sudden, the same boy Neji was glaring at in 3rd hour came and sat next to Naruto.

"You!" Neji said to Naruto's confusion.

"...Naruto. Why is _he _here?" said Gaara.

"Huh? Do you guys already know each other?" asked Naruto.

"I saw him in my 3rd hour. He was glaring at me until another girl pulled his hair and forced him to pay attention."

"I was glaring at you because I caught you glaring at my sister. I'll have you know you can't do that." said Neji coldly.

"... I stare at who I want."

Gaara and Neji exchanged death glares once again up until Naruto intervened.

"Okay guys! Come on! Stop this! Let's just all be friends here! Now I've gotta go to the bathroom. No killing each other while I'm gone." Naruto stared directly at Gaara while saying this.

Once Naruto left, the questioning began.

"What do you want with him?" asked Gaara.

"I want nothing. He just seemed interesting to talk to. I don't really have any friends here so I thought..."

"You thought you would make friends with the easiest suckers you could find."

"No... its not like that...at all...I...I just thought he was interesting...that's all. I have no intention of hurting him, or making fun of him, or anything."

"...You just make sure it stays that way, Neji Hyuga."

Gaara started eating his food, after making sure his hatred towards the arrogant Hyuga was known. Neji ignored him and started eating as well, determined to not let someone like Gaara get in the way of him making a friend.

Incora looked over to see her brother sitting with some other boys and was relieved, but not too sure about the red-head sitting across from him. She was sure he was the same boy who was glaring at her in 3rd hour.

"See? I knew your brother could make some friends without you! I told you, you guys are in for a totally different experience here!" exclaimed Yume.

Yume ran up for seconds, ducking past people to get in front.

"Soooooo... how did talking to _Kiiiiibaaaa_ go?" teased Ten-Ten.

"Hush Ten-Ten...It went good. He asked me about my brother...up until I chickened out and found an excuse to leave." murmured Incora.

"You did what?! Aww, that's so _lame_ Incora! You should totally go out with him!"

"But...but I just met him! I wouldn't know what to say, or how to ask him...I mean...back at my school, people like him were...out of my league..."

"Really?! But you're so beautiful! And your brother is _hot._ How could anyone say your ugly?" asked Ten-Ten.

Incora looked down. Her and Neji's last few schools weren't exactly nice for her. People made fun of their eye color, as well as Neji's long hair, claiming he "looked more like a girl than his sister." Incora always thought she and her brother were decent-looking, and that was it. Nothing special.

"Lets just say...we thought we were a family of freaks up until 5th grade." Incora mumbled. Ten-Ten heard her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well your not. You guys are a unique, strong, proud, and beautiful family full of intelligence. I told Hinata that once too, to help her confidence." said Ten-Ten.

"...Thank you... Thank you so much... But I'm not putting in a good word with my brother for you." said Incora smiling.

"Damn.. how did you know?" asked Ten-Ten.

Yume finally came back with her second helping of chili, only to have the bell ring on her.

"Goddammit!" Yume whined.

"Yume just take the damn chili with you! You know you're gonna anyway!" yelled Ten-Ten.

Yume grumbled and picked her chili up and quickly swallowed it down before heading to Math with Incora. Incora quickly grew confused as she saw Yume run and pounce upon a boy with long blonde hair that was in a half pony tail and half down. His hair swooped over his right eye, almost like Yume's. Incora raised an eye-brow when he got up and carried Yume into the assigned classroom laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me Dei, this is Incora. She's new so I'm showing her who not to hang with." she remembered as he set her down in her seat.

"Really yeah? That's so sweet of you Yume hmm. Are you turning soft on me un?" he laughed.

"Hey! Can it girly man or I'll cut all your hair off and shove it down your throat." she threatened. He rolled his visible eye at her and turned to Incora, suddenly pulling her into a half hug.

"Hello Incora hmm! Nice to meet you yeah? I'm Deidara un." he smiled nicely.

"Um...hi Deidara...I'm Incora...and that's my twin over there." She said pointing at the desk next to where she was about to sit.

Deidara walked over to him and politely said hello.

"Yume...is..is that your boyfriend or something?" Incora asked curiously.

"Dei? No no no. That's gross. You see, he's my best friend, but my mom and dad adopted him when we were kids. So I guess he's a...brother of sorts. My big gay blond brother." she kindly explained.

The bell rang signaling class beginning. Incora almost screamed from shock when she saw Kiba from gym sitting in front of her next to the red-headed kid from 3rd hour sitting in front of Yume.

Yume noticed this and nudged Incora for her attention and passed her a note. She opened it to read.

_Y: You like Kiba don't you?_

Incora sighed and wrote:

_I: Kinda, I guess. Whats he like?_

She passed it back to Yume who was writing down stuff from the board neatly in her note book. Incora began to write them down as well until she got the paper back. She opened it and read.

_Y: Well he's got a soft spot for dogs, a HOT body and is very funny and nice. We even hang out sometimes but I'd never date him. Oh and his mom's nut's but she likes me. :)_

Incora laughed inwardly at this and wrote:

_I: Hahahaha. He sounds really cool. Do you like anyone?_

Then passed it back.

She glanced up at Kiba's back. Then to Yume who had slightly turned red at reading the note. Wrote, and passed it back to Incora.

_Y: He is and No..._

Incora raised an eye-brow at this, and wrote back:

_I: It's okay if you like someone Yume you can tell me I won't laugh or anything. We're friends you can tell me._

She passed it back to Yume and smiled at her, then went back to finish up the homework they were assigned and noticed that Yume had already finished. Incora received the note back and read:

_Y: Look, I'll tell you when I feel like it okay? I don't trust you yet. I've known you for a day. If you bother me about this again, or tell anyone I like someone...I will personally ruin you. _

_3 Yume N._

_P.S. Don't write back, and don't talk to me. In a bad mood..._

Incora sighed but shrugged as she finished her homework and packed her things back up.

'Guess I shouldn't have been so nosy, I have only know her for a day and I just asked her something as personal as who she likes? Damn..' Incora thought to herself.

The bell rung and they all rushed out, ready for the school day to end. Incora got up silently and looked for her brother and saw him...talking to _Kiba_! She decided to walk away when she heard him call her over. 'God, kill me now.' She thought as she turned to her twin and saw him motion for her.

"This is my twin sister..." He was cut off.

"Incora. Right?" Kiba asked her.

"Y-yes." Incora stammered trying not to blush or act weird.

"How did you know?" Neji asked, oblivious to the whole gym conversation.

"She bumped into me in gym. Literally." He chuckled and Incora laughed a little.

"Well we have to be going to health now. It was nice talking to you again Kiba." Incora said trying to get away from him as fast as possible with out being rude.

"Same to you, maybe we can hang sometime. See ya." Kiba smiled and walked away.

Incora sighed and walked to her locker and then to health with her brother. She walked into health class and sat next to her brother and noticed Yume sitting down next to her.

She took out a note book and began to write down some things when a hand came down, blocking her notes. She become face to face with a onyx eyed raven boy. He was cute, Incora would give them that, but when he opened his mouth, it was all over.

"I haven't seen you in this class before, you must be new. Hello there, I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I just wanted you to know, anything you need...don't hesitate to ask." Sasuke said trying a little too hard to be 'cool'.

"Ummm...Hi Sasuke... I'm Incora...no thanks... anything I need I could probably find myself.." Incora shot him down.

"Sasuke, give the girl some space! Jeez, I know your desperate...but really? Hitting on the new girl? Pathetic." A voice behind her said.

She looked up to see Yume...wait not Yume. Some guy that looked like her. He had a huge ponytail on top of his head and was accompanied by two other boys.

'That can't be her... She's sitting over there.' Incora thought confused, but was broken away from thought when Sasuke had left and he was talking to her.

"What? I'm sorry... I didn't catch that..." said Incora.

"I said the name's Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. Stay away from that guy... he's the most desperate asshole at this school. Have you met my sister Yume?" he asked.

" So that's why you guys look alike...your twins...I forgot. Yes I have. This is my twin Neji and I'm Incora. Incora Hyuga. Nice to meet you." Incora smiled.

"Ah, you guys must be related to Hinata then. Nice to meet you as well. These are my friends Chouji Akimichi and Kankuro."

He pointed to a chubby kid eating and a kid with a hat and make up all over his face. She waved and politely introduced herself and her brother. Once class began, Incora noticed how creepy the teacher looked as he spoke of why not to have sex until marriage or until you're ready.

"Do _not_ let anyone take advantage of you, or do anything uncomfortable to any of you unless you allow it and use protection." he spoke with a creepy ass face, which seemed to scare the hell out of the blonde kid, known to Neji as Naruto.

The last class ended and it was time to return home. So Incora packed her things and headed out, smiling at the blonde kid who was still creeped out from Mr. Yamato. Yume followed right behind her stopped in front of her, letting Neji go ahead.

"Listen... I was rude to you." she said to Incora.

"No... I shouldn't have been so nosy... I just met you after all..."

"It's okay. Hell, from what you told me, you've never had friends before. I can't fault you because you're clueless!"

Incora looked down out of shame. She didn't want to admit it, but she _was_ clueless. She tried to sulk away Yume put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry girl, tomorrow will be a helluva lot better! This I fucking swear!" Yume grinned at her newfound friend.

She ran to catch up with her own brother, and that's when Incora realized that Neji was probably long gone. She ran out of the school, frantically searching for either Neji or Hinata, because she did not know her way back to the compound. While she was running, she ran right into a familiar body. This time she landed on top of him, hitting the grass.

"Owwww..." Incora mumbled, tears swelling in her eyes at the embarrassment and frustration at her clumsiness.

"Owwww is right...we gotta stop meeting like this, Incora." said the body underneath her. She looked up and came face to face with none other than Kiba once again. He saw the tears dwelling in her eyes, and his smile disappeared from his face.

"Hey...Hey...don't cry now...falling happens to the best of us.." he said to her as he wiped the tears falling from her face. Incora flinched at the sudden contact, and jumped off of Kiba, burying her face in her hands, trying _desperately_ to hide the blush forming.

"So _this _is the 'shy hottie' you 'literally bumped into' in gym Kiba?" said his friend, who had been standing there the whole time.

Incora turned to the unfamiliar voice, and was confident her blush went away. The boy she was looking at was as tall as Kiba, but looked significantly older, but with pale skin and less muscles. The boy wore a huge shirt that went over his mouth, and had dark brown spiky hair with deep black sunglasses.

Incora was so fixated on the new stranger it took her a minute to comprehend what he just said. Kiba blushed and glared at his friend. Incora's blush returned to her face and she ran past Kiba and his friend, determined to get away from the whole situation as soon as possible.

"Great... now she probably thinks I'm some kind of weird creep. Thanks Shino." said Kiba.

"Hey, I just asked a question. You didn't tell me she was _completely_ clumsy and squeamish." stated Shino.

"Hey! Shut up about her...there's just something about that new girl...Incora.."

Meanwhile, Incora _finally_ found Hinata and followed her home, resisting the urge to think about Kiba before she got home so she could remember the way.

She finally made it to the compound. She and Neji refused to live with their twisted uncle, so they instead live with their guardian, Hinata's big brother Akito. Akito was 4 years older than them, and was a junior in college. Ever since he was 18, he served as Incora and Neji's guardian, and took better care of them than their Uncle Hiashi did, although he couldn't stop the constant moving from school to school up until now.

Incora waved goodbye to Hinata and walked deeper into the compound, where their house was. It was a medium sized house, nothing compared to what Hinata lived in, but there were enough rooms for everybody to have their own, plus one guest room, So neither Incora nor Neji complained about it.

Since Incora was more trustworthy than Neji to Akito, she was the one who had the one extra house key. When she unlocked the door, she was surprised to see Neji, sitting at the dining room table, doing the homework from today.

"How did you..." she started to ask.

"I unlocked my window this morning. I had a hunch I would make it back home before you did after school." stated Neji, not even looking up at her.

Incora shrugged and sat across from him at the table. She got out her homework, and the two worked in complete silence, as they always did. Secretly, Neji loved this time of the day, when it was just he and his older sister.

He had always felt that ever since their father died, she was all he had left, and even though he _never_ acted like it, he really did worry about her and her willingness to trust people so eagerly. Neji finished his work first, seeing as he had more time than Incora, and then proceeded to shut himself in his room until dinner, like he always did.

Incora finished her homework and shut herself in her room as well. She knew that once Neji was in his room, he wouldn't come out, and she didn't really like watching T.V unless Akito was home. He usually made the shows more entertaining, even making Neji laugh at the way he described each show in his own way.

She flopped into her soft fluffy bed and finally let her mind wander, letting all her bottled up thoughts explode out of her subconscious. She thought of everything and everybody involved in her first day at school. Yume, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, the sunglasses dude, that blonde kid, Sasuke, Deidara, Hinata, and last but definitely not least, _Kiba_.

Once Kiba entered her mind, he wouldn't leave, so she started listing off all the things she liked about him. She smiled as she thought about him, up until she turned over in her bed and grabbed her giant pillow, and unintentionally fell asleep without dinner, a smile still glued on her face.


	2. Incora's Freshman

3 months flew by and Incora got closer and closer to Yume, Ten-Ten, and Kiba. She even befriended Neji's friends Naruto and Gaara, as well as Gaara's brother Kankuro and Yume's brother Shikamaru. She knew of Chouji, and Shino, the boy with the sunglasses who embarrassed her months ago, and she heeded her friends words and stayed away from Sakura and Ino, even though they tried numerous times to talk to and about her.

Incora was in second hour, sitting in the back next to her brother and cousin, away from Sakura and Ino, when a new face came in. He was small,had black spiky hair, was frail looking, he looked a little like Mr. Uchiha, and was shown to be more clumsy than Incora when he tripped and fell on him. Everyone in the class laughed. Even Hinata giggled a little. Incora stayed silent out of sympathy.

"Tobi...that's okay...falling happens to the best of us." said Mr. Uchiha.

"O-okay Obito-nii..." said the boy, Tobi. Everyone gasped, and Sakura was the one brave soul who spoke up.

"Mr. Uchiha.. did he just say..." she asked.

"Yes, he did Sakura. This is Tobi Uchiha class. My younger brother. He just transferred from a really bad school, so I want you guys to be nice to him, you hear me?" he said to the class.

The whole class murmured in agreement. Tobi blushed madly at his brother's outburst towards the class. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. He glanced over at the only person he saw not laughing, Incora. He smiled at her, and she grinned and waved at him. He felt welcomed the most by her so Hinata scooted down a seat so Tobi could sit by Incora.

"_Hi Tobi, I'm Incora Hyuga and that's my little twin brother Neji."_ she whispered quickly to him before she started paying back attention to the teacher.

Tobi didn't respond, just smiled and acknowledged Neji and Incora, before paying attention himself. When class was over, Incora had Tobi follow her out. Neji went on ahead, as always.

"Incora? I-I...just wanted to thank you...for you know...not laughing at me..." stammered Tobi.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing Tobi! I'm super clumsy too! I could never laugh at someone who is as clumsy as I am you know!" she said cheerfully.

Tobi smirked and chuckled at her cheery personality. Incora smiled at him, and then saw Ten-Ten waving at her, motioning her to come on to class.

"Listen Tobi, I'll see you later. It was _great_ meeting you, but we've gotta get to 3rd hour, and my friends over there waiting for me." she said politely. Tobi waved goodbye and wandered off.

Incora walked over to Ten-Ten.

"Who was that Incora? Another new kid? Jeez the school year is almost over...Can't these parents get the beginning of school right?" joked Ten-Ten.

"Oh..yeah...his name is Tobi. He's my second hour teacher's little brother. I think he's a freshman..I think he's absolutely adorable really! He's just as clumsy as me though. He literally tripped on a shadow and fell on top of the teacher. Everybody in class laughed except me...even Hinata laughed."

"Oh wow... I never thought in _this_ day and age we'd EVER find anyone more clumsy than you!"

"Ah ha ha ha... sooooo funny little Ms. I'm-too-shy-to-tell-my-best-friend's-brother-I-lik e-him."

"Ohhhh. We're going _there_ Ms. I-trip-and-fall-on-my-crush-every-time-I-see-him?" 

"I do _NOT_ trip and fall on him every time I see him!"

"...Incora look! It's KIBA!"

Ten-Ten pointed behind Incora. She lost her footing while turning around. With no one to land on, or prevent her falling, She fell flat on her face onto the cold school floor. Ten-Ten fell to the floor laughing, and Incora glared at her while on the floor. She got up, and walked past the laughing Ten-Ten.

She walked into the classroom and sat at the very end, in between Gaara and Neji, She didn't care where Ten-Ten sat today. She was very angry. Her face was completely red from falling.

"Incora...either you're embarrassed because you saw Kiba, or you fell on the floor. Which one was it today?" asked Neji, her 'all knowing brother.'

At this point in school, _everybody_ who knew Incora knew she liked Kiba except for Kiba himself.

"...I fell." stated Incora. Neji knew she didn't want to talk about it.

He pulled her into a sitting side hug, to try and comfort her, and then started paying attention. Incora smirked at her brothers attempt at sympathy, and proceeded to ignore Ten-Ten when she came in. Ten-Ten looked down out of shame that she embarrassed her friend.

She sat in the front of the class, and didn't even bother Incora once class was over. Incora followed her brother to gym in silence, not even acknowledging Kiba when he waved at her. Neji stopped to talk to the confused boy.

"Incora's in a funk today. She fell flat on her face today, she's pretty embarrassed about it. I think it was because of Ten-Ten, because she won't talk to her." Neji explained.

"Oh...I thought she was mad at me or something..." said Kiba, relieved.

"Why would she be mad at you?! She..." Incora found her brother and pulled him into gym by his hair. She yanked his hair to the ground, making him fall backwards.

"Ouch! Dammit Incora! Just because you fall all over the place, doesn't mean you can embarrass _me_ by making _me _do it!" he yelled at her from the ground.

"Don't you curse at _me_ Neji Hyuga! You should be the last person to talk about embarrassment, you almost told Kiba on me!" she fired back.

"Someone needs to tell him! I was doing _you_ a favor!"

"Maybe _I _ should tell Ten-Ten on _you_!"

"...There's nothing to tell."

"Whatever little brother. Live in your denial, I don't care. Just leave me and my love life alone!" she spat at him, to his shock.

She left her brother to his shock. She went to find Yume, and she wasn't surprised to see Ten-Ten.

"Incora... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you fall..." apologized Ten-Ten.

"It's okay Ten-Ten...Neji almost ruined my life today, which tops what you did." said Incora, with an almost smile.

"He did? What did that arrogant asshole do now?" asked Yume.

"If I hadn't pulled him in to the gym by his hair, he would've told Kiba on me..." said Incora.

"Shiiiiit... is _that_ all? He would've been doing _you_ a favor! Why are you getting mad at him?! You two _need _to hook up!" said Yume.

"No...no it's not like that.. I- I mean I like him, but...we're just...friends...just friends..." murmured Incora.

Even saying 'just friends' wasn't enough for Incora. Although she was happy to be getting closer to the dog-boy, she _desperately_ wanted to be more.

"And besides, if he tells on me, it gives me leeway to tell on him..." said Incora.

"Wait, wait... _that_ guy likes someone!? You gotta dish now!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

Secretly, Ten-Ten wanted to make sure it was her, and not some other stuck up girl in this school.

"I can't tell you Ten-Ten...it's a secret... its our own thing...we tell each other everything, but nothing is supposed to leave our rooms. The first one to break, and all the secrets come out, no matter what they are. Its our rule."

"Dammmmn...don't you think that's a little...extreme?" asked Yume.

"Nope... it's a game we made up really. We'd tell each other the juiciest secrets, and even though you just wanna break and tell one, you have to still have to protect _your_ secrets, especially if they're really bad."

"So...you know his deepest secrets...and he knows yours?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yup."

"Damn. I wish I _would_ tell my big brother _shit_ about my secrets. _Those_ bitches would be allllll over the school with his big mouth ass." exclaimed Yume.

"Wooow...are you sure you guys are siblings? You sound like you're _married_ to me." joked Ten-Ten.

They all laughed at the joke. Incora was glad she had friends other than her brother to pal around and tell things to. She was getting to the age where there were some things she wouldn't be _able _to tell her brother because they'd be too embarrassing or too feminine.

"No...no...ever since our father died, we've only had each other...even our cousin Hinata _just_ now started talking to us, and our guardian/older cousin Akito tries his best to be a fun, responsible parent, but it still felt like neither of us could talk to him.." explained Incora after recovering from a giggle fit.

Yume fell asleep listening to Incora, and Ten-Ten stopped listening a long time ago, fixated on Neji as he jogged around the gym shirtless. Incora decided for the first time, she would exercise. She merrily jogged around the gym, like her brother did, when suddenly Rock Lee appeared next to Incora, making conversation with her for the first time.

"Hello. I have seen you around in gym all the time, but you always seem to be slacking with Yume and Ten-Ten. My name is..."

"Rock Lee? Nice to meet you. I'm Incora. I assume you've met my twin brother Neji? I can tell by all the contests you have with him." Incora finished for him.

"How did you know my name? Did he tell you? And yes...I've met Neji...in fact...I have already declared him...MY RIVAL!" exclaimed Lee.

"A...rival? Good luck with that...my brother isn't _usually_ competitive, so you must have aggravated him or something..."

"Oh no...I have just been wanting to prove his arrogance wrong ever since the day he called me a loser!"

"Oh...I see. Well good luck with that! I know my brother can be irritable... and I hope his arrogance doesn't offend you any further!"

"I thank you for your friendliness Incora. Maybe we can be friends!"

"I think I would enjoy that very much Lee. After all, one cannot have too many friends!" said Incora merrily. Rock Lee flashed his smile at her and sped up past her to annoy/challenge Neji once more.

Incora slowed down now, and went to power walking. She didn't want to break a sweat , because she knew she would be the only girl in the locker room showering. Suddenly another boy walked by her. It was Kiba.

"Hey Incora! I didn't you actually exercised!" he joked.

"Soooooo funny. Of course I exercise! It's just rare because I'm so clumsy..."

"Oh yeah! Heh... Neji _did_ tell you were in a funk about falling today. It seemed like he was going to tell me something else, but then you yanked him away by...his hair? What was _that_ about?"

Incora blushed at his question. She _really _didn't what to tell him about _that_.

"Oh... it was nothing really. I needed his attention for a family affair and he wasn't listening to my calls." she lied. She knew it was wrong, but the truth would kill her.

"Funny...I didn't hear you call him once...but then again I wasn't really paying attention until you yanked him away."

"Well that would just make you another guy who doesn't listen to me doesn't it?" she joked.

Kiba chuckled and bumped her playfully, making her topple over to the gym floor. Kiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, very close to him. She blushed madly and knew there were people watching. She pushed back away from him. And continued to walk on, _praying_ no one would laugh.

Kiba rushed up to her.

"Hey! Incora, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you would..." he apologized.

"I-It's okay Kiba... really. I'm just clumsy is all..."

"Aww Incora...you can't always blame yourself for everything..."

"...B-But...I am..."

Kiba stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in her eyes.

"Listen. It was my fault, and I'm sorry. You can't be so hard on yourself all the time. It's not cool. And as long as I'm your friend, I'm not gonna let you do it." he said to her.

She blushed at him. She never had a friend who took the blame for her clumsiness before. She didn't know what to think.

"T-thank you Kiba..."

"No sweat Incora...And calm down... You're stuttering and it doesn't sound like you at all.. It sounds like Hinata."

The bell finally rung, waking up Yume, who looked around for Incora. Ten-Ten pointed at her, talking with Kiba. They followed Incora to the locker room, where they found her blushing.

"Well, well! Incora's in looooooooooooooove!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

Incora couldn't deny it. In the months she's been friends with him, she seemed to have fallen in love with him. She stayed silent, confirming Ten-Ten's accusations.

"She's not saying shit...damn, it must be true!" said Yume.

Incora ignored them and started changing, but inside, her mind was racing, thinking about Kiba. His looks, his touch, his voice...everything.

She followed her friends out to lunch, and saw that Kiba was headed there as well, with Shino behind him. He let his friend go ahead of him to walk with Incora, and Yume and Ten-Ten ran ahead of them, both thinking that they needed 'alone time'.

"So...Incora...what I said before... I meant every word... not everything's your fault." he said.

"Yeah...I realized that now thanks to you...so thanks. But sometimes...I wish I could change the way I am...I'm so clumsy..." she looked down while walking.

Kiba noticed this and stopped her yet again. He lifted her head up by her chin. He looked at her with intensity and passion in his eyes.

"You don't need to change a thing about you Incora. You're smart, and very beautiful. So what if you're a little clumsy? I think that's the most adorable part about you." he said to her surprise.

"Kiba..." she started.

"I have to go. My friends are waiting. I'll see you...Incora." he said to her.

And then he shocked Incora again by lightly pecking her cheek and running. Incora froze in place, her hand on her cheek, blushing madly with a small smirk on her face. She wandered into the cafeteria, still containing a blush on her face. She sat down next to Ten-Ten.

"Damn girl! What's with you?!" asked Yume.

"Kiba...beautiful...adorable...kiss...clumsy..." was all that came out of Incora's mouth.

Ten-Ten and Yume looked at each other. Ten-Ten smacked Incora lightly, but with enough force to bring her back to reality.

"...I needed that." said Incora.

"Now what the hell happened! You just said something about a kiss in those jumbled up words! What happened Incora?! Dish, and dish now!" said Yume.

"Well, it's Kiba...he...took the blame for me falling in gym today...and then when you guys left me with him, he looked me in my eyes and told me I was beautiful..."

"He did?! Aww...Incora! I told you he liked you too!" said Ten-Ten.

"Okay...Okay sooooo cute...now get to the damn kiss part!" exclaimed Yume.

"Okay jeez...well, I was gonna say something to him, but then he said he had to leave...and then he pecked my cheek, and ran up to catch up to Shino."

"Awww oh my gosh! I'm gonna cry at the amount of adorableness!" squealed Ten-Ten.

"Okay, first off, Ten-Ten, calm your tits, its just a peck. And Incora, _that's_ it? A peck? Psht that's not even a kiss. But then again for it to be a kiss to me, lips and tongue's gotta be involved!" exclaimed Yume, not ashamed of her perverted personality.

Incora blushed at the thought. She looked over at the table that Kiba was at, he looked back and grinned at her. She turned back around, an ever bigger blush adorning her face.

"Wow you need to go out. Soon. Like, just get it over with, so you guys can stop being so nauseatingly oblivious to each other, and then maybe you'll fuck each others brains out!" said Yume.

"Oh heavens no Yume! Perish the thought! Me, losing my virginity before I'm married!" said Incora.

"Oh..._please _tell me that you guys are _not_ abstinent." said a hopeful Ten-Ten.

"Of course we are! Me and Neji both! We swore it to our father not to have children before we're 21! Abstinence is the only way!"

"Oh, that just takes the fun out of _everything_." said Yume.

"...Aren't you two...?" asked Incora.

"Yeah..." said Ten-Ten.

"Unfortunately I haven't found myself a worthy asshole able to handle all this, so yeah, me too." said Yume.

The bell rung, ending lunch. Incora walked with a spring in her step to 5th hour. Yume followed close behind her, pouncing on Deidara as soon as she saw him. Deidara hugged her tightly, as always.

"Hey Yume un!" Deidara chuckled.

Deidara carried Yume to her seat as always, and this time, Deidara came back and picked Incora up. Incora panicked at the sudden contact, but kept it together for the safety of her, and Deidara. Deidara carried her bridal style, like Yume, to a seat next to Yume.

Kiba, who saw the whole thing, glared at Deidara. Deidara didn't see him and sat down on the other side of Yume. Kiba was hesitant, but since there were not any other seats, he sat on the other side of Incora. Kiba crossed his arms and stayed silent. Class started, and Incora was confused as to why Kiba looked so upset.

She passed a note to him.

_I: Hey Kiba, are you alright? Did something happen?_

He took it and read it. He glared at her, and wrote a reply. He passed it back.

_K: Why should you care Incora? Why don't go back to flirting with Deidara? He's your boyfriend right?_

Incora studied his response. She blushed at the fact that Kiba was actually jealous of Deidara. She giggled and this seemed to make Kiba even more agitated. Incora wrote her reply.

_I: Have you ever met Deidara Kiba? He's sweet and feminine. He's a really good friend of mine. Oh, and by the way, he's GAY with a boyfriend. And why shouldn't I care Kiba? You ARE my friend..._

Kiba hesitated to even take the note, but was curious as to why she was laughing. He took it and read it. Shock and stupidity written all over his face.

_K: Oh...man...I'm sorry...I thought he was...and anyway...thanks for caring...but it's nothing. Don't worry...I uh, thought...about something...and then I realized it wasn't true._

Incora read his reply. She giggled at his obvious jealousy.

_I: Are you sure? Are you sure you weren't...jealous?_

Kiba blushed. Deep down, he _was_ starting to feel things for the Hyuga girl, things he never felt before. Things that he was so confused about. He tried to ask her sister Hana about it, and she was very insightful, advising him to just tell her how he feels, but he just couldn't. In his eyes, she could have any guy in this school. He was afraid...no, _terrified_ that another boy would ask her out.

_K: Well...maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. I'll never tell._

Kiba grinned at her. Incora was happy to have her goofy dog-friend back. Class ended and Incora, Neji, Yume, Deidara, and Kiba all walked out together, huddled in a group. Deidara was the first to separate, kissing both Yume and Incora on the cheek as he strutted to 6th.

Kiba separated next, and hugging Incora tenderly, he went and caught up with Shino to their 6th hour.

Yume noticed Incora's reaction and stopped her. Neji walked ahead, already knowing what Yume wanted to talk about.

"Incora, this whole oblivious thing that you and Kiba are doing is starting to get really annoying. You need to ask him out." she said to her.

"Yume...it's really not that easy for me okay? I'll ask him, when I feel like I'm ready if he says no." said Incora.

"Who the hell says he'd say no to you?"

"I don't know Yume. Its a possibility, is all I'm saying!"

"Yeah, when pigs fly! Look at you! He wouldn't dare! By the way, I saw you passing notes! Dish!"

"Here, you can have the note, we gotta get to class!"

Incora gave the note to Yume and sprinted to her class, Yume at her heels. They both made it seconds before the bell rung. Since they were so late, they were forced whatever seats were there. Incora sat at the end, next to a familiar face from second hour, while Yume sat next to Naruto.

"Hi Incora! It's me! Tobi, from second hour?" said Tobi.

"Oh Tobi! Hi! I would really love to talk, but we have to listen right now!" said Incora politely.

Tobi acknowledged Incora's words and listened to the teacher. The class itself was boring as always, but Incora was more worried about brushing the perverted Sasuke away from her and poking Shikamaru awake every ten minutes to see if he got the notes the teacher just out before he erased them.

The final bell rang, signaling freedom. Yume sprinted home, like always. Incora knew she would see Ten-Ten at her house, as she was Neji's 'study buddy' for 3rd hour. Incora was stopped by Tobi.

"U-um Incora? I was w-wondering...i- if you'd be my friend... I didn't make any today..." asked Tobi with a blush.

"Of course Tobi! I would love to!" smiled Incora. Tobi smiled back, accomplished that he was able to make at least one friend on his first day.

"Tobi! Come on stupid! If we're late going home, Uncle will beat the shit out of all of us!" yelled Sasuke.

He was accompanied by a tall boy,who looked like an older version of Sasuke, with lines going down his onyx eyes, and long black hair in a ponytail. His obvious age dictated that he didn't go to school here. Tobi flinched and looked at Incora.

"I gotta go..."

"Are those...your..." asked Incora.

"Y-yeah...they're me and Obito-nii's cousins...Itachi, and Sasuke..."

"I know Sasuke, but Itachi?"

"Yeah...he's a sophomore in college..."

"Oh... Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" cheered Tobi. He ran over to his cousins and they got into Itachi's car.

Incora started for home, when her dog-friend startled her from behind. She sucker punched him in the face, thinking it was an intruder, but was remorseful when she saw it was Kiba. He was sprawled all over the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Kiba! You've gotta give me warning when you come, I'm extremely high strung!" cried Incora.

"It's...okay...I'm still...learning..." stuttered Kiba from the ground. Incora helped him up.

"Why were you stalking me anyway?" asked Incora.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm kinda...struggling in our Math class...and I was wondering if...you know..."

"...I would help you?"

"Please?"

Incora sighed and rolled her eyes. She allowed him to follow her home, where she wasn't surprised to see that Neji and Ten-Ten were in his room, door shut. Ever since Ten-Ten started coming over, he hadn't been doing his homework at the table like he usually did. Incora and Kiba sat at the table, reviewing the math homework. What was a snap for Incora, proved to be very difficult for Kiba. It was almost as he was never in class.

"Jeez Kiba... what do you _do_ in that class? I know you're there!" Incora joked.

"... My mind often...wanders to other things..." he murmured with a blush.

"Typical" Incora joked once again, oblivious to what was said. Kiba chuckled at her.

They continued on, up until Akito showed up. Now...Incora and Neji loved Akito, but he was super embarrassing when it came to other people.

"Incora! How many times do I have to tell you! If you bring a boy home, take him to your bedroom, and _then_ the dining room table!" Akito joked.

He brushed his long hair out of his face and put out the cigarette he was smoking. He bit his bottom lip, a bad habit of his ever since he got it pierced. He had other piercings too, just to spite his father. Both of his ears were studded up to the top of his ear lobe, and he wore a hoop on his bottom lip.

"Akito...it's not like that...we...we were doing math homework." stammered Incora, hiding her blush, although Kiba's was painfully obvious.

Neji and Ten-Ten came out of his room. Neji saw Akito in the living room and rushed Ten-Ten out the door. He, like Incora, _hated _being humiliated by Akito.

"Nejiiii! My boy's finally becoming a _man!_ How many times you hit that?! Come on! You can tell me!" said Akito to Neji's horror.

"What? None! For god's sake Akito!" yelled Neji. He stormed to his room and slammed the door.

It was a common thing for Neji. Akito picked on Neji way more than Incora sometimes, so in his room he would go, only letting Incora in. Incora led Kiba out the door before Akito started talking about anything else embarrassing. Kiba still had a blush across his face.

"I'm so sorry about Akito. He's mean like that all the time..." she apologized.

"It's okay Incora... Hey, I gotta go anyway. Thanks for the help, I owe you one."

Kiba hugged Incora goodbye, as he always did. He quickly pecked her cheek, and set out for his house. Incora blushed, and went in the house. Her moment was ruined the instant Akito started talking to her about Kiba. Sometimes their guardian could be so embarrassing.

For the next couple weeks, Kiba came over for homework help, and thanks to Incora, his grade improved a letter. Incora was happy for her friend, but she was more concerned for her little freshman friend Tobi. It seemed like every day for the past 3 weeks, he got a new cut and/or bruise on his face, or around his eyes.

Tobi kept assuring Incora that it was his clumsiness that was at fault, and Incora believed him. But on this particular week, he had skipped Mr. Uchiha's class completely. Today was Friday, and Tobi was one again absent from class. It was weird not only to Incora, but to Obito as well. When class ended today, Obito called Incora up to his desk.

"Incora, you're friends with Tobi, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha...he's been acting so very distant lately... he comes to health every day...that's another class we have together...but every day...he comes in with a cut or bruise on his face..."

This stopped Obito cold.

"What did you say?!" he asked.

"Yes sir...cuts and bruises to the face. He came in with a black eye yesterday. Claims it's his clumsiness...but I don't know...and I'm starting to get very worried..."

Obito spun in his chair, away from Incora. He had been through this before. He was _sure_ it was their bastard of a father. And poor Tobi was in danger...again.

"Listen Incora...when you see Tobi today...tell him to come see me. I'm afraid what is happening to him is...a family matter."

"...Of course...Mr. Uchiha..."

Incora left out of the classroom, Obito still very disturbed.

_'Father...what are you doing to my poor little brother?'_ he thought to himself.

Incora caught up with Ten-Ten, and as usual, they walked to 3rd hour together.

"So...what took you so long?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Mr. Uchiha...needed to ask me about...Tobi." said a disturbed Incora.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You look a little... I don't know... disturbed..."

"Well... I'll tell you in class, we've only got 2 minutes to get there.."

Incora and Ten-Ten sprinted to class, and barely made it in time. They sat next to each other, where Incora spilled out to Ten-Ten in note, the beginning of the horror the poor girl was going to learn about her freshman friend.

_I: Well... when Mr. Uchiha called me over to his desk...I kinda already had a hunch it would be about Tobi...Tobi is the new kid I keep talking about..the one who shows up with a new cut or bruise everyday...this past week he has been skipping Mr. Uchiha's class completely! I think its because he doesn't want Mr. Uchiha to see him!_

Ten-Ten read the note over and over again in horror. The adorable freshman Incora befriended seemed to be danger.

_T: My god Incora...what are we gonna do? I mean...any friend of yours is a friend of mine...and it sounds like he's...in trouble.._

Incora was touched at her friend's sympathy. Ten-Ten had only met Tobi once or twice during passing while he was following her, and she already was willing to help him.

_I: Ten-Ten...you amaze me...but Mr. Uchiha...he said it was a family matter...so even we wanted to help..._

Ten-Ten glared at her response. She wasn't like Incora. If it _was_ indeed a family matter, they weren't doing well enough to keep it amongst themselves.

_T: Incora, if this was a family matter, them call us the extended cousins! This is extremely serious!_

Incora stopped passing the note after Ten-Ten's response. The teacher was watching now. But Ten-Ten was right. Something had to be done about Tobi. Incora hoped and prayed that Obito would do something when she sent Tobi to him today. Class ended, and Ten-Ten and Incora met up with Yume, Neji going to catch up to Kiba and Shino.

"Whats with you two?! Did Neji and Kiba start dating Sakura and Ino or something evil or disgusting like that?" said Yume.

"Hell no Yume! HELL NO! Anyway...it's about Tobi...Incora doesn't think we should intervene..." said Ten-Ten.

"What? You mean that dark haired frail Uchiha kid who comes into health looking like he just got beat like a red headed stepchild?

"Cute...real nice Yume...yes. I love how you try to make light of my freshman friend when he could actually be in danger here..." stated Incora.

She shoved past Yume and Ten-Ten, no longer wishing to speak to the two. She decided to exercise today, not wanting to see her friends right now. She went into the weight room, a room that the three really went into these days and wasn't surprised to see Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji.

"What are you doing here Incora? One would think you would be with your friends, slacking off as usual." mocked Neji.

"Can it. Unless you don't value your life, little brother." she spat.

All the boys stopped and stared. She glared at them all, not caring how it made her look. She was _not_ in the mood. Her friend was in danger, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt like crying. She was frustrated because she didn't really know what was going on, she was worried for her friend, she was mad at her friends for not taking it more seriously, and honestly, she couldn't _wait_ for 6th hour.

She sat in the corner of the weight room, a usual spot for her, Yume and Ten-Ten, and buried her face in her knees. She wanted so bad to cry... she could feel a giant lump in her throat. Two figures sat next her and leaned against her. The familiar bodies were of Ten-Ten and Yume. They wrapped their arms around Incora. Incora un balled herself and grabbed Ten-Ten's waist. She cried heavily into her friends shoulder while Yume hung on to her from behind, to the boy's shock and concern. Neji even rushed over.

"Sister, what's the matter!?" he asked.

"Incora's... just coming to terms with a situation she can't control..." said Ten-Ten.

"What situation?"

"...It's a lonnnng damn story, but...what the hell...we got some gym class left. I'll tell you about it. Come with me, and tell Kiba to come too." said Yume.

Yume took Neji and a very concerned Kiba with her around the weight room to tell them all Incora seemed to know about little Tobi's nightmare.

"W-why is this happening Ten-Ten? W-why T-tobi! H-he's so innocent!" sobbed Incora.

"It'll be okay Incora...it'll all be okay. There's nothing more that you can do but be strong and be a shoulder for him. If what Mr. Uchiha said is true, then you know what you need to do! Go find him and send him to Mr. Uchiha!" said Ten-Ten.

Incora lifted her head from Ten-Ten's shoulder, hot tears staining her face. She wiped her face and grinned. Ten-Ten smiled at Incora, and gave her one last hug before she stood Incora to her feet.

Incora blew through lunch and tried her best to pay attention in 5th, but Tobi was on her mind. Her heart raced as the bell rung ending 5th. She raced to 6th, and busted into the classroom. Yume was sitting next to Tobi, who had his head down, asleep. She approached him, and shook his arm.

"Tobi? It's Incora! I...I mean... Mr. Uchiha...is so very worried about you...you have to start going to 2nd hour... he wants to see you after school today..."

No response. Incora looked at Yume. Yume shoved him. Tobi lurched over, where Incora saw something so horrifying she almost screamed. Yume saw it too. Blood...blood all over his part of the table. Something else was weird about Tobi...he was wearing an orange swirly mask over his face.

Yume got out of her seat and helped Incora sit him up. She gently lifted his mask and this time, she _did_ scream. Her scream was so shrill and bloodcurdling it scared everybody in the classroom, even the heavy sleeping Shikamaru.

Tobi's face was all mangled, like before, only this time, he had a huge gash on the left side of his face, and...he was missing an eye.


	3. The Rumors

It had been a week since Incora and Yume cut 6th hour to rush Tobi over to the hospital. Tobi was shown to have traumatic brain damage, never going to be able to talk in proper English ever again. He also seemed to have forgotten all his long term memory.

Obito, wanting to protect his brother, decided it was best for Tobi to have a completely different life from before, and so Incora convinced Akito to let Tobi stay among them when he was released. Obito's only condition was that Tobi would never learn that he was an Uchiha. For all Tobi knew, we was Incora and Neji's little brother, and they both started treating him as such when they started visiting him after his eye surgery.

Tobi's face cleared up quite nicely, but still had gruesome scars from the past. A glass eye was replaced in the way of Tobi's gouged out eye, but he was still very self conscious, so he kept his swirly mask.

Incora went to school as normal, waiting for school to end so she could see Tobi. She fell in love with him instantly, willingly opening him up into their little family. Neji did the same, out of sympathy for his big sister. Although he never understood his sister's oversensitivity, he still supported and defended her for it.

Incora and Neji entered the school as normal, but this day was more different than that fateful day that changed Tobi's life. Everybody in the school was glaring at Incora! Incora had an uneasy feeling as she walked through the halls to her class. Even her classmates glared at her, all except Yume, who was asleep.

Incora sat next to Yume and tapped her. Yume sat upright.

"Ah HA! Gotcha! I wasn't even asleep yet! What's up?" asked Yume.

"Why's everyone glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?" said Incora.

"Oh...you haven't heard? Apparently Sakura and Ino started a rumor about you. They told everybody who'd actually _listen_ to them that you had sex with Sasuke."

Incora's eyes popped wider. Yume smirked at her expression.

"Oh _please_ don't do that...your eyes are already weirdly colored! Making faces makes them worse...and don't _worry_ girl! Anybody who actually believes them are complete and total idiots!"

"But...but I don't even _like_ Sasuke!"

"I'm telling you, everybody's an idiot for believing them!"

"Okay..."

Yume fell back asleep. Incora started paying attention. The bell rung, and Incora woke up Yume, and Yume walked her to second, like always. Incora entered second, and Neji was sitting in between Sakura and Ino. Incora 's heart sank into her stomach as she saw those two talking to her brother.

Incora sat next to Hinata, who smiled at her.

"H-hello c-cousin...d-did you really..." asked Hinata.

"No Hinata! I don't even _like_ Sasuke at all! It's not true!" exclaimed Incora.

"I-I would n-never b-believe such t-things about my c-cousin...b-but I j-just wanted to k-know... f-for sure..." stammered Hinata.

Incora hugged Hinata. It wasn't much, but it was good to know that her own family didn't believe the lies about her. 2nd hour ended, and Incora went to search for Ten-Ten. Neji shoved past her. Incora looked at him with confusion.

"Neji? What's wrong?" she asked him.

He spun around with venom in his eyes. He stomped back over to her.

"Of all the thing's we been through, and how we told each other we'd tell each other _everything_, how could you?" He spat at her.

"Neji...I-I didn't..." stammered Incora.

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me! How could you?! How could you _hide_ something like this from me?! And with someone like _him_?! Don't the promises we made to our late father...to each other...mean _anything_ to you?!"

"Neji...But I..."

"Save it Incora, just _fucking_ save it! I don't want to hear it! You know what? I knew this school was going to change you! I just didn't know it was going to turn you into a _whore_. I have no sister." he spat.

He stormed away to third hour, giving a sympathetic look to Ten-Ten, who saw the whole thing. Incora teared up, and hung her head in shame. Ten-Ten went up to her and hugged her. Incora hugged back, quietly whimpering.

"Shh... It's okay Incora. I don't believe the rumor about you. You don't even _like_ Sasuke..."

"_Thank you Ten-Ten..." _whispered Incora.

"Why would Neji even _think_ to believe them over you?"

"I-I don't know...I-I'm okay now...thank you...I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby..."

"No sweat Incora! We're friends! That's what we do!"

Ten-Ten let go of Incora and walked with her to third hour. They sat next to Gaara who, having Naruto be a victim of Sakura and Ino's rumors, already knew not to believe them. Gaara looked at Incora and Ten-Ten.

"I don't believe them." he said.

She looked at him with grateful eyes. Ten-Ten and Incora paid attention throughout the class, not really having anything to talk about today. Neji glared at Incora from time to time, which gave her an empty feeling. If her own brother wouldn't believe her, what was stopping Kiba? Or Shino?

3rd hour ended, and Neji shoved by Incora once again. Incora was starting to get angry. If people wanted to believe that she had sex with Sasuke, well then... _forget_ them. Incora and Ten-Ten met up Yume. Ten-Ten and Yume went to slacking, but Incora didn't feel like sitting around today. She sped walked around the gym.

To her horror, Kiba and Shino were right behind her. She looked back, to see Kiba glaring _HARD._ She already what from. She stopped and let them jog past. To her surprise, only Shino jogged forward. Kiba stopped to talk to her.

"Incora..." Kiba started. Incora spun around to him.

"Don't. Just...don't. I'm so sick of people asking me about that..._Sasuke_ today! NO! It DIDN'T happen! I...I _hate_ Sasuke! So if you're here to tell me I'm a...a..._whore_... like my own brother, save it!" Incora spat.

She spun back around and ran away from the shocked Kiba. He was hurt, confused and angry. Sakura and Ino were girls he knew since elementary. And he really liked Incora... and he knew Sasuke liked _every_ girl. He didn't know what to believe.

Gym was over. Lunch was here. Chili day. Yume bolted for the lunchroom, and Incora didn't feel like hanging around Ten-Ten and Yume. She just felt like being alone, for that's how she felt. Neji's friend Naruto sat next to her.

"Victim huh?" asked Naruto.

"...Yeah." said Incora.

"Well...if it makes you feel better, I'd _never_ believe those whores."

"...Thanks Naruto...but...if my own brother thinks I'm a whore..."

"He WHAT?!" shouted Naruto.

He sprang up from the table and stormed through the lunchroom, looking for Sasuke. Neji saw Naruto and followed him, curious as to why he was so mad. In the middle of the lunchroom is where they found Sasuke. He was talking to his only friend, Kankuro.

"Oh yeah...I slept with Incora! She is definitely a screamer!" Sasuke bragged to Kankuro.

"I'm so sure..." said Kankuro. He saw Neji and Naruto charging toward them, and got up and walked away.

Naruto heard Sasuke bragging, and stepped up to him.

"You got a problem, loser?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I do! I want you to tell everyone that you didn't really sleep with Incora!" Naruto cried. The sudden outburst shocked Neji. Naruto turned to Neji.

"That's right Neji.. Incora's innocent! Idiots like you didn't believe her, and now she's depressed because of it! You make me sick! Not believing your _own _sister over a couple of _whores_!

Neji glared at Sasuke. Then back at Naruto. He went over to an empty table and sat down. Sasuke got up from his table.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I don't? What are you gonna do then?" he challenged.

Naruto split his knuckle into Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke hit the floor. He spat blood as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Ohhhh shiiit! Naruto and Bitch Fight!" exclaimed Yume, seeing Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground, punching him repeatedly in the face. Naruto struggled, but Sasuke was too strong. Neji stared at the two in awe, amazed that Naruto was even fighting for his sister. Incora looked up, shocked to see Naruto getting beat up. He had left so abruptly, she didn't know _what_ he was going to do.

Gaara sprung into action, tackling Sasuke off of Naruto. Sasuke flipped Gaara off of him, and punched Gaara in the stomach. Naruto caught Sasuke in a headlock while Gaara repeatedly punched him the stomach. It took the strength of Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, AND Kankuro to wrestle Naruto off of Sasuke, keep Sasuke on the floor, and restrain Gaara. They pushed Gaara and Naruto back towards Incora's table after calming them down.

"...Must you always find yourself in trouble?" Gaara panted.

"Hey...you fought too...thanks for having my back." said Naruto.

They sat down next to Incora, but Sasuke was injured. Kankuro took him to the nurses office. Naruto had a few bruises on his face from the multiple punches, and Gaara was unharmed from what she could see.

"What was that all about?" asked Incora

"...I was trying to make Sasuke eat his words...he was even bragging to Kankuro..." said Naruto.

"...I appreciate it." said Incora.

She hugged Naruto. He winced in pain, and chuckled a little at Gaara. Incora extended her arm and grabbed Gaara before he could object. Gaara hugged back, even though he was surprised at the sudden contact.

Naruto and Gaara took Incora to her 5th hour, where she sat next to Gaara and Yume. Kiba passed by her and gave her a note. He sat down way in front, so he wouldn't bother her.

She read the note.

_Incora,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. In gym today...I was going to confront you about Sasuke...but I should have realized that you weren't like that. I was going to...invite you over my house... for the math tutoring today...but I understand if you don't wanna come...I don't deserve for you to come... I've been a terrible friend..._

_Kiba_

It meant a lot to Incora that Kiba finally started to believe her and seeing as this homework looked dang near impossible, she decided to take him on the offer. She looked at her friend Yume. Yume smiled at her, and Incora showed her the note. Yume smirked at it and wrote one of her own.

_Y: Go ahead Incora! Get that dog-boy cock! By the way, pet Akamaru and say hi to Subaki for me!_

Incora blushed at Yume's response. She was only going for homework!

_I: For the love of funnel cake Yume! I'm only going for homework!_

Yume rolled her eyes at Incora's innocence.

_Y: Funnel cake Incora? Really? Funnel cake? For fucks sake, let out a cuss word or two sometimes!_

Class ended, and for some insane reason, Yamato canceled 6th hour. Incora was free. Two things were in her mind. Tobi and Kiba. She searched for him after everybody in 6th hour left. He was on his way to _his_ 6th hour class.

"What's up...Incora?...aren't you supposed to be in class on the other side of school?" he said to her.

"Class was canceled...and I came to tell you...I'd love to come over and do homework with you...but I have to go visit Tobi first." she said to him.

"Your class was canceled? Lucky. I'm gonna be hung up here for at least another hour. I...guess...I'll see you after?"

"Yeah...see ya." She smiled at him, and walked away.

He was relieved, one, that she forgave him, two that she didn't do it in the first place. And now she was coming over. She raced out of the school, and bolted down the familiar streets to the Konoha Hospital.

She went into Tobi's room, where he was lying in his bed.

"Incora-nee! You're here early! Tobi is confused...doesn't Incora-nee still have class?" said Tobi cheerfully. He hopped around merrily as he spoke.

He was definitely more cheery even with brain damage. Incora loved that about him.

"I just got out early is all Tobi. Did Neji come see you too?" she asked.

"Yeah! Neji-nii just left! Tobi saw Incora-nee in the window and Tobi told Neji-nii about it, and then all of a sudden Neji-nii left Tobi all alone... and then Incora-nee came!" said Tobi.

Incora felt her heart sink... her brother had gone to completely avoiding her. All for that _stupid_ Sasuke. Incora felt sick to her stomach, but she kept it to herself. No need to get Tobi worked up. Although he hadn't _really_ been in the Hyuga's little family yet, he still worried about both Incora and Neji as though he had known them his whole life.

"Oh well! I guess I just missed him!" she lied.

She felt absolutely horrible lying to Tobi, but she didn't really think Tobi was understand, now that he could barely think.

"Oh...okay Incora-nee! Tobi is glad that Incora-nee came! Tobi loves Incora-nee and Neji-nii! But Incora-nee might have to leave soon... it's almost time for Tobi's...sponge bath."

Tobi blushed when he said that. He hadn't really gotten used to the nurses bathing him, so the doctors decided to try and use male nurses today and only pray that Tobi would feel better about the sponge baths.

"I love you too Tobi! and I have to go anyway! Loads of math homework to do you know! and schools almost up. I gotta go."

Incora left Tobi's room and out of the hospital. She casually walked back down the street to school. She noticed that school was indeed up, as she saw Shino walking past. She waved at him. It wasn't until she actually saw _Kiba_ that it hit her: She was going to his _house_. She tensed up as she met up with him.

"Hey Incora! How was seeing Tobi?" he asked.

"He's...slowly making progress...he still only seems to remember what we told him." she told him.

"Shame what happened to him really...I'm glad that you were able to take him. You _were _kind of his only friend...it's amazing that Neji was so willing to accept him too."

Incora flinched when she heard her brother's name. She was so angry with him, she couldn't stand it. Kiba acknowledged this.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." he started.

"No...no it's alright...it's just that...he's...he's not only disowned me... and called me a whore... he's also avoiding me... he went to go visit Tobi...and Tobi said as soon as he saw me through his window... Neji left..."

Kiba was shocked, to put it lightly. He was indeed as pissed at Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino as Naruto was. He couldn't believe those three put themselves in between the twins. Kiba wrapped his arm around her, and started walking her to his house, while she hung her head. She was going to cry, but she fought them. She fought them hard. Crying in front of Ten-Ten and Yume was one thing, but she refused to do it in front of Kiba.

"Incora... if it means anything to you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you right from the start..." said Kiba.

"...It's okay Kiba...at least _you_ don't think I'm a whore..." murmured Incora.

"Incora...you can't possibly think you're a whore...just because of what Neji said..."

Incora stayed silent, confirming Kiba's accusation. He was her brother. She's only had him from the very beginning when her father died. Of course she would believe him.

"Incora...you're not a whore and nothing is gonna change that. Nothing Neji, Sakura, Ino or Sasuke says will make _me _change my mind. I promise." said Kiba.

Incora leaned into Kiba's arm, silently acknowledging his sympathy towards her. Once they made it to the house, he stopped in front of the door.

"Listen Incora...once we get into the house...I gotta warn you...Subaki's kinda...annoying." said Kiba.

"Is that all? I live with two, soon to be three immature little boys. I think I can handle Subaki...besides Yume says she's cool!" exclaimed Incora.

"Okay then! And Akamaru shouldn't have a problem liking you! I know _I _don't." said Kiba. He smiled sweetly at her.

Incora blushed. She knew he had to mean just a friend. He opened up his door to be tackled down by a young girl. She looked to be even younger than Tobi. She had short choppy hair and red fangs on her cheeks.

"Hiya big bro! You're home!" exclaimed Subaki.

"Subaki...get off me! I gotta..." stuttered Kiba. Subaki looked over at Incora.

"Who'd you bring home brother? She's cute!" said Subaki.

Kiba blushed. "No...its not like that! She's here for homework!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Incora! And you must be Subaki! Yume says 'hi!'" said Incora.

Subaki rose up from Kiba, and shook Incora's hand.

"Oh yeah! Your Yume's twin friend! Awesome to meet you." said Subaki as she helped her brother up.

"Geez Subaki...do you have to do that _every time_ I come home?!" asked Kiba.

"Okay one, yes. Yes I do. Two, I suggest you get your 'homework' done before Ma and Hana get home." said Subaki. She strutted into her room.

Kiba led Incora into him room. It was slightly messy, nothing like her own room. There, on his messy poorly made bed was a small ball of fur. Kiba whistled at it and it un balled into a small dog. The dog jumped off the bed and clawed at Kiba's ankles. Kiba lifted up the small puppy up and showed him to Incora.

"And this is Akamaru! Akamaru, this is my friend Incora." Kiba introduced them.

Incora stretched out her hand to the puppy and smiled sweetly. He sniffed her hand, and in seconds he was licking, jumping out of Kiba's arms into Incora's, and wagging his tail a mile a minute, kissing her face.

"See? I told you he would like you! Anyway...we'd better get to it...My sister's right about Ma and Hana..." said Kiba.

"Whats wrong with your Mom? And who's Hana?" asked Incora, who was still hugging Akamaru.

"My mom...can't really be described...she's...the manifestation of horror and fear, to put it lightly. And Hana's my oldest sister. They both work at the veterinary office. Our whole entire family...kinda revolves around dogs...we're kinda closely related to them in a way.." explained Kiba.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted a dog! But Akito hates all living animals...so its impossible." said Incora.

She put Akamaru down, and he curled back up on the bed. She flopped into Kiba's bed, making sure not to make the little puppy go flying. She sat up on it, allowing Kiba to sit next to her on it. In the first half hour, they finished the homework, and went to rereading the chapter, just in case. Kiba looked at Incora, studying her beauty. Incora looked back, blushing.

"Kiba? W-what are you staring at?" asked an embarrassed Incora.

"...You. You're...beautiful you know that?" said Kiba.

"...I'm...beautiful?"

"Of course you are...Any guy would be lucky to have you as their own."

"...Is...is that why you got angry when you heard that rumor...about me and Sasuke?"

Kiba stayed silent. He blushed madly. He wasn't sure what Incora would say if she knew about his feelings for her. Little did he know she had been feeling the same things.

"Yeah...I...I think you're awesome...and beautiful...and I was scared...that other boys...would ask you out before...I could." confessed Kiba.

Incora stared in shock, Kiba _did_ in fact like her. Kiba hid his red face in his hands in embarrassment. Incora could in fact, finally confirm her feelings for him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go nuts, as she lifted his head up and held it in her hands, making him look at her.

"Kiba...I...I like you too...I could...never see my self with another boy...except you..." confessed Incora.

Kiba smiled at her and ran his fingers through her long hair. He cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her in and brushed his lips gently against hers. Incora was blushing like mad, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

It was beyond anything Incora could have ever dreamed. Kiba was finally hers. She finally told him how she felt, and she was finally_ kissing_ him. His face was as red as the fangs on his cheeks. Despite the protests in his mind, he broke the kiss.

"I...I...guess we have to take you home huh?" he asked.

"...Yeah." said Incora.

He stood her up, and walked her out of the room, with Akamaru following them under Incora's request. Hand in hand, Kiba and Akamaru walked Incora home. When they got to the Hyuga compound, Incora stopped him at the entrance.

"I can go by myself past here. Everyone's probably coming home from work now...and my family...doesn't really like outsiders coming to the compound after like 5." explained Incora.

"Really? You guys are kind of uptight aren't you?" he joked.

"Yeah...that's a Hyuga for you...I'll...see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course."

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, while Akamaru, who was on his head, licked her forehead. She giggled at both sensations. He broke the kiss, and kissed her cheek, before walking away.

She merrily ran home, running straight for her room. She did _not_ want to see Neji. Or Akito, as he would see the blush glued to her face. She shut her door and melted against it. Kiba was hers...her boyfriend, at least she _thought_ he was. He certainly wouldn't have kissed her twice if she wasn't right?

She sat on her bed, reading one of her summer romance novels. This was her summer hobby really, but she didn't have any homework, and her brother was being an ass, so she dipped into her summer reading. She heard a knock at her door. She already knew it was Neji by the way he knocked. They had a special knock, but she ignored him completely.

"Go away Neji." she stated.

He came in anyway. He knew the door wasn't locked, as they always kept their door's unlocked for each other. He ducked at the various blunt objects being thrown at him.

"Incora...we...need...to...talk!" he said trying to dodge and talk at the same time.

Finally, a thick book hit him in the side of the face, knocking him to the floor. He gathered himself off the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed.

"What Neji? Would you like to call me even _more _names today? I'm open, available, _and_ vulnerable! Go for it!" she spat.

He flinched at her words. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"...I...I feel...I feel like I shouldn't have...listened to...Sakura...or...or Ino... over you." said Neji.

"Is that an apology I hear? Oh my goodness, there's a first time for _everything!_ Unfortunately, even though this will probably be the first time you swallow your pride and admit you were wrong, I cannot accept your apology. Now get out." she spat.

"...I deserve that." said Neji.

"You deserve a kick in the head. Now get _out_."

"...A kick in the... head? Even when you're fuming...you're still so adorable." he joked to try to ease the tension.

"Adorable? _Adorable?!_ You call me a...a _whore_...and...and you think joking about it's going to _help_ your case? Get out Neji."

"Incora...I..."

"_Get the...FUCK out!"_ Incora screamed.

She got up and grabbed Neji by his hair again and threw him out of her room. She slammed the door and locked it for the first time. Neji knocked again.

"Incora...please... _I'm sorry_ okay?"

"Fuck off Neji! Yume is right about you! You're a...an arrogant ASS!" Incora yelled at the door.

Neji flinched at her words. Incora was cussing for the first time. Neji backed away from the door, and ran into his own room, and slammed his own door. By this time, Akito walked into their hallway, completely tired of the slamming of the doors.

"What the hell is going on?! Whatever fight you guys are having, you better squash it right now!" yelled Akito.

Being Akito, he picked the two way lock of Incora's door and bashed it open. He slung Incora over his shoulder, ignoring the protests coming from her. He busted Neji's door open, and plopped Incora on top of Neji. Incora sat up on the end of Neji' s bed, while Neji sat in the corner of his bed, crossing his legs.

Akito turned around and shut Neji's door and locked it. Incora and Neji already knew what was going to happen. Akito lecture time.

"Now what the hell's going on that you guys have to be slamming the doors?" demanded Akito.

"...Neji's an arrogant _ass_, who believed a couple of _whores _over his own sister." spat a hurting Incora.

Incora hung her head, tears dripping down her face.

"Neji, what the hell? That's your _sister. _You don't believe anyone over her. I don't care what's going on. Now, you know what's gonna happen now. I'll bring dinner to you, and then I'll see you in the morning." said Akito.

Incora glared at Akito. She knew what would happen next. Akito always did this when they fought. He would lecture them, and then lock them in either Incora or Neji's room for the rest of the night. She usually didn't mind, seeing as they would eventually make up, but not this time. She _hated_ Neji right now.

Akito brushed off the glare, and shut the door. He locked Neji's door from the outside, trapping them in there for the rest of the night. Neji looked at his twin.

"So...who's turn is it to sleep on the bed?" asked Neji.

"We're supposed to share it..." said Incora.

Neji shuffled over to her. He grabbed her hands.

"Incora...I really _am_ sorry...I...I wish I had _never _listened to them..."

"Neji...the fact of the matter is...is that you _did_. It really hurt...when you called me a whore..."

Neji flinched away when Incora snatched away from him. He felt as though he was punched in the face. Incora remained silent until Akito unlocked the door, dinner in hand. Incora bolted for the door, and ran past Akito. She bolted across the hall to her room, and grabbed the book she was reading before Akito sped in. He yanked her back into Neji's room, Neji quietly eating his dinner. Akito threw her back in, and slammed his door and locked her back in.

"...Did you really think you would get away from _him_?" asked Neji.

"Wasn't planning on staying out of here. Wasn't planning on listening to you plead your case either. I just got my book." stated Incora.

Incora snatched her dinner and ate as she read. Neji stayed silent, reading a book of his own. It wasn't until bedtime that Incora and Neji found a problem. Neji got into his pajama shorts no problem, but Incora didn't have anything. As if Neji read her mind,Neji threw an oversized shirt and some black shorts at her. She glared at him, but she went into his closet and changed her clothes.

Incora laid down in Neji's bed, against the wall where she always slept when she was forced to sleep with Neji. Neji laid right next to her, pulling up his covers on them. Incora tried to sleep instantly, but Neji was trembling.

"Neji...do you have enough blanket or something?" said Incora.

"..._I'm fine._" he whispered trembling.

She turned him around. She didn't believe him. His face was slightly worn out, as if he was crying. She stared in shock at him. She couldn't take it anymore. She hugged her brother's head close, causing him to start crying again.

"I'm...I'm sorry Incora...I'll never...ever believe someone else over you again...I love you..." said Neji.

"I...I love you too...I forgive you... It's okay...I didn't expect you to _cry_..."

"I'm not crying...my eyes aren't used to the dark yet...and so they got all watery and irritated..."

Incora playfully pushed Neji, while he smirked and wiped his tears. Now that they _finally_ made up, Incora and Neji drifted off into a deep sleep, back to back.

Incora was happy when she went back to school. She waved at Kiba before going to first hour, and to her surprise, nobody glared at her, instead they all smiled at her, like they normally did before Sakura and Ino started the rumor.

Incora was shocked to see Yume, fully attentive today.

"Hey Yume...Why aren't you sleep?" asked Incora.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you! Me and Ten-Ten! We cleared you and Naruto! We've always wanted an excuse to tell the school what Sakura and Ino _really_ are! Now the school _knows_ that they're whores!" exclaimed Yume.

"...Why did you do that for me?" asked Incora.

"I told you before Incora. We're friends! _Best_ friends!" exclaimed Yume.

Incora was speechless. She never had any best friends before.

"...Thank you...best friend."

"Ah...It was literally nothing girl. Those bitches had the shit coming.

"But...Naruto..."

"Eh...It was about time people knew the truth about him. Don't you agree? Anyways...What about you and _Kiba_? How'd it go?" asked Yume with a smile.

"...I think we're going out now."

"Finally?!"

"...I think so...I mean he kissed me twice...doesn't that usually mean...?"

"Hell yeah that usually means! Good for you! Now you'll stop being so annoyingly oblivious!"

Incora laughed at her friend. Amazingly enough, Yume stayed awake all class. First hour ended, and Incora waited for Ten-Ten, as always, when all of a sudden, Incora saw Yume giving the evil eye to a taller, red-headed boy. Ten-Ten finally came, and together, Incora and Ten-Ten walked to second.

"Who is that red-headed guy Yume was glaring at? Do you know?" asked Incora.

"Oh..._him._ That's Sasori...Deidara's boyfriend. He a major skeeze...you know he even made a pass at Yume once, right in front of Deidara? He's so bad for Deidara...and to put icing on the cake...Sasori even denies that he's gay! He kinda just keeps Deidara on the down low..." said Ten-Ten.

"That's horrible! Deidara's too sweet for that!" Incora exclaimed.

"If you can get Deidara to give up on Sasori, I think Yume would love you forever. She's been trying for like _ever_. But Dei keeps convincing her that Sasori loves him...Anyway...here is your class. I gotta go."

Incora's class was always on the way to Ten-Ten's,so Ten-Ten was nice enough to walk Incora there everyday. Incora said good bye to her friend, and went into second, sitting by her brother. And of course, Sakura and Ino were giving Incora the evil eye. They approached her and her brother.

"You think you're so clever...hiding behind Ten-Ten and Yume, don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Well, your not! Even though you ruined _our_ reputation, we _will_ get even. You'll see." said Ino.

"Neji...did you hear something?" asked Incora.

"I don't think so Incora. It sounds like the zoo's in town for some reason." Neji joked.

Sakura and Ino both growled in frustration, but took their seats on the other side of the classroom. Incora high-fived her brother, and started paying attention.

2nd hour ended, and Incora left the class with her brother.

"Soooo...Neji." she started.

"What?"

"When are you gonna get off your shy horse and ask Ten-Ten out?"

Neji blushed and looked at his sister.

"...must you ask such unnecessary questions?"He asked glancing at her.

" Yes! Neji you have to-" Incora was cut off.

"I don't have to do anything Incora!" Neji spat, clearly embarrassed at the conversation.

Incora felt a twinge of anger wash over her.

"Neji Hyuga, if you don't walk in to this gym and tell that girl how you feel, I _will_ tell Akito about the time you-"

"OKAY! Okay...I'll tell her. Just...don't tell Akito. _Please._" He begged.

Incora smirked at her control. Once they walked into the gym she saw Ten-Ten running on the treadmill, Yume on a exercise bike sleeping, Kiba lifting weights, Lee running laps, and Neji trying to scurry away from her. She quickly grabbed him by the hair tugging him over to where a running Ten-Ten and sleeping Yume were, pulling him down next to the machine she grunted pointing at Ten-Ten, repeated the action while pointing at him then clicking her fingers together.

"Work it out. Come on Yume." Incora called. Yume stayed still, her back lifting up and down with her smooth breathing pace.

" Yume...I promise there will be a giant bowl of chili."

Just then, her sleeping best friend zoomed out of the weight room.

"Where? Hey, you lied to me. Incora Hyuga, you know I love you like the sister I wish I had, but you got me up to _WORK!? Hell No!."_Yume spat at Incora.

Then she started walking around the gym with her to give Neji and Ten-Ten alone time. Just then Lee ran by and slowed down, shocked to see an up and moving Yume.

"Yume Nara, I do believe that you are one of the laziest people I have met since your brother. It is a wonder you stay so skinny when you hardly move." Lee stated running past them.

Yume had the look of revenge on her face, and just as Lee was about to run by again Yume suddenly tripped him, sending him to a full make out session with the ground as she ran to beat his record of 600 laps in one class.

~Meanwhile in the weight room ~

Neji got off the ground fixing his hair back to normal, noticing Ten-Ten had stopped running to help him up.

"...T-Ten-Ten can I ask you something?" Neji stuttered blushing madly. Ten-Ten smiled at him.

"Sure Neji what's up?" She asked using the towel around her neck to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Willyougooutwithme? No? Okay!" Neji rushed out all too fast, but Ten-Ten heard him and blushed.

She gripped his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, Neji. Of course I will go out with you." She said smiling at his embarrassment, and choosing not to hug him while sweaty.

Class ended and Yume set the new record of 800 laps around the gym in one class, while sticking her tongue out at Lee. Incora laughed at her friends. Her _best_ friends.


	4. Yume's Party

It had been a week since Tobi got out of the hospital. He was a whole lot better, and he soaked up all of what Incora and Neji had fed him like a sponge. To tell the truth, Incora was scared to death about Tobi coming back to school. If Sasuke got a hold of him at any time...it would not be pretty. But still, Incora felt _horrible_ about lying to Tobi. She knew it was for his own protection, and that made her feel better about it.

Incora helped Tobi through the compound, to where they lived. Neji was nowhere to be seen. His new hobby seemed to be disappearing right after school, even though Incora already knew he was only at Ten-Ten's.

"Incora-nee! Tobi lives in such a nice house!" he exclaimed. He raced up to the door and tried to open it.

"Tobi... the door's locked silly. No one's home!" said Incora.

"Well then hurry Incora-nee! Tobi wants to see the inside!" exclaimed Tobi.

Incora rushed to the door and unlocked it. Tobi ran inside. Tobi scanned the entire house in five seconds before he tripped and flopped onto the couch. He laughed at his sudden clumsiness. Incora began to laugh along with him. She started preparing for Kiba to come over for their usual studying session. Tobi got himself settled in to the Hyuga home which he now called his home. Unaware of his past living conditions.

The next day in English, Incora saw something that would have shocked the devil himself. Yume Nara, smiling on a Friday morning, at other people while handing them envelopes. She turned to spot Incora, and handed her one as well. Smiling, she went back into the hall to give more people some before class started.

Incora, confused opened the envelope and read the card within.

_Consider yourself invited!_

_To what you ask?_

_My party this Saturday at 7:30pm._

_Be sure to wear something cute or sexy as there will be music, dancing, snacks, games and ME of course ! Don't forget your toothbrush! It's a boy/girl sleepover!_

_So be there or be square!_

_Or in my terms come to my party or be a loser forever..._

Incora was so excited! She had never in her life been invited to a party of _any_ kind, especially sleepovers. She entered first hour to see that even her brother had been invited. She sat in between Yume and Neji, as always.

"So Incora, do you think Hinata would come if I invited her? I mean, she's _your_ cousin, and I want a lot of people to be there so..." asked Yume.

"Oh...I don't think so Yume. My uncle is _very_ particular on who 'us Hyugas' hang out with. That's why I'm glad to come from the side branch. No rules, they don't care as long as we don't die before they can bark at us some more." said Incora.

Neji nodded in agreement. Yume rolled her eyes.

"Man you Hyugas are stuck-up. I couldn't _STAND_ being part of _that_ family. No offense." said Yume.

"None taken, as long as you factor in the difference between us and our cousins." said Incora.

"Okay, but I'll see _you_ guys there right?"

"Of course! Right Neji?"

"Hn." said Neji in agreement.

Yume rolled her eyes and smiled at the twins. She quickly fell asleep as class started. First hour ended, and the first thing Incora thought about was Tobi. She poked Yume awake, and dashed out of the classroom, not even waiting for her brother. Incora dashed through the hallways, and saw a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks. Her 'little brother' standing with Sasuke of ALL people. Her fears were being realized.

"Hey stupid. You're looking...better." said Sasuke.

"Tobi is confused. Is the strange person talking to Tobi? The strange person should know that Tobi's name is Tobi, not stupid." said Tobi.

Incora had heard enough. She zoomed in on the two.

"Oh, hey doll-face. My uncle told me to _thank_ you for getting rid of our burden." smirked Sasuke.

"Shut-up Sasuke. I'm warning you." stated Incora coldly.

"Incora-nee? What is the strange person talking about? Burden?" asked Tobi.

"Nothing Tobi. Come on, we have class." said Incora, still glaring at the smirking Sasuke.

"Okay Incora-nee, whatever you say!" said Tobi cheerily.

Incora grabbed Tobi's hand and began walking him to class.

"He's going to find out about us sooner or later doll-face. You can't _hide_ him from us." Sasuke said to her.

Incora rolled her eyes at the glaring Uchiha. She would have to take Tobi's schedule into her own hands if she wanted to keep Tobi away from that damned _Sasuke. _Incora made into second hour, and sat in between her two brothers. Mr. Uchiha smiled at the twins and laid his hand on top of Tobi's head.

"It's great to see you back in my class Tobi." said Mr. Uchiha.

"Tobi is happy to be back in your class Mr. Uchiha. Incora-nee and Neji-nii told me all about this class!" Tobi said cheerily.

Obito looked at his little brother sadly, but he didn't dare mention that to him. He wanted to protect him. At all costs. Second hour started, and immediately after, Sakura and Ino flooded Tobi with questions.

"Awww Tobi...are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Tobi is fine...Tobi would like to know who you two are!" Tobi exclaimed, walking with Sakura and Ino to Incora's horror.

Ten-Ten saw what Incora was seeing and quickly snatched Tobi away from the two.

"Ten-Ten! Like soooo rude!" said Sakura, angered.

"Yeah, like really!" said Ino.

"Shut-up you diseased _animals."_ stated Ten-Ten to their surprise.

"Friend Ten-Ten? Why did friend Ten-Ten take Tobi away from Tobi's potential friends?" asked Tobi.

"Tobi, _trust_ your friend Ten-Ten. You _don't_ want to be friends with _those_ guys." said Ten-Ten.

"O-okay friend Ten-Ten. Whatever you say!" said Tobi cheerily.

Ten-Ten handed Tobi over to Yume, who had 3rd hour with him, and Ten-Ten went to catch up to the waiting Incora.

"What's up Ten-Ten?" asked Incora.

"Oh, nothing Incora. Just had to keep Tobi away from those nasty skanks."

Incora laughed at the joke.

"Well, I'm glad you did, I wouldn't want my poor brother catching anything." said Incora with a laugh.

Ten-Ten and Incora laughed at the two, while they stormed away. Ino walked Sakura to her class, like always, except this day was different. Sasuke caught Ino after she separated from Sakura.

"Hey." stated Sasuke cooly.

"What do you want Sasuke? I have class and stuff so..." Ino started. Sasuke pinned her against the wall.

"I was thinking...maybe after school...you'd come over to my place. You're kinda cool, and I'm...behind in class. Maybe you could...tutor me?" said Sasuke.

"S-Sure Sasuke...whatever you say." said Ino with a blush.

Meanwhile, Incora was just going into 3rd hour. Today she sat in between Ten-Ten and Gaara, with Neji sitting on the other side of Ten-Ten, holding her hand. Incora passed one of Yume's envelopes to Gaara, seeing as Yume wanted her to invite him. Gaara took it, confused.

"Is Naruto invited?" asked Gaara.

"I think so." said Incora.

"...I'll be there."

Gaara said nothing else as he started paying attention. All of sudden, Ten-Ten started passing Incora a note.

_T: I'm SO glad that everyone's happy now! By the way, Who do think Yume likes?_

Incora looked at the note, puzzled. The last time Incora went down this road, she almost got her head chewed off.

_I: I don't know...she almost killed me the last time I asked. Anyway, I don't really think she likes anyone. Maybe we should ask her at the sleepover tomorrow._

Ten-Ten just threw away the note, satisfied. Third hour ended, and Ten-Ten, Neji, Incora, and the newly acquired Yume all went to gym. Kiba joined them, kissing Incora on the nose. Incora blushed and the couples branched out of the group, leaving Yume to her corner, where she instantly fell asleep. Kiba kissed Incora on the cheek and headed to the weight room with Neji and Ten-Ten. Incora decided to join Lee in his laps around the gym.

"Hello Incora! Nice day is it not?" asked Lee.

"Oh hey Lee! Yes it is! A nice day indeed!" said Incora cheerily.

Lee sped by her at least 5 or 6 times before he stopped again.

"I see you with Kiba often nowadays. Is he your..." he started.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh...I see." said Lee sadly.

He looked down, obviously saddened by something.

"Lee? Is something wrong?" asked a worried Incora.

"No...no it is nothing." said Lee.

Lee trudged away. Lee's mind was in a whirl. Incora was his only friend ever. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for the Hyuga girl. But now she was with _Kiba_. He shook it off, promising himself he wouldn't let this distract him from his workout, for if it did, he would get it from his father later.

Incora jogged away, looking confused as ever that Lee just up and left her like that. Lee still fresh in her mind, she went into the weight room to find Kiba. Kiba was running on the treadmill shirtless, as usual.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he said slowing the treadmill.

"Nothing..."

"What's wrong? You seem...worried." asked Kiba.

"It's Lee...I think I'm his only friend. And...I don't know...he seemed sad...when I told him we were dating." said Incora.

"Hmmm...maybe he likes you?"

"You think so?" asked Incora.

"Well whatever it was, he can't have you. You're _mine_." he cooed.

He got off the treadmill and walked over to her. He licked her cheek jokingly, making her giggle before he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Lee saw the whole thing, and sighed deeply before walked back into the gym. Incora and Kiba went over to where Neji and Ten-Ten took turns pumping iron. As of now, Neji was taking his turn.

"Hey Incora! What's new?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Incora just found out Lee likes her." said Kiba.

"Hush Kiba! That's just what _you_ think!" said Incora.

"Lee _likes _you?!" asked Neji, halting the press.

"I don't know...you know Lee right?" asked Incora.

"Yeah. I know him. And I'm not doing it." stated Neji.

"Aww Nejiiii!"whined Incora.

"I'm not asking." said Neji.

"C'mon Neji...don't be such a square." said Kiba.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee Neji?" asked Ten-Ten. She placed a hand on his chest and did the best puppy dog face she could.

"...Fine." said Neji as he stood up.

He wiped the sweat from his body and put on his white tank top. He walked into the gym, seeing Lee walking painfully slow around the gym. He joined Lee in his slow walk.

"You seem depressed. You haven't challenged me once today." said Neji.

"Why should you care? You do not seem fazed any other time I challenge you." spat Lee.

"Honestly, I do. It's almost...fun when you challenge me." said Neji.

"Really? I never thought you thought I was...fun." said Lee.

"It _is_ fun. I like having you as a rival." confessed Neji.

"Do not get any ideas about me. I _will_ prove to you that I'm _not_ a loser." said Lee with confidence.

"Glad to hear it. Loser." said Neji jokingly.

Lee smiled at Neji, happy that he had seemed to have found a friend in Neji. Neji smirked back, for in the beginning, Neji thought Lee was a big time loser. But now, he seemed have found a rival/friend relationship.

"So, really. What's wrong?" asked Neji again.

"You will not tell anyone?"

"I won't tell anyone." Neji lied. He _was_ after all, doing this for his sister.

"It is..._Incora_. I think...I think I _like_ her... but now she is dating Kiba. I think I will be alright, but for now...I guess I am sad I missed my chance." said Lee sadly.

"You..._like_ my sister?"

"Well...yeah. Incora was the first girl that was ever nice to me."

"And that's why you like her?"

"...Yeah. Plus the fact that she is so beautiful."

"...I don't really like to think of my sister in that light. I always thought she looked just like me, and that's as far as I go with it."

"I-I guess I will just have to settle for her friendship huh?" asked Lee.

"I would."

"I guess I will then. Thanks for setting me straight Neji. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do." Neji smirked.

The bell rang, and Neji went to find his sister and the others. He sat at the lunch table, where Yume, Incora, Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Gaara, Deidara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Chouji where all crowded into, like always.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Ten-Ten.

"...He's got it. _Bad_. I told him to settle on her friendship." said Neji.

"Who's got what now?" asked Yume.

"Say what now Neji yeah? What are you hiding hmm? Sounds delicious un!" said Deidara.

"Lee's sad that I got to Incora first, and now he has to settle for friendship." said Kiba cockily.

"Kiba! Don't be so cruel! He _is_ still my friend!" Incora scolded.

"Yeah Yeah...I'm sorry babe." said Kiba.

"Ooh hmm! A secret crush un! How dangerous yeah?!" said Deidara.

"Aww...caterpillar brows has a thing for you!" said Yume.

"Shut-up Yume!" exclaimed Incora, clearly embarrassed.

"Aww Yume, I think you embarrassed her!" said Shikamaru.

"Lee? Who would've guessed?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Okay guys, It's _done_! Can we _please_ stop talking about him?" pleaded Incora with a blush.

The bell rings again, lunch ending. Deidara hiked Yume up on his back, dashing down the halls of the school. Kiba and Incora just shook their heads.

"They're sooooo flirty." said Incora.

"Aww they're not that bad! Are you jealous that _you_ cant do it?" said Kiba.

"Nooo..." said Incora.

"I bet you are! Here, let me grant your wish!" said Kiba.

He hiked the flailing Incora onto his back. He took off down the halls, Incora grasping for dear life onto Kiba's chest.

"_Kibaaaaaaa!"_ screamed Incora.

Kiba stopped in front of class. She shoved off of him, and ran into class, leaving Kiba confused.

"Incora...what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

Incora dizzily sat down next to Yume, laying her head down on her desk.

"Whats up with you girl?" asked Yume.

Incora looked at Kiba as he sat down on the other side of her, rubbing her back worriedly.

"I never told you, but I have a...thing with being lifted off my feet. It makes me really dizzy. I'm not...mad at you...I just feel...nauseated." said Incora.

"Oh...I'm sorry Incora. I didn't know..." apologized Kiba.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm not mad at you." said Incora with a smile.

Kiba smirked back and left for his 6th hour. Yume just shrugged as class started.

"Okay children! I have here in my hand, _the _list. For the next week, starting today, you will be paired up, and you will be given a health baby!" said Yamato.

The class groaned as they looked at the list. Incora was happy with her choice: Chouji. She didn't really know Chouji all too well, and so it was a nice pairing for her. Yume picked up her desk and almost threw it at the teacher when she saw who she was paired with.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I PAIRED WITH SASUKE!?" yelled Yume.

"_I_ don't see the problem." said Sasuke.

Yume spun around, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke winked back at her, smiling. Incora looked at him with disgust as he went up to get the health baby and went up to Yume.

"Now, we don't _have_ to married...unless you _want_ to." said Sasuke cockily.

"I'd kill myself first. Anyway, you take the stupid baby this weekend. I have shit to do. I'll come for it on Sunday." stated Yume.

"And what if _I_ have shit to do hmm? What if I need _you_ to take it?" challenged Sasuke.

"Don't test me Uchiha." said Yume.

"Lucky for _you, _I don't have anything to do this weekend. But...what are you gonna do for me if I take it?" said Sasuke, moving uncomfortably close to Yume.

Yume rolled her eyes, and grabbed the Uchiha by the throat, lifting him in the air. Sasuke struggled against her grasp, but to no avail. Incora smirked at her friend's strength.

"When I kill you for ever getting this close to me again, I'll make sure to make it quick and painless." stated Yume.

"Fair...enough." choked Sasuke.

She dropped Sasuke on the floor, him coughing and sucking in air. Incora met up with Chouji and their health baby.

"Um...I'll take the baby for this weekend...I got invited to Yume's party, but I'm not going. My parent's don't allow me to go to slumber parties with girls." said Chouji.

"Oh, ok...I don't want to be a burden..." said Incora.

"Aw, It's no problem!" said Chouji, smiling sweetly at Incora.

"Thank you Chouji... You're very sweet." praised Incora, making Chouji blush.

The bell rung, signaling their freedom. Yume slapped Shikamaru awake, grabbed his wrist, and took off, poor Shikamaru dangling for dear life.

Incora shook her head, waved goodbye to Chouji, and walked with her brothers home. For the first time, neither Ten-Ten or Kiba were coming over, just because Incora and Neji would see them tomorrow.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" asked Neji.

"I don't know..."said Incora.

"You act as though we've never been alone together..." said Neji.

"That's because most of the time these days, we aren't."

"That's not fair Incora..."

"How isn't it? Either Ten-Ten or Kiba comes over everyday! I'm not even _trying_ to start a fight."

"Okay okay... I was _just_ trying to ask what you wanted to do."

"Tobi says that Incora-nee and Neji-nii shouldn't fight!" exclaimed Tobi.

"...we could watch movies. Like we used to with Akito." said Incora

"Okay! With Tobi too?" asked Tobi.

"Of course!" exclaimed Incora.

Incora and Neji made it to their house. Incora unlocked the door, and went to her room to throw her backpack onto her bed. She come back out to see her brothers sitting on the couch, Tobi bouncing around cheerily, while Neji sat with his arms crossed, smirking at Tobi. Incora smiled at her brothers, and sat in between them. Incora laid on Neji's lap, while Tobi rested on Incora's butt. Neji rested his head on his hand, leaning against the arm of the couch. Incora turned on a scary movie, making Neji instantly tense up.

"Must we watch this?" whined Neji.

"Yes, we must. It's my favorite one." said Incora.

"Tobi likes whatever Incora-nee likes!" said Tobi

"Trust me Tobi, You wont like _this. _If he has nightmares Incora, your dealing with him." said Neji.

A half hour into the movie, Neji was clinging to the couch in fear, his hair standing up on the back of his neck, entranced into the TV. Incora sat there laughing at the stupidity of the people being killed, and Tobi laughed along, even though on the inside, he was absolutely terrified. Akito came home, and upon hearing the scary movie going on, decided to bust open the door just as the killer struck, scaring Neji, Tobi, and Incora off the couch.

Akito laughed hysterically as Neji glared at him, and then at Incora. He stomped into his room and slammed his door, indicating he probably wasn't coming out for the rest of the night. Tobi turned to Akito.

"It wasn't nice of cousin Akito to scare Tobi, Incora-nee, and Neji-nii like that. Now cousin Akito made Neji-nii upset!" Tobi exclaimed, running into his room.

Incora just sighed as she collected herself from the floor.

"Good one Akito. You scared the crap out of us, obviously." Incora praised.

"I'm glad _somebody_ knew I was just kidding." said Akito.

True to the suspicions, Neji stayed in his room for the rest of the evening, not even coming out for dinner. It was when Neji skipped dinner that Incora went to see what was up. Something else was bothering Neji other than Akito being Akito.

Incora knocked in their special knock, and Neji opened up the door for her.

"You missed dinner." said Incora.

"I wasn't that hungry." said Neji . He calmly went back to his bed and laid down, covers over his head.

"What's wrong Neji? Something else is bothering you other than Akito today. I can tell, seeing as you have been picking fights with me all day today." said Incora.

Neji came out of his cocoon, sitting up to face his sister.

"I'm just...everything is moving so fast. I remember when we were outcasts...freaks...when all we had was each other... and now we both have people we care about, we trust...friends... it's...been a lot to handle." said Neji.

"I know it has, but it'll only get better from here, I promise. Having friends can only only make us into better people."

"I know but... I just... I don't want a repeat of our _last_ school and our so called _friends._" said Neji.

Incora shuddered at the thought. In all honesty, she had been trying to forget their other so called friends. She had almost forgot about Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon.

"I...highly doubt that our new friends are _anything _ like _them._ But then again, this is why we have each other, right?"

"Right."

"Now get out here and get the leftovers. Tobi keeps going back for more, so you better get while the getting is good." said Incora with a smile.

Neji smiled and darted for the kitchen. He got the last of dinner, saddening Tobi. Tobi cheerfully sat down and watched TV with Akito and Incora. Laughing at the way Akito criticized different shows. Neji's curiosity peaked, and soon, he was out there laughing with everyone, silently having forgiven Akito. It was family togetherness like this that Neji secretly loved anyway. Even with Tobi here, it all seemed...right. Within an hour, Neji was asleep on the floor, Tobi was snuggled on Incora who was leaning on Akito on the couch. They all fell asleep in this position.

Neji woke up first, almost remorseful that he was the one to sleep on the floor. Tobi and Incora were still asleep on the couch. Akito was missing, which was normal. He was at work during the weekend. Suddenly it dawned on Neji. Tobi wasn't invited to Yume's party! He woke Incora up and pulled her off the couch, leaving Tobi by his self. Luckily for the twins, Tobi was a really hard sleeper.

"Mmmmm...Neji? What? It's still early..." said Incora groggily.

"I know, but I just realized something."

"At...8 in the morning?"

"Yeah, Tobi's not going to Yume's party." said Neji.

Incora woke up then, completely forgetting that Tobi wasn't invited as well as Neji.

"Oh crap Neji...what are we gonna do? It's rude to invite someone to someone else's party! You think he'll be okay with Akito by himself? I'm not even sure how he feels about Akito yet..." said Incora.

"Well...maybe this is Tobi needs. We both already know how he feels about us...maybe he needs this time to develop a relationship with Akito." said Neji.

"I don't know Neji...what if something goes wrong? What if Akito says something bad?"

"If we wait up for Akito when he gets home from work before we go to the party and talk to him about Tobi, I think we'll be fine. We'll only be gone a day...plus the party doesn't even start until 7:30 anyway. He'll be home way before then."

"Okay. I guess that works. Now, I'm going back to bed. Unless you need something _else_ at 8 in the morning."

Incora curled back up on the couch with Tobi, and Neji made Incora scoot over, and all three teens slept on the couch. It was about 10 o clock when Tobi woke the twins back up.

"Incora-nee? Neji-nii? Tobi is hungry. It's morning now!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Neji stirred, and Incora got up off the couch. She pointed Tobi the various cereals in the kitchen and then yanked her brother off the couch. She wrapped his arm around her neck and walked him sleepily to his room and sat him on his bed. She trudged into her room, and gathered her clothes for today.

She lazily headed to the bathroom, when she realized Neji was doing the same thing. They locked eyes, and Incora was the first one to bolt down the hallway. Neji bolted up the hallway, and they matched. Neji, despite being a boy, barely overpowered her and locked himself in the bathroom. Incora bashed on the door, but stopped when she realized Akito would kill her. She let her brother have _this_ victory.

When Neji came out triumphant, Incora threw a bucket of cold water at her younger brother before she sped past him and locked herself in the bathroom. She wasn't gonna let her brother off _that_ easily.

"Dammit Incora! Now I have to change again!" he yelled.

"I know Neji! That's why its so funny! And I've got the bucket! You can't get me back!" she yelled back.

Neji was _pissed_. But instead of creating a prank war, he simply went to his room and slammed and locked the door, making Tobi jump.

"Neji-nii! Tobi wants to know why Neji-nii is slamming Neji-nii's door!" said Tobi with a mouthful of cereal.

"Nothing Tobi. Incora just likes to have too much fun is all." stated Neji coldly.

Neji stayed silent for the rest of the day, ignoring Incora completely. When it was time to go to Yume's party, Akito was finally home.

"What do you mean Tobi has to stay home by Tobi's self with Cousin Akito?" asked a frantic Tobi.

"It'll be okay Tobi! Akito is nice too!" said Incora.

"Yeah. And we'll only be gone a day. I'm sure you'll be fine with Akito until then." said Neji.

"O-Okay Incora-nee, Neji-nii...Tobi will be...okay." said Tobi.

"Awww we'll be fine Incora. Tobi is always a good boy." said Akito.

"Tobi..._is_ a good boy!" said Tobi cheerily.

Satisfied, the twins grabbed their bags and started for Kiba's. Neither Incora nor Neji actually knew _where_ Yume lived, but Kiba had been over there once or twice for Shikamaru, so they figured they would just follow Kiba and Subaki, who were also invited.

Incora knocked on Kiba's door. Kiba answered it, with a smile on his face.

"Hey babe, Hey Neji. We just have to wait for Subaki, and we'll be ready to go." said Kiba.

Kiba banged on Subaki's door.

"Come _on_ Subaki! The twins are here now! We're only going for a _night_!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba! Stop all that goddamn yelling! Subaki! Get your ass out here now!" yelled an unfamiliar almost scary voice.

A woman came to the door. Kiba looked exactly like her. She had fang markings on her face, and her wild hair was just as spiky as Kiba's.

"Oh, hello. You must be Kiba's new mate and her twin brother. I'm Tsume, Kiba's mother." said Tsume.

Incora blushed at Tsume's mention of the word 'mate'.

"Geez Ma, embarrass me why don't cha?" said Kiba.

"Glad to do it boy." said Tsume.

Tsume bashed on Subaki's door.

"Subaki! Get your ass out here _now_!" Tsume yelled.

"Alright! Alright! I'm _coming_ geez! Beauty takes_ TIME._ It doesn't just happen!" said Subaki.

She finally came out of her room, her bag in tow, ready to go.

"She finally shows herself." said Kiba.

"Shut-up Kiba." said Subaki.

The twins, Kiba and Subaki left the Inuzuka house, heading to the Nara's. Incora knocked on the door, and a woman, presumed to be Yume and Shikamaru's mother, came to open it.

"You must be some more of Yume's friends! I'm Yoshino Nara. Me and my husband Shikaku are glad to have you in our home!" said Yoshino.

"Yes...I'm...Incora Hyuga and this is my twin brother Neji." Incora introduced herself.

"Oh, your twins! How cute! I've never seen another pair of twins! Kiba, and Subaki too! Lovely to see you again!" said Yoshino.

She guided the crowd into Yume's room and opened the door, startling Yume, Kankuro, Ten-Ten, another girl with four blond ponytails in her hair, Gaara, and Naruto.

"Dammit mom! Don't scare us like that! Learn to fucking knock!" yelled Yume.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking curse at me young lady! I _told_ you that shit is unbecoming of a lady!" said Yoshino.

"Yeah...I love you too mom." said Yume.

"I'll tell you when your other guests arrive!" said Yoshino cheerily once again.

She left the teens alone, Kiba went to sit on the floor, Incora sitting next to him, while Neji went and sat with Ten-Ten.

"So...does anyone here _not_ have a psycho mom?" asked Yume.

"We don't have a mother or father anymore." said Incora.

"Me neither." said Naruto.

"Our mom died giving birth to me..." said Gaara.

"And our father just died recently." said Kankuro.

"Okay Okay geez! You guys are all so depressing!" said Yume.

"_You_ asked." said Gaara.

The other guests came after a matter of time. Deidara being the last one to come. When it came to put on pajamas, Yume noticed that Deidara was wearing something unusual from his regular pajamas. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt. Now, every boy there was shirt-less, even Neji. And Yume had invited Deidara over lots of times before. Everybody and their _mother _knew that Deidara was outwardly gay, and _loved_ to show off his body.

The party was watching a funny movie in Yume's room. Yume pulled her best friend close to her.

"_Is there a reason you suddenly wear shirts?"_ whispered Yume.

"No reason...I just...uh...I like shirts..." lied Deidara.

Yume, having heard enough of Deidara's cover up for Sasori, pulled Deidara into her bathroom, and crossed her arms.

"Take off your shirt." said Yume.

"Uh...You know better than I that I'm into dudes Yume hmm. Though if I _was_ into girls, you'd be the first yeah?" Deidara stalled.

"Off with the shirt. _Now_ Deidara."

Deidara slowly started unbuttoning the shirt. Yume ripped the shirt off of him, revealing his true colors. There were bruises all over his body, including fresh choke marks. Deidara shamefully covered himself up.

"Was it Sasori?" stated Yume.

"Yume, please yeah...?"

"Was...It...Sasori."

"Y-Yes...hmm"

Yume crossed her arms again. Sasori was going _down. _

"I'm killing him. I don't care, I've sat here and watched for too fucking long. I'm killing him Dei." stated Yume.

"Yume please... don't say anything un. Please..Yume... I _love_ him hmm." said Deidara.

"This isn't fucking _love_ Deidara. Those are_ choke_ marks. He's trying to kill you! I can't fucking watch anymore Dei. I love you, and I can't watch this anymore." stated Yume.

Yume walked out of her bathroom, while Deidara sat on the floor, putting his shirt back on. Yume faked her happiness as the blond girl identified as Temari, suggested that they play 'Seven minutes in heaven.' The party got livelier as some of the girls went in uncomfortably to the closet with a guy of Yume's choosing.

Incora and Kiba.

Ten-Ten and Neji.

Shikamaru and Temari.

Subaki and Deidara.

Kankuro and Shino

Incora and Naruto.

Finally, it was Yume's turn to go in with someone, and Temari shoved her little brother Gaara in with her. Yume sat in the dark with Gaara staring at her hard.

"So um...why did you come?" asked Yume.

"I was invited." stated Gaara.

"But you never come to anything I invite you and your siblings to."

"Naruto came too."

"Well...yeah...but..."

"TIMES UP! I HOPE YOUR PUTTING YOUR CLOTHES ON IN THERE!" said Temari.

Yume jumped up as Temari opened the door, happy to be out of that awkward situation.

"Nice talk. OhandbythewayIlikeyou." said Yume hurriedly but loud enough that everybody could hear her.

Gaara said nothing as the party moved on. Yume was the last one to fall asleep, seeing as her body usually didn't let go to sleep until way later. She walked past all the happy sleeping couples, and smirked as she saw Naruto and Deidara snuggled up together. _Anybody _would look better with Deidara than that bastard Sasori. She climbed out her window to her roof, her favorite place to go think. She was surprised to see Gaara up there.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Yume as she sat down in her spot.

"I don't sleep. Plus, I like the view." stated Gaara.

"Well...this is where I come to think, mostly."said Yume.

Yume sat next to Gaara, looking out into the night sky. She tried to ignore the fact that not only was Deidara in trouble, but she just confessed her feelings to the boy she was sitting next to a couple hours ago. Gaara turned to face her.

"What you said before, about liking me." he started.

"Yeah...I do..."

"Please don't lie to me. I know how popular you are. I'm not into your _game_." stated Gaara.

"I'm not..._that_ popular. You guys are my only friends. Plus, if I like someone, I like them for who they are, not what they have." said Yume.

"You lie, you're very popular."

"No, I'm not. But I _do_ like you."

"...I think I like you too. What do I do now?" asked Gaara.

" Well, if you _want_, we could go out?"

"Out like, boyfriend and girlfriend ?"

"Well, yeah..."

Gaara stayed silent. He said nothing as he scooted over to Yume, and sloppily kissed her without warning, silently confirming he wanted her. Yume had never had better slumber party in her life, But in the back of her mind, the one thing she _really_ worried about was Deidara.


	5. Yume, Deidara, and Sasuke

It was Sunday. Incora and Ten-Ten were the last people at Yume's, and Neji went home to Tobi and Akito, seeing as he got Akito to watch his health baby. As soon as Neji opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by Tobi.

"Neji-nii! You're home! Tobi is so glad to see you home!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Yes, Yes Tobi! I'm happy to see you too! Now get off of me!" said Neji.

When Neji finally got into the house, the health baby was thrown at his face.

"Take your damn baby! It cried most of the night! When Tobi wasn't exclaiming he was a good boy!" yelled Akito.

"Tobi _is_ a good boy!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Yes, I know!" said Akito.

Neji sighed and wondered _when_ Incora would be home.

Meanwhile back at Yume's house, she just told Ten-Ten and Incora about Gaara.

"So now we _all_ have boyfriends! Even Temari and Shikamaru were making 'doe eyes' at each other!" said Ten-Ten.

"I _still_ think that Temari needs a lobotomy to think _my_ brother is cute."said Yume.

"...but he looks just _like_ you though." said Incora.

"Anyway...I told that faggot Sasuke I was gonna go and get the health baby today. You guys wanna come with me so I don't get kidnapped, beaten, or raped?" asked Yume.

"I can't...I've actually got to go right now." said Ten-Ten.

"Boo. Incora, _you_ can go right? At least with you, if something happens, Neji's 'twin powers' will go off and he'll call the police." Yume joked.

"Sure." stated Incora, brushing off the joke.

Yume and Incora started for the Uchiha's, as Ten-Ten headed to her home. Yume and Incora made it to the Uchiha home and knocked on the door. A tall, dark man answered the door. He had long wild hair, and looked a lot like Mr. Uchiha.

"What do you brats want?" he asked.

"I'm Yume Nara. This is Incora Hyuga. We're here to see Sasuke?" said Yume.

"Ahhh. The Hyuga brat who eased my _burden._ Come in, I'm Madara, Sasuke's uncle. Sasuke should be...in his room down the hall. If he's not...he's in Itachi's room right across the hall from it." said Madara.

Yume and Incora looked at each other. They walked down the hallway, walking into the room labeled _Sasuke. _The room was empty, not even the baby was there.

"I guess he ain't here." said Yume.

They left Sasuke's room. When they got to Itachi's room, they heard strange sounds.

"Yume...do you hear that?" asked Incora.

"Yeah...listen..."

"_Ahhnnn ah...Itachi...not so fast..." _they heard a muffled Sasuke groaning. It sounded like he was in pain.

Yume slowly opened the door to see Sasuke.

On top of Itachi.

Naked.

Yume and Incora's eye's popped open. So did Sasuke and Itachi's.

"Sasuke...who are these..." asked Itachi.

"Yume! Incora! Get the fuck outta here!" yelled Sasuke.

Yume saw the health baby, grabbed it, and she and Incora made a run for it. Right out the door, didn't even stop and say goodbye to Madara. They just ran, and kept on running. They ran all the way back to Yume's house and slammed Yume's bedroom door.

"Incora...did we just see..." stammered Yume.

"Y-Yeah...Sasuke's...been...doing..." stammered Incora.

"That...would explain why he tries to be such a ladies man, he's covering it all up!" said Yume.

"...I've heard of being close to your brother...but that's...just disgusting." said Incora.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru came into the room.

"Mom wanted me to see why you were slamming doors, and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. What's disgusting?" asked Shikamaru.

"You're so fucking nosy, I bet mom didn't even tell you to come in here." said Yume.

"Whatever, that's not the point." said Shikamaru.

"We...went to go pick up Yume's health baby...and..."started Incora.

"Long story short, we just caught Sasuke banging his brother." finished Yume.

"That's...disgusting." said Shikamaru.

"Well...it's _our_ secret. So don't go blabbing to everybody." said Yume.

"I don't think I'll ever even _want_ to talk about it." said Shikamaru.

"Ditto. I have to go get _my_ health baby. Chouji doesn't have any siblings...does he?" asked Incora.

"No, but Chouji is _definitely_ not like that." said Shikamaru.

"Need me to go with you?" asked Yume.

"Sure, you can go if you want to. I mean, I just went with you and scarred myself for life." said Incora.

Incora and Yume left the house again to head to Chouji's. They knocked on the door, and was greeted by a large portly man with long red hair.

"Hello Yume, nice to see you again. I assume your here for Chouji? Where's Shikamaru? Isn't he usually with you to see Chouji?" asked the man.

"Hey, What's up Chouza?" said Yume.

Chouza smiled and invited to the two in. They followed Chouza up to Chouji's room, where they found him bottle feeding the health baby.

"Oh hey Yume, Incora. Here for the baby?" asked Chouji.

"Yeah. Thanks Chouji."said Incora.

Chouji put the baby into the baby car seat and handed it to Incora.

"I named him Edward, but if you want to give him a better name..." said Chouji.

"No...no...Edward is a bitchin name!" said Yume.

"Edward is perfect." said Incora.

Chouji blushed at both of the girls as they left. Incora finally went home with her baby, her mind permanently scarred for life. She wished she had just went to Chouji's and then went home. But Yume was her best friend, of course she would go. She opened the door to have the baby tackled out of her grasp. Luckily, little 'Edward' was still intact, with no damage.

"Hello...Tobi..." said Incora.

"Hai Incora!Tobi was a good boy like Cousin Akito said!" said Tobi.

"Oh...I'm...so...glad..."

Tobi got up, and took little 'Edward' into the house. Incora followed him in, going straight into Neji's room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Neji.

"...I went with Yume to get her health baby...to the Uchiha's..." said Incora.

"What about it? What happened?"

"...We...we walked in on Sasuke...h-having sex with his brother..."

"What? The hell?"

"Yeah..."

"That's..._disgusting._" said Neji.

"I know...but that's what we saw..."

"Incora...what did you do?"

"We...ran. We ran like _hell_ Neji."

"I'm sorry you had to see it." said Neji.

The Hyuga teens stayed at home by themselves, seeing as Akito left for work. Monday finally came and they all went to school. The first thing that Incora noticed about first hour was that Yume was wide awake, that usually meant that she had big news.

"Hey, What's up Yume?" asked Incora.

"Oh nothing...it's just that...Deidara's not here. You'd think I'd be all butterflies and sunshine seeing as I have a boyfriend now and all...but I'm worried about Dei." said a worried Yume.

"I'm sure that he'll be here. Maybe he's just _late_ Yume." said Incora.

"Yeah...Maybe...or maybe that asshole _did_ something to him." said Yume.

"You can't _assume_ Yume." said Incora.

Incora paid attention as Yume fell asleep as always. First hour ended, and Incora woke up Yume. Neji went past them to find Ten-Ten, as always. Only this day, Incora followed Yume down a different path to class.

"Yume? This isn't my way to class." said Incora.

"I know. We're _going_ to find Sasori." said Yume.

They found him at his locker. Yume smacked Sasori upside the head.

"Hey ass wipe, where's Deidara?" asked Yume.

"Like I would know, bitch. That whore isn't my problem anymore anyway." said Sasori.

"What do you _mean_ he's not your problem anymore?" said Yume.

"I _mean_ I'm not responsible for him anymore. That whore cheated on me on Saturday. I'm done with _him,_ and I'm done being _gay_." said Sasori.

"Oh sure. I'm going to leave you to your paranoid delusions. Dei is too good for you anyway, I wouldn't want to tell you the truth, and make you go back to him." said Yume.

Sasori glared at her and headed to second hour. Incora headed to second hour, but Yume stopped her.

"Yume! Class is gonna start soon!" said Incora.

"We're not going to class. We're going to Dei's." said Yume.

"Yume...that's _skipping_!" said Incora.

"Incora...if you were my friend...my _best_ friend...you'd help me find our Dei." said Yume.

Incora was conflicted. She had _never_ skipped a day in her life, but Deidara was her friend. She _had_ to go find him. She and Yume snuck out of school and bolted down the streets. Incora followed Yume at every turn, wanting to make this as quick as possible, and not wanting to get lost.

Deidara gave up _everything_ for Sasori. He was even disowned from his family. He had been living with Sasori for the last two years, up until Sasori acted uglier and uglier towards the poor man.

Yume banged on the door. After a while, getting restless, Yume finally bashed the door open. She ran all through the house with Incora at her heels. They busted into Sasori's room and found him lying there on a tear-stained pillow.

"Dei...Dei!" yelled Yume.

"_He...l-left me Yume hmm...he left m-me...he b-beat me and called m-me a..."_ sobbed Deidara.

Incora and Yume laid on the bed with him, and held him tenderly. Yume held his head while Incora stroked his blond hair.

"He was _horrid_ to you Dei. You deserve way better." said Incora.

"And you _damn_ sure ain't gonna be living here _anymore_." said Yume.

"B-but...mom won't take me yeah? You k-know she's still mad that I ran away hmm..." said Deidara.

"Doesn't fucking matter. Mom will take you back. Shes going to pop a vein once she finds out you've been beaten, and you _know_ that. Just as you know she still loves you." said Yume.

"I-I still love _him_ Yume yeah?...I'm afraid to be alone hmm..." said Deidara.

"I don't know about these kinds of things...but maybe it'll get better with _time_ Dei... but you can't stay _here_." said Incora.

"I-I love you guys yeah..." said Deidara.

"I love _you _Dei." said Incora.

"I'll always love you Dei. Always and forever. You're my damn brother afterall. We're getting your stuff, and we're _leaving_." said Yume.

"O-okay hmm..." stammered Deidara.

Incora and Yume helped Deidara off the bed, and the first thing they noticed were all the wrappings Deidara had all over his body. Even around his neck. Yume got angrier and angrier as they looked thoroughly at Deidara's damaged body.

"I hope you won't miss him _too _much Dei." said Yume.

Yume was done with this. She was done with watching her _best friend_ get beaten by that _bastard. _It was over. Deidara was going to live with her now. _Fuck _Sasori. They got all that Deidara told them was his, and they left Sasori's house. They stuffed all his stuff in Yume and Deidara's bags and ran back to school in time for 4th hour. Incora immediately bumped into Ten-Ten and Neji.

"Incora! Where the _hell_ have you been!? I had to cover for you for 2nd _and_ 3rd!" said Neji.

"I'm _sorry_ Neji! I had to go help Deidara!" said Incora.

"Why couldn't it have waited Incora?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Help him with _what_! It couldn't have been so important you had to _skip class!_" scolded Neji.

"Deidara was beaten _again_ by Sasori. _We_ had to go help him because _he_ didn't come to school. Yume is taking him to class now. The only good thing about this is that Deidara's going to go live with _Yume._ I'm so sorry that I thought our friend's _life_ was more important!" stated Incora.

She shoved past the couple. Neji, she could believe, but _Ten-Ten?_ She had been acting all high and mighty ever since she started dating Neji. She was getting sick of it. She met with Yume and Kiba at gym, not even caring about seeing Ten-Ten or Neji.

"How's Dei?" asked Incora.

"He'll be fine when I take him home." said Yume.

"What happened to him?" asked Kiba.

"Sasori dumped him...and we found Deidara with bandages all over his body. We...think he was being beaten." said Incora.

"What? Is Deidara okay? He doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" said Kiba.

"He'll be fine. We might need to take him to the hospital after school, but Sasori'll be worse, trust me" said Yume.

"Shouldn't Deidara be the first priority?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, he _is. _But I'm killing him. Fuck that." said Yume.

Kiba and Incora shrugged and started to power walk together. Yume couldn't do much of anything. She didn't even go to sleep like she usually did. Pure rage pulsed through her body. The only thing she was thinking about was beating the _shit_ out of Sasori when she saw him.

The bell rung, ending 4th hour. Yume went to lunch. It was chili day, and even then, she wasn't thinking of her beloved chili. Yume sat in between Incora and Ten-Ten, when something caught her eye. Sasori started talking to Deidara. Yume bolted off the table, and shot over to her best friend.

"Deidara, lets go. You're _not_ talking to this bastard." said Yume.

"Fuck you bitch. He talks to whoever he wants. Just like he _fucks_ whoever he wants." said Sasori.

Yume lost it then. She jumped onto Sasori. She punched him in the face as he hit the ground. He struggled against her, but Yume was ruthlessly strong. She punched Sasori endlessly, even as blood came flowing down from his head, nose, and jaw. Sasori finally got her off of him, and punched her in the face once or twice before her big brother Shikamaru tackled Sasori to the ground, pinning him.

"Get the fuck off of me you punk! Let me at that bitch!" yowled Sasori.

"Hell no. I'd let you kill _me_ before I let you at my little sister!" said Shikamaru.

Yume kicked Sasori repeatedly in the face as Shikamaru pinned him to the ground.

"Yume! You're _not_ helping!" said Shikamaru.

"Just _hold_ him here Shika! Let me kick this bastard's teeth in!" yelled Yume.

"Fuck the both of you!" coughed Sasori.

There was a puddle of blood on the lunchroom floor. Incora looked on, shocked and afraid of Yume right now, seeing her raging. Deidara stood there in shock as well, tears staining his face.

"Yume! Stop hmm! You got him yeah!?" cried Deidara.

"No Deidara! Fuck that! I am not _stopping_ until I see him _die_." stated Yume coldly.

Kiba and Neji finally rushed over and restrained Yume. Yume kicked and screamed.

"Let me the fuck _go!_ I wanna kill him!" screamed Yume.

"Yume! It's okay! You got him!" said Kiba.

"Yume! Control yourself!" said Neji.

"Shut the fuck up you assholes!I'm _gonna_ kill him!" said Yume.

Yume wretched away from them and kicked Sasori square in the face once more, and she bit him in the ear.

"Auuuuugh! Someone get this crazy bitch off me!" yelled Sasori.

Yume held on to his ear, not letting go for anything. Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Gaara _finally_ wretched Yume off of Sasori's ear. They ran Yume out of the lunchroom, with her kicking, screaming, and cursing a mile a minute. Shikamaru finally let go of a bloody Sasori, who glared at them all and limped away to the clinic. Incora went over to Deidara, and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Are you okay?" said Incora.

"Yeah un...I've seen Yume like this before hmm. She'll calm down hmm...but I think that...Sasori...is going to be fucked up for awhile yeah?" said Deidara.

Incora and Deidara went outside to see if Yume was okay. She had finally calmed down enough to want to talk.

"Yume...are you okay yeah?" said Deidara.

"I'm fucking _great_. I _feel_ fucking great. That bastard got what he deserved." said Yume.

"Yeah, well _I_ think you overdid it." said Kiba.

"..._I _don't." said Gaara.

They all turned to him, who hadn't said anything throughout the whole ordeal.

"I think that he needed to die. He hurt Yume." said Gaara.

"Yeah, but she kind of started it." said Neji.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" said Yume.

"I'm on _your_ side of course, but _still..._" said Neji.

"That bastard started it when he put his hands on Deidara. Yume finished it." stated Incora.

"Not the point Incora. There is a time and a place for this sort of things..."said Ten-Ten.

"Oh, and I suppose _just_ like Neji, you also think it was wrong of me? Fuck the both of you. At least _Incora _knows what's up." said Yume.

"I think we should all calm down before Yume rages on another poor victim." said Naruto.

"Yeah, me too. Because seriously, I think me and my sis are already in enough shit. That little love session back there is gonna get us suspended for like a week, and grounded for like a _month_. And if we're lucky, the strap won't come out.." said Shikamaru. Both Shikamaru and Yume shuddered at the word 'strap'.

"Yume...why are you acting like such a _bitch_?" said Ten-Ten.

"Why am _I _acting like such a bitch?!" raged Yume.

She got up into Ten-Ten's face. Ten-Ten stared her down angrily. Anyone there could've cut the tension with a knife.

"C'mon guys...we're _best friends_... lets not fight." said Incora.

"Stay out of this if you're not gonna help Incora." warned Yume.

Ten-Ten whirled around and stood up into Incora's face.

"Shut-up Incora! I'm sick of you always trying to play _peacemaker_! When on the inside, you're nothing but a _crybaby!_" shouted Ten-Ten.

Incora teared up, but she wouldn't _dare_ prove her point. Deidara finally sprang into action. He wrapped his arm around her affectionately and they ran away from the entire scene, Kiba and Naruto following after them, glaring at Ten-Ten.

"How _could_ you Ten-Ten? My sister is _very_ sensitive about her feelings!" said Neji in Incora's defense.

"But Neji..."

"Save it. I'm going to find my sister." said Neji.

Neji shoved past Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten held her head in shame as everybody else glared daggers at her.

"Nice going dip-shit." said Yume.

"You really hurt her feelings. You _know_ that right?" said Shikamaru.

"...You hurt Incora." said Gaara.

"I _know_ what I did. I don't need you to tell me _Gaara_." said Ten-Ten.

"Don't get mad at _him_ because you acted like a cunt." said Yume.

"Fuck off Yume." yelled Ten-Ten.

"Why don't you _make_ me." said Yume.

Yume tensed up, but Shikamaru and Gaara grabbed her and dragged her inside.

"Hey! Why didn't you let me beat her fucking ass?! Let me get two for one!" said Yume.

"No Yume. Underneath it all, she's still your friend. And plus, getting in trouble from Sasori is enough for one day." said Shikamaru.

"Ugh..._Fine." _said Yume.

Over the next few days, Incora avoided _everyone._ Even Tobi, which confused him greatly. His 'Neji-nii' kept convincing him that it was nothing, but Tobi could hear her cry at night. He knew something was wrong, even if it took him a couple days to figure it out.

One night, Tobi finally knocked onto Incora's door. Incora knew right away that it wasn't Neji, so she wiped her eyes, and opened her door.

"H-hi Incora-nee. Tobi could hear you crying...Tobi hears you cry almost every night for the last few nights. What's wrong with Incora-nee?" asked Tobi.

"You really wouldn't understand Tobi..." said Incora.

"Tobi could try... Tobi could really really try..." said Tobi.

Incora sighed and smiled at her brother. She motioned him to sit down on her bed. He happily bounced onto Incora's bed. She laughed at his goofiness. It had been a few days since she genuinely laughed. She appreciated Tobi's company because of it.

"So, what is Incora-nee's problem?" said Tobi.

"Well... you remember Neji's girlfriend?" asked Incora.

"Sure, Tobi likes Friend Ten-Ten." said Tobi cheerily.

"Well, 'Friend Ten-Ten' was really mean and opened my eyes to some things...like how much of an overly sensitive person I am." said Incora sadly.

"So...Friend Ten-Ten was...mean to Incora-nee?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah...kinda." said Incora.

"And that's why Incora-nee is sad? Because friend Ten-Ten opened Incora-nee's eyes to being...o-over...over..." struggled Tobi.

"Overly sensitive Tobi. Or, a person who cries a lot." said Incora.

"Incora-nee _does_ cry a lot. But when Incora-nee cries, it's because someone Incora-nee loves is in trouble. Incora-nee is the most lovey person Tobi knows. And everybody loves Incora-nee!" said Tobi.

Incora laughed and wiped her tears. She knew Tobi didn't _quite_ understand, but she was touched that he was trying.

"Ugh... Tobi's head hurts... Tobi thinks Tobi is tired..." exclaimed Tobi before he collapsed on Incora's bed.

Incora scooted Tobi over so she'd have some room on her bed. Tobi collapsing was normal now. When Tobi exerted himself trying to understand or figure something out, it saps all of his energy, making him collapse. Incora got changed into her pajama shirt, when Neji came knocking. She cracked her door open.

"What is it?" asked Incora.

"Is Tobi in here? It's about his bedtime." said Neji.

"He's in here. He collapsed." said Incora.

"As long as he's around here somewhere."

"Yup."

Incora tried to close her door, but Neji blocked it. He opened her door more, pulled her out of her room and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want you to know that I love you Incora. It doesn't matter what Ten-Ten says." said Neji.

Incora said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him sadly. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her long hair gently.

"I love you too Neji." said Incora.

He let her go, and she returned to her room. She yanked her cover from underneath Tobi and wrapped it around them. The next morning Tobi was gone, probably because he sleepwalked to his room. Incora shrugged it off and got ready for school.

It was _finally_ Friday. Incora had been through _hell_ this week, and the worst part of it was that her friend _Deidara _had been going through worse. First hour started, and Yume was asleep as usual. She sat next to her friend, and Yume instantly woke up and hugged her.

"Stop _not_ talking to me! I fucking miss you girl!" Yume pleaded.

"Okay okay! Sheesh! I miss you too!" said Incora.

"Well now that I got that mushy shit out of the way, we should really make up with Ten-Ten. I mean, she_ is_ our friend." said Yume.

"Yeah... I guess so. How is Deidara?" asked Incora.

"He's holding up. He feels bad about me kicking Sasori's fucking ass, but _I_ sure as hell don't!" said Yume smiling.

First hour ended, and Incora went to find Tobi. She went to second hour and sat next to Hinata.

"H-hello cousin. H-How is Akito t-these d-days?" asked Hinata as Incora and Neji sat in between her. Tobi sitting on the other side of Incora.

"Your big brother is fine. A little annoying, as always, but he is fine. His birthday is coming up soon." said Incora.

Neji cringed. He knew what a Hyuga male's birthday meant. All male hunting trip for a week. The only time when they don't go is on his birthday, seeing as he shares it with Incora, or Tobi's, seeing as he isn't a 'real' Hyuga.

"O-oh...t-that's g-great!" said Hinata.

"Cousin Akito's birthday is soon?! Tobi shall save up for a birthday gift!" exclaimed Tobi.

Second hour was quieter than usual. Incora hadn't noticed it until now, but Sakura was quieter than usual all this week. And Ino hadn't been here all week. Second hour ended, and Sakura brushed by Incora, deeply saddened by something. Incora met with Ten-Ten as always.

"Incora... I'm... I'm...I'm _sorry_ girl." said Ten-Ten.

"It's okay Ten-Ten. I accept your apology. And I'm sure Neji will forgive you too, once he figures out that I did." said Incora.

"Thanks...so...what's been up?" said Ten-Ten, instantly reverting back to her old ways.

"Yume says Deidara's been holding up. But I guess I can see that when I see him in 5th hour. Tobi's been trying to think a lot more, but he just keeps exerting himself. And also, I just now noticed that Ino hasn't been at school for the last week." said Incora.

"Yeah, I've seen Deidara. And that's good about Tobi, although exerting himself isn't good. And I know right?! I haven't seen Ino at all. And _that's_ not all! Last time Ino was seen, Sasuke was hitting on her!" said Ten-Ten.

"...Ewwwww! You don't think..." asked Incora.

"Oh my god. Do you think...do you think they had sex?" said Ten-Ten.

"I don't _even _want to know..."

Ten-Ten and Incora went to 3rd hour, Neji kissing Ten-Ten softly as she sat next to him, her being silently forgiven. Ten-Ten passed Incora a note during class.

_T: I really am sorry Incora. I don't know why I have been acting so different lately... it's just that... I think that I'm in love with Neji... and I just don't want him to ever be angry at me..._

Incora read this, shocked. She knew that Ten-Ten and Neji had been getting closer and closer over the months, but to know another girl besides her loved her little brother softened her heart a little bit.

_I: There are other ways of showing him that you love him. Have you considered telling him?_

Ten-Ten read the response. A twinge of fear washed over her. Deep down, she was very afraid that it was too early in the relationship for love.

_T: I could never TELL him Incora... I'm too scared! What if he dumps me because it's too awkward!? _

Incora read this, rolling her eyes and smiling at her friend. One thing she knew about her brother, is that he was afraid to express his feelings. Ten-Ten was going to have to initiate the 'L-word'.

_I: Neji is very sensitive in these kinds of things. You're definitely gonna have to make your move first, or else you'll never get any further than you are now._

Ten-Ten blushed. She looked at Neji longingly. Neji glanced back and smirked at her. Incora smiled and giggled at their coupleyness. 3rd hour ended, and Incora went to find Kiba. Just as she caught a glimpse of him, she was pinned to the wall. She looked up and become face to face with the dark pair of onyx eyes she's come to despise.

"Sasuke...What..." Incora stammered.

"Shut-up. Just...Shut-up. You didn't see anything last Sunday, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Wha..."

Sasuke's grip tightened on her wrists, hurting her. She whimpered softly. Kiba looked over to see his girlfriend being pinned by Sasuke.

"You _didn't_ see anything. _Right?_" Sasuke repeated.

Kiba stormed over to Sasuke and ripped him off of Incora. He fell to the ground as he released his grip on Incora, but not before scratching her wrists deeply with his fingernails.

"Sasuke, what the fuck?! Why the hell are you assaulting my girlfriend?" yelled Kiba.

"Oh, she's _your_ bitch dog-boy? You should tell her to _mind her own business_. That is, if she knows whats good for her." said Sasuke coldly.

He collected himself from the ground. He jumped at Incora again, making her jump and flinch at the same time. He smirked, and walked away. Kiba turned to her, concern obviously spread all over his face.

"What was _that_?" asked Kiba.

"I'll...I'll tell you later...right now I need to talk to Yume. It's not safe to talk about it right now." said Incora.

"But...but your wrists..."

Incora hugged the dog-boy and quickly kissed him.

"I'm fine. They'll heal. I'll tell you later. I promise okay?" said Incora.

"...Fine. But I'm holding you _to_ that." said Kiba hesitantly.

The couple walked into gym together, but separated when Kiba decided to go to the weight room. Incora went over to Yume's self-designated sleep spot, happy to see Ten-Ten there as well, meaning that they had made up. Incora very shakily woke Yume up. Yume stirred and almost started her cussing fit, but immediately stopped herself when she took a look at Incora's wrists.

"What in the _hell_ happened to your wrists?" she asked.

"Whoa! Incora...why are your wrists bleeding?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Please Ten-Ten... can I talk to Yume alone for a minute?" asked Incora.

Ten-Ten stood up, and went to find Neji. Most likely to tell him about Incora's wrists. Yume grabbed Incora's wrists.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. _What_ happened?" stated Yume.

"I-I wanted Ten-Ten gone...because...It was Sasuke...he pinned he to the wall and threatened me...in front of Kiba..." stammered Incora.

"Oh _fuck_ no. I'ma kill me a Uchiha." said Yume.

"...have you told anybody?"

"No, except Shikamaru, but you were there for that. How about you?"

"I-I went home and told Neji."

"You told _Neji_? How did _that_ go? Did he puke? Someone as tight-assed as him would've _totally_ puked!" laughed Yume.

"No. He was sorry I had to see it. And Kiba saved me from Sasuke...now_ he_ wants to know. And no doubt we can't keep Ten-Ten out of the loop forever. But...I feel like this is something we should just keep to ourselves." said Incora.

"Then _you_ don't know _me. _This is the opportunity I've been waiting a _lifetime_ for. Finally having some dirt on those Uchihas is better than having a million yen!"

Incora was about to say something, when all of a sudden her wrists were yanked up again. This time by her brother. Ten-Ten, very frightened by Neji's anger, lingered behind him.

"Was _this_ because of Kiba?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Wrong. The Uchiha is to blame. Don't worry. I'ma kill his ass today." said Yume.

"Not if I get to him _first._" stated Neji coldly. He stormed away, leaving Ten-Ten alone with her friends.

"Oh _no_ Hyuga. That ass is _mine!_ I've _been_ calling it for years!" shouted Yume.

"Incora, why did Sasuke do this to you?" asked Ten-Ten.

"He...wanted to make sure I didn't tell..." said Incora.

"Tell _what_?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Incora, let _me._ I have a better knack for these things." said Yume.

Yume stood Ten-Ten up, and threw herself all over Ten-Ten, being as dramatic as possible.

"Oh Ten-Ten! It was _horrible!_ We went to get my health baby...and then we opened Itachi's bedroom door...and we saw them! _Doing nasty naked things!" _ said Yume dramatically. Fake tears included.

Incora rolled her eyes and laughed. Ten-Ten just stood there. Shocked. She dropped Yume and ran out of the gym to the locker room.

"Hey! Where's _she_ going?" asked Yume.

"How much you wanna bet that _she's_ the puker?" asked Incora.

"...No way."

They both ran after their friend, and sure enough, there was Ten-Ten, emptying her breakfast into the nearest toilet.

"That...is...the...most...disgusting...thing...I'v e...ever...heard..." said Ten-Ten, her face in the toilet bowl.

"Yeah, well. It happened. It was gross, but it happened." said Yume with a laugh.

Ten-Ten vomited yet again, wildly vivid images of Sasuke and Itachi flowing through her mind. Yume just kept on laughing at her friend. Incora helped Ten-Ten off of the toilet, seeing as the bell had rung, and it was time to go to lunch.

Ten-Ten struggled over to Neji, Incora sat over by Kiba, who was still upset about Incora's wrists. The whole table was silent, seeing as most of them just found out about Sasuke, and the other half worried about the distress on Incora's face. Kiba finally broke the ice.

"Okay Incora, your time's up. And you promised. Tell me why Sasuke was all over you." said Kiba.

"Kiba...not at the table..." stalled Incora.

"Oh for the love of...okay, everybody! Listen up! Me and Incora went over to Sasuke's house last Sunday, and walked in on him _fucking_ his brother. Sasuke pinned Incora to a wall to threaten her to keep quiet." said Yume, loud enough for the whole table to hear, but not the whole room.

"I knew there was a reason he claimed to be such a ladies man!" exclaimed Naruto.

"...I knew he was desperate, but _that's_ just disturbing" said Chouji.

"Usually I don't mind because _I'm_ gay, but EEEWWW hmm!" said Deidara.

"...Gross." said Gaara.

Sakura passed by as well, hearing what Yume had said. She ran out of the lunchroom hastily, worried to death about Ino. She _knew_ Ino had been with Sasuke. And now she was _pregnant._ And Sakura was sure that Ino was in _love_ with Sasuke. How would she react to knowing that Sasuke's gay lover was his own _brother_?


	6. Incora's Week Alone

It was time. Time for Akito's birthday. All the Hyuga men were leaving for about a week, Neji and Tobi having already been excused from school, under the condition that they bring their classwork and homework with them, and Incora took good enough notes for them to study off of.

Inside, Incora was panicking. She had never once had to sleep by herself at the Hyuga compound, seeing as she always lived at the mansion. But now she faced having to sleep all by herself at the house. She _tried_ asking Yume to stay, but Deidara couldn't come with her, seeing as he was a boy. And Ten-Ten's parents said no. Incora was stranded.

Incora trudged through school, ready to start her first day without Neji. She sat down in a huff next to Yume. Yume rose up from her sound sleep.

"_Please_ tell me you're not gonna act like _this_ all week. Boo hoo! Neji and Tobi are gone! It's already bad enough that Ten-Ten's gonna act like this all week. Not you too!" exclaimed Yume.

"It's not that...It's the fact that...I have to be by myself all week..." said Incora.

"Oh...It's not that bad! You know _what?_ Why don't you ask _Kiba_ to come over?" Yume suggestively nudged her friend.

"I can't! He's a _boy_!"

"Girl, who the fuck's gonna know?"

"If _that's_ the case, why don't you and Dei come over?!"

"We _will. _Just not today. I still kinda have to coax him to go anywhere. And on top of all that, he still panics when I'm not in his line of vision." said Yume.

Incora felt bad for poor Deidara. He was taking his break-up _hard_. He wouldn't speak. Not even to Yume. But he was not taking it as hard as Yume made _Sasori_ take it. Rumor had it that he was _still_ in the hospital; having to get an emergency nose job for the number she did on his face. Incora felt no remorse for Sasori, seeing as she believed he deserved every Yume-packed hit, and so very much more.

First hour ended, on this day, Incora just went to class, seeing as Tobi was gone. She ran into Deidara.

"Hey Dei!" she said cheerily.

He jumped slightly at her voice and waved happily, walking her to class. The pair bumped into a familiar tall longer haired raven. Incora recognized him right away.

"You're..." she started.

"And _you're. _Tell me, am I going the right way to Obito Uchiha's classroom?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah, just over there. We were headed in there now." said Incora.

"Didn't ask for details, thank you. Oh, and by the way, _please_ learn how to knock for the future. As if it really even matters now." said the raven.

He cooly walked into Incora's classroom. Incora looked over at Deidara, who was staring the boy over longingly.

"Deidara? Are you okay?" said Incora.

Deidara snapped out of his trance, and did something he hadn't done in weeks. Something that shocked Incora greatly.

He spoke.

"Who was that...beautiful being hmm?" said Deidara.

Incora _really_ didn't want to depress Deidara any further, but he deserved the truth.

"Um..._that's_ Itachi Uchiha." said Incora.

Deidara's visible eye popped open.

"Sasuke's boyfriend and brother yeah?! Eww un!" said Deidara.

"Yup. I just wanted you to know because you were looking...I don't know...smitten by him?"

"...I'll admit, he's cute un. But if memory serves me right, he _has_ a boyfriend hmm." He said with a shudder.

Just as Incora was going into class, Itachi came out. He glanced over at Deidara, and looked at him with great interest. He winked at him before walking out. Deidara blushed madly as Incora rolled her eyes. She was happy that Deidara looked like he was ready to move on, but _not_ with that Uchiha. She hoped he would tell Yume, so _she_ could talk him out of it.

Second hour started, and Incora had no choice but to sit next to Sakura, who turned her nose, as though she was deeply offended by Incora's presence. Incora brushed her off and pretended she wasn't even there.

"Incora, why don't you go somewhere else?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not moving for _you._"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Incora and Sakura just ignored each other throughout the class. Second hour ended, and she raced away from Sakura before she had a chance to say anything. She caught up to Ten-Ten, who looked ever sadder than her.

"Hey Ten-Ten. Miss my brother?" Incora asked.

"Yeah...I miss him so much...I _know_ it's really early in the relationship, but I love him Incora. Almost as much as I love _you_." said Ten-Ten with a smile.

"Aww, I love you too Ten-Ten! Don't worry, my brother'll be back before you know it!" said Incora.

"Yeah, but until then..." said Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten slumped lower, and Incora wrapped her arm around her. The friends walked into 3rd hour together, sitting in between Gaara. Incora leaned on Gaara's shoulder, which was normal nowadays. Ten-Ten leaned on his other shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara.

Gaara's shoulders seemed to be therapeutic nowadays. His shoulders plus his voice just seemed to calm people down.

"Oh...I just love your shoulder. Ten-Ten has a _real_ problem. She misses Neji." said Incora.

"Then _you_ get off my shoulder, and Ten-Ten, Neji's gonna come back, it's not like he'll be gone forever. My sister always says that absence makes the heart grow fonder...or something like that. " said Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara. I feel much better now." said Ten-Ten.

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind..." said Gaara.

He shrugged his shoulders, and they both got up off of them. 3rd hour started, and Ten-Ten passed a note to Gaara.

_T: How are you and Yume?_

Gaara looked at the note and blushed.

_G: I don't know. I guess we are okay. I like her and stuff..._

Ten-Ten looked and smiled. Gaara was so innocent.

_T: Aww that's so cute! Do you mind if I pass this to Incora?_

Gaara read this, and decided he would take this opportunity to tell Incora that he needed to talk to her, for he's had a matter boiling over in his thoughts for a while now.

_G: I guess...I don't care._

Ten-Ten then nodded and passed the note over to the curious Incora, who read it. She smirked as well, replying quickly before the teacher saw. She passed it over to Gaara.

_I: Hey guys! I'm glad everything is okay between you two! You guys are so cute!_

Gaara read this, still with a blush on his face. He sloppily wrote down his response and then started paying attention again.

_G: Incora...I need to talk to you after class._

Incora threw away the note, knowing that they would only get away with passing notes for so long. But she cant help but wonder what Gaara wanted to talk about. 3rd hour ended, and Ten-Ten went to the gym to look for Yume, while Incora stayed behind to talk to Gaara.

"Incora., how did you feel when you started dating Kiba?" asked Gaara.

"When I...started dating Kiba? Like what you mean?" she asked.

"Did your stomach feel fluttery? Could you hear your heart-beat?"

"Yeah...that's when I first realized I loved him."

"Love huh?"

"Why do you ask? Is this the way you feel around Yume?"

"Maybe so... And I didn't know who else to ask without depressing people."

Incora nodded, automatically knowing he was talking about Ten-Ten. She patted his arm affectionately, and went to 4th hour. Gaara stood there for a few more moments, pondering his newfound emotions, and wondering if it was a big enough deal to talk to Naruto about.

Incora happily made it to 4th hour, looking around for her friends. Incora guessed that Ten-Ten was in the weight room, because she didn't see her. Yume was asleep as always. She walked over to her friend Lee, who was about to begin his laps.

"Oh, Hi Incora! Nice day is it not?" he asked.

"Sure Lee! Nice indeed! How are you?"

"Oh you know, My dad training me and such. But no matter what, my grades in my other classes seem to be struggling." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I could help you, if you want. My brothers and cousin won't be back for a week or two, and I'll be home by myself till then. If you pick a day, I'll help you."

"Really? You would do that for me?" asked Lee.

"Of course! We're friends Lee!" she exclaimed.

Lee grinned at her sweetly and started jogging happily. She jogged alongside him, still not seeing Kiba anywhere.

"So when did you have in mind?" asked Incora.

"Maybe this weekend. I will still have to talk my dad into letting me go over a girl's house." said Lee.

He raced away, doing a few laps around the gym. Incora finally went into the weight room and saw Kiba on the treadmill like always, but Ten-Ten was sitting at her bench press, completely depressed. The concern for her friend beckoned her to go to Ten-Ten. She looked up at Incora and smiled. Incora smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry my parents are such jackasses. Otherwise, I'd be at your house. I think my mom's caving in though, maybe I can come later on in the week. It's only Monday." said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, maybe you can come when Yume and Dei come over later in the week. She still has to convince him to want to stay somewhere else besides Yume's house."

"Poor Deidara...I don't think I could be as strong as he was when Sasori did what he did."

"That, and Neji would never to that. I'd beat his sorry little butt." said Incora.

Ten-Ten giggled at Incora.

"You still can't curse girl?"

"Sure I can. I cussed out Neji once when I got pissed. That, and threw a book at him."

"Damn girl. Never knew you had it in you. Somehow I don't believe that."

"It was when he called me a whore."

"Ohhhhhh...Sakura and Ino?"

"Damn straight."

Ten-Ten laughed loudly.

"Did you just cuss? That is _hilarious_!"

"Oh shut up Ten-Ten! Feel better?"

Ten-Ten smiled and nodded. Kiba snuck up from behind Incora and wrapped his sweaty arms around her.

"Hey baby. What are you over here laughing about?" purred Kiba.

"Incora just _cussed_!" laughed Ten-Ten.

Kiba chuckled as well. Incora blushed and crossed her arms pouting. Kiba and Ten-Ten saw it and laughed harder, making Incora blush harder. Kiba kissed her cheek.

"Aww c'mon babe! Lighten up! It's just out of the ordinary to hear you do it."

"Whatever." she stated.

She got up to go get Yume as 4th hour ended. The group sat at their normal table barring Neji and Tobi.

Kiba and Ten-Ten sat around Incora, but still being mad, she ignored them up until Kiba wrapped his arm around her.

"Awwww Incora, you're not still mad at us are you?" he asked.

"What the hell are you mad about girl?" asked Yume.

"She's just embarrassed that she can't get away with cussing without at least one person laughing about it." said Ten-Ten.

The whole table shook with laughter.

"Incora? Cuss? That's funny!" howled Naruto.

Incora blushed at everyone. She glared at everyone, even Gaara was smirking at her. She shoved off of Kiba and went to find Lee.

"What the hell's _her_ problem?" asked Yume.

She went and sat at the lone table that Lee was sitting at, he marveled at the fact that someone was sitting with him.

"Incora! What is wrong?Are all your friends gone?" he asked.

"No Lee. They all just pissed me off, and I thought that you might be tired of sitting here by yourself."

He smiled at her as she sat next to him.

"Well, what did they do?"

"They kept teasing me because they think I can't be mad enough to curse. I'll show them."

Lee snickered.

"Is _that_ all? In honesty, I did not think that you got mad." he chuckled.

"Well, it's a big deal to _me._ My little brother can get mad without even trying, but I can't, and when I try, people laugh at me. What if something serious happens and people are still laughing at me?" Incora said sadly.

She put her head down on the table, shutting everyone out. Lee stroked her back until lunch was over, and then he walked her to class.

"I feel bad that I poured all that on you Lee...by the way, why do you sit by yourself? You're too sweet for that." she asked.

"Do not worry Incora. I could listen to you all day. And the reason I sit alone is because everyone thinks I am a freak. You and Neji are the only friends I have."

"Oh. I didn't know that...or else I would've asked you to come sit with us a long time ago! Well, now that I know, come sit with us!" she said.

"I will try. I do not think your friends like me much. They did not before you arrived."

"I don't care. You're _my_ friend and that's all that matters to me." said Incora.

She hugged Lee tightly, making him blush. He hugged back, and sped down the hallways to his 5th hour. When she turned around, Kiba was towering over her, a blush adorning his face. Incora recognized this as his 'jealous face'. Great. He was _probably_ gonna say something about Lee.

"What's up with you and Lee?" he asked calmly.

He was being calm about it, she'd give him that. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset. He was always so _jealous_. It was cute really.

"Calm down Kiba. He was just taking me to class because I was tired of you guys being jackasses."

"Awww...you're still mad about that? Babe, it was a joke, lighten up." said Kiba.

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't think it was funny." said Incora sadly.

She walked into class, Kiba following her and sitting next to her as always. He wrapped his arm around her.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry. It's just...everyone sees you as bubbly cute Incora, not mad about to beat someone Incora. Don't be upset. I'm sure your perfectly capable of getting mad, we've just never _seen_ it babe." said Kiba.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before class started. She had been so upset before that she had almost forgotten that she wanted to invite Kiba over.

"_Remind me to ask you about something after class." _she whispered in his ear.

She quickly pecked him and started paying attention. When 5th hour ended, Kiba and Gaara walked Yume and Incora to 6th hour.

"So what did you need to ask me?" he asked.

Yume sped up, pulling Gaara up ahead.

"Are you in a hurry to get to class or something?" asked Gaara.

"Quite the opposite actually. I just thought it would be rude to be in the middle of Incora's conversation." said Yume.

"Well...as you know...every male in my clan is gone for a week or so..." started Incora, a blush across her face.

"Yeah?"

"And...Hinata, Lady Hanabi and I are the only ones there...and they sleep at the main branch home, where I'm forbidden to go..." Incora's blush spread farther and farther across her face.

"Ohhhh. I see where _this_ is going." said Kiba with a grin on his face.

"Where what's going?"

"_You_ don't wanna be at your house alone. You want _me_ to come over."

Incora looked down out of embarrassment. He hugged her.

"Babe, you don't have to be embarrassed about being scared! I'll bring Akamaru too! That should make you smile for sure!"

"I'm not _scared..._ just not used to being alone...but still...you'll..."

"I'll certainly try. I make absolutely _no_ promises, seeing as my Ma will probably skin me for even forming the thought to ask her."

Incora giggled, and so did Kiba. With a kiss goodbye, Incora entered into 6th hour, and was forced into a seat in between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Yume tensed, seeing her friend next to Sasuke.

"Hey doll-face, where's my stupid cousin?" he asked.

"Tobi's not stupid, my name is _Incora_, and Tobi is not your problem anymore. So shut up." said Incora.

"Was that anger? How _cute_. Anyway, no matter what, _Tobi_ belongs to us." said Sasuke.

"Like hell he _does. _He's _our_ brother now."

"Oh please. You _actually_ think he'll be a member of _your_ pathetic clan?" said Sasuke.

Incora rolled her eyes at Sasuke and tried to start paying attention, when all of a sudden, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ignore me. I'm _talking_ to you." he stated.

Yume tensed up and stood up from her seat. Shikamaru wretched Sasuke off of Incora and switched seats with her.

"What's your deal Nara?" asked Sasuke.

"What's _your_ deal Uchiha? Honestly, picking on poor Incora all the time? It would make one think you had a crush on her. But _wait._ Everyone knows _your_ sexual preference." said Shikamaru.

Yume smiled at her brother and sat back down. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and then at Incora. Incora brushed it off and hugged Shikamaru.

"_Thanks for having my back." _she whispered.

"_No problem. Any best friend of my little sister's is a friend of mine."_ he whispered back.

She smiled at him and started paying attention. 6th hour ended, and Yume sped over to Incora.

"Are you okay? Did that asshole hurt you?" asked Yume.

"No. I'm fine, thanks to your brother." said Incora.

"Well then, good job stupid!" said Yume.

She playfully punched him. Incora giggled a little and walked with the Nara twins up until she met up with Kiba and Shino. Shikamaru headed for home while Yume went to find Deidara. Incora hugged Kiba and Kiba kissed her softly on the lips. She shyly waved at Shino who nodded back.

"Hey Incora! What's up?" said Kiba.

Shino remained silent.

"On my way home!" said Incora cheerily.

With a kiss to Kiba, and a shocking hug to Shino, she merrily ran off to catch up with Yume and Deidara. Both Shino and Kiba looked each other.

"Hard to believe that girl used to be extremely shy." said Shino.

"Says the guy who's too shy to talk to women." said Kiba.

Shino blushed as Kiba laughed at his long time best friend.

"Shut-up. It's not that I'm too _shy..._" said a blushing Shino.

Meanwhile, Incora walked Yume and Deidara home. Even after this morning, Deidara still wouldn't talk.

"See ya later guys! I hope you come over soon." said Incora.

"I know it's scary being at home for the first time and all, but it's not like you couldn't just sneak into the main branch house if you were actually scared." said Yume.

"I'm not exactly scared, but even if I wanted to go into the mansion, no such luck. My cousin Lady Hanabi is a vengeful snitch. For no reason." said Incora.

"Ain't _that_ a bitch?"

"I'll be okay! I got Kiba trying to come over, you and Dei, Ten-Ten, and even Lee wants to come and get tutored." said Incora.

"Caterpillar brows? Are you sure he won't _try_ anything?" asked Yume.

"I _highly_ doubt he would Yume. He's a _gentleman_ if you're ever nice enough to get to know him." said Incora.

"Aww I'm just playing! I'll take your word for it. When a dude is worshiping a dude like Gai, something ain't right." said Yume.

"Well, that's too bad. I invited him to sit at our lunch table."

"Awww dammit Incora! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because Lee is my _friend_! He's not as bad as you think, like at all."

"Yeah yeah, we'll see." said Yume.

Deidara said nothing as usual and he and Yume turned the corner to the Nara house while Incora went straight, heading for home. She met up with Hinata and Hanabi at the door. Lady Hanabi was 6 years younger than Incora and Neji, and Hinata herself was 5. She was 10 going on 20. She was evil, and she _knew_ it.

"Hey big cousin! Sad that you have to be all alone?" said Hanabi.

"Not as much as you _think_ Lady Hanabi." said Incora.

"Hmph, whatever. Just remember that I have strict orders to tell father if you come anywhere near the main branch house." said Hanabi.

She turned her nose to Incora and marched into the compound. Hinata turned to her older cousin.

"I-I'm sorry Hanabi is s-so rough." said Hinata.

"Oh, It's not your fault Hinata. We all know who spoiled _her._"

"Y-yeah...if I wasn't so sure that she would tell on you...I would..."

"No sweat Hinata! Hey, can you keep a secret?" asked Incora.

Hinata nodded as Incora pulled her in close.

"_I invited Kiba, Yume, Ten-Ten, and Deidara over. They might come sometime during the week, and Lee might come too." _she whispered to Hinata, who gasped.

"Now keep that to yourself. I'm trusting you not to tell anyone, _especially _Hanabi."

"Y-you have my w-word. Just b-be careful. My father d-doesn't care w-who you bring to your own house, but keep t-them away from the mansion."

"Of course."

Incora hugged her younger cousin and they went into the compound together. A little later, Incora was sitting on her couch watching yet another of her favorite scary movies, remembering when Akito busted through the door and scared the living hell out of all of them. But Akito wasn't coming home to scare them, Neji wasn't, and neither was Tobi.

Incora laid on the couch and fell asleep listening to the movie. A few hours later, the clock read 9, and she was being licked awake. She stirred and came face to face with Akamaru. He was laying on her chest.

"Akamaru? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

The small dog barked happily. Kiba walked into the living room.

"So you finally woke up. Did Akamaru wake you? I _told_ him to leave you alone. I hope you don't mind, but you kinda left your door unlocked and I took a chance." said Kiba.

"Of course not Kiba. I'm...so glad you two are here" said Incora.

She picked up Akamaru and sat up from the couch. Kiba came and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She shifted Akamaru to her lap.

"Surprisingly enough, Ma's allowing me stay for the week. The way I see it, I think she was happy to be rid of me." said Kiba.

"Why do you say that?" said Incora.

"She tells us all the time. She's all 'I can't wait until you kids get the hell out of my house! I can't stand you! I pray everyday that someone will come and take you off my hands!'"

"She doesn't want you?"

"Oh she's just kidding. She loves us really. She just gets frustrated a lot. It got worse when my Pa ran out on us."

"Oh...I'm sorry.."

"Ah, it's no sweat. From what I remember about Pa, he wasn't man enough for Ma. What about you? Why do you live here with your cousin?"

"Well...I never knew my mom. She died shortly after she gave birth to Neji. My father died when we were 5. He died protecting the main branch of our clan." said Incora.

"Why do you even _have_ main or side branches anyway? Shouldn't you all be one happy family?" asked Kiba.

"It's...complicated. We all have the same traits, brown, blue, or black hair and lavender eyes. And we all know the same secrets. Apparently the secrets we know are priceless not only to us, but to Konoha as well. It's up to the side branch to protect them."

"...I don't see why you can't all protect them."

"...It's always been this way. Way before I was born. I question it everyday, but there's nothing I can do."

"Is that why you have that thing on your forehead? I didn't want to ask you about it...because I thought it was something you all had, you know, like the Inuzuka face markings...but then I realized that I've never seen one of those on Hinata."

Incora rubbed her forehead. She had almost forgot about the curse mark that had branded and labeled her and her little brother when they were young.

"...Yeah. It's the way people tell if we're side branch or main. It's a curse. When we don't obey...they punish us severely." said Incora.

"That's horrible babe."

"That's life. It's why they don't care about us. We come a dime a dozen. To the main house, for us side branchers to have the last name Hyuga is a gift, not a god given right. We are more like slaves than actual family members."

"I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." started Kiba.

"Brought it up? It's okay. It feels good to tell someone about it. I've accepted my role a long time ago. Besides, the only reason we don't live there is because our Uncle Hiashi is an ass who moved us around schools. For like _no_ reason at all. But that story is for a different day. We are happier living with Akito, and that's how we like it."

Kiba smiled at Incora. She smirked back and he cupped her face. He quickly pecked her lips and pet Akamaru, who was rolling around in Incora's lap. She giggled at the silly dog. She leaned against Kiba and went back to watching TV. The couple fell asleep on the couch, Akamaru finally calming down enough to collapse into Incora's warm lap.

Incora awoke again to Akamaru jumping happily on her lap. Her clock read 7. She had school at 8, and Kiba was nowhere to be found. She suddenly heard the sound of their shower, and realized where he was. She scooted Akamaru off of her and went into her room.

_'Note to self: Stop falling asleep on the couch.' _Incora thought to herself.

She grabbed her clothes for the day and waited in the living room for Kiba to come out. When she heard the door open, she walked casually to the bathroom. What she _saw_ would mentally scar anyone else, but for her, her whole body turned red.

Kiba was naked. In front of her. His usually tanned body turned as red as his fang markings as he covered himself up. He ran past her, slamming her door. Akamaru ran to Incora to see what the commotion was all about, and all she could do was stand there. She stood there for a moment or two when she realized she had to take a shower still.

She locked the bathroom door behind her. She took the quickest thorough shower she could, got dressed, and went into her room to grab her bag. She and Kiba locked eyes and immediately blushed and looked away from each other.

The couple walked to school in silence, not even holding hands. When they separated, Kiba kissed Incora's cheek and fled the scene. Incora entered her first hour, a blush still plastered on her face. She sat next to Yume, who was asleep like always. As soon as Incora sat down, Yume perked up.

"Hey! What's with _you_? Did _Kiba_ come over?" she asked.

The mere mention of the dog-boy made Incora blush even harder.

"Y-yeah..."

"So what's the problem? You act as though he flashed you or something. Why are you all blushy whenever I talk about him?"

"...Y-yeah...or something..."

"Oh...my damn. You saw him _naked_ didn't you?"

"We didn't _do_ anything Yume! I heard my bathroom door open, and I thought he was dressed! I have never been so embarrassed in all my life!" said Incora.

"You _did_! You saw him buck ass naked! So how much did you see?" laughed Yume

"...I...I saw it all." said Incora.

Her whole body turned red again as she thought about the whole naked scene. She glared at Yume, who was laughing her head off, banging on the table included.

"All? Hilarious! Please tell me your whole body went red like that when it happened!"

"Shut up Yume!" raged Incora.

Yume continued to laugh at her. Incora giggled a little at the way Yume was laughing and before they knew it, the two friends were laughing their heads off. Incora and Yume gasped for air as the teacher glared at them. Incora blushed again.

"Forgive me Mr. Hatake." said Incora.

"Sorry Kakashi." said Yume.

Kakashi glared at them both, and turned back around to start class. The friends looked at each other and smiled. Incora really hadn't thought about how funny it was. In reality, she was more embarrassed about the whole thing than anything else this morning. She was glad Yume calmed her down to see the funny side of this story. 1st hour ended, and Yume went to her second hour in stitches. Incora met up with Ten-Ten, who was extremely confused.

"What's with Yume? Why is she laughing her ass off now?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Kiba came over yesterday. I saw him naked this morning and we were kinda laughing about it...I thought it was embarrassing, but now that I think about it...it's kinda funny how I reacted to it." Incora giggled.

Ten-Ten burst out laughing as hard as Yume was, her cheeks growing red.

"Oh, that is _priceless_! I would've _loved_ to see your face when it happened! Did your whole body turn red when it happened? I bet it did!" laughed Ten-Ten.

They both laughed again.

"Yes...I'm afraid we both turned red!" laughed Incora.

"Anyway, my parents finally said I can come over, so I'll be there with you and Kiba for the rest of the week!" said Ten-Ten, recovering from the laughing fit.

"That's _great_! I'm glad too...because I don't know how well him and I being together in a house alone was going to work anymore...we were kind of on awkward terms this morning."

"Awww...I bet if you talk to him about it, it won't be as awkward!"

Incora stopped smiling and blushed again. Although she thought it was funny, she didn't know if Kiba would find it funny, or be comfortable talking about it.

"I don't know about that Ten-Ten..." said Incora.

"How are you gonna get past the awkwardness if you don't?"

The friends entered second hour, and Incora was stopped by Obito.

"I noticed Tobi wasn't here yesterday...I know why your brother isn't here, but is there a reason why Tobi isn't?" asked Obito.

"Tobi is with our family Mr. Uchiha. The others value him as a member out of sympathy for us." said Incora.

"Oh really? I didn't know that...That's great! I was just wondering...you know...I'm still his...big brother you know..."

"I understand Mr. Uchiha. I have younger siblings of my own that I worry about."

Incora smiled at her teacher and sat down next to Ten-Ten.

"What was that all about?" asked Ten-Ten.

"He just wanted to know where Tobi was."

Ten-Ten shrugged it off, and they started paying attention. In the middle of class, Incora noticed that Sakura was crying, and Ino still wasn't here. Incora wasn't worried, but she _did_ wonder where in the world Ino could've got to. 2nd hour ended, and the pair headed out to 3rd. They met up with Gaara and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Incora.

"H-hi." said Hinata.

"Hello." said Gaara.

The 4 sat altogether in 3rd hour, minus Neji.

"S-so, did a-anybody e-end up coming over?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, Kiba and Akamaru did." said Incora.

"Yeah, and from what I heard, Incora had a _fun_ time this morning!" said Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten laughed, and Gaara cocked his head in confusion. Hinata's whole face burned with embarrassment, probably assuming the worst.

"Hinata." started Gaara.

"Y-yes?" asked Hinata.

"When are you gonna tell Naruto that you like him?"

Incora's eyes popped open, and Hinata's face got even redder. Ten-Ten looked at Hinata, intrigued by the question.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" asked Incora.

"Naruto is my best friend. I see things. And I happen to know Hinata has had a thing for Naruto for years."

"Yeah Incora, anyone with _eyes_ can see that. I mean, I guess you didn't...because you just came to this school this year...but we've _all_ known it."

Hinata looked down, embarrassed at the whole conversation.

"C-can we stop t-this conversation?" asked Hinata, her face was tomato red.

"Aww Hinata! Why didn't you tell me?! We could've worked it out!" asked Incora.

Hinata fainted from all the excitement. Incora and Ten-Ten hoisted her back up into her seat and put her head down on the table.

"Is she okay?" asked Gaara.

"She's been doing that since we were kids." said Incora.

"Oh really? Poor Hinata..." said Ten-Ten.

They all started paying attention. Fresh in her mind, Incora thought about Hinata's reaction towards Gaara when she mentioned Naruto, and was relieved when she came to in the middle of class. 3rd hour ended, and Incora decided she would walk her cousin to class out of concern. Ten-Ten she would meet in 4th.

"You don't have walk me t-to my 4th hour. Really..." she said.

"But I _want_ to. I want to talk about this." said Incora.

"T-there's really nothing to tell..."

"But there _is_. Why didn't you tell me about Naruto? I thought we were cousins?"

"W-we are! It's just...I...I don't think..."

"You don't think what? Cuz I think Naruto would give you a chance if you told him how you felt."

"Y-you think so?" she asked.

"I do. I'll even help you, if you want. And as an added bonus, I'll keep it just between us! The only exception I'll have to make is Neji I'm afraid. He's my brother, and I tell him everything. And also, when you actually start dating him, telling your father is something you have to do on your own as well." she explained.

"W-well...I...I guess y-you could...I- I mean...you are his friend..." she stammered with a blush.

"Great. It's settled. With Yume and Ten-Ten's help, you'll be dating by the end of the day." said Incora.

"W-what?!" she squealed.

"See ya Hinata! Love you!" she cheerily said while scampering off, despite Hinata's horrified protests.

She ran into gym, running past Kiba, who blushed as she ran by. When she didn't stop to say anything to him, he assumed she was still just as embarrassed as he was. She shot over to her corner and caught Yume before she fell asleep. Ten-Ten ran over to see what was up.

"What the hell Incora? You scared the piss out of me!" said Yume.

"Sorry...I got excited..." said Incora.

"About what Incora?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Hinata gave me permission to hook her up with Naruto!" she exclaimed.

Yume shot up from the corner.

"She did WHAT? Oh hell yeah! Finally!? And you _know_ you can't do it without _us_ right?! We've been waiting for this _forfuckever_!" exclaimed Yume.

"Oh wow really? That's great! Good for Hinata. It's about time she took a chance." said Ten-Ten.

"I wonder if Naruto _knew_ that Hinata's liked him..." wondered Incora.

"No. Trust me, one thing I remember about Naruto is that he's extremely transparent. He wouldn't know a piece of ass from a bowl of ramen noodles." said Yume.

"Really?" asked Incora.

"Unfortunately, Yume's totally right, Naruto is completely oblivious. So much that even at one point, he was in _love_ with Sakura." said Ten-Ten.

They all shuddered at the mention of the pink haired girl. Their festering hatred for the poor girl showing a mile a minute.

"But I'd hope that Hinata would be more than just another girl to Naruto...or else I'd have to hurt him." said Incora.

"Naruto isn't like that. Like at all. He's a sweet boy, he really is, it's just that...you know...he's a _moron._ Maybe it's because he's a natural blonde."said Ten-Ten.

"Whatever the case, I'll be _damned _ if Naruto and Hinata aren't together by the end of the fucking day." said Yume.

4th hour ended, and the trio of girls ran through the halls to seek out Naruto. They were all so excited they could barely _stand_ it. This is it. The moment everyone's been _waiting_ for. They found him alone by his locker, probably waiting to meet Gaara.

"Hey girls! This is the first time you've ever come to find _me _before lunch. I'm honored." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" said Incora.

"Oh no! You're _not_ doing this without us!" said Ten-Ten.

"Face it Yume, Ten-Ten. You'll be too blunt about it." said Incora.

Ten-Ten protested, but Yume dragged her away, silently agreeing with the Hyuga girl. She cursed Incora, but used all of her strength to drag Ten-Ten away.

"What was _that_ all about? What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind that. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile on his face.

"How do you feel...about Hinata?" she asked.

"Hinata? Well..." started Naruto, a blush suddenly making it's way to his face.

"You're blushing. Is that a good thing?"

Naruto gasped, bringing his hand to his face, feeling his cheeks.

"Well... I think Hinata is pretty, she's really nice and I really like her, but it seems every time I even _look_ at her, she gets embarrassed. I've grown used to it now. It's almost cute." he said rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"What would you say if...I told you that she liked you too?"

"Really? You think so?"

"I _know_ so Naruto. Everyone, even _Sakura _and_ Ino_ know so."

"_Really..._and I've been so blind to it the whole time? How do you like that..." said Naruto.

"So what are you gonna do now? Hinata's been _dying_ to go out with you you know." said Incora.

"She _has?_ I feel like such a moron...maybe I should ask her out..." said Naruto.

"I think you should. Today. As in now. As in let's go find her." said Incora.

"_Now?_" exclaimed an embarrassed Naruto.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, now Naruto! Let's go!" said Incora.

She grabbed Naruto's wrist and sped down the hall with him hanging on for dear life. When they hit the cafeteria, she stopped.

"Are you _sure_ you like Hinata? I'm not one to force people onto each other. And I won't see my dear cousin hurt." said Incora.

"I _do _like her. And don't talk like that."said Naruto.

"Talk like _what?_"

"Talk like yourself. Did you know that sometimes you do this thing in which either you talk like Neji, or you talk like Yume?" said Naruto.

"Oh...sorry. I guess I just miss him _that_ much. And everyone knows how impressionable Yume can be."

"...You miss Neji so much in fact, you feel the need to lecture yourself and others?"

Incora and Naruto laughed. Incora caught glimpse of Hinata, and pushed Naruto in her direction with a thumbs up.

"Good luck!" she said before going to sit at the table.

She sat down in between Kiba and and Yume. Yume slapped Incora's back.

"So how'd it go?" asked Yume, who was still annoyed that she couldn't have been any help towards the situation.

"Well, I think he's asked her." said Incora.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ten-Ten.

Incora pointed, and the whole table gasped as they saw Naruto kissing Hinata. Hand in hand, the new couple made it to the table.

"Finally Naruto?" asked Gaara.

Naruto giggled as he wrapped his arm around Hinata, who was blushing and hiding her face in Naruto's chest.

"Congrats Hinata! Finally!?" said Shikamaru.

Hinata happily nodded, and looked at her cousin, who smiled back at her. Sort of a 'thank you, you're welcome' kind of thing.

Incora felt accomplished as she blew through the rest of school, the same smirk on her face. Then something dawned on her. She saw Kiba _naked_ today. The sudden realization suddenly making her blush again as she realized he would be at home waiting for her.

Incora opened the door to have Akamaru clawing at her ankles. Kiba was sitting on the couch, still pretty embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hey..." he started.

Incora opened her mouth to speak, but a loud banging at her door cut her off. She opened the door and was bombarded by Deidara and Yume. They all fell on the floor, a laughing pile. Akamaru jumped up on top of the pile, and Kiba just sat there breathing a sigh of relief.

Ten-Ten walked into the house, rolling her eyes and sitting next to Kiba.

"Hey Incora! We're hommmmmme!" exclaimed Yume.

Incora giggled as they pulled her up. Deidara picked up Akamaru, and kissed him on the head.

"Hello guys! I'm glad you're here!" said Incora.

Deidara went to sit in front of Incora's T.V. Yume laid on Deidara on the floor, and Incora went and sat in between Kiba and Ten-Ten.

"So, we're staying for the rest of the week too. We'll be gone by the time Neji brings his square ass back." said Yume.

Kiba pulled Incora onto his lap, allowing Ten-Ten to have more room. Incora panicked for a moment, but held still for the safety of her and Kiba. Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her.

"So what do you guys wanna do? Cuz I _know_ we aren't about to sit _here_ all night!" said Yume.

"Ummm this is what...I always do..." said Incora.

"Awwww...Incora...sweetie...that's boring!" said Ten-Ten.

"Well, on some days, I watch scary movies." said Incora.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's do that! I know a good ass one! As a matter of fact, I bring it with me everywhere!" said Yume.

Deidara's visible eye popped open and he shook his head at all of them.

"What's wrong Deidara?" asked Kiba.

He shook his head again and silently begged Yume not to put on the movie.

"Oh shut up Dei! Don't be a bitch!We're _watching_ it." said Yume.

Yume pulled a horrifying looking DVD labeled _'The Circus'_ out of her bag. It had a clown on it, which scared Incora greatly. She _hated_ clowns.

"Yume...I don't _like_ clowns..." said Incora.

"Me neither..." said Ten-Ten.

Deidara shook his head in fear. Kiba looked at everyone in confusion.

"What's so bad about a clown movie?" he asked.

Yume grinned evilly and popped the DVD in.

"Trust me Kiba, you _won't_ like this one." said Yume.

Only fifteen minutes into the movie, and everyone there, except Yume of course, was cowering in fear. Akamaru fled the living room and hid under Incora's covers. Deidara made his way up onto the couch, cowering with Ten-Ten on his lap. The hair on the back of Kiba's neck stood on end, as Incora covered her eyes in fear.

As the killer struck, Yume rolled on the floor laughing at the victim. Ten-Ten couldn't take the movie anymore, and went into Neji's room to lay down on his bed, Deidara going to Incora's room to snuggle with Akamaru.

"Why do I have to be friends with wusses?" whined Yume.

"It's _scary_ Yume!" said Incora.

"No it's not! It's not scary at all..." lied Kiba. His legs trembled underneath Incora.

"I _know_ you're scared Kiba." said Incora.

"I'm...I'm not scared!" said Kiba.

"...wanna go lie down with Akamaru?" asked Yume.

"Oh _god_ yes!" he exclaimed.

Incora got off of him, and he ran out of the living room. He dove into the covers with Deidara and Akamaru.

"What a wuss." said Yume.

"Yeah...wuss..." said Incora.

"...you want me to come up there, don't you?" asked Yume.

"...please?"

Yume rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the couch. They both sat through the rest of the movie, Incora grabbing Yume in fear. The movie ended, and Yume called everyone back out.

"You guys are _such_ wusses! Only Incora and I know how the movie ends now!"

"Oh well! That movie was _scary_!" said Ten-Ten.

"Chicken-shits! I will make you all watch this movie one day. From beginning to _end!_" said Yume.

They all rolled their eyes, and sat back down.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Yume.

"Well...it's getting late...and we still have school tomorrow so..." said Incora.

"Oh _no_. We're _not_ going to bed! No way! Lets stay up all night!" said Yume.

Yume ran into Incora's room and grabbed one of her pillows. She swatted Ten-Ten with it, and they broke out into an all out war. Complete with water. The clock read 3 AM when everyone was soaked and covered with feathers.

"I'm tired as hell! I'm going to bed, where's Tobi's room?" said Yume.

"Down the hall on the left. If you go right, that's Akito's room, no man's land." said Incora.

"Dei and I will sleep there. Ten-Ten will probably go sleep in Neji's room, and you and _Kiba_ should sleep together." said Yume.

The couple blushed and the group went their separate ways, Akamaru following his master. Incora shut the door. Kiba laid on the bed, Akamaru jumping up to the foot. Incora dried her hair and went into her closet.

"What are you _doing_ Incora?" asked Kiba.

"I'm um...getting into my pajamas..."

"And you have to hide in your closet to do that?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Kiba rose from the bed over to the closet.

"You shouldn't hide from me Incora. You saw all of _me_ today."

"And that's all the embarrassment I _need_ for today, thanks." stated Incora.

Kiba opened the door to see Incora with her bra and panties on. She squealed and frantically pulled her pajama shirt on. Her whole body turned red as Kiba looked her over.

"Babe, you look _beautiful._" he said.

"I-I do?" she asked.

"Of course Incora. You're always beautiful."

Kiba gently pushed Incora up against the closet wall and kissed her passionately, their hands intertwining. Kiba pulled Incora into her bed and kissed her once again. Incora snuggled into Kiba's chest, falling into a sound sleep.

Her last thought of the night was her wishing that the Hyuga clan had more male trips.


	7. The Final Dilemma

Finals were here. Incora and company had finally almost made it to senior year. Akito, Neji, Tobi, and the other males came home very late, Neji and Tobi almost missed finals. Luckily for Incora, she had more time to study, when she wasn't being distracted by her best friends and boyfriend rooming with her for about a week.

She finally got Yume and Deidara to go home just this morning. She hated to see them go, but the Hyugas were strict about finals time. Sasuke had lost the friend in Kankuro after everyone found out about him and Itachi. Sakura leaked it out after overhearing it from Yume.

Rumor had it that Itachi had moved in with Obito after he found out about Sasuke sleeping with Ino. No one truly knew about his real reason for moving out, and also no one but Sakura knew about Ino's...condition. It was a warm day, but it was being wasted on another meaningless fight in the Hyuga house. Neji was struggling in his studies, and was becoming quickly jealous of Incora, who was already finished.

"Piss off Neji! You're just mad because even though you try and try, your grades _never_ match mine! Face it! I had more time!" said Incora arrogantly.

Neji got so mad he tackled her to the ground, rolling around with her, until Akito separated them.

"Goddammit, do I need to lock you two together _again?_" yelled Akito.

Neji accidentally kicked Akito in the face. And then the _real_ fireworks began. Tobi stood there, horrified. Up until he screamed, everyone coming to a halt, and staring at him in shock.

"Family should never fight like this! Don't Cousin Akito, Incora-nee and Neji-nii _love_ each other?!" he exclaimed.

Tobi frantically ran out of the house. Incora struggled against Akito until he let her go.

"Tobi! Wait!" she yelled.

She frantically ran after Tobi, Akito and Neji still struggling. She looked around for her younger brother, but he was so far ahead that she feared she would never catch up. She tried anyway, until he completely disappeared from sight. She ran back to the house, hoping to get some help.

Tobi ran until he couldn't see the compound anymore. He came across a strange bridge. He sat on he bridge, watching his reflection. He sighed and took his mask off. He looked at his reflection.

'_Tobi looks...hideous...Tobi wishes that someone would love Tobi like Tobi loves his family. Maybe then Tobi's family would all love each other by examples...' _he thought.

All of a sudden, he eyed a familiar young blonde girl. Any other person would identify her as the missing Ino. She was carrying a small lump in a blanket. She drooped the lump over the river, preparing to drop it.

"What is the blonde girl doing? Are you trying to get rid of that blanket? Tobi thinks that it's a nice blanket...Tobi would take it!" exclaimed Tobi.

"_Tobi?_ What are _you_ doing here? This place is pretty far from where Hinata lives. Are you running away?" asked Ino.

"No...Tobi just wanted to be away from all the hatred in Tobi's house. Why is the familiar blonde girl from Tobi's school here?" he asked back.

"Well...no reason. Do me a favor, and take this. Pretend you _never_ saw me. It'll make our lives easier." said Ino.

"You're...giving Tobi the blanket? But what about..." Tobi started.

She ran away from Tobi. Tobi looked down at the small blanket. He unwrapped the blanket to see a small gurgling baby. It's eyes were blue, like Ino's, and it had small black spiky hair. It cried loudly and grabbed Tobi's face. He flinched at the sudden contact, but put the baby on his shoulder, rubbing it's back.

"There there small stranger person. Tobi will take you to Tobi's family." said Tobi.

The baby shifted around on Tobi's shoulder, and Tobi stood up, took his mask, and tried desperately to retrace his steps. It proved difficult for him, as he forgot often which paths he took. It took him most of the afternoon before he made it home. No one was home when he came back, so he took the baby into his room, where Incora was waiting.

"Tobi! Oh, Tobi! Where have you been!? I was so worried about you!" said Incora.

Tobi carefully laid the sleeping blanketed child on his pillow and hugged Incora.

"Hello Incora-nee! Tobi was...Tobi doesn't know where Tobi was. All Tobi knows is that there was a giant bridge." said Tobi.

"A giant bridge..._you_ went out _that_ far?" she asked.

"Tobi guesses. Tobi met the familiar blonde girl from Tobi's school. The familiar blonde girl gave Tobi a small stranger person." said Tobi.

"Familiar...blonde... _Ino?_ Ino gave you a _what?_"

Incora frantically walked over to Tobi's pillow and uncurled the blanket. When she saw the baby she panicked.

"Tobi...w-who is _that_?" asked Incora.

"The small stranger person."

Incora lifted the small child and looked into the child's diaper. The only clothes it had on. It was a boy.

"Is...is this Ino's _baby?_" asked Incora.

"Tobi guesses. Is the small stranger person Tobi's now?" asked Tobi.

"No! Tobi, you _can't_ keep the baby. We can't keep a baby!" said Incora.

"But...Tobi _loves_ the small stranger person already. Tobi doesn't _want_ to give it up now..."

"Tobi...he's a he, and he's called a baby, and you are _too young_ to keep him!" said Incora.

All of a sudden, the door to the house shut. Incora assumed it was Akito and Neji. She gave the baby to Tobi, who held the baby lovingly. She ran into the living room.

"Incora. Tobi come back?" asked Akito.

"Yes...um...what if I told you he brought more then _just_ him home?" asked Incora.

"I would tell him that whatever dog or cat that 'followed him home' can go right the hell back outside. You _know_ I can't stand animals." said Akito.

"Well...it's not an animal per _say_." said Incora.

"Then what is it?" asked Neji.

"Uh...let's just say...Ino's...baby 'followed him home'." said Incora.

"...Oh _hell_ no. Incora. What the hell do we look like watching a little shit?!" asked Akito.

"Oh, c'mon Akito! Tobi loves him already! Maybe he will help Tobi grow up a little! You know, _calm down_?"

"Incora, we _can't_ take care of Ino's child. This is ridiculous." said Neji.

"I _know_ Neji. But...it's _not_ like the baby has somewhere to go." said Incora.

"This is absolutely _out_ of the damn question! Even _if_ I were to say yes, my father would _never_ allow _another_ Non-Hyuga in the compound." said Akito.

"We've got to _try_ Akito. Where else is the baby gonna go?"

"Why can't you send the baby back to Ino?" asked Neji.

"I can't imagine that she wanted him. That _would_ explain why Tobi has him." said Incora.

"Who the hell is _Ino_?" asked Akito.

"This...girl at our school. She's one of the girls who started rumors about me. We're pretty sure she had sex with Sasuke, another guy at our school, who was the guy people thought _I_ had sex with. The child is most likely be his." said Incora.

"Then why don't we take the child to _Sasuke_ then?" asked Akito.

"Hmm...I'll see...but...I'm not sure he _knows_ about him." said Incora.

"Oh, for _fucks_ sake... we don't have _time _for paternity tests..._fine _Incora. Keep the little shit. I'll even tell father for you. But I _will_ not. _Will _not. Help care for the thing. Ever. You know I hate them." said Akito.

Incora hugged her older cousin.

"Oh thank you, thank you Akito! Tobi will be happy!" said Incora.

"Yes, yes...now get off me." said Akito.

Incora released Akito and ran into Tobi's room, eager to tell him. Neji grabbed her and stopped her.

"One, you're extremely uncoordinated, are you sure you should run through the house? Two, are you _sure_ Tobi is even of a mind to take care of a child?" asked Neji.

"Neji. I have a feeling that Sasuke is the father of this child. And if that is so, Tobi probably feels connected to the baby because he is in Tobi's blood as his second cousin." said Incora.

"And you're _sure_ he can take care of him?"

"I don't really know. We'll _just_ have to see won't we? And anyway, even if you wont help him, _I_ will. He still sees us as siblings."

"I'm not saying I won't help. I'm _saying_ I'm pretty sure that having a child around Tobi might be _dangerous._"

"Which is _why_ we'll be around."

"I hope you're _right_ Incora. For our sakes, his sake, _and _for the sake of that...child."

Incora walked into Tobi's room to see him cradling the baby. Incora hadn't noticed it before, but Tobi was without his mask. His face had cleared up handsomely, but he kept his glass eye shut, and he had a long scar through it.

"Well Tobi, it's been a while since I've seen that pretty face." said Incora.

"Tobi doesn't think Tobi's that pretty. Tobi didn't think that anyone loved Tobi without Tobi's mask." said Tobi.

"Awwww...that's not true...brother. I love you dearly Tobi."

"And Tobi loves Incora-nee. And Tobi also loves Izuna." said Tobi.

"Who?"

"Izuna. Tobi remembers the name before Tobi got this glass eye. Tobi remembers Izuna as a person who Tobi loved very much. And so Tobi named the small strange person Izuna. Because Tobi loves Izuna." said Tobi.

Incora smiled. Izuna might have been a person that had protected Tobi, or even loved him among the Uchihas. Incora held the small child in her arms. The baby looked at Incora confusingly. She smiled at him lovingly. The baby cooed and grabbed a hold of Incora's finger. Neji came into the room to look at the child.

"Hmm...he looks like Sasuke." said Neji.

"Yeah, but look, he has Ino's eyes. Very cute, don't you think Neji?" asked Incora.

"Cute...probably not the word I would have used...but yes...cute." said Neji.

Incora rolled her eyes at her brother and plopped the baby in his arms. Neji curiously looked at the baby, and the baby happily cooed and grabbed a little handful of Neji's long hair. He cried out in pain.

"Hey! Let go of my hair baby Uchiha!" he cried.

"Awwww he likes your hair Neji!" said Incora.

"Neji-nii! Izuna's name is Izuna! Not baby Uchiha!" said Tobi.

"Fine. Izuna, Let go of my hair!" he cried again.

He ripped the hair out of Izuna's hand, making the little baby tear up. He cried loudly, making the Hyuga teens panic.

"Hey! Shut that baby up right now!" yelled Akito from the living room.

"Neji! What did you do?!" panicked Incora.

"I did nothing! I just took my hair away from him! He was _hurting_ me!" said Neji.

Incora took the baby from the panicking Neji. She lovingly cradled the baby and let him play with her hair. The baby was quiet once again. Neji and Tobi breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you _do_ that Incora-nee? Tobi cannot believe Incora-nee was able to calm Izuna down so easily!" said Tobi.

"Incora's got a motherly instinct when it comes to babies. She was the only one who could calm down our spoiled brat cousin Hanabi when she was a baby." said Neji.

"Oh do hush Neji! I'm not _that_ special." said Incora.

"Incora-nee is too modest! Izuna is calm! And it was because of Incora-nee!" said Tobi.

"Yeah...so why don't we just let Incora take him for a while?" said Neji.

"Say _what?!_"

"Well, Tobi and still have studying to do, and you're the most caught up. So _you_ should take him." said Neji.

"Tobi agrees...Tobi loves Izuna but, Tobi still has to keep up Tobi's grades or else Uncle Hiashi will throw Tobi out! Uncle Hiashi said so!" said Tobi.

Before Incora had a chance to object, she was pushed out of Tobi's room and forced into her own room. She set the baby down onto her bed and ran out of her room. Both Neji and Tobi locked their doors. Incora banged on Neji's door.

"Neji, you rat-faced butt head! You better get out here and help me!" said Incora.

"Sorry Incora, you said so yourself. My grades will never match yours. And also, if I'm a rat-face, what does that make _you_?"

Incora thought about it, and blushed as she stomped away. She went into her room to see Izuna wriggling around on her bed. He whined a little, and Incora knew that whine. He was _hungry_. Incora sweat-dropped as she realized there was no baby stuff in the compound.

After Hanabi grew up, it was made clear that Hanabi would be the last baby in the compound. And with Tobi's 'new arrival', she didn't know how Hiashi would react. She picked up Izuna and wrapped him up in his blanket. She was about to exit the house, when Akito stopped her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" said Akito from the couch.

"Food. Baby Izuna needs a bottle. We don't have anything here!" said Incora.

"Whatever. Just don't get caught by father." said Akito.

Incora rolled her eyes and left the house. She walked out of the compound, heading towards Yume's house. She knocked on the door and Yoshino answered.

"Why, hello Incora! Nice to see you!" said Yoshino.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Nara." said Incora.

"Oh please, call me mom!"

"O-okay...mom." said Incora.

Yoshino smiled and lead Incora into Yume's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yume, Incora's here!" said Yoshino.

"Yeah, yeah, so let her in!" said Yume.

Incora entered the room with the baby wiggling in her arms. Yume glared at the lump.

"Incora, who the hell is that?" asked Yume.

"This is Izuna...he's...my...'nephew'...of sorts..." said Incora.

"The fuck? Did Neji and Ten-Ten have a baby?" asked Yume.

"No...he's Ino's baby, but apparently she dumped him on Tobi."

"_Tobi?!_ Oh hell no! But...but Tobi's special...no offense." said Yume.

"That's why Neji and I are gonna help him."

"So now you all have a baby?! Why the hell would you bring him over here!?" asked Yume.

"Because I needed help...he's hungry." said Incora.

"So what? What do you want me to do about it?" said Yume.

"...do you have a bottle?"

"...My mom probably has our old baby shit... why the hell don't you have your old shit?" asked Yume.

"Our uncle got rid of them after Hanabi grew up. He said he 'didn't want the memories.' He probably does it so he doesn't remember that we were born. I don't know." said Incora.

"That's some fucked up ass shit. My mom recorded _everything_ remotely cute that Shik-Shik and I did." said Yume.

She called out to her mom, who came into the room.

"What's all the yelling about Yume?" she asked.

"You remember Tobi mom?" asked Yume.

"Oh sure! The little Uchiha boy who you said Incora took in! I meant to tell you how nice of you that was dear Incora!"said Yoshino.

"Yeah yeah. Well...in return it seems that he got them in some shit. He crossed paths with Ino, one of the school whores, and now it seems that dear Tobi has stuck Incora and her family with Ino's _baby._"

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka? Inoichi's daughter? That sweet girl? With Tobi?"

"Trust me Mrs. Nara...mom, she is anything _but_ sweet. And she didn't have the baby with Tobi, if that's what you think. I think she had the baby with Sasuke..." said Incora.

"Hush now Incora. I don't expect you to understand this, but Ino's, Chouji's, and our family are all in alliance together. It has been that way for generations." said Yoshino.

"Yeah, sure...the Ino-Shika-Cho. Who _cares_? What Incora's saying is true mom. Ino hasn't even come into school in over 9 months." said Yume.

"As true as that is, you as a Nara should still treat her with respect. I will not have the alliance be broken. And Incora, as a Hyuga, I am told you are trained to be kind and respectful towards others."

"Y-yes ma'am. I was taught such things." said Incora.

"Well then, I expect you to respect her as well. She may have had this child, but she is _still_ a Yamanaka, and she will still be respected as such." commanded Yoshino.

"Y-Yes ma'am." said Incora.

"Whatever mom. No matter what you tell me, I'm _not_ respecting that whore. I don't _care_ that she's a Yamanaka, just like she doesn't care that Shikamaru and I are Naras." said Yume.

Yoshino sighed.

"It seems no matter what I tell you, you just won't listen will you dear?" said Yoshino.

"Not about _her_ mom. Not about her." said Yume.

"Anyway... is there a reason you called me in here, or did you just want to gossip about our dear friends the Yamanakas?" asked Yoshino.

"We wanted to ask you if you still had our old baby stuff. Izuna, the baby, is getting hungry." said Yume.

"Wait, you brought it _here_? Where is the little thing?" she asked adoringly.

Incora smiled and handed the baby to Yoshino. Yoshino squealed in delight as she lovingly played with the baby in her arms.

"The baby is _adorable_! So handsome too! It's obvious he got his looks from the Uchiha side of the family...but look! Those are Ino's eyes! So perfectly blue!" she cooed.

"_Now _you've done it. Mom's been wanting grandchildren ever since we were old enough to have sex." said Yume.

Izuna whimpered in Yoshino's arms.

"Awwww...The way he's whimpering...it feels like he hasn't eaten in days! You don't think...Ino was trying to starve him to death?" asked Yoshino.

"I have no idea how long it's been since he ate. Just like I have no idea how old he is, or anything like that."

"Well that _just_ won't do. Incora, Yume. Come dears, we'll take the baby to Lady Tsunade who will be able to examine him. And go get him formula of course. Once we go do this Incora, I do hope you'll be able to go it on your own. Tobi will need your help if it's his baby." said Yoshino.

Yoshino yelled for her husband. Yume's father was a bit tall, and had a thick spiky ponytail like Shikamaru. It seems that he had a few scars here and there on his face. He also wore thick silver hoops like the rest of the Nara family.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Shikaku, I want you to take out all of Shikamaru's baby stuff. His bottles, his little clothes, his little bibs, and the twin's baby bag. Wash them all while we're gone." she commanded.

"...may I ask why?"

"It seems that Inoichi has become a grandfather. Ino seems to have dumped her son on that poor Tobi kid. And since dear Incora takes care of Tobi, she takes care of the baby, and we're gonna help her."

"Yes dear."

Shikaku left the room. Incora assumed he was getting right to work. Every time she was here, he was doing _some_ kind of chores.

"That's my dad. Whipped." said Yume.

"Now you mind you manners Yume! I'll be back in a minute with a warmer blanket for poor Izuna." said Yoshino.

Yoshino walked out with the shivering baby in her arms.

"By the way, where's Deidara? Is he somewhere studying?"asked Incora.

"I wish. I can't get him to sit _anywhere_ for some reason. He's always gone. He claims he's 'hanging out with some friends'. But we know all his friends, because they are _our _friends. And no matter how much I ask, he won't tell me who he's 'hanging' with, and he won't let me go with him." said Yume.

"Really? Odd...do you think he's like... 'seeing' someone?" asked Incora.

"I really don't know. He still isn't talking to like anyone. I'm beginning to worry." said Yume.

All of a sudden, Yoshino came back into the room, the shivering Izuna as wrapped up as tight as Yoshino could.

"Alright dears. The poor thing is as warm as he can be. I got him to sleep, but it wasn't easy...he's really hungry." said Yoshino.

Yoshino took the two girls to the Konoha Hospital. Yoshino flashed around that she was a Nara, and she demanded to see Lady Tsunade. She and the girls walked into her office.

"Oh, hello Yoshino. Is there something you needed? I'm glad you're here actually. I think I'm going to have to ask you for the Nara encyclopedia of medicines and herbs. I seem to have forgotten a formula for a certain vaccination." said Tsunade.

"Oh yes Milady. But first. The reason we're here is because of Tobi Uchiha." said Yoshino.

"Tobi? Did he get hurt again? Has his condition worsened?"

"Oh no milady... Tobi is fine. He no longer lives among the Uchiha. He lives with me and my family." said Incora.

"Oh. How kind. Good thing too. That poor boy's been through enough." said Tsunade.

"We're actually here because Ino Yamanaka has had a baby." said Yoshino.

Yume decided to be quiet, fearing that anything she said would get her beat if she said the wrong thing.

"Baby? Oh yes...she checked in for child birth about 2 weeks ago." said Tsunade.

"Oh...two weeks old then...well apparently Ino gave the baby to Tobi. He brought him home and he started whining. I thought it was hunger, but Mrs. Nara thinks it might be something worse." said Incora.

"Oh..._really_? Tobi has accepted responsibility? That's a switch." said Tsunade.

She unwrapped the shivering baby. He shivered as he laid on his back ontop of Tsunade's desk.

"You were right to bring him in when you did. This baby is very malnourished. He also seems to be struggling with a fever. Any longer, and I fear the baby would have had serious brain damage, or even have died. Tobi is very lucky he found when he did. How long has it been since Tobi found him?" she asked.

"Just today. My brothers were more focused on studying, and no one in the clan would have known what to do...so I went to Yume's, hoping her mother could help." said Incora.

"You were very wise to do so young Hyuga. This baby is in critical condition. He's dangerously underweight, and he's got a fever to boot. He must be a tough little guy to last as long as he did. He will have to stay here for a few weeks. Free of charge of course, I just would like to keep a close eye on him." said Tsunade.

"O-okay Lady Tsunade." said Incora.

"A word of advice:You might want to make Tobi's responsibility official. No one in the hospital will release the baby to you while Ino is still officially his mother. You must get a hospital check in form, and fill it out as Tobi and other person of your choice being his sole guardians." said Tsunade.

"Yes Milady."

"And one more thing. Make the guardianship official _before_ filling out the hospital check in form. Once you have submitted the check in form, and our records indicate the baby's guardians, we will send you a check out form the day before you can successfully check him out." said Tsunade.

"O-okay Lady Tsunade..." said Incora.

"Glad to hear it. If you have _any_ questions, feel free to drop by. Depending on how long its been since he ate, he _might_ be here for awhile. We have to get him to the correct weight, and we have to pull that fever down." said Tsunade.

Tsunade wrapped Izuna back up and rushed him into the maternity ward. Yoshino escorted Yume and Incora out of the hospital.

"I'm glad that we got all _that_ sorted out. I'm sorry they had to take the baby away from you Incora, but it was for his own good. I just hope you're able to tell Tobi the same thing dear." said Yoshino.

"Oh...I'm sure once he hears that Izuna was malnourished, he'll be more open to the idea." said Incora.

"I'm so sure Incora. Just make sure you lay it on him easy, you know what happens when you stress him out." said Yume.

"Anyway dears...As much as I want to buy formula and diapers for little Izuna is it? I'm afraid we can't do that until we get the little Uchiha back. You should at least take all the baby stuff. It should be clean by the time we get home. And Yume can take you to the Adoption agency. You might want to go get Tobi before you go there though." said Yoshino.

"Awwww mom! Do I _have_ to take them?" whined Yume.

"WHAT."

"_Nothing._" she muttered fastly.

The rest of the way to the Nara's was quiet. Needless to say, Yume looked fearful, which was a new one for Incora. Yoshino unlocked their door and let the girls in. In the kitchen was a collection of little blue Nara clan shirts, a few bibs,and three bottles, all in a large bag. Incora picked up the bag. Yoshino smiled and crunched Incora in a hug.

"I'm so _proud_ of you dear! You're like my 6th child! Not including Yume, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Deidara and Chouji! I'm sure I'll _love_ little Izuna too! You must bring him over as much as you can!" said Yoshino.

"T-thank you...mom. W-we have to..." struggled Incora.

"Oh...oh yes of course! Go on dears! Yume, be home before dinner!" said Yoshino.

"Yeah...yeah...of course mom." said Yume.

Yume led Incora out the door and walked down the street.

"I swear, my mom is _such_ a sucker for babies." said Yume.

"Awwww...I think she's nice! And I think she wants to be my mom..." said Incora.

"Oh yeah, she _loves_ you. Like a lot. Pretty soon she'll beat you like you were own child if you do something bad." said Yume.

"_Really?_"

"Hell yeah. One time Shikamaru Chouji and I ate desert before dinner, and she beat us all for it! Chouji was too scared to tell his parents where he got the welts from." said Yume.

"Oh my..."

They made it back to the house and Incora was tackled to the ground.

"Incora-nee! You and Izuna are home! Where's Izuna? Did Incora-nee lose Izuna?" asked Tobi.

"No Tobi... Izuna had to be taken to the hospital...you remember the hospital Tobi..." struggled Incora.

Tobi got off of Incora and slightly panicked.

"What do you _mean_ Izuna went to the hospital!? Does Izuna have to get a surgery like Tobi? Is Izuna sick?" he panicked.

"Calm down Tobi. Ino didn't feed Izuna and now he's too skinny. And on top of that, he's got a fever." said Yume.

"A fever?! A FEVER?! Not a fever!" panicked Tobi.

"Calm down! Geez! He'll be back soon! And then you can go get him!" said Yume.

"But first Tobi...we have to go to the Adoption Agency... we have to fill out a paper that says that you're Izuna's dad."

"Okay! Tobi gets to be a dad!" he cheered.

Yume rolled her eyes and took the Hyugas to the Agency. It was going to take some time, seeing as they made Izuna a ward of the state with no parents. Tobi didn't exactly pass the mental exam, but Incora passed with flying colors. The fact that both Incora and Tobi were under 18 also added a difficult factor.

They were about to decline them until they realized that the daughter of Yoshino Nara was among them. Everyone knew Yoshino as a pillar of strength and fear. It was then that the agency decided to give the teens a chance. They were allowed to keep Izuna as long as they checked in with the agency every month until they both turned 18.

With that all settled, Incora walked Yume home. As Yume shut her door, she saw the menacing shadow of her mother and what seemed to be a strap in her hand.

"Oh Yuuuuummmmmeeeeee..." she called.

Yume's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Y-yes ma'am?" she answered.

"What have I told you about talking disrespectfully when we have _company?_" she roared.

Yume ran in fear of the the strap her mother was holding. Yoshino chased Yume around the house, flailing the belt wildly, hoping to catch Yume at least once.

Meanwhile, Incora took Tobi home. Tobi went into his room. He was exhausted. Incora walked into Neji's room and jumped on top of the studying Neji. They both bounced off the bed and fell onto his floor with a thud.

"Ouch! Incora, _must_ you do that?" said Neji.

"Yep! It gets more fun every time! Plus, you hate it, which makes it a plus." taunted Incora.

"Anyway...wheres the baby? Where have you been?"

"Izuna had to be taken to the hospital. Ino hadn't been feeding him, plus he had a fever. Lady Tsunade herself will be taking care of him. And also, Tobi and I are now the legal guardians of Izuna Uchiha."

"...You _didn't._"

"I _had_ to. They would've taken the baby if I hadn't!"

"So now it's official? He's _legally_ a Hyuga!?" said Neji.

"Well, Uchiha...but yeah. This should make it easier to care for him."

"I guess so. Akito just came back from the mansion a while ago. Uncle says as long as we understand that Izuna will be seen and treated as a side-brancher, like with Tobi, he can stay." said Neji.

"A side brancher? You don't think..."

"I don't think so. There's no way Izuna will be put underneath the curse mark. He's a Uchiha afterall." said Neji.

"I hope not. We have a long way to go before that anyway." said Incora.

Neji shrugged. Incora went into her own room to study once more. She was going to go through all of them tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. The last day of school. She grew drowsier and drowsier. She went into her bed and fell asleep, her pants half off.

She awoke to Neji smirking at her. It must've been morning now. She got up.

"What's so funny?" asked Incora.

"Other than the fact that you slept with your clothes on, you also seem to have been so tired last night, you didn't even take your pants off all the way." he chuckled.

"So instead of teasing me about it, you didn't take this time to shower because...?" said Incora.

Neji thought about this, and then suddenly Incora took off. Neji was right behind her, on her heels. She made it to the door, where she wrestled her brother for the door. Akito opened the bathroom door naked, making both Neji and Incora yelp in fear. Neji covered his sisters eyes.

"I'm tired of you guys fighting all the time. Chill the hell out!" he boomed.

"For gods sake! Put a towel on!" said Neji.

"Hmm? Oh please! Don't act you haven't seen it before! We used to _bathe_ together!" said Akito.

"That was when you and I were _children_ Akito! Plus, Incora's never seen!" said Neji.

"Put. A towel. On!" commanded Incora.

"Fine, whatever. Just get out of my _way_!"

Akito stepped over the twins and went into his room. Incora shook off Akito's image and scrambled out from under Neji. She ran into the bathroom. Neji grabbed her ankle before she could turn around and shut the door. Incora fell on the bathroom tile and bruised her elbow. She yelped in pain.

"Owwww! What the hell Neji! That _hurt!_" said Incora.

Incora kicked Neji in the face and he flew backwards and hit the wall. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Neji held his nose. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like hell.

"Dammit Incora! You could've broken my nose!" he yelled.

"You would've _deserved_ it! You jackass!"

Neji snickered as he heard his big sister cursing.

"If you're out there laughing at me because I'm swearing, I'll kick your ass even _more_ Neji Hyuga!" she yelled.

Neji squeaked and scrambled into his room to get his clothes. Incora exited the bathroom and ran into her room for fear of Neji. She locked her door to get dressed and exited her room. Her bag in tow. She got Tobi up and ready and she and her brothers walked to school.

Incora and Neji walked into first hour. Incora glanced at Neji for the first time since she kicked him in the face. He had a bruise on his cheek. She felt bad, but she giggled at him as he glared at her.

Yume sprung up from her sleep.

"What's stuck up Neji's ass? Besides...you know...a 7 foot pole?" asked Yume.

"We were wrestling for the bathroom this morning. Neji grabbed my ankle and bruised my elbow so I kicked him in the face and bruised his cheek." said Incora.

"Oh damn! I didn't know you could fight girl! He looks fucked _up!_" said Yume.

"Nah...it's just a bruise."

"I know. But it looks like it hurt his _pride_ more than his face."

Yume laughed at Neji. He blushed and glared at Incora, already knowing that it was him they were talking about. Incora stuck her tongue out at him. The hour started. Time for the first final. Incora went

through it like it was nothing. Studying really benefited her greatly here. 1st hour ended, and Neji charged away from Incora, probably going to find Ten-Ten.

"God! Neji is _such_ a baby!" said Yume.

"I _know_... he's so melodramatic. Once when we were little,I slapped him and made a mark on his face. He wouldn't let me live it down until I was 15." said Incora.

"Damn!"

Incora nodded and entered 2nd hour. Unfortunately the only seat was by Neji. She shrugged and sat next to him. He scoffed and glared at her. She chuckled a little to herself, pecked his bruised cheek, and paid attention.

He wiped his cheek in shock. His icy glare slowly started melting away. His gaze softened at his older sister. He quickly pecked her back, and smirked at his smiling sister. 2nd hour started. The 2nd final. This final seemed to be tougher than the first. Tobi wasn't in the room, he was receiving help with his finals because of his brain damage.

2nd hour ended, and the twins walked down the hallway arm in arm. They met up with Ten-Ten who hugged both of the twins.

"Hey guys! Incora, I _still_ can't believe you bruised Neji like that...that took some guts on your end huh?" said Ten-Ten.

"Yup. I almost came out of the bathroom to kick his butt some more when I heard him laughing at my curse words."

"Oh come on Incora. No one can keep a straight face when you swear. _Especially_ when you call them 'curse words'" said Neji.

"In his defense Incora...it _is_ pretty funny."

"Yeah yeah...you _always_ come to his defense Ten-Ten." said Incora.

Neji and Ten-Ten shrugged and they all entered 3rd. Incora sat in between Ten-Ten and Gaara, who was more than ready to get this day over with.

"Hey Gaara... You ready to take this final?" asked Incora.

"Sure. I'm really just ready to get rid of this semester. Way too dramatic for my tastes" said Gaara.

Incora could admit. Even though this semester was hellish, she met some of the most important people in her life. Yume and Ten-Ten, the sisters she always wanted, Kiba, her first love, Tobi, her brother, and now Izuna, her nephew.

"Yes...this semester _has_ been a little hectic...but I wouldn'tve met you guys either!" said Incora cheerily.

Gaara smirked as Incora hugged him. Only this time, unlike all the other times, Gaara extended an arm and hugged back. 3rd hour started. The third test wasn't _as_ bad, but then again, Science wasn't Incora's 'strong suit'. Fortunately for Neji, this was the one thing he excelled at more than his sister.

3rd hour ended, and Incora walked to 4th hour alone. She met up with Kiba and quickly kissed him.

"Hey Incora. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. These finals are kind of tough..."

"Oh...I hear ya... my second hour was pretty rough. And I'm pretty sure my 3rd hour kicked my ass." said Kiba.

"I hope not..."

"Me neither! Ma will destroy me! And you wouldn't want _that!_ I'd die, you'd cry, Akamaru wouldn't have anyone to take care of him..." Kiba rambled on.

Incora rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. He smiled at her and pulled her to him, tickling her sides.

"Admit it. You'd be _so_ sad without me." said Kiba.

"Okay! Okay! I'd be _so_ sad! and Akamaru would be sad too! We'd miss miss you terribly! Just _please_ stop!" giggled Incora.

Kiba tickled Incora mercilessly up until she playfully pushed him away from her. He was on his way back to her, but she ran away from him. Yume rolled her eyes from her corner.

"Oh come _on_ guys! Stop being so cute! It's gross!" Yume joked.

They all laughed. Incora playfully ran into the weight room, where she saw her brother and Ten-Ten huddle together in a corner. Ten-Ten was sitting on Neji's lap, kissing the bruise on his cheek. Incora giggled loudly to catch their attention and made some fake gagging noises.

Kiba caught up with her and tried to tickle her again, but she ran farther into the weight room and hid behind a sweaty Lee. Kiba stooped in his tracks, and Incora stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh...hey Lee.. can I have my girl friend from behind you?" asked Kiba.

Lee politely nodded and got out of the way as fast as possible. He still loved Incora. And to see the Hyuga girl with Kiba hurt him more than anything in the whole world.

"What do ya think was eating him?" asked Kiba.

Incora shrugged, but deep down, she had a hunch that it was because he still liked her. She made a mental note to herself that it would probably be a good idea to discreet herself with Kiba around Lee. He was _still_ her friend.

Yume walked into the weight room, picking both Neji and Ten-Ten up out of her spot.

"I keep _forgetting_ how strong you are Yume..." said Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, well I keep _regretting_ it." said Neji.

Yume rolled her eyes and kicked Neji in the side.

"I'm not _that_ strong! You're just a pussy!" said Yume.

"Oh _really_? You seem strong as hell to _me._" said Kiba.

4th hour ended, and the friends all went to sit at the table. All except Incora, who went to find Lee. Tobi saw her and decided to follow her.

"Oh hi Tobi! I'm going to find my friend Lee. Why don't you go sit with Neji and I'll be there in a minute? Then you can meet him!" said Incora.

"Oh...okay Incora-nee! Tobi will go sit with Neji-nii!" said Tobi.

Incora saw Lee sitting glumly at his lone table. She went and sat next to him.

"Hey Lee. Why don't you come sit with us? I'd be happier if you did! I want you meet my brother Tobi!" said Incora.

"Are you sure your friends will want to be near me? And I did not know you had another brother..." said Lee.

"I'm sure everyone will _love_ you once they get to know you. I know _I_ care about you a lot... you're a good friend!"

Lee blushed and smiled sweetly at Incora. She was so beautiful and sweet to Lee. He really _did _treasure her friendship.

"And Tobi isn't _really_ my brother. He's...Sasuke's cousin. It's a really long story, and I can't really tell you knowing that he's over there."

"Oh...it is...understandable I guess. Does he not remember that the Uchiha is his cousin?" asked Lee.

"No he doesn't. He has massive brain damage, so please be patient with him. He won't remember your name in the beginning, but he'll slowly drill it into his head as long as your nice to him. He refuses to remember rude people." said Incora.

Lee nodded and stood up with Incora. The two friends made it over to the table, where Tobi was happily waiting.

"Incora-nee! Is this Incora-nee's friend?" asked Tobi.

"Yes Tobi. Meet Lee. Guys, Lee is sitting at the table from now on. He's one of us." said Incora.

Tobi eagerly shook his hand. The whole table murmured in agreement to Incora's statement.

"As if it matters now. Today's the last day of school." said Ten-Ten.

"Well, he won't be going anywhere but here next school year Ten-Ten." Incora smartly shot back.

"I say we let the poor bastard in! We had no reason to ignore him before, and we don't fucking have one now! Lee! Welcome to the circle!" said Yume.

Incora smiled at her best friend's open-mindedness to it all.

"Now that we've got all that out of the way...Yume, isn't there something else we should be asking?" said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me stupid! Hey everyone! Yes, you too Lee! Y'all wanna spend the summer with us in the Mist?" asked Yume.

Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, Deidara, Kankuro and Chouji nodded their heads, automatically knowing what they meant, but the others (Neji, Incora, Lee, Tobi, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata) had _no idea_ what Yume was talking about.

"What my sis is _trying_ to say is that our parents bought this huge cottage for us when were like 6 in Kirigakure. Every summer since we were 12, they've been letting us bring friends and go by ourselves for the summer. It's a really nice place, with a lake in the backyard and everything. It's a tradition and stuff.." said Shikamaru.

"Oh...that sounds like _fun!_ Neji and I will certainly _try_! Won't we Neji?" said Incora.

"Very well...if Uncle permits us leave for about 3 months." said Neji.

"O-oh I... don't k-know if my f-father will let me go f-for so long..." said Hinata.

"If Tobi can bring Izuna, Tobi will go!" said Tobi.

"Wait, who's Izuna?" asked Shikamaru.

"Tobi's son! Familiar girl Ino gave Izuna to Tobi!" said Tobi.

The table murmured with confusion.

"Well...Gaara and I will definitely be there! Believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

Gaara nodded quietly.

"I...I will try but...I am not quite so certain my presence will be welcome..." said Lee.

"Lee, don't be silly! We wouldn't invite you if we didn't like you." said Shikamaru. Yume nodded in agreement.

"I only assume this invite is extended to Temari as well?" said Kankuro.

"Oh hell yeah! A summer ain't _shit_ without my girl Temari! But 18's kinda the limit...not counting Kiba's attachment Akamaru, and Tobi's attachment Izuna. So Kiba, tell Subaki she better bring her ass too." said Yume.

"I'll try, but I don't think Subaki's grades were 'up to Ma's standards' this year. If it was anything like the summer I flunked _one_ class, Subaki's not going _anywhere_." said Kiba.

"And Hinata...no excuses! I better see your ass. At my house. Ready to get in my road trip van. To our boat. To our cottage." said Yume.

Hinata gulped and nodded. Lunch ended, and the group went their separate ways. Incora, Kiba, Yume and Gaara all went into 5th hour. The 5th test was brutal. Even with her studies, Incora seemed to have difficulty. She _hated_ math with a passion. Again, fortunately Neji was somewhat of a math nerd, and deep down, so was Yume.

5th hour ended, and Incora staggered out of the classroom with Ten-Ten as if they were brutal murder victims. Yume rolled her eyes behind them, and even Neji proudly walked out of the classroom. Kiba wrapped his arms around them.

"Guys, you look like math just _murdered_ you." said Kiba.

"It _did_. But then again, it could just be because I _hate_ math. Hopefully health won't be as bad." said Incora.

"Incora's right. Math was _brutal._" said Ten-Ten.

Kiba and Ten-Ten separated from the group,and Yume, Incora, and Neji entered their last class of the semester.

"Y'all ready for this? After this we ain't got _shit_ to worry about for another 3 months!" said Yume.

"Great. Let's do this. I'm ready to go home." said Shikamaru.

6th hour started. The last test. It was so easy, Incora was finished in 20 minutes. Anyone who was done could leave, but Incora had to wait for her brothers. 5 minutes later, Neji was done. Incora and Neji left the classroom, Yume and Shikamaru right behind them.

"Shouldn't we go get Tobi?" said Neji.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go get his ass then!" said Yume.

The four friends went into the office to collect Tobi. Tobi happily jumped into Yume's arms. She almost dropped him, but she hugged him back.

"Tobi is glad too see Tobi's friends! Can Tobi go visit Izuna today?" said Tobi.

"I'm sure we could Tobi!" said Incora.

"Well, just know we're leaving for Kirigakure in about 2 weeks give or take. Gives ya time to get Izuna from the hospital." said Yume.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shikamaru.

"He was underweight, and had a fever." said Incora.

"Yep. Sound's like a _severe_ Ino catastrophe. We couldn't even trust her to look after Mother's _garden_, much less a baby." said Shikamaru.

Yume put Tobi down and she and Shikamaru separated from the Hyuga teens, probably going to find Deidara. Tobi dashed down the streets to Konoha Hospital. By the time Incora and Neji got there, Tobi was already in the maternity ward with Tsunade. His mask was safely tucked into his backpack, and he was patting Izuna's back.

Incora and Neji watched from the window.

"Look at him Neji. He's so..._careful_ with him." said Incora.

"It _does_ seem as though he loves that baby." said Neji.

Incora went inside the maternity ward with Tobi. He wanted to wave at Incora, but he remembered that Tsunade told him about holding Izuna with _both_ hands. At least until he could sit up by himself.

"Hi Incora-nee. Does Incora-nee wanna hold Izuna?" asked Tobi.

Tobi carefully placed Izuna in Incora's arms. She cradled the baby lovingly and Izuna smiled and happily cooed at her. He reached his hands out to her, and she put him on her shoulder and patted his back.

"Izuna remembers Incora-nee!" said Tobi.

"Yes. Also, his fever is gone. And he wasn't as malnourished as I once thought. If anything, he was just really hungry. His weight _was_ dangerously low, but not life threatening. What I'm trying to say is...little Izuna will be available for release in a few days, instead of two weeks." said Tsunade.

"Oh, that's _great_!" said Incora.

"Yay! Izuna comes home to Tobi soon!"

"Yes. Just...promise you'll bring him in every other month for check-ups, and he'll be fine. And be _careful_ what you feed him. Bottled formula will work as a substitute." said Tsunade.

"Yes milady. We'll be sure to keep his appointments." said Incora.

Incora placed him back on his hospital bed and led Tobi out, to his dismay. Neji was waiting.

"I must say Tobi, it has been a long time since I have seen you without that mask on." said Neji on the way home.

"Huh?"

"Yeah Tobi. Your mask. You didn't put it back on. Why do you take it off when you see Izuna?" asked Incora.

"Tobi _told_ Incora-nee. Tobi didn't think anyone loved Tobi unless Tobi had Tobi's mask on. So Tobi took it off so Izuna could see Tobi's real face and love Tobi for being Tobi, and not being Tobi behind a mask." explained Tobi.

"That's...one way of looking at it...but Neji and I will always love you, no matter who you are, and don't you forget that ok?" said Incora.

"Incora's right. We loved you before you had surgery, and we love you after." said Neji.

"Tobi love's Incora-nee and Neji-nii too! Now Izuna can love Tobi too!"

Tobi happily scampered into the house along with the twins, who were eager to start their summer. They were sure they were going on the cottage trip, not so sure about Hinata, but sure of themselves. All Incora could do was wonder.

What kind of adventures would she having _this_ summer?


	8. Summer Adventures Part 1

This was it. The beginning of the summer Incora would never forget. Izuna was released from the hospital about a week ago, and has been bubbly and happy ever since. Tobi is very protective of him, sometimes not letting anyone, not even Incora, hold him.

Tobi finally ditched his mask and got an eye patch for his eye. He would never be able to see out of it, so Incora wanted his glass eye protected. Taking the mask off was a big step for Tobi. It proved that he didn't find himself unappealing anymore, which made Incora happy. He was also talking much better. Still in third person, but he was making great progress.

Everyone who was invited was going, including the mystery person that Deidara's been hanging out with for these last few weeks. It took forever to convince Hiashi to let Hinata go. Nevertheless, she was going.

Incora was sitting on Yume's couch, waiting once again, for Subaki and Kiba to get there. Subaki was allowed to be there for a week, but not the whole summer like every one else. Yume was sitting next to her, eying Deidara coldly.

"I just...I don't fucking get him." said Yume.

"Don't get who?" asked Incora.

"Fucking _Deidara_! I'm supposed to be his best friend, and yet he didn't fucking tell me about _him_."

"You mean...Itachi?" asked Incora.

It was true. Deidara had been seeing Itachi for the last few weeks. Yume didn't trust Itachi. Not at all. It _was_ rumored that Itachi wasn't involved with the Uchiha anymore, and that he was living with Obito, but Yume didn't trust it.

"I don't _trust_ him Incora. I can't _believe_ Deidara!"

"If you don't like him, why did you agree to let him come?"

"So I can keep my eye on him. Dei is still my best friend, but I _can't_ believe this shit."

"You know what I think? I think it won't be that bad...I think that this whole mess was a huge misunderstanding." said Incora.

"Yeah...we 'misunderstood' Sasuke being on top of his big brother naked as the day they were born." said Yume.

Kiba and Subaki _finally_ arrived, and people started piling up into the van. Incora sat in between Kiba and an angry Yume, Akamaru sitting happily on Incora's lap. Yume angrily glared at Deidara and Itachi who were sitting in front of her.

"Are you gonna sit there and glare at us the whole time yeah?" said Deidara.

"Yes. My trip, my rules. I'll talk to you about it later though. At least _I_ don't hide things from you." said Yume.

"Really Yume hmm? Are you _really_ gonna be like that yeah? Because if you are, We just won't go un." said Deidara.

"Now, now Deidara...her...predicament is understandable. I assure you Yume. The part of my life in which you...saw, is over. I can safely say that Deidara is all I care about now." said Itachi.

"You just make sure it _stays_ that way Uchiha." said Yume.

Tobi glanced over at Itachi. Itachi noticed him, and glanced back. Tobi frantically looked away, and held Izuna close to him. Incora just shook her head and leaned against Kiba as the car started.

The drive there had so much tension in it, Incora could have cut it with a knife. Tobi kept Izuna as quiet as he could, and he passed him around to everyone who wanted to pay him some attention. Even Itachi held him, finding something strangely familiar about him.

He gave the baby to Deidara, who momentarily forgot why Yume was so mad at him.

"Oh my hmm! Izuna is soooo adorable un! It's hard too imagine that Ino had him yeah?!" said Deidara.

"What did you say?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, Ino un. The girl who disappeared from school for a while yeah?" said Deidara.

"Ino? As in the Ino that Sasuke had sex with?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah. Wait...how in the hell did you know that?" asked Yume.

"He's not exactly quiet, first off. Second off, he said as much when he got caught my our Uncle."

"Is it a problem that Ino had the baby?" asked Incora.

"You mean you didn't know? We believe Sasuke to be the father. Either way, it doesn't matter. The baby belongs to Tobi now." said Neji.

Itachi said nothing as the baby was passed back to Tobi. He glared at little Izuna, making Tobi uneasy.

"So anyway...did you guys do okay with the finals?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Do you really wanna ask that? Or do you wanna make out with Neji?" asked Yume.

"...I thought it would be nice to ask first." giggled Ten-Ten as she pounced on Neji.

"Hey! No screwing around back there or else I'll pull over and beat _everyone_!" yelled Yoshino from the very front seat.

"The worst part is, she ain't kidding." said Yume.

Deidara, Chouji, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru all agreed with a shudder. Under Yoshino's request, Tobi passed Izuna to her, who lulled him to sleep.

Chouji and Shikamaru had fallen asleep by this time. So did Incora and Akamaru. Tobi stayed alert, often staring out the window, and glancing over at Itachi once or twice. Neji and Ten-Ten fell asleep as well, not wanting to provoke Yoshino into doing anything rash. Subaki sat on the side, texting. Kiba just stared out the window. Temari and Kankuro seemed to be playing some kind of game that Lee was refereeing, while Gaara stared out into the open road, silently letting Yume sleep on him.

Itachi kept glaring at Izuna. Now Deidara was seeing what Tobi was.

"Is there something wrong Itachi yeah?" he asked.

"Oh, just the fact that that child over there might be my nephew, and _no one..._ not even _Sasuke_ told me."

"Well...it's not our business to tell un... and I don't think Sasuke knows hmm... it's not like we lied to you yeah? We just assumed you knew un."

"What do you _mean_ I knew? I didn't know at all. Sasuke got caught, and that was the end.." said Itachi.

"Like Neji said, it doesn't matter anymore un. Tobi is the father now hmm. Now, why don't you just drop it yeah?" said Deidara.

"Easy for you to say Deidara. _You_ don't have a illegitimate nephew." stated Itachi.

"Fine, do what you want un. I can't tell you what to do yeah?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and focused on the drive. Within a another hour or so, they reached the Nara boat.

Hinata became uneasy.

"U-um...Yume?" she started.

"What? Oh _hell_ no... Hinata..._please_ tell me that you don't get seasick..." said Yume.

"I..." she stammered.

"She does Yume. If you get her a sedative, she'll be fine." said Incora.

"I don't _have_ any...I mean...I could always knock her ass out...no...wait, I got it."

She walked over the Hinata, whispered something in her ear, and Hinata turned red and fell over flat. Yume picked her up and boarded the boat, Incora and company following behind her. Yume handed Hinata to Naruto.

"Geez Yume, what did you _tell_ her?" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"Easy, that the faster we get there, the faster she could pick out which room her and Naruto will sleep in. It was _her_ mind that thought the absolute worst." said Yume.

Incora rolled her eyes and sat down. She knew badly uncoordinated she was, and a moving boat would only make it worse. They finally reached Kirigakure, and there stood the tallest cottage Incora had ever seen.

What Incora thought was beautiful on the outside, was everything Incora could had ever _dreamed_ on the inside. The cottage itself had two floors, and a beautiful view of the lake in the sliding glass doors leading to the back.

"Room dibs!" yelled Yume.

Yume and Shikamaru took off. The others followed confusingly, but they all occupied one room. Incora grabbed a room right in between Yume and Ten-Ten. Any other rooms she didn't care about, except Tobi's. She wondered who was going to be paired off with, seeing as there were only enough rooms for everyone to pair off with.

"Hey Incora. Room for Akamaru and I?" asked Kiba.

"Sure! But I'm just wondering where Tobi's going to stay...and who's gonna be with him..."

"Why don't ya get Neji to do it?" asked Kiba.

"Because I know for a fact that he's going to room with Ten-Ten."

All of a sudden Lee came into the room. Incora walked out with him, the jealousy of Kiba in the air.

"Hey Lee! Did you find a room yet?" she asked him as they walked down the hall together.

"No...not yet. I am afraid that everyone already has roommates. Even you and Neji."

"Well, I'd be ever so grateful to you if you could room with Tobi for me. I need someone I can trust watching over my brother and nephew..."

"You...trust me?"

"Of course Lee! You're a really good friend!"

Incora hugged Lee tightly, making him blush. They entered the room Tobi claimed, and saw him feeding Izuna and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh! Hi Incora-nee! Are you here to room with Tobi? No one else wants to..." he said.

"Hi Tobi! No, I'm not here for that, I'm sorry. But, my friend Lee would _love_ to!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! Tobi is happy to be rooming with Lee!" he said standing up, putting Izuna down on the bed and extending his hand to Lee.

Lee took his hand, and Tobi grabbed him into a hug. Incora smiled and left the room. She was about to return to her room when all of a sudden, the front door was busted wide open.

"Hey Yume! Suigetsu's in da house for the summer!" boomed a voice from downstairs.

"Ohhhh shit! Suigetsu! Fuck yeah!" said Yume.

She raced down the stairs past Incora and tackled the boy down. She looked downstairs to see a boy with white hair, medium in length. He had pretty purple eyes, and the weirdest shark teeth.

"Hey! I saw your parent's car pull away, and I thought to myself, 'Yume must be here!'" he said.

Incora came downstairs and Yume finally saw her.

"Oh, hey Incora! Meet our next door neighbor Suigetsu! He always comes over to crash the party! He's Me and Shikamaru's best friend!" said Yume.

"Oh hi. I'm Incora Hyuga! I'm Yume's friend from Konoha." said Incora.

Incora extended her hand, and Suigetsu hugged her. He grabbed her butt, and she jumped.

"Is it me, or are the friends you bring from Konoha getting hotter and hotter?" he purred.

"Back off _stallion_, she's spoken for." defended Yume.

"Awww, how boring. Is there _anyone_ in here that's single?" he asked.

"One, but she's jail-bait. Kiba would have your head." said Yume.

"Oh..._seriously_? No girlfriend for Suigetsu this summer." said Suigetsu with a little pout.

"Can...you let go of me?" asked Incora.

"Oh! For sure." he said, letting go of her butt.

"Sorry Incora. Suigetsu's a massive pervert. He's been like that since the beginning of time. All the girls around it have gotten used to it. You and Hinata will too I guess." said Yume.

"Oooh another new girl? Does she look like your friend here?" asked Suigetsu.

"She's her cousin so I guess? But she's spoken for too, like I _said_." said Yume.

"Damn. Is there _no hope _for poor Suigetsu?" he asked dramatically.

Incora, being uncomfortable being too close to the stranger in front of her, tried going back upstairs. Suigetsu grabbed her waist, making her panic a little inside.

"Hey, where you going? I didn't mean to exclude you...Incora was it? It's just that I don't see our pal Yume as often as you might. Anyways, I wanted you to stay down here because I have a surprise for all of you." he said.

"And what would that be Sui?" asked Yume.

"Ah-Ah-Ah my dear. It'll have to wait until everyone gets down here." taunted Suigetsu.

Yume rolled her eyes and yelled for everyone. Shikamaru came down first, took one look at Suigetsu, rolled his eyes, and tried going back upstairs but got bombarded by everyone else coming down.

"...I assume there's a reason he's here Yume?" asked Shikamaru.

"Who _is_ he?" asked Subaki.

"I, my tanned skinned cutie, am Suigetsu. Many of you already know me as the hottie who invades the dreams of all the hot girls of this cottage." said Suigetsu.

Most of the crowd groaned at Suigetsu, already knowing how he was. Even the first timers sweat-dropped at Suigetsu.

"Yeah, Yeah guys _this_ is Suigetsu...you see why I'm never too ecstatic to come here other than the fact that we have the crappiest reception." said Shikamaru.

"Y'all ain't lying! I can't text anyone out here!" complained Subaki.

"...You act like that's a bad thing...you don't need to be on your phone all the time anyway." said Kiba.

"Man, shut the fuck up Kiba!" Subaki glared at her annoying older brother. Kiba rolled his eyes and brushed it off.

"Anyways...back to this surprise..." said Yume.

"Oh yeah! First off, does anyone here know Kisame Hoshigaki?" he asked.

Itachi and Deidara both raised their hands.

"Seriously Deidara? Now you're meeting new people without me?" asked Yume.

"Calm down un! Kisame is Itachi's friend hmm! Geez!" said Deidara.

"Ladies! You're _both_ pretty, and you're _both_ going to the prom." joked Naruto.

"Suigetsu, hurry and tell me this news so I can kill Naruto." said Yume.

"Well, Kisame is my cousin on my mother's side, and because she's tired of me being at home all the time, she's moving me to Konoha with him!" exclaimed Suigetsu.

Yume was so over-joyed that she pounced on Suigetsu's back, completely forgetting about Naruto's witty comments for now. Yume hugged him tightly.

"Your mom _finally _stopped homeschooling you because she realized that you have no friends?!" she asked.

"Hey! I have you guys don't I? So what if I only see you in the summer?"

The crowd murmured with excitement, up until Yume jumped off of Suigetsu and chased Naruto out into the backyard. Then everyone busted out in laughter, all except Hinata of course, who was running out to help Naruto.

"So now I have to stomach Suigetsu for more than just the summer. Great." said Shikamaru.

"Aww, I love you too Shikamaru." said Suigetsu.

The crowd returned to their rooms, completely unfazed by Suigetsu. Incora stayed, waiting for Yume.

"Geez, doesn't anyone _care_ about poor Suigetsu?"

He looked at Incora with interest.

"So _you_ care? I must say, you're pretty hot for a Konoha girl. What say you ditch your boy and get with a _real_ man?" he purred.

He strutted over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It made her very uncomfortable.

"Uh...N-No thanks? I'm not interested in...you." she nervously said.

"Awww...no love for Suigetsu?" he asked.

"She _said_ no Suigetsu. What are we, playing the _rapist_ card now?" asked Yume from behind.

"Awww c'mon Yume, you know I was kidding...mostly." said Suigetsu with a wink to Incora.

He released Incora and went upstairs, probably searching for a empty room.

"Hey Yume! Why is the only available room with the fatty and the jail-bait in it?!"" complained Suigetsu.

"What'd you call me!?" demanded Chouji.

"Lets beat his _ass_ Chouji!" said Subaki.

"Hey! Hey! No fighting in here. You take that shit _outside._" said Yume.

"You and me! The last one standing, gets the room!" said Suigetsu.

"But...I can't fight..." said Chouji.

"Not a problem! More ass whuppin for me!" said Subaki, raising her fists up.

"Uh-Uh Suigetsu! Subaki and Chouji were there first! You share, or you take your ass _back_ home!" said Yume.

"Damn...fine...Chouji, and Subaki is it? Let's just _share_ it." said Suigetsu.

"Fine by me." Chouji agreed.

"Just know that your ass is on the _floor_, and we're fine." said Subaki.

A few hours went by, and the group decided to go swimming out back in the lake. All except Tobi, who wanted to feed Izuna and go right to sleep. It was dark, but Yume lit some bug repellant candles. _No one._ Not even Shino, wanted the mosquitoes coming out.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, and Lee were all playing a game of chicken, Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu seemed to be ogling the girl's bikinis,Temari and Gaara were in the shallow end, sitting atop the water trampoline,Subaki was happily racing with Akamaru on who was going to jump off the dock into the water first, Neji and Ten-Ten were heavily flirting in the deep waters, Shino was content with just swimming laps, and Itachi refused to get in the water. He, like Tobi, stayed in the living room reading a book, while being able to see through the sliding glass door.

Yume swam out a little further with Deidara and Incora on her heels.

"Are you ready to tell me what's been on your mind, yeah?" he asked.

"You know damn _well_ whats on my mind. Dei, tell me the truth..._legit. _How long were you planning on _hiding_ Itachi from me?" she asked him.

"Yume..._please_ don't do this hmm. Itachi's really a nice guy yeah?" said Deidara.

"And that may _be_ Deidara! But the simple fact that we know what we know about them just feel weird to me...I mean...I have already accepted the fact that it could have been a misunderstanding, but still...you gotta know how Yume feels..."said Incora.

"...What if Itachi is just _using_ you to get Sasuke jealous?" said Yume.

"It isn't so un! Itachi's _different_ yeah? Way different than Sasori hmm. And I think I'm love with him un. So instead of being jealous because I'm not spending all of my time with you anymore, why can't you just be a good best friend and be happy for me yeah!?"

He swam back to the shallow waters with Shikamaru, clearly distressed.

"I...don't know what happened to him Incora...it's like I don't even know him anymore...he's been my friend since we were like 6...I...I _love_ him. I just want him to be happy..." said Yume.

"I...I don't know but...maybe...maybe Itachi _is_ what makes him happy. Maybe Dei is right. Maybe we need to just let _him_ live his life. And if it blows up on him, we'll be here to pick him back up again like good best friends should." said Incora.

"Oh listen to _you_. Peace-maker Incora. You know, I _hate_ when you're right." said Yume.

All of sudden, Yume's bikini bottom was snatched off of her in an instant.

"What the hell?! My draws are gone!" she exclaimed.

Suigetsu surfaced with Kiba and Naruto giggling with him. Incora could _feel_ the water boiling with Yume's anger. Suigetsu chuckled as he started humming the 'Jaws' theme. Naruto and Kiba started humming along. Subaki was the second person to notice Yume's boiling anger.

"Ooooh shit! Suigetsu gon' _get_ _itttttt_! Y'all _all_ fucked up now!"exclaimed Subaki.

Everyone turned around in horror to see Yume's explosive anger surfacing.

"Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have done whatever you did." said Ten-Ten.

"How troublesome. And to think I was trying to _avoid_ Yume's anger this summer." said Shikamaru.

Yume swam over to Naruto and knocked him out first. She picked him up and skipped him over the lake like a giant rock. He hit the dock with a thud, and had to have Neji and Hinata carry him up to their room. Ten-Ten following Neji.

Despite Incora's protests, Yume knocked Kiba over the head, knocking him out. His unconscious body was carried back to the dock by Incora, who, with the help of Lee, dragged him back in to the cottage as well. Incora didn't even _want_ to know what was going to happen to _Suigetsu._

The two carefully placed Kiba onto the bed, before Lee went across the hall to his room. Incora followed, wanting to check on Tobi. She opened the door to see Tobi, having fallen asleep with Izuna on his chest.

"Awww...even though that's _so _cute, we gotta set up Izuna's crib. Tobi's a tosser." said Incora.

"Understood." said Lee.

Incora pulled out the parts from Tobi's bag and She and Lee set up the crib in minutes. Lee pushed it in between the two beds while Incora gently lifted the small baby. Fortunately, the baby was a hard sleeper, and was unfazed when Incora gently put him in his crib and wrapped him in Yume's baby blanket.

"He is _so_ cute when he sleeps. Tobi is so lucky to have him." said Lee.

"I think so too Lee. Tobi is so careful with him too. Are you gonna come back out swimming?" said Incora.

"I am. Shall we go together?"

"I'll be out there. I have to make to sure Kiba is okay." said Incora.

"I will go with you."

Incora shrugged and entered her room, where Kiba was stirring awake.

"Hey...Incora...Lee...what happened?" he asked.

"You got knocked out. That's what you get for being a lecherous asshole." said Incora with venom in her voice.

"Awww C'mon babe! You know I don't like anyone's ass but yours! I was just playing the part!" said Kiba.

Incora rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. She and Lee turned to leave.

"Where ya goin now?" he asked.

"Back outside. Now that you're okay. If you don't feel like getting beat anymore, you can join us." said Incora.

Kiba stood up and left out of the room with Incora and Lee. When the trio went into the living room. The look of pure shock on Itachi's face was enough to make hell freeze over. The trio ran outside to see everyone out there. Butt naked. Even Ten-Ten and Neji, who went back outside. Suigetsu was laid up on the water trampoline, broken and unconscious.

"Hey Incora! After Suigetsu took my swimsuit, I had this great idea to go skinny dipping! Get with it!" yelled Yume.

Kiba whooped and tossed his trunks aside. Incora and Lee blushed as they watched the now naked Kiba jump off the dock. She also noticed that everyone was in the water now.

"Uh...gee...I..." she stammered.

"Uh-_Uh_ Incora! We even stomached seeing your brother! Get your naked ass in this water!" said Yume.

"Just do it Incora. If you don't she'll strip you herself. She already got Chouji, Shino, _and _Neji._" _said Shikamaru.

"It's the only way she got _Neji_ to do it. And the only reason he's staying is because I'm here." said Ten-Ten.

Neji said nothing as he stared at his sister with a stern look of embarrassment on his face. Lee nervously took off his wetsuit and quickly jumped off the dock, _praying_ no one saw his body.

"Lee! You chickenshit! Nobody even _saw_ what you looked like!" said Yume.

"Um...I am...sorry you didn't see?" he blushed.

"Incora! It's your turn! Get your ass in here!" said Yume.

Incora shakily took off her one piece bathing suit. She inched closer and closer to the dock. All of a sudden, she was pushed into the chilly waters. Incora was brought to the surface by Lee, who held her close.

"Are you alright Incora?" said Lee.

"I'm _fine_ Lee." said Incora, who was silently thanking him in her mind.

The drop really surprised her, and she didn't even have time to take a breath. Kiba swam towards the two, immediately grabbing Incora from the shocked Lee.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" said Incora.

"I don't want _Lee_ touching all over when you're _naked_!" spat Kiba loud enough for Lee to hear and blush at the thought.

Incora blushed, acknowledging Kiba's jealousy towards him. Incora pushed off of him, leaving him shocked and confused. She swam over to Temari,Yume and Ten-Ten.

"Whats wrong with _you? _You mad that Kankuro pushed you in?" asked Temari.

"That was _Kankuro?_" asked Incora.

"Well, that obviously wasn't it." said Ten-Ten.

"No. Lee helped me up when I dropped in, and Kiba got super jealous because I'm naked." said Incora.

"_Really_?"

"He snatched me away and everything. He said he didn't want Lee 'touching all over me while I'm naked.' " said Incora.

"Awww...dog-boy is _jealous._" said Yume.

"Guys, I'm _cold_. I think I'm just gonna take Neji and go in."

"Awww Ten-Ten! You're _such_ a boring girl!" said Yume.

"Well, we're _not_ doing anything except swimming out here _naked_." said Ten-Ten.

"Hey everyone. Ten-Ten and I are starting to find this whole naked thing _boring._ So why don't we make things more...interesting?" asked Temari.

"Interesting yeah? What should we do hmm?" asked Deidara.

"How about...the uncomfortable game_?_" asked Temari.

"_Now_ you're talking Temari! Anyone not interested in playing? Leave now." said Yume.

Shino walked into the house with the very broken Suigetsu, Subaki carrying Akamaru inside with her. Shikamaru tried going in, at this point not even caring that he was naked. Seeing as _everyone_ seemed to be. Chouji made it in, before Shikamaru got roped back into the water.

"Oh _no_ Shikamaru. You're staying _here_ with me." said Temari.

Soon, only Neji, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Kankuro, Deidara, Temari, Kiba, Lee,Yume, and Shikamaru were the only people in the water playing the game.

"Well, who's going _first?_" said Yume.

Everybody but Incora and Neji placed their finger on their nose. They both looked at each other, quite confused.

"What..." started Incora.

"Nose-goes Incora? You've never heard of it?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Well _usually_ the last person who puts their finger on their nose is it." said Yume.

"Okay, so...how do we play?" said Neji.

"Easy. Do everything you can to make each other uncomfortable until one of you says 'uncle'" said Yume.

"Oh, that's _easy._" said Neji.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva. He put it near Incora's face, making her scream and cringe in fear.

"Ah! Okay Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" said Incora.

"Looks like I win." beamed Neji.

"...That's not really what we were _talking_ about, but seeing as you're siblings, and you guys seem to be really fucking _sheltered,_ it will do." said Yume.

"What _were_ you talking about then? Because I don't if I"ll want to play if it involves _spit._" cringed Incora.

"We'll show you. Temari, pair me." said Yume.

"Okay ummmm... Kankuro!"

"...Of _course._" said Yume.

She swam to Kankuro and jumped into his arms. She edged closer and closer to his face, almost brushing his lips up until he dropped her.

"I call Uncle. Sorry Yume, you're not my type." said Kankuro.

Yume just laughed as Incora grew confused.

"Won't...Gaara be mad if you kiss his brother?" she asked.

"...Kankuro's gay." said Gaara.

The game went on for a while, up until people started shivering. It was Incora's turn to go again, and she was paired up with Lee. She blushed as Kiba looked at her with anger. She swam over to Lee, who was blushing harder than she was. Lee picked her up in his arms and stared into her light purple eyes.

Lee's blush got harder as he inched ever so closer to her face. Incora's blush got harder too, as she found herself inching closer as well. They touched noses when Kiba spoke up.

"Aren't you _uncomfortable_ Incora?" said Kiba.

"Stop being so jealous Kiba! If she felt uncomfortable, she would have said Uncle!" said Ten-Ten.

"Jesus Kiba. You knew what the hell this game was!" said Yume.

Kiba pouted and swam back to shore, angrily stomping into the cottage.

"Seriously? Is he _really_ that upset about this? Maybe we should stop playing then." said Shikamaru.

"You cop-out. Okay, it's getting late anyway." said Temari.

Lee put Incora down and she, Shikamaru, Deidara,Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Ten-Ten swam back. Yume stopped the shivering Lee in place.

"What is wrong Yume? Did I do something?" he asked.

"You _love_ Incora, don't you?" she asked him.

Lee looked down and blushed hardly. The look of shame on his face.

"I...know I am not supposed to...but I can not help it. She is...my best friend." said Lee.

"And that's all well and dandy, but I just need to make sure we understand each other. Both Incora _and_ Kiba know you like her. They figured it out seeing as you aren't fucking discreet." said Yume.

"T-They do?"

"Duh! Why do you think Kiba's so damn jealous? I just need to make sure you don't do anything dumb as hell to jeopardize their relationship. Incora loves _Kiba,_ and from the way I heard it, this is her first relationship. And I'll be damned if she gets put in a love triangle."

"I...I do not want that either. To be honest, I was just trying to get as close to her as possible without getting...involved with her. I want to be worthy of the trust she puts in me!" said Lee.

"That's the damn spirit. As long as you know that. Now, do me a favor and carry me into the house. I fucking cold, and it's fucking _late._" said Yume.

Lee chuckled and lifted her out of the water. He assumed that because she asked that she was okay with him touching her while she was naked.

Incora returned to her room, ignoring the glares coming from Kiba, who was already in his pajama shorts. She placed her wet bathing suit on the dresser and looked around for her underwear. She put them on with her big pajama shirt and her shorts.

"What's the deal Incora? I know Lee likes you and all, but do you have to egg him on all the time?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?! I don't _do_ anything. Lee is my friend. Just like Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, and Chouji." said Incora.

Kiba stood up to face Incora, Akamaru shifting over to the foot of the bed.

"Lee is different, and you _know_ it. You treat him way differently than the rest!" said Kiba.

"I do _not_ Kiba! You just see it that way because you know he likes me! You _know_ I love _you!_ Can't I love Lee in a different way like I love my other male friends?!" said Incora.

"S_ure_ you can. But how do _I_ know you're not _two-timing_ me?" he asked.

Incora gasped and stormed out of their room with tears in her eyes. This is _not_ how she wanted to start out her summer, much less her first day here. Kiba sighed and sat back down at the edge of the bed. He looked at the scowling Akamaru.

"Yeah,yeah...I know boy. I...took it too far huh? Well, all I can do is apologize when she gets back at this point..." murmured Kiba.

Akamaru growled in agreement. Meanwhile, Incora stormed through the halls. She wanted to talk to Lee because he was a good listener, but she didn't want to worsen Kiba's suspicions. So she ran outside to the dock, hugging her knees crying her eyes out.

"Do you _always_ cry when you have a problem, or did someone _die?_" said a voice from behind.

Incora turned around to see Itachi standing on the dock. Incora turned back around out of disinterest.

"What do _you_ want? To _talk_ about me? To _tease_ me? I highly doubt you are in _any_ position to do so." said Incora through her tears.

"Take it easy...Incora is it? I assure you I only came out to see if you were okay. I kind of...heard you storm out of the cottage." said Itachi.

"Why should _you_ care?"

"Any friend of Dei's I should at least _try_ to get along with. I do care about him, you know. And you and Yume...are the ones I feel I have to convince the most." said Itachi.

"Itachi...you're _sick_. You have sex with your _brother._ There's nothing wrong with having a close relationship with him. But..."

"Do you even...know the _entire_ story?"

"How would I know anything about it?"

"Once upon a time, Sasuke and I lived happily with our parents. Our Uncles Madara,...Izuna, our older cousin Obito, and our baby cousin Tobi came to visit us every year."

"So _that's_ the Izuna that Tobi was talking about..."

"The same. Madara is a sick individual. His...sexual relations involve his family members only. One day, he came for Sasuke. He loved his look I guess. He murdered our parents in front of us and snatched away the custody from our Uncle Izuna."

"So what then?"

"Madara molested Sasuke as he saw fit. Never actually had sex with him,mostly because...he would rape _his own brother _every night." said Itachi.

"The Uchiha are a messed up clan."

"Messed up? That's putting it lightly. One night, Madara got very drunk and came after Tobi, Sasuke and I at the same time. Izuna got in the way and tried to call the police. Izuna...was killed protecting us. After that, he did whatever he wanted to us because he knew we were afraid of him."

"Your Uncle's a murderer Itachi. Why don't you call the police?"

"You _know_ how famous we are? He would get out the same day, with a vengeance. Every time Tobi came to school with bruises? He was doing it for us. He purposely made Madara angry so he would beat him savagely and be too tired to try and...you know..."

"...are you saying...Tobi _chose_ to be this way?"

"He loved us...and even if we didn't show it...we loved him too. After you took Tobi away, Madara got even worse. Instead of trying to molest us...he wanted to see us...grinding on each other...naked. The day you...saw us...I saw you visiting as an excuse to push him off of me...and then you saw us..."

"So...you were _forced_ to have sex with your brother?"

"...No, we never actually slept together, per se. Obito came for us, and I got out of there the fastest way I could...seeing as I'm 19 and Madara can't do anything to make me stay. But Sasuke...he had to stay with our appointed 'guardian'."

"You _left_ him by himself!? With that monster!?"

"Not one of my proudest moments. I can only imagine what Sasuke's going through now that he's alone with him and school's up. But what can I do? Madara made it clear that once we leave his house for good, he _will_ kill us if we come back."

"I don't know about you, but I would _die_ for my brothers. Blood is thicker than water. And if I were Sasuke, I would hate you until the day I _die._" said Incora.

"...you really think that Tobi is your brother?"

"I _know_ he is. And to hear that he was saving your butts...and then you let _his_ sacrifice be in _vain_..."

"I told you the story so you could understand where I'm coming from in this whole thing. Deidara is my first...boyfriend. And I don't want to come in between him, you, or Yume." said Itachi.

"I know now that you don't Itachi. But...Yume's not as easily forgiving, or as nice as I am. But, I see that you're being sincere about this, and if you like Deidara...I'm not going to be the one to stop you."

Itachi pulled Incora into an awkward side hug. Incora smiled and accepted it, seeing as affection probably wasn't Itachi's strong suit. But, in the back of her mind, the Uchiha both confused and scared her at the same time.

"I apologize. We spent so much time talking about my family...I never even asked you what was wrong...I just...assumed it was something...stupid."confessed Itachi with a blush.

"Stupid...well...you would be right. It _was_ stupid. And plus, hearing about what happened to Tobi will always be more interesting." said Incora.

Itachi smirked and led Incora back to the cottage, where she was _thankful_ that Kiba was fast asleep. She crawled into bed next to him and she felt Akamaru come up and lay right by her face. He licked her happily and fell back into his puppy sleep. Incora soon fell asleep as well. The clock striking 3 AM, thus ending Incora's first day in her summer adventure.


	9. Summer Adventures Part 2

Incora was in her second month of the summer, July. Subaki was gone, having to go back home under the demand of her mother. She was severely missed by her brother, who was still being irrationally jealous. Yume and Ten-Ten were growing tired of Kiba's attitude towards Incora. All for Lee, who was only trying to be a good friend.

Yume and Itachi _still_ weren't getting along. And what was worse, Yume was starting to catch on to the fact that Incora and Itachi were starting to become friends. And she wasn't too happy about that either.

All the girls were sitting up in Yume's room, seeing as all the guys, were once again, out swimming.

"So, tell me Incora...since when and why are you so _buddy_ _buddy_ with Itachi?" asked Yume.

"Are you _still_ on about that?" said Temari.

"Oh Yume...Itachi really isn't as bad as you _think_ he is. Honestly, he just _really_ wants to be with Deidara." said Incora.

"But didn't _you_ say you caught Itachi with Sasuke Incora? Itachi is _sick._ And the fact he wants Deidara could mean that Dei is in trouble." said Ten-Ten.

"It isn't so Ten-Ten! If Deidara were in any _real_ trouble because of Itachi, Deidara would have told us! Or at least Yume. And besides, like I've been saying, this whole thing was a big misunderstanding." said Incora.

"Bullshit! How was _literally_ finding Sasuke naked on top of Itachi butt ass naked a misunderstanding?! Plus, Deidara don't tell me shit anymore...you know that!" said Yume.

"I know Yume...But...I believe that Itachi is a good guy!" said Incora.

"But how do you know that for sure sweetie? He could just be telling you what you wanna hear!" said Temari.

"...Incora's never been wrong about people before... Ever." Hinata finally spoke.

"Aww, Hinata...you only say that because that's your damn cousin!" said Yume.

"No, she's right. Have you ever heard of Incora being _wrong _about someone?" asked Ten-Ten.

As the girls contemplated this, Yume grew more and more bored.

"Changing the subject now. Who wants to actually _go_ somewhere? As much as I _love_ swimming here, there _is_ a beach, with sand, and food, and other people...and _food!_" Yume started making herself excited.

"Hmm...but what about the guys?" asked Temari.

"I'm tired of those asshats! I say we make it a _girls_ day!"

"I'm sorry Yume, but I would trust _Sasuke_ with Tobi before I would trust Neji or anyone else...Tobi and Izuna are coming with us." said Incora.

"I guess...a trip without Naruto wouldn't...be bad." said Hinata.

"I'm in!" said Ten-Ten.

The girls started packing for the beach, when all of a sudden, Chouji entered the room.

"Hey Yume...where's Shikamaru? He wasn't outside with the rest of us...are you guys going outside too?" he asked.

"No Chouji...we're going to the beach. If you want, if you go find Tobi and Izuna, you can come too!" said Yume.

"Uh...okay...but...aren't the guys coming too?" asked Chouji.

"Hell no! I'm tired of those guys! It's a girl's day, and you, Tobi and Izuna are tagging along! _Get_ it?" said Yume.

"Oh...okay. I guess...I'll go get my swimsuit and find Tobi..." said Chouji.

He left the room, letting the girls get ready. They met Chouji and Tobi out in front of the cottage, sneaking past all the boys. The group of Yume, Incora, Ten-Ten, Temari, Hinata, Chouji, Tobi, and Izuna all walked up the streets of Kirigakure, when Yume set her eyes on the familiar beach.

They set up in a shady spot by the water. The shade was for baby Izuna, who burned easily. All of a sudden, a young, slender body hugged Yume from behind, to her surprise.

"Yume! It's been ages! It's me, Kalina!" she cheered.

The girl in question, Kalina, was a fairly tall girl with long jagged brown hair. She had hazel eyes, and the fakest smile Incora had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh _hell_ no. Get your fucking ass off of me!" Yume raged to Incora and Hinata's confusion.

"Oh, Yume...you old meanie! Still the same loveable potty mouth huh?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be on the corner right about now?!" Yume spat.

Kalina just laughed and approached Tobi.

"And _who _ is this...cutie? And he comes with a baby, how cute! Is that your baby brother?!" Kalina struggled out.

Tobi stayed silent and tried walking away from the girl. Incora stood in front of him in a protective manner. Yume knew this girl's ways. She had been trying to be in Yume's friend group forever, and it _just_ wasn't working for her.

"His name is Tobi, and he doesn't _really _talk to strangers that I don't introduce him to, sorry." said Incora.

"Oh, and who are _you? _His mother, I presume? Good job on raising your sons. They seem to be uneducated _and_ antisocial."

"Um, I'm his older _sister_, and that's _his_ baby." said Incora.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! I just assumed seeing as you were _talking_ for him and everything! Are you sure that he should even _have _a baby? I mean, no offense, but people like... _him_...usually don't make good fathers. Just saying." said Kalina.

"What do you mean 'people like him'?!" demanded Incora.

She shrugged and smirked as she walked away from the clearly offended Incora, and approached Hinata.

"Hey! I'm Kalina! And you must be related to old long hair and purple eyes over there! Let me guess, you don't talk much either?" she asked.

Hinata blushed and opened her mouth to say something.

"Great! Hey, nice talking to ya!" she interrupted.

Ten-Ten and Temari looked very hostile and flipped her off, giving her the signal that they were unapproachable. She smiled and approached Chouji. He blushed and waved.

"Hey there tiger!" she growled.

"Uh...hi..." he stuttered.

"You're a cutie! I'm Kalina, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm...Chouji.

"Well Chouji, I think you're hot, so you're gonna be my new boyfriend, kay?" she said.

Before Chouji could even open his mouth, Kalina wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips in front of everyone before disappearing into the beach.

"...What uh...just...happened?"' said Chouji with a blush.

"...you apparently got a girlfriend Chouji. Although I wish you would have picked someone else." said Temari.

"Agreed." said Ten-Ten.

"Hell...fuck...and _damn_. Not _that_ bitch..." said Yume.

"What's wrong with her? Other than being obliviously _rude?"_ asked Incora.

"Kalina is a preppy ass _bitch_. She's one of those bitches who you _know_ talks about you behind your back, but is so good at it, that it's impossible to catch her on it. Trust me, this bitch is an unforeseen _force_ of nature that you just don't want in your life!" said Yume.

"Oh...but she seemed...nice to me..." said Chouji.

"Oh yeah, she seems nice _now._ But I promise you Chouji. She's _not_. She's been trying to be in my friend group forever, but I will _die_ before me and this bitch will be on equal terms." said Yume.

Chouji nodded, but was still secretly curious of this Kalina. She was the first person who was ever taken an interest in _him_. For poor Chouji, it had always been the other way around. In his heart, he truly wanted to believe Yume, seeing as she really was always looking out for him like they were siblings.

Chouji smiled, thinking about Yume's dedication to him because of her brother. He decided that Yume too, was his best friend. And yet, this Kalina piqued his curiosity, and even maybe a little bit of his feelings.

According to Yume, Kalina 'spoiled the fun'. She took the group back home, not knowing that they were being followed. As soon as she opened up the door, Chouji was glomped. He fell to the ground with an oof, sparking the attention of everyone.

"So _this_ is where Yume lives! I can't believe it! It's so big! I knew following my boyfriend was going to be a good thing!" exclaimed Kalina.

Yume visibly twitched and stormed into the house. Kalina kissed Chouji's cheek and ran out to the back. He blushed and walked in with the rest of the girls and Tobi.

"Chouji? Why are you friends with Icky girl? Tobi does not like her at all. Tobi thinks she's not nice and she calls names." said Tobi.

"That's enough Tobi. You don't have to like her if you don't want to, but that is Chouji's new girlfriend now. And you should be happy for our friend. But anyway, lets go get changed and go swimming. It's still really hot out." said Incora in a maternal way.

"Aww...okay Incora-nee. Tobi is happy for Chouji." said Tobi.

The two Hyugas took Izuna and went upstairs, and Ten-Ten took off outside as well, leaving Chouji by himself with Temari.

"Do you think it's wise to be with this girl?" he asked Temari.

"Why are you asking me? This sounds like a question for Shikamaru." said Temari.

"I'm asking you because you, Ten-Ten, and Yume seem to know her the best..." said Chouji.

"Alright, alright. You want some real advice? Do what your heart tells you to. In the end, you can never go wrong with that. If you like her, go for it. If you don't, kick her fake ass out."

"But I don't _know_ if I like her. I just met her today. That's not much to go on." said Chouji.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but spend time with her, get to know her, see how she _really_ is. And then determine if you like her or not." said Temari.

Temari left sweet Chouji to his thoughts. On one hand, Kalina was very pretty, and she liked _him_. He still couldn't believe it. But what about Yume? He had always thought of himself as somewhat undesirable, but at the same time, Yume wouldn't lie to him about a person either. He sat on the couch contemplating this.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru burst through the door, a face meaner than _anything_ Yume could do.

"Chouji, why is _Kalina_ here? And why is she claiming that _you_ are her _boyfriend?_" asked Shikamaru. His voice was colder than _death._

"Um, because she _is?_ She cornered me...and I kinda just went with it. She's really pretty, and its the very first girl who actually likes _me._"

Shikamaru sighed.

"If it were _any_ other girl, I would be happy for you Chouji. But I'm afraid she's just using you to get into our group. More specifically, me. She's the type to do that, _and_ she tried to in the past, before we started inviting you over. And I really don't want to see you hurt." said Shikamaru.

"But Shikamaru...what if she isn't like that anymore? I mean...you guys never even took the time to truly _know_ her. She might just be a lonely girl who acts out _just_ because she wanted to be your friend." said Chouji.

"That's sad. She's brainwashing you already and you just met her. Just...watch yourself. _Please_, for my sake."

"Uh..._sure_ Shikamaru." said Chouji.

"Oh _tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigerrrrrr?_" called Kalina, making Shikamaru cringe.

Chouji blushed as Kalina made her way back into the living room, with a slutty looking bikini on. His blush hardened.

"Uh...w-were you wearing that...when you first got here?" asked Chouji.

"Of course I was! Silly Choger!" said Kalina.

"His name is _Chouji,_ Kalina." said Shikamaru, quite annoyed.

"Oh _right!_ You don't have to tell me _my_ man's name Shika! I knew that!" said Kalina.

She giggled her little fake laugh and jumped onto Chouji's lap. Shikamaru could see that his best friend was visibly uncomfortable, but was too embarrassed to actually say so.

"Soooooo, lets go outside! That's where the rest of the guys are! And if you were a _real_ man, you'd carry me!" said Kalina.

"I-I _would_?" asked Chouji.

"Of course silly! Now, let's go!" she cheered.

Chouji struggled at first, but was able to lift the slender girl up bridal style, a blush permanently glued onto his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and visibly gagged at Chouji,noticing Kalina winking at him.

Shikamaru started trying to piece everything together. Even though he _loved_ Chouji, he knew Kalina didn't like...plus size people. And Kalina's not one to _change._

Chouji carried his 'girlfriend' outside, where the others were watching. Suigetsu in particular widened his eyes at the girl.

"Chouji, _You're _the one chained to that dog?! Remember to get a muzzle, _that _one has rabies." asked Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu? You never told me you and Yume were friends!" demanded Kalina, who disregarded what was said about her as she jumped off of the struggling Chouji.

"Why _would_ I? I barely knew you, and I sure as hell didn't know you knew Shikamaru and Yume." he said coldly.

"You never told me you knew my ex-boyfriend tiger." she stated to Chouji.

"I've known him for a couple years yeah...and...I just met you...and..." struggled out Chouji.

"But we're _dating!_" she demanded.

"But...I..."

"Oh, its okay tiger! I never even asked you about Suigetsu! Suigetsu, can I speak with you in private please?" asked Kalina.

"Frankly my dear, I'd rather _die._" stated Suigetsu.

"Aw, come _on_! What's one conversation between friends?" asked Kalina.

"We aren't friends Kalina. But I guess we can have a little _chat_. It seems that we have some..._things_ to discuss." said Suigetsu.

The two strolled into the house, brushing by Incora, Tobi and Izuna who were on their way outside.

"Hey Tobi! I meant to tell you that you have a real cute boy here." said Suigetsu.

"Uh...thanks...Suigetsu...Can Suigetsu talk to Tobi later? Tobi would like to get Izuna wet with Incora-nee..."said Tobi.

Suigetsu could tell that Tobi was uncomfortable. Probably because of Kalina, because he and Tobi had gotten along since they got here. Suigetsu led Kalina up to his room, mostly because it was Chouji's too, but because he really _did_ want to talk to her anyway.

"What do you want Kalina?" he asked.

"To talk Sui-Sui...you _know_ I've missed you."

Kalina shifted over to Suigetsu. She wrapped her arms around him, making him very uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you _playing_ at? Didn't you just _get_ someone? I'll have you know this is _his_ room too." said Suigetsu.

"Is _that_ a fact? I'm just trying to fit _in_ here. I'll have you know I'm _completely_ interested in Choger."

"Then you would know his name is _Chouji._" stated Suigetsu.

He yanked away from her and sat on his bed, laying on it, making sure she had no room to sit.

"Same difference, Sui-Sui." said Kalina.

"No seriously, what do you want?" asked Suigetsu.

"I wanted to tell you that I had changed since we last...dated. I'm not all about Shikamaru anymore. And that you should be nicer to me because...my boyfriend is a nice caring little chubby boy, and I'm not going to have you bad mouthing me while I'm dating him." said Kalina.

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it. Just know this. _Chouji _and Shikamaru are _best_ friends. And you know who Shikamaru's sister is. Yume is going to _kill_ you if he gets hurt from any of your fake bullshit." said Suigetsu.

"I'm not going to hurt him! God, all I want is to have a new chance with a new guy! Is it so wrong to want a chance? And trust and believe, I'm not afraid of Yume. Once she realizes who I am, she won't _touch_ me." said Kalina.

"I'm sure once she figures out what you're doing, she won't want to get her hands dirty of you, but she will if she has to. It couldn't have been anyone else...it had to be one of Yume's friends. Just..._watch_ yourself. Making a trip to the vet isn't something I like to do." said Suigetsu with a smirk.

Kalina scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaving the room. She ran into Yume, smirking at her and going back downstairs. Yume looked at her up and down, scoffing and going upstairs to find Suigetsu.

The following days were hell on _earth_ for the gang. Suigetsu was kicked out of his room by Kalina, which meant that he had to sleep on his own on the couch in the living room. And yet, Chouji was happy. Shikamaru had never seen his best friend so happy before. It made _him_ happy.

Chouji was also very different. He started becoming distant, which was depressing Shikamaru, which of course, was getting to Yume and Temari. To spice things up, Yume decided to take them all to a dance club in Kiri called "The Romp". All except Tobi, who stayed behind with Izuna.

Yume, Incora, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Hinata were sitting at a booth, laughing at the boys trying to dance.

"Oh my god! Look at Naruto! He looks fucking dead!" laughed Yume.

Naruto was poorly trying to perform the running man. Hinata blushed, embarrassed of her boyfriend.

"It's okay Hinata. Everyone is good at _something._ Naruto...just needs help finding what his is." said Incora.

Yume laughed her head off.

"Sure Hinata! Naruto is surely good at _something_ right?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I don't know. I haven't...really...dated him long enough." said Hinata.

"So he hasn't hit that yet?" asked Yume.

Hinata gasped, blushed hard, and hid behind her older cousin. Incora herself blushed a little at Yume's words. She knew where _this_ was going.

"N-no..." she stuttered.

"Oh great. You know she's not coming out from behind me, right?" said Incora.

"God! You Hyugas are so _proper_. Can't you guys talk about _anything_ sexy or even_ remotely _inappropriate_?"_ asked Temari.

"Sure we can! Let's see, Akito can, no problem, Neji and I kind of can, depending on the topic, but Hinata definitely _can't_." said Incora.

"Well Incora, have _yo__u_ fucked Kiba yet?" asked Yume.

"Nope. Most I've done is seen him naked. We haven't really even thought about it. Have you...with Gaara?" Incora forced out, hiding the embarrassment with a deep blush on her face.

"Hell no. I don't even think Gaara's interested in sex." said Yume.

"Even though he's my brother, not even _I _know the answer to that." said Temari.

"Well, Incora, as you know, Neji and I haven't done anything to that degree...how bout you Temari?" asked Ten-Ten.

"…..no. At first Shikamaru was afraid of what Yume would say or do, _then_ we were having issues because I'm not a virgin and he _is_, and _now_ he's upset because Kalina has Chouji wrapped around her fake ass finger." said Temari.

"What? Why the hell would that dumb-ass give a shit about what _I_ would think? I think it would do him some good to get that ass honestly. And what the fuck would_ I_ do? I'm not a snitch, hell, I'd probably congratulate you for stomaching seeing him naked." said Yume.

"He's probably just _scared_ Yume. My mom always told me that if a guy is making excuses about his first time, he's afraid of losing his virginity." said Ten-Ten.

"But why would losing his virginity _scare_ him?" asked Temari.

"Shikamaru is different. Isn't that one of the reasons why you tolerate him? Besides, _our_ mom always told us that losing your virginity is a big step in a relationship, and you had to be in love." asked Yume.

"I do more that tolerate him Yume...I think I _am_ in love with him." said Temari.

The girls gasped, all except for Yume, who just laughed.

"Oh _really_? I didn't think that stupid bastard would _ever_ find any girl to love him except me. Good for you girl! Have you told him that?" asked Yume.

"I...can't. I'm afraid he doesn't like me that strongly yet." said Temari.

"Maybe you should ask him. Ten-Ten was having the same problem with my brother. I think you should both tell your men how you feel, honestly." said Incora.

"I love how innocent ass Incora is the only one of us who actually has the balls to say that she's in love. She was in love with Kiba before they started going out!" said Yume.

"So why haven't you...with Gaara?"

"Like I told you, Gaara isn't interested in sex. Any of his siblings can tell you the same. I love him enough, sure, but all I can do is wait until he's ready. " said Yume.

"Same with Neji. He is 100% faithful to him and Incora's promise. So I guess we just have to wait and see."

"Okay girls, time for a challenge. It's July now, and the 4th is like tomorrow. We need to ask our men why we haven't fucked yet. And then report back in the morning. And yes Hinata, _you too._ You guys have been dating have been dating long enough for it." said Yume.

Hinata ducked further behind Incora, visibly shaking in fear. Incora wrapped her arm around her cousin.

"Yume, Hinata doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Mostly because I don't think she'll do it." said Incora.

"Ugh _Fine._" said Yume.

"Oh shit...here comes trouble..." warned Ten-Ten.

Kalina finally came and sat down with the girls after out there dancing with the boys.

"Heyyyy girls! Having fun?" asked Kalina.

The girls stayed silent.

"Hey purple eyes, Incora...is it? Your man is something else isn't he? A real hottie. I see him always trying to hide those pecs underneath his shirts. If I was another type of woman, I'd surely _take_ him from you!" purred Kalina.

Incora refused to speak.

"And little Hina...Naruto won't _shut up_ about you. That's all he's talking about while hes over there making a fool of himself. I think it's cute, in a pathetic kind of way. Let me guess, the _bedroom _is the only place where he _doesn't_ act like a fool."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh! And Yume, _your_ man is cold to the bone isn't he? He wouldn't say a _word_ to me. As cute as he is cold."

"That's because he's smart, and any conversation with _you_ makes _anyone_ feel _retarded._" said Yume.

"Such a **kidder**_**. **_Always _kidding_ around...Yume." stated Kalina, with a hint of denial in her voice.

"Bitch, who's _playing?_" said Yume.

"Anyway...Ten-Ten, no offense, but your boyfriend doesn't look very...manly. I mean, purple eyes and long girly hair? You may as well be a lesbian!" said Kalina.

"That's enough Kalina!" said Incora, standing up.

"Ooh I'm _so_ scared. Purple eyes gotta stick together huh? I'm sorry I made fun of your cousin." said Kalina, standing up to lock eyes with Incora.

"_Neji_ is my twin _brother_." Incora stated. Hinata could see how tense she was getting, and so could Yume.

"Oh _sorry_ purple eyes. Excuse me if you all look alike to me." Kalina fired.

Incora snapped then. She slapped Kalina powerfully across the face. Loud enough for all the boys to hear it and perk up in her direction. Kalina held her reddened face as she gathered herself from the ground.

"I will not put up with _anymore_ of your disrespect towards _my_ family!" she raged.

"Incora! Are you fucking mental?! You _never _open palm a bitch! You _always_ use her fists!" said Yume.

"Whoa! Whoa...let's calm down Incora...people are watching.." said Ten-Ten.

Kalina stood up, and smacked Incora right back across the face. It was a light tap, that barely made Incora move, but Kalina smirked at her, as if she had actually caused some damage.

"Get her out of here! She's ruining our good time! I mean, she's so _sensitive_!" fired Kalina.

Not even Yume could express Incora's anger right now. Hinata pulled her heated cousin away and out to the parking lot, Ten-Ten following her. Kalina ran over to the boys, while Yume and Temari stayed at the booth. Kalina approached the boys with crocodile tears in her eyes. She threw herself dramatically at Chouji. She fakely cried into his chest.

"What's _wrong_ Kalina? What happened?" asked Chouji.

"What got into Incora?" asked Kiba.

" I've seen her mad before, but I've never seen her _slap_ anyone before yeah?! That's so _unlike _her un." said Deidara.

"I don't know! I was asking her about her...relationship with...that guy Lee...I think I offended her..." said Kalina.

"But...why would she...?" asked Lee.

Kiba glared at Lee. All the guys puzzled now. They all knew Incora. They all knew she wouldn't hurt a fly. Neji knew more than anyone there that it would take some severe prodding to enrage her. And there was _only_ one thing that irritated her to the point of getting physical.

"I don't believe you. What did you say about me?" asked Neji.

"W-What? Don't be _silly..._Neki." said Kalina.

"Uh...Kalina...his name is Neji." said Chouji.

"Oh, whatever! You know I'm bad with names!" said Kalina.

Neji rolled his eyes, quite annoyed with Kalina, but more upset that she made his sister cause a scene. He went outside to see Incora breaking down in front of the building. Ten-Ten and Hinata at her arms.

"Incora, calm down, and tell me what she said about me." said Neji.

"I didn't mean to hit her! I just..._snapped_...she kept talking about our eyes...and she called you my cousin because she's obviously blind, but the thing that got me, was when she said we all look the same!" she stammered.

"...I see." he stated.

"I know Neji...trust me. But just calm down. I had to find out the hard way that she's not worth it..." said Incora.

Incora stood up, and Hinata led her down the street.

"Incora! Where are you going!?" asked Neji.

"I can't show my face in there any longer...I've embarrassed myself enough." said Incora.

Neji and Ten-Ten looked on with sadness and anger as the two Hyugas walked down the first of 7 blocks back to the cottage.

"Poor Incora...by the way, what did Kalina say she did?" asked Ten-Ten.

"She told us this bullshit lie that she remarked upon her and Lee's relationship and Incora snapped."

"That's not true! Why would she say that!?"

"I don't know, maybe she's caught on to the tension between my sister, Lee, and Kiba." said Neji.

"...She _wouldn't_."

Ten-Ten stomped back into the club, ignoring the calls coming from Yume and Temari. She pushed through the concerned Lee and Kiba, and ripped Kalina away from a confused Chouji.

"What did _I_ do Nine-Nine?" asked Kalina.

"First off, my _name_ is Ten-Ten, and I don't like you messing with my girl Incora. You're messing with things that you have _no_ business messing with. This is your _only_ warning." warned Ten-Ten.

Kalina glared at Ten-Ten, who brushed it right off and sat back at the booth.

"...You learn something new about a person everyday. Who knew Incora would have the balls to put her hands on someone?" said Temari.

"Where the hell did she go? And what did you say to Kalina anyway?" demanded Yume.

"Incora and Hinata went back to the cottage. And I told that bitch to _behave. _She hadno right to tell those boys what she did."

"Hold up. What the hell did she tell the boys?" asked Yume.

"Neji told me that Kalina said that she asked Incora about her relationship with Lee, and that she flipped." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh _hell_ no! So now she's lying, trying to get Incora in trouble with Kiba?! How the hell does she even _know_ about that anyway!?" asked Yume.

"Chouji probably told her. You know everybody, even Suigetsu can sense the tension between the three. And seeing as Chouji's been her lapdog for the last week, I'd say that's out best bet." said Temari.

"But why would Chouji tell her though? That's Incora's business." said Ten-Ten.

"When a _ho_ like Kalina uses her body, she can get whatever the hell she wants. _Including _information." said Yume.

The girls rolled their eyes and got up to leave. The boys followed them shortly after.

"Do any of _you_ girls know what happened to Incora?" asked Kiba.

"I _told_ you what happened Kibo." stated Kalina.

"First off bitch, his _name_ is Kiba. I've had enough of your fake shit. And secondly, everybody here knows what happened the last time they tried to believe a _ho_ over Incora." said Yume.

"Incora is one of the nicest most honest people we all know. And everybody here knows it. So excuse me if I believe that you provoked her." said Shikamaru.

"Incora _didn't_ do anything. Kalina provoked her by talking about her family." said Ten-Ten.

"I believe that. Have you _seen_ how close the Hyugas are to each other?" said Kankuro.

"Why'd you do _that_? And _then_ you _lied_ to us." asked Naruto.

"I didn't _do_ anything like that! I don't lie!" said Kalina.

Yume snickered at that.

"_Please. _That's all you've _been_ doing! The whole time you've been allowed to stay at our cottage, you've been lying your ass off." said Yume.

"I _don't _lie Yume! How dare you!"

She stepped up to Yume, heavily eyeballing her.

"Oh _please_. I will end you bitch. You better get the hell out of my face." said Yume.

"I'm not afraid of you Yume! All these _bitches_ around you may be, but I'm not." scoffed Kalina.

"Give me a _fucking_ excuse. I'll fucking tear your face off." challenged Yume.

Chouji gently lifted Kalina up and walked away from them all.

"Why did you do that tiger!? I could've _taken_ her!" exclaimed Kalina.

"Trust me Kalina. You couldn't. She can take down men the size of me and my father combined." said Chouji.

"I'm not scared!" said Kalina.

The rest of the group stayed behind and watched as Chouji carried Kalina up to the cottage.

"What's her deal anyway? I don't think she really likes Chouji. And she can't remember any of our names!" said Kiba.

"Everybody should know by now that she's _using _him. All I'm looking for is an excuse to throw her out on her fucking ass. The only reason I haven't thrown her out on her ass is because me and my brother _love_ Chouji." said Yume.

"I...don't understand women like her." said Gaara.

"Trust me Gaara. You don't _want_ to." said Temari.

"I don't even know Incora like that, but I know she wouldn't hurt anyone." said Itachi.

"And he speaks un!" said Deidara.

Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. They made it back to the cottage. Even though Lee wanted to check on Incora, he went into his room to check on Tobi instead. He let Kiba do it, seeing as he didn't want any more bad blood between him and Kiba. He saw Tobi asleep with Izuna as always. Izuna wasn't asleep though, he was awake, and whining.

Lee smiled and carefully picked little Izuna up. Izuna panicked at the new face holding him, but he recognized Lee right away. He hugged Lee to him, and Lee gently ruffled Izuna's soft raven hair. He took the baby down to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the refrigerator, hoping that was the problem.

Izuna happily drank his bottle. Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Babies weren't exactly his strong suit, but Izuna was one of the easiest babies he's ever experienced. He assumed it was because of how Tobi was raising him.

Meanwhile, Incora was once again sitting on the dock, Akamaru on her lap. He was trying desperately to cheer her up. He was failing horribly, as Incora was still sort of crying. He stood up on his hind legs, licking up her tears.

"I'm sorry Akamaru. I'm just...not...feeling the love tonight. I _have_ shamed my family after all." said Incora.

"Incora? Are you out here?" asked Kiba.

"Akamaru and I are." said Incora.

Kiba came out to the dock, sitting next to Incora.

"Are you okay Incora? What happened back there?" he asked.

"No one disses my family. I guess I just got a little carried away. I embarrassed myself, and brought my family shame.."

"Incora...why do you care what they think anyway? Didn't you say that the main family didn't care about you or Neji?" asked Kiba.

"Neji is who I'm talking about. Neji, Akito...Tobi. I'm the middle child. I'm supposed to set an example

for my little brothers, and show my guardian that I am a responsible adult...what would Tobi have said if he saw me hit that girl?" cried Incora.

"Babe, Tobi would _probably_ be proud of you. I know _I _am. You stood your ground. And you _know_ how Tobi feels about her." said Kiba.

"I know...I just...I feel that one day, Tobi is going to be afraid to be around us...or even worse, he's going to remember that he's a Uchiha and he's not gonna want to stay with us anymore..." said Incora.

"Incora...you show more tender love and care to Tobi than I have ever seen you show to anyone, even Neji. I have no _idea _why he would _ever_ want to leave you." said Kiba.

"Kiba...that's sweet...thank you."

"You feel better?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. That bitch Kalina is _really_ no reason to be upset." said Kiba.

Incora blushed as she remembered what Yume said.

"Kiba? Can I ask you something?" said Incora.

"You can ask me _anything_. You...know that right?"

"Yes...Uh...Why...haven't we...done it yet?" she asked.

He blushed, and so did Akamaru. He ran back into the cottage. Even a pup like him knew this was a Kiba and Incora conversation.

"Uh...what do you mean? Do what?" he asked, secretly wondering if she was talking about what he _thought_ she was talking about.

"Uh...S-Sex?" she muttered.

"_Oh...uh...I_ never really thought about it...I'm happy just being with you really...No rush, you know? Uh...did you...want to?" he asked with a hard blush.

"I don't...know...Neji and I promised each other that we would have sex until we were married...but that was back when we thought everyone saw us unattractive. Now that we have friends...and people that love us that aren't our immediate family, I don't know anymore." said Incora.

"Well...I'm not gonna rush you...because I'm not sure that I'm ready either." said Kiba.

He wrapped his arm around Incora. Incora leaned against her boyfriend.

"Kiba...you know that...I..._love_ you...right?" she asked.

"Of course babe. And you know I love_ you_ right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And I'll never _stop_ loving you. I'm sorry if I'm a little...bitter...when I see you around Lee. It's just that...I don't want to lose you to him." said Kiba.

"Kiba...you'll never lose me to _anyone. _You've _got_ to remember that...because I don't know how many more of our fights about Lee that I can take...I'll admit...Lee is cute, he's sweet, and he looks after me...but we are _just friends._ And he's gentlemanly enough to understand and acknowledge that. I love _you_ Kiba, always." said Incora.

He smiled and kissed her passionately under the stars. Incora had never felt so loved by anyone. The couple went back into the cottage. Kiba went into their room, but Incora wanted to check on Tobi, so she went into his room to see that Lee and Izuna were asleep together in his bed. Izuna had his bottle in one hand, and Lee's index finger in the other.

Incora smiled sweetly at the dedication Lee had for Tobi and Izuna, which branched off of his adoration for her. She truly could not ask for a better friend than Rock Lee. Under other circumstances, she could see herself with him as well. But she loved Kiba. Nothing anyone could do or say would change that. Not even Lee. She carefully scooped up Izuna and put him in his crib.

Incora was about to go into her room, when she heard a sound...voices...coming from downstairs. She crept to the top of the stairs to see Shikamaru and Kalina on the couches. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure loomed over and saw the two as well.

"What is this _really_ about Kalina? Why are you here, playing your mind games on Chouji? Really? You couldn't pick _anyone_ else to make yourself less suspicious? You go right for my best friend?" said Shikamaru.

"In hindsight, I knew I shouldn't have. He's huge. I hate fat people. I only have eyes you for _you_ Shikie bear." said Kalina.

"Don't call me that, Temari wouldn't like it. I don't like you. And I never will. And I would appreciate it if you would leave Chouji if you have no interest in him. I won't have him get him hurt." said Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikie bear! You know you used to _love_ me." said Kalina.

"...Even back then. I hated you. You've been using men to to get to me for years. But seriously, it's getting old." said Shikamaru.

"Whatever works Shikie bear. Whatever works. Whoever gets me closer to you" she purred.

Incora wanted to gasp, but she'd give herself away. She crept back up into her room, the dark figure long gone. She was happy to see that Kiba was still awake in their bed, or else she would have gone to talk to Yume about this.

"Hey, what took you so long? Did you have to separate Izuna from Tobi again?" asked Kiba.

"No, Lee did that for me already. Now, what I just _heard_ is what kept me." said Incora.

"What did you hear?" asked Kiba.

"Kalina's...using Chouji. I just heard she was using him to get to Shikamaru. The two are talking about it right now...downstairs." said Incora.

"...What?! But...I think Chouji really likes that girl! Are you _sure_?" asked Kiba.

"I'm sure Kiba! They're down there right _now_ talking about it." said Incora.

"...I don't know _what_ to say...or do. All we can do...is go to sleep, and figure it out in the morning. It's not our business...but I think it might be in our best interest to tell Chouji.." said Kiba.

"But Kiba...Shikamaru is his best friend...shouldn't we let _him_ tell Chouji?" asked Incora.

"I don't..._know_...maybe you should wait it out...I don't think you should tell anyone connected to them either. That means Yume too." said Kiba.

Incora got changed into her pajamas and nodded her head. She climbed into bed with Kiba. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her again.

"You know...I _may _not be ready to have sex...but I can do other things..." he purred.

"K-Kiba?" she stammered with a blush.

He hopped on top of her, kissing down her jawline. He ran his hand down her pajama shirt, making her blush hard. Thus beginning a more...curious night for Incora.

Incora woke up in the morning to see Yume straddling her, Ten-Ten on Kiba's side of the bed, and Temari at the foot.

"Goooood morning! You got anything to _share_ with us hmm?" Yume teased.

"Yeah Incora! Maybe why Akamaru came into our room last night?" teased Ten-Ten.

"Or why Yume told me she heard curious sounds coming from this room last night?" teased Temari.

"Uh..." Incora stammered.

"I knew it! I send you to ask Kiba why you don't have sex, and you fucked him!" said Yume.

"No! We didn't! I swear! We just...had...a...heavy make out session..." she stammered.

"Ooooh...was there tongue action?" asked Ten-Ten.

"And a little..._hand-play_?" asked Temari.

"...Yes.." said Incora with a hard blush.

Ten-Ten and Temari squealed with delight, and Yume nodded her head in approval. Yume got off of Incora and she sat up in the edge of her bed.

"I knew you had it in you girl! Anyone else get some action last night?" asked Yume.

"I asked Neji why, and he told he wasn't ready. Mostly because of the promise he made to you Incora...but we _did_ make out a little. Up until Akamaru came into our room. Thanks for that." said Ten-Ten.

"Well, I didn't even get to ask Shikamaru...he didn't come to bed until way after I went to sleep. He stayed up way late...just like him. Naras are _such_ night owls." said Temari.

Incora thought about Shikamaru and Kalina talking last night and scoffed a little to herself. Night owl _indeed._

"I didn't get any either. Gaara was very straight forward about not being interested. We _did_ make out though. It was kind of weird because he didn't really know how, but other than that, I had fun last night too." said Yume with a devilish smirk.

All the girls laughed, all of course except for Temari. She was upset that Shikamaru had gone to all out ignoring her because of Chouji. It was starting to become annoying now.

"Well, I'ma go wake Shikamaru's bitch ass up and talk to him about why he's being such a pansy about losing his virginity. You guys go see if Hinata made any progress last night like we did." said Yume.

Yume left Incora's room and headed for Shikamaru's at the end of the hall. As she got closer to the door, she could hear voices coming from inside his room.

"_Kalina, what are you doing?!"_

"_Something that we've both wanted for a long time..."_

Yume, in a rage busted the door down. Damn the consequences that her mother would be sure to give her. She saw Kalina, on top of Shikamaru, her top off, and Shikamaru holding onto her waist.

"Oh _fuck _no. Temari!TEMARI!" called out Yume.

Temari ran to Yume's side.

"What the hell are you yelling like that fo..." she started.

All of a sudden she saw the two. She gasped and with tears in her eyes, she ran away from them all.

"Temari! _Wait!_" cried Shikamaru.

"Oh well. They were bound to find out sooner or later." said Kalina.

Yume glared daggers at the two. Chouji came in next, wondering why Temari ran away looking so upset. The shocked look on his face broke Shikamaru's heart.

"Chouji...I can explain.." said Shikamaru.

"..I need to go..." said Chouji.

Chouji walked out as well. Shikamaru finally pushed Kalina off of him. He buried his face in hands, know he'd screwed up _big time._

"Yume...if you have any belief in me, and since you know her as well as anyone else, you know that she forced herself on me, and you now have your excuse to kick her out." said Shikamaru coldly through his hands.

Yume glared at her pathetic brother, but nodded. She grabbed Kalina by her long hair and started dragging her downstairs.

"Yume! What are you doing! I'm sorry Choger got hurt! But I can't help if Shikamaru likes me and I like him!" cried Kalina.

"His _name..._is _CHOUJI_!" Yume raged.

She threw the poor girl out of the cottage, ripping quite a bit of her hair out. She screamed in pain, delighting Yume. It was music to her ears.

"I'm keeping these _extensions_ as a fucking trophy! The next time I see you causing trouble around my group, I will fucking _kill_ you! Now get the hell off my lawn!" Yume raged.

Kalina fearfully ran away. Yume 'hmphed' as she threw Kalina's various items out of the cottage. She slammed her door as Gaara approached her with anger painted on his face.

"What did your brother do to my sister?" asked Gaara.

"I promise you, it's not as it seems, but it looks like it's still _beating_ time." said Yume, cracking her knuckles.

Yume stomped back upstairs, blasting past her worried friends.

"Yume! What the hell happened!?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Kalina and Shikamaru. I'll tell you later." said Yume.

Yume went back into Shikamaru's room, his face still in his hands. She slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell happened up in here? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you. And don't give me that 'because I'm your twin brother' Bullshit, because I'm starting to question that. As a matter of fact, when we get home, I'm going to ask mom to get us a DNA test." stated Yume.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I was in here sleeping...and I woke up and she was on top of me! I don't know what happened! I tried to push her off of me, but then you busted the door down! I _swear_! I...I" he stammered.

"You what?! Damn! Spit it out! Don't you know how _hurt_ Temari is right now!?" asked Yume.

"I _know!_ I know...I never _ever_ wanted to hurt her...or Chouji. I care about them so much Yume...I...I think I love Temari...And Chouji is my _best friend_. And you know I hate Kalina..." said Shikamaru.

"Well...don't tell _me_ that...tell them. The way I see it, you finally liking her didn't make no damn sense anyway." said Yume.

"You believe me?"

"I'll _always_ believe you over that trick. Duh."

"So then...why did you just say mom needs a DNA test?"

"Oh, just to fuck with you. I know we're twins, but I'm still convinced that you're too fucking dumb to be _my_ brother."

Shikamaru smirked at his sister. Yume playfully punched him, as she always did. Shikamaru came out of his room, searching desperately for Temari. He found her sitting on the porch swing.

"Go _away_ Shikamaru. What? Are you mad that Yume threw out your little girlfriend?" asked Temari.

"Temari _please..._It wasn't what you thought. I woke up and there she was on top of me! I swear it!" said Shikamaru.

"Why should I believe you? Yume saw you two! _I _saw you two!"

"Why would I lie to you? I _hate_ Kalina...and...I..love you." said Shikamaru with a blush.

"You love me?! How can you say that?! How can you say you love me when I saw you cheating on me?"

"I didn't do it! If you love me like I love you, I hope you can believe that. I promise you I didn't do it. I've hated Kalina for years. I would _never_ hurt you." said Shikamaru.

"I...I don't know Shikamaru...I want to believe you didn't do it...but I know what I saw." said Temari.

"I'm _sorry_ Temari...if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you think I hurt you...but I swear I didn't." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kissed Temari on the cheek and left Temari to her thoughts to find Chouji. He looked through the cottage, but he was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru ran into Deidara.

"Deidara, where is Chouji?" he asked.

"He left yeah? He went in the direction of the beach un." said Deidara.

Shikamaru nodded headed out of the house. He ran down the blocks to the beach,where he saw Chouji sitting on a bench, looking out to the water. He saw Shikamaru sit down next to him, and ignored it completely.

"Chouji...I..." he started.

"Shikamaru, how long have we been friends?" asked Chouji.

"...Since we were 5."

"5...things were so much simpler between us. We knew each other back then."

"We know each other _now_ Chouji..."

"Yes...I suppose we do. But ff you knew me, do you think I would ever believe a girl who can't even remember my name?" he asked.

Shikamaru look at his best friend in disbelief. Chouji smiled at him sweetly, as he usually did.

"You mean you..."

"I had her pegged right from the start. Someone...interested in me?" he said.

"Don't be like that towards yourself Chouji...I believe that you will find someone who'll like you for who you are...size and all. _And_ she'll remember your name."

"Thanks Shikamaru. And for the record, I _did_ sort of like her, but then I heard you guy's conversation last night...Incora heard it too. She was listening at the steps. She had no idea I was listening right behind her."

"So you knew?"

"Yup. Never doubted you for a second. Your my best friend. Plus I see the way you look at Temari. I guess this means I have to give Suigetsu his bed back huh?"

"Yeah. I guess it does. I'm tired of him making a dent in our couch." said Shikamaru.

The two laughed and looked out at the water. Shikamaru was glad he didn't lose his friend to Kalina, but on the inside, he was worried to death that he may have lost Temari because of her.

And so, the group ends their second month of summer in tragedy.


	10. Summer Adventures Part 3

It was now August. Incora and Neji's birth month. They were going the be spending their 17th birthdays there, at the cottage tomorrow. Shikamaru and Temari somehow made up after the whole Kalina situation. It took a lot of convincing from Yume, seeing as she knew Kalina's twisted ways.

Shikamaru and Temari weren't the only couple improving. Neji finally confessed his love for Ten-Ten, Yume and Gaara were getting closer, Incora and Kiba started experimenting more physically, and even Itachi and Deidara were getting closer.

Yume still didn't like Itachi, but that was the last thing on her mind now. She _had_ been more worried about Temari and her brother, but now everything was at peace, finally. The girls were in the water once again.

"So, what are we going to do for you guy's birthday huh?" said Temari.

"I don't know Temari...back at the Hyuga compound, we never had parties for side-branchers." said Incora.

"And that's a damn shame! Everyone should have a party! Have you ever _been_ to a party at the compound?" said Yume.

"Yeah, sure. Hinata and Hanabi's every year." said Incora.

"Awww, that's cold. They give them parties, but not you guys?" asked Ten-Ten.

"That's life. One time, Akito bought us a cake when we were little to cheer us up, but other than that, nope. No parties." said Incora.

"Well, we're _throwing_ a party. Damn the Hyugas." said Yume.

"But where?" asked Temari.

"_Here_! Duh! It'll be a big blowout before we all have to leave! They're birthday _isn't _until tomorrow! And then the next day, my parents will be back for us!" said Yume.

"You guys are the _best!_" exclaimed Incora.

"Duuuuhhhh!" said Temari.

"I thought you _knew_ Incora!" said Yume.

The girls swam to the shore. Neji approached the girls with his swim trunks on, hoping to take a swim with them, but obviously he was too late.

"May I talk to you...alone Incora?" stammered Neji.

"Sure Neji." said Incora.

The girls went inside. Incora and Neji went on top the water trampoline.

"Well, what did you want to talk about Neji?" asked Incora.

"Well...I wanted you to know...that I love Ten-Ten _very_ much." said Neji.

"I can _see_ that. Is that all?"

"No...I...I wanted to take it to the next level with her...and I wanted to see how you felt about that..."

"Neji...are you asking my permission to have _sex_ with Ten-Ten?" asked Incora.

"Uh...y-yes...I guess I am."

"Why would you think you'd need it?"

"Because...you know I'd never do anything you would disapprove of...right?"

"Of course. Of that I have no doubt. You know that I wouldn't do anything like that neither...right?"

"Yeah...of course. I just wanted you to know..." said Neji.

"I understand Neji. It's a part of being in a relationship! I might do it too...one day. I'm not saying anytime soon, but maybe one day."

"...I'd rather you not, because your my sister, but I understand if you do." said Neji.

Neji jumped off the trampoline and into the water, swimming to shore. Incora felt proud of her little brother. He was taking some bold steps into a normal relationship. Although she herself wasn't ready for sex, she was glad her brother came to her about it before he just did it.

Incora jumped off the trampoline and into the water. She swam to shore, and went to get dressed with the other girls.

"So...I know that by now we've _all_ been doing things with our men. And don't try to say you haven't. I know when your lying! Thank you Mom genes!" said Yume.

"Yeah? Except me still. I'm glad that Shika finally told me how he felt, and I'm glad that he loves me like I love him and all...but I still don't think I trust him." said Temari.

"Aw...I know it stings girl...but trust and believe me when I say that he didn't do it! I know my brother, and I know that ho. And I'm telling you, she set that shit up to make it _seem_ like he cheated."

"I know that that's your brother, and I believe you...but I'm just so confused...I believe he wouldn't do that, and I believe you because you don't lie to me...but it _broke my heart_ to see him like that...with her."

"I'm sorry Temari...that must've felt horrible. But you've gotta hold on if you love him." said Incora.

"I know that..." said Temari.

"Hey, on a different subject, has _anyone_ seen Hinata?" asked Ten-Ten.

"You know, I haven't seen her leave her room. Haven't seen Naruto either." said Incora.

Yume's jaw dropped, probably thinking of something perverted, seeing as she's Yume, and ran to their room. She opened the door on the two, and saw more of Hinata and Naruto than she ever wanted to in her life. Although there was one thing on Naruto that Yume was transfixed on. The thing is, they were so busy in their...deeds, that they didn't notice Yume go in, and then out.

She went back into her room with the other girls.

"Yume, where the hell did you just go?!" asked Temari.

"Oh, just in Hinata's room. And...I saw...Naruto and Hinata, butt ass naked. Didn't know she had it in her. Oh, and I definitely just saw Naruto's dick."

"She what?! He what?! Their doing _what?!_ You saw _WHAT?!_" Incora bombarded Yume with questions.

"Calm down, calm down woman geez! I know that's your cousin and all, but you and Neji are gonna be having sex one day too, so _what_ if Hinata got some before you? I say good for her!" said Yume.

"Wait...what? Hinata is having sex _before_ us!?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yup."

"And you saw them naked." said Temari.

"Yeeeah?"

"And you're _not_ telling us about Naruto's dick size _because_?" asked Temari.

Incora and Ten-Ten blushed. Incora didn't really want to talk about her cousin's love life, but deep down, she was a _little_ curious.

"Oh..._that?_ It was..._unreal_. Naruto _might_ be bigger than all the guys here. And don't ask me how I know. Don't act like we haven't gone swimming naked before. We've all seen everyone here but Hinata, Naruto, Tobi, and Itachi."

All the girls nodded and agreed.

"So...Naruto's cock is out of this world huh...lucky Hinata. Looks like _she_ made the right choice." said Temari.

"It's always the dumb ones..." said Yume.

"Uh uh! I don't care if Naruto's dick was legendary..." started Ten-Ten.

"The way it was looking, it may as well have been!" said Yume.

"...Anyway, I don't _care!_ I love Neji the way he is."

"And _I_ love Kiba." said Incora.

"Awwwwwww you _guys._..I'm not saying that I don't love Gaara, I'm just saying that Naruto has a huge dick. That's all." said Yume.

Temari rolled her eyes and laughed. All of a sudden, Tobi came into the room.

"Friends? Can Tobi talk to Incora-nee?" asked Tobi.

"Damn Incora! What is this, family ties?!" said Yume.

Incora rolled her eyes and left the room with her little brother Tobi. They went into his room and sat on his bed.

"Tobi, where's Izuna? He's not in his crib..." Incora noticed.

"Lee took him! It's okay. Lee and Chouji have been wanting to be closer to Izuna a lot lately! It makes Tobi happy!" said Tobi.

"Awwww that's so cute Tobi! So...what did you want to talk about?" asked Incora.

"Tobi...doesn't feel like he belongs with Incora-nee and Neji-nii.."

Incora panicked a little inside. Tobi was starting to remember his life.

"W-What do you mean Tobi?"

"Don't get Tobi wrong...Tobi loves Incora-nee _and_ Neji-nii. But Tobi started noticing that he didn't look like the rest of Tobi's family. But Tobi started noticing that he sort of looked like Itachi!"

"Tobi..."

"Is...is Tobi..._adopted_?"

Incora didn't know what to say. She promised Obito that Tobi would never know the truth, but he was getting smarter, piecing things together. She knew deep down she wasn't going to able to keep it up if he started questioning where he came from.

"...I...yes...Tobi, you're adopted. You were adopted from Itachi's family. But that doesn't mean we love you any less. You are our brother. You will always be our brother." said Incora.

"But...why didn't Itachi's family want Tobi?" asked Tobi.

"I...don't rightfully know Tobi. At this point, I don't even think Itachi knows."

"When did Incora-nee and Neji-nii adopt Tobi?"

"After you received surgery..."

"So...when you told Tobi he had been in Incora-nee's family his entire life..."

"Yes...we lied to protect you. We...I...didn't want you to find out about your life before..." Incora confessed.

"And...What was Tobi's life before?" he asked.

"I'm...not sure that I'm the the best person to ask Tobi...Maybe you should ask...Itachi."

"Will...Incora-nee go with Tobi?"

Incora nodded happily. Tobi smiled cheerily and the two got up and walked downstairs. Sure enough, there was Itachi and Deidara laying on a couch, making out heavily. Incora covered Tobi's eye and cleared her throat loud enough to interrupt them.

"Dei? We need Itachi please." said Incora.

"Hmm? Sure yeah?" said Deidara.

Itachi reluctantly followed the two back up to Tobi's room. They all sat on Tobi's bed, Tobi holding onto Incora's hand for support.

"What do you want with me?" asked Itachi.

"Tobi would like to know who Itachi really is. Tobi feels that Itachi is more than just Deidara's boyfriend." said Tobi.

"He knows that he's one of you. He pieced it together." said Incora.

"...I see...well...then you should know that you are...my younger cousin. And that I loved you very much. Me, and my brother Sasuke did..."

"Sas...uke? Tobi has met a person named Sasuke. Sasuke called Tobi stupid..."

"That's _Sasuke_ alright. There's something else you should know. Sasuke _is_ the father of Izuna." said Itachi.

"But...that means..." started Incora

"Yes. Izuna is his second cousin. His blood relation. Even though you've adopted him, he really _is_ related to Tobi." said Itachi.

"Tobi will always be Izuna's daddy. Tobi has already decided that. Just like Tobi has decided that Incora-nee and Neji-nii will always be Tobi's family. Tobi just needed to know why he looked so different." said Tobi.

He hugged Itachi happily. And cheerily skipped away, probably going to look for Izuna. He left Incora alone with Itachi.

"Why didn't you tell him about Izuna?" she asked.

"You don't honestly think that he would have been ready to hear that story do you?" he asked in response.

"I...guess not. I wasn't really that ready to hear it."

"Most people wouldn't. The fact that _you_ took it so well is impressive."

"...What can I say? I've been hearing disturbing things since I was 5. I'm not gonna bore you with details but...let's just say the Uchiha aren't that only clan in Konoha that's messed up in the head. Not _exactly_ what you're going through, but almost as bad."

"Sounds like _quite_ the story you have."

"Yeah...it's a long one too..."

"You'll have to share it with me when we have the time."

"Huh? Really?" asked Incora.

"Sure, why not? The Hyuga always _did_ interest me a little." said Itachi.

Incora smiled at Itachi. He smirked back and left the room. Incora went to go find the other girls again. She found all her friends in the living room, watching the flat screen, when all of a sudden, the horrifyingly familiar big red words of '_The Circus_' came on across the big screen.

She gasped and tried to quietly sneak back upstairs.

"I see you Incora! Get your Hyuga ass back down here right now!" demanded Yume.

Incora cursed under her breath.

"Why? I've _seen_ this movie before."

"And you didn't _like_ it. You will watch it until you _love_ it. You will _all_ watch it until you love it." laughed Yume.

Incora groaned and went downstairs. She sat down in between Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee, reluctantly watching the screen.

"Can Tobi watch this movie?"

"NO!" They all screamed.

"I'm sorry Tobi...why don't you go outside with Izuna? Take him out to the lake?" asked Incora.

"Okay Incora-nee! Tobi will take Izuna out to the lake! Maybe someone can go with Tobi and Izuna?"

Chouji shot up and out with Tobi. Yume rolled her eyes.

"Chouji, you bitch! I _will_ make you watch this movie one day!" said Yume.

Chouji smirked and went outside. All the others envied Chouji. Especially Deidara and Shikamaru, who've seen the movie millions of times and are still scared of it.

As the killer clown struck its first victim in a gory mess, Incora got used to the movie and started giggling. Yume was cracking up, Gaara sitting there emotionless, Temari laughing her head off, even though it was her first time watching it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, although he was scared on the inside.

Kankuro cowered behind an apathetic Shino, Lee and Kiba were frantically looking at each other, secretly wondering how Incora was laughing, Hinata and Naruto were too busy with each other to even notice, Neji and Ten-Ten were both cowering in fear at the movie, Deidara was still cowering even though he's seen it a million times before, and Itachi and Suigetsu were somehow stomaching the movie.

Once the movie was over, Yume happily turned off the TV.

"Hey everyone! I just got an _awesome_ idea!" said Yume.

"What, pray tell, could be worse than what you have already suggested?" said Neji.

Yume glared at Neji. She pulled him off the couch, and he went along with it, afraid of her monstrous strength. She quickly stripped Neji of all clothes.

"Yume! What is the meaning of this?!" asked Neji.

"We're going streaking!" said Yume.

"_STREAKING?!"_ asked the group, including Neji.

"Yes people streaking! Now off with the damn clothes! I'll strip you if I have to! You know I will!" said Yume.

The group, _even_ Itachi stripped naked. Most of the group had already seen everybody naked, so it was easy for some, still difficult for others. Just then, Tobi, Izuna, and Chouji came in. Thank _god_ Izuna was asleep.

"W-Why are all of Tobi's friends naked? What's wrong with their clothes?" asked Tobi.

Chouji blushed and took Izuna upstairs, Akamaru running up behind him. He shut his door, and it sounded like he locked it. That took care of Izuna and Akamaru for the night.

"Easy Tobi. We're about to go streaking." said Yume.

"St...reak? Tobi wants to too! Tobi has been a good boy all summer for Izuna! Tobi wants to be a _bad_ boy for once! Tobi wants to get naked with everybody else!" exclaimed Tobi.

He stripped himself happily to the groups confusion. Incora didn't mind. Tobi had been cooped up in the cottage with Izuna the _entire_ trip. It was time for him to get some of the partying out of him.

"Now what does Tobi do?!" he asked.

"Calm down Tobi...let me think...okay. We're gonna have a free run. We're gonna run 5 blocks over to the beach. You hit the sand, and then you run back here buck ass naked. Last one here, is getting locked the hell out with a blanket."

"Yume, don't you think that's a little..._extreme_?" asked Shikamaru.

"Or we can just skinny dip and lock Shika out." said Yume.

"Point. Taken." Shikamaru sighed.

As soon as Yume opened the door, Tobi took off like a bullet out of a gun. The only ones who could catch up with him was Yume and Lee, making them all tie for first. Incora, Kiba, Ten-Ten and Neji all tied for second. Following them was Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Itachi, Deidara, Suigetsu, Temari, and Hinata. Naruto and Shino were dead last, seeing as they weren't even trying.

Yume, Lee, and Tobi hit the sand, and turned around back to the cottage, when they realized she was serious. Everyone started sprinting then. Even Naruto and Shino. Tobi was first in the house, followed by Yume, Shikamaru, Kiba, Incora, Suigetsu, Itachi, Deidara, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, Ten-Ten, Temari, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Lee came in dead last, running out of juice at the last minute.

Yume threw a blanket at poor Lee, who hung his head in shame as the door was closed on him. Incora felt bad for him. She wanted nothing more than to keep him company, but she knew how Kiba would react to it.

The group all went to their respective rooms, while Incora went into her own room. She couldn't get Lee out of her head, so she decided to go keep him company for awhile. Kiba was already in a light sleep, and didn't even notice when Akamaru jumped into the bed from being in Chouji's room. She kissed his lips lightly and giggled a little as he smiled in his sleep.

She went into Chouji's room and got Izuna to put him in Tobi's room. Tobi was passed out naked on his bed. Incora snickered and put Izuna in his crib. She covered Tobi in his blanket and kissed his cheek goodnight.

She grabbed a pair of Lee's shorts and ran downstairs to unlock the door. She saw Lee huddled on the porch swing looking out at the beach 5 blocks away. She made her presence known and dangled the shorts in front of his face.

"I...thought you might need these." said Incora.

"Thank you Incora. I do not suppose you will keep me company for a moment?" he asked.

"That's the whole reason I came out here, Lee. I was worried about you,you know."

"I thank you. I do not know what happened to me tonight. My...dad trained me better than that." he said.

"Lee? What were your _real_ parents like?Its just...I notice that sometimes you hesitate when you say the word 'dad'."

"My _real_ parents? Well...they were not nice. My _real_ father was the physical type. He would beat my mother in front of me...and he knew I was defenseless...I...was only 4."

"Lee...I'm sorry."

"When I got a little older I started elementary school. I was teased because I was the smallest in the whole class. I was never athletic when I was a kid. I was little and feeble."

"I...can't imagine that. You are one of the most athletic people I have ever met."

"It was then that I met Gai. He defended me from those bullies, and he looked into my family. By then...it was only me and my father...my mother...killed herself when I was 5."

Incora was speechless.

"Lee...I...I don't know what to say..." stammered Incora.

"I did not either. Gai took me away from all of that, and I have not thought about it ever since." said Lee.

"Is...is it hard to talk about? I'm sorry I asked."

"No! No...it is fine. It is just...I do not know...I swore I would never talk about it to anyone, not even Gai. But when I am with you...I feel like I want to tell you everything about me. Like I can trust you with anything."

"...Funny, I feel the same way about you." Incora smiled at Lee.

"What about you? What of your parents? Why do you live with your older cousin?" asked Lee.

"That...is a long story. My mother died giving birth to Neji...and my father...died protecting the main household of our family."

"Main household?"

"It's a clan thing. We have two branches to our family. Main, and side. Neji and I are side, that's the reason we have these tattoos on our foreheads. Hinata and her little sister Hanabi are main. Akito is also side...but was born main. Again, other long story."

"I see. Your family life seems to be more complicated than mine."

"A little. I take no pride in that. I...I think it's time for me to go to bed. If you want...I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Thank you, but I must take my punishment with pride. Please lock the door." said Lee.

Incora nodded and kissed Lee on the cheek goodnight. She gave him a final hug as she went into the house. Lee blushed as he realized that she was still naked. It was then that he remembered the shorts. He blushed harder, knowing that they had a casual conversation while they were naked.

Incora woke up in a fuzz, and more importantly, in her pajamas. It was her birthday. One more day until she went home. She wondered what exciting things Yume had planned. Hopefully nothing as extreme as streaking. Incora didn't know how much more of being naked she could take.

She went downstairs and the first thing she noticed was a very _still naked_ Tobi eating cereal with Yume and Suigetsu. Incora ran back upstairs for one of his blankets.

"Yuuummmmee! How come Tobi gets to walk around naked, but I have to wear these _clothes_?" whined Suigetsu.

"Because Tobi is cute, and I'd rather see _him_ naked than you." said Yume.

"You're not nice, you _know_ that?" said Suigetsu.

"I _live_ on being mean to you Sui." teased Yume.

Incora ran back down and wrapped Tobi up in the blanket, leading him back upstairs.

"Incora-nee! Why can't Tobi finish his cereal? Was Tobi being bad still?"

"Tobi, you're _still_ naked. It's time to put on clothes, don't ya think? Izuna is going to wake up soon, and he's gonna be looking for his daddy!" said Incora.

"Awwww...Incora-nee! Okay! Happy Birthday Incora-nee! Tobi loves Incora-nee!"

"Awwww, Thank you Tobi! I love you too!" Incora exclaimed.

Tobi hugged Incora to him, Incora still quite nervous that he was naked. Incora went downstairs and was greeted by Yume, Suigetsu, Deidara and Itachi.

"Hey girl! Happy Birthday!" said Yume.

"Thanks Yume." Incora smiled.

"So, we're ordering like 15 pizzas for the party tonight, and I still have to figure out what the rest of you are gonna eat!" joked Yume.

"Ha Ha Yume hmm. So funny that I forgot to laugh un. Anyway, get dressed birthday girl yeah? Tell the birthday boy to get dressed too hmm." said Deidara.

"Why?" asked Incora.

"Oh, before we throw this party,we're going to the Kiri Mall! What? You thought we were going to spend the _entire_ summer without going shopping once?" asked Yume.

"Oh...I guess not..." said Incora.

"So go shoo scram! As a matter of fact, why don't you let ol _Suigetsu_ help you get dressed?" asked Suigetsu, pushing Incora up the stairs before getting dragged back down by Yume.

"Where the hell did you think you were going? Up _there_? Hell no." said Yume.

"Awwww...you always ruin my fun..." pouted Suigetsu.

Incora ran upstairs to Neji's room, and knocked. Ten-Ten entered in her underwear.

"Incora? What time is it..." she asked groggily rubbing her eye.

"Time to get dressed apparently...Yume says we're going to a mall. Tell the birthday boy to get dressed for me will you?" asked Incora.

"Sure thing. By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" said Incora.

Ten-Ten went back into her room, and Incora finally went to get dressed in her own room. She got her clothes for today and was about to take her pajama shirt off she was shockingly hugged from behind.

"Hey. Happy Birthday beautiful." said Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba..." said Incora was a blush.

Kiba inhaled deeply into Incora's hair, which made her blush more.

"Mm...why is it that you can smell _so_ good...even when you first wake up?" he purred.

Incora playfully pushed him away.

"_C'mon_ Kiba! We still have things to do! Like pack up for one? I mean, I know it's my birthday and all, but I still have a lot to pack before we leave!" said Incora.

Kiba looked around their room. Everything of Incora's was neatly folded and put into her suitcase. The only things out were Kiba's clothes and belongings, _everywhere_.

"And I assume when you say us...you mean.."

"_You._ Yes. This entire room has you all over it. We're leaving tomorrow...so hopefully it'll be all cleaned up when we leave?" Incora asked hopefully.

"Yeah...yeah...I hear ya. Gosh..where's Shino when I need him?" grumbled Kiba.

Kiba grumbled and left his room. He knocked on Shino's door, but with no answer. He turned the knob, which was surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door, to see Shino and Kankuro making out.

"Whoa! Sorry..." blushed Kiba.

The two jumped and looked at Kiba, Kankuro with embarrassment, and Shino with guilt. Kankuro could sense that the two needed to be alone, so he darted out the door. Shino looked down at the floor.

"So...Shino...you're...gay?" asked Kiba, still in the open doorway.

"Bisexual. But...I've...been with Kankuro for a while now.." said Shino.

"Well...it's about _time_ you told me. I thought you were going to make this hard. " said Kiba.

"Kiba? What the hell are you _on?_ Aren't you mad? Disgusted? Anything?" asked Shino.

Kiba sat over by Shino on his bed.

"Shino...you're my best friend...you've _been_ my best friend since we were babies. I've known for a while now...that you were at least bi-curious. I may be thick headed sometimes, but you weren't as discreet as you thought you were. I was _really _waiting for you to actually tell me so. And plus, it's not like just because you're like my brother, I'm gay by association or something. You are who you are." said Kiba.

"I've...never heard you talk like that...it's so...uncharacteristic." joked Shino.

"Awwww...I love you too Shino. Now, get up and get dressed, we're going to some mall. And don't forget to pack up, Yume's parents are coming for us tomorrow." said Kiba.

Kiba got up to leave, when he got pulled back down to the bed for the most uncharacteristic hug Shino was _ever_ given to anyone.

"Thanks Kiba."

"Awwww cut that that out Shino! If Kankuro sees us like this, he'll get jealous! And then he'll tell Incora, and then Yume'll kill us both...it'll be a whole thing." said Kiba.

"Moron..." Shino smirked and got up to get dressed.

Kiba left the room once again, on the hunt for Akamaru next.

Back in Incora's room, she got dressed and packed away her last item. That was one thing she could check off her list, and she knew that both Neji and Hinata probably have too. Hyugas were a clean people. She would probably have to do a comb over of Tobi and Lee's room for Tobi and Izuna's sake, but she decided she wouldn't worry about that until later. She went back downstairs with the others.

Yume got everybody out the door to the mall. This mall was a huge tower, even bigger than the one at home. Yume grabbed Suigetsu back from the crowd.

"If this is your misguided way of telling me you finally want to make out, I'm down! Wow...and it's not even _my_ birthday!" said Suigetsu lecherously.

"Shut up you perverted idiot! I need you to use that big mouth of yours to tell everyone to look out for presents! And yes, Suigetsu, you _are_ getting them both something. Or I'll murder you before you can even get back to Konoha." said Yume.

"Okay! Okay...sheesh! As you wish, Oh great slave master Nara..." said Suigetsu.

"And it had better be good." said Yume.

Suigetsu scrambled back up to the group, where Incora was pulling Lee, Neji and Kiba into a cute little store.

"Aw...Incora! Do I _have_ to go in there? It looks so girly!" said Neji.

"_I _have to no problem going in." said Lee, proudly marching into the store.

"Neither do _I_!" said Kiba, holding Incora's hand and walking into the store.

Neji rolled his eyes at both of them, all the while Incora gleefully started dragging Kiba deeper into the store.

Ten-Ten, Yume, Gaara, and Chouji went into a darker looking store called "The Pit."

"I _love_ this store. It's the only place that sells merchandise from my favorite movie, 'The Circus'." said Yume.

"Yume, we all know you love that movie. I don't know why...it's...creepy." said Gaara.

"One of the true mysteries about me dear Gaara." said Yume.

"Like the mystery of how you can clean up your language so well in public?" asked Chouji.

"Watch it chubs. Don't start with me. I'll cuss so much it'll make the little kid's _ears bleed_." said Yume.

Hinata, Naruto, Suigetsu, Tobi, and Izuna went into a clothing store.

"So what are you guys gonna get them?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'm set." said Naruto.

"So am I." said Hinata.

"Awwww..._damn_. That means I'm the jackass who has to do last minute shopping alone?!" asked Suigetsu.

"Tobi hasn't got his presents yet either! Suigetsu can help Tobi and Izuna!"

"Should be _fun_ Tobi." said Suigetsu unenthusiastically.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata together gave Suigetsu an evil but provocative gleam in his eye. He knew how _exactly_ what to get them both, _and_ have a little fun at Tobi's expense. His smile widened so much that it even scared Izuna.

"Anyways...let's go Tobi. We have..._shopping to do_." said Suigetsu.

"Okay!" said Tobi with glee.

Tobi and Izuna followed Suigetsu out of the store, and Naruto could have _sworn _he heard Suigetsu laughing.

"What do you suppose was wrong with him?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know Hinata...I...think I heard him laughing...evilly." said Naruto.

The two looked at each other with worry. They had _both_ thought the same thing. Suigetsu was gonna _get_ it by the end of the day.

Kankuro and Shino went into another girly store, Kankuro swearing he saw Deidara and Itachi go in.

"Hey...is...Kiba okay?" asked Kankuro.

"Surprisingly, yes. But I should have known better than to doubt him. He is, after all, my best friend. He said he's known for awhile now..." said Shino.

"So...we don't have to hide anymore?"

"...no, and I apologize that we had to in the first place. It wasn't like I was ashamed of you. I was more ashamed of myself for not telling anyone sooner. Especially Kiba...I owe him more than that." said Shino.

Kankuro kissed Shino's forehead, silently forgiving him as they tried to look for things that the twins would like.

"Question." said Kankuro.

"What?" said Shino.

"What are you gonna get Incora and Neji? I've already got their gifts planned out and made." asked Kankuro.

"What?! Oh jeez...I don't know! What wouldn't get me killed? I thought we were on the same boat here. Yume's gonna kill me if Incora's birthday isn't perfect..." said Shino.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you know how close those two are. And plus, I heard Incora and Neji have never had a birthday party before. It's a safe assumption that if I screw up, Yume will kill me."

An hour had passed when the group had all started to leave. Yume and Ten-Ten, giving their gifts to Gaara, had started walking Incora and Neji home, _wayyy_ behind the group.

"So...what did you guys get?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I saw this black spaghetti strap tubetop and this little black skirt and instantly thought 'club ware?' so I got it just in case." said Incora.

"That's my girl Incora! You're finally starting to use your head." said Yume.

"I didn't get anything. I couldn't decide, and I didn't have much money." said Neji.

"Awwww Neji...maybe you shouldn't have used most of your money on hair conditioner?" asked Ten-Ten.

"...I've told you before. My hair needs constant attention."said Neji, annoyed.

"Oh shove it ass boy. Any more 'maintenance' to _that_ do, and it's gonna fall out." said Yume.

Neji gasped, grabbing onto his beloved long hair.

"Don't do that to him Yume. Once when we were little, Akito cut off Neji's hair in the night because 'he was tired of hearing about it.' It literally took him 5 years to get his hair looking back to normal." said Incora.

"Damn! Why the hell haven't you introduced me to your _hero_ of a cousin before?" said Yume.

"Because Akito is the devil's spawn, and a really bad influence." said Neji.

"All the more reason to meet him! Honestly, he can't be any worse than _you_." said Yume as Neji glared at her. She gave a teasing glare right back.

The four made it back to the house, where the group had been waiting with their gifts. Incora looked dazed, she had only seen so many bags either underneath Akito's eyes, at Hinata's parties, or when Hanabi felt like being a brat. None of these things had _ever_ been for her and _Neji_ before.

"Are those...for us?" asked Incora.

"Of course girl!" said Ten-Ten.

"Nah, just kidding, they bought them all for me!" said Suigetsu.

"Stuff it Sui." demanded Yume.

"...can we open them now?" said Neji, almost as anxious as Incora about their first birthday presents.

"Ah-Ah...first things first...Naruto?" said Yume.

"Yume didn't actually order pizza. My gift to you two is that I'm taking us all out to a birthday dinner, my treat. I've already made reservations to that fancy place next to 'The Romp'" said Naruto.

Incora and Neji were the first to make it up the stairs and into their rooms. Incora ran into the bathroom for a quick shower, and she put her hair in an up do and kept it in place with a giant hair clip. She put on the black outfit, satisfied at how cute she looked. She went into her room and slipped on her black flip flops.

Incora was the first back downstairs. The rest of the group followed, and then headed out the door. They walked the 7 blocks it took to get to 'The Romp' and went next door into the restaurant. The waiter pointed the group to their biggest table, and Incora grabbed a seat in between Neji and Kiba.

After they placed their orders, Incora ordering the cheapest she could muster, seeing as she felt bad about Naruto paying the whole bill, Yume finally let them open presents.

"You're opening _mine_ first." said Yume.

She handed Incora a colorfully wrapped box, and Neji a blandly colored rectangular box. Incora happily opened her present first, revealing a beautiful silver locket.

"Open it."

Incora did what she was told, and inside was a picture of her and Yume at Yume's party, as well as a picture of the five girls.

"It's...beautiful Yume...thank you." said Incora, on the verge of tears.

"Calm down woman! Just put it on and don't start crying or else I'll have to start too." said Yume.

Incora stiffened herself up and put the locket on. Perfect fit, _and_ it matched. She was going to treasure it always. Neji carefully opened his box to find...a stick of butter.

"What _is_ this Yume?" asked Neji.

"It's a stick of butter. It should help you slide that _stick_ out of your ass!" laughed Yume.

Neji glared and growled at the same time. Incora could tell he was really hurt this time.

"Ah I'm just kidding Neji! Lighten up! It's your birthday for fuck's sake! I _did_ get you a card though." said Yume.

She handed the card to Incora, who was more willing to read it than Neji at this point.

_Dear Incora and Neji,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Poems suck ass._

_So, where's the cake?_

_Yume._

Incora laughed at her friend's personality. Even Neji chuckled a little. Yume smiled.

"Hinata's next!" said Yume.

Hinata blushed and handed them both a bag, and left.

"Where's she going?" asked Incora.

"To get the rest of your present!" said Naruto.

Neji and Incora opened their gifts at the same time. Incora got a fuzzy blue scarf, while Neji got a fuzzy green hat.

"Awwww look Neji! She knitted these for us!" said Incora.

"Indeed. Very impressive. They'll be _sure_ to keep us warm during the winter." Neji struggled to compliment their cousin.

"Awwww Neji! I've never heard you compliment someone other then yourself before! Someone should tell you it's not _my_ birthday! You don't have to surprise _me!"_ said Yume.

Neji glared, and Ten-Ten saw it as an opportunity to whisper something in his ear, while handing Incora her gift. Neji's face changed, and a blushed hardly.

"Hey Neji, where's _your_ present from Ten-Ten?" teased Naruto.

"L-Later..." murmured Neji with a blush.

Incora opened her gift, and she lifted up a a beautiful charm bracelet. It had the word 'Skillet' engraved on it. Ten-Ten lifted up her arm and show she had a similar one on, and so did Yume, Temari,and Hinata.

"It's beautiful! And we all have one?" said Incora.

"Yeah! I have 'Home'" said Ten-Ten.

"You know I have 'Biscuits!'" said Yume.

"I have 'For'" said Temari.

"And I have 'Life'..." said Hinata.

"...Home Skillet Biscuits For Life?" asked Suigetsu.

"Why, yes Suigetsu. Is _that_ a problem?" asked Temari.

"Sounds stupid yeah?" said Deidara.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get one!" said Yume.

"N-Nooooo..." lied Deidara with a blush.

Deidara handed Incora a small box, and Neji a fairly large box. Neji eyed the box with suspicion and interest at the same time. Deidara _sometimes_ had the same sense of humor that Yume had.

"Oh will you stop glaring at it and just _open_ it hmm?" said Deidara, catching onto Neji.

Incora shrugged and let Neji open his first. It was a dressy white button-up short sleeve shirt, and what looked to be a very nice pair of designer jeans.

"Your welcome hmm. It's some fashion for you yeah? And don't worry, it wasn't expensive hmm. The way you dress...is so bland un. So I decided to spice things up for you yeah?" said Deidara.

"Uh...I don't know what to say...T-Thank you?" said Neji, unsure.

Deidara smiled at Neji and nodded at him. Incora opened hers next to find a pair of pure silver hoops.

"Deidara! They're beautiful!" said Incora.

"I saw you when you bought that outfit, and I thought they would go well with your cute little get up yeah?!" said Deidara.

Incora put them in her ears. They went well with everything else she was wearing.

"Incora, your beautiful." said Kiba.

Kiba gave the twins their presents as well. Incora eagerly opened her gift before Neji could even receive his. In the box was a blue anklet. It had a bell on it.

"A bell? Seriously Kiba? Can you _be_ any more tacky? She's not a cat. You may as well have bought her dog tags!" said Suigetsu.

Kiba glared at Suigetsu and opened his mouth to fire back at him.

"Shut up Suigetsu! You _always_ got something to say! Don't _make_ me put you back in timeout!" interrupted Yume.

"No! Not timeout! You don't actually believe in timeout, just beating me until you get tired!" said Suigetsu.

"I think it's beautiful Kiba. Thank you." said Incora.

Kiba smiled with glee. Neji had already opened his gift, a novelty T-Shirt with a dog on it.

"Thank you Kiba...I'll be...sure to wear it." said Neji awkwardly.

Lee jumped with joy and handed Neji his present. Incora was nuzzling noses with Kiba, so Lee waited impatiently for her to accept it. Incora pushed Kiba back and embarrassingly accepted his present.

"Awwww...you don't have to be embarrassed about being in _loooove_ Incora. I think it's the cutest." said Kankuro.

"You only say that because you're happy that _you_ don't have to do it anymore." said Shino.

"I wasn't really hiding it in the first place." said Kankuro.

"Can we _please_ just get back to it?" said Yume.

Incora and Neji open the presents at the same time. Incora was presented with a beautiful little hair clip. On it was a crystal white Lotus flower.

"Thank you Lee. It's beautiful." said Incora with a smile.

Lee blushed and jumped with excitement when Neji lifted up a...green...jumpsuit.

"Lee, what _is_ this?"asked Neji with a hint of disgust.

"It is a jumpsuit. Are you blind? It is for training. With this, you do not have to worry about sweating! It is made of 100% spandex! I was also thinking that we should do something about your hair. It's gotta get to you when you work out... " rambled Lee.

"I am not blind, but you're _crazy_ if you think, for one minute that I would do _anything _to my hair, or even _wear_ this-" Neji was cut off by Incora stomping harshly on his foot. Neji almost jumped out of his chair in pain.

"I..mean...t-thank you...but green really isn't my color, and I like my hair the way it is." said Neji politely.

"That's _better_." said Incora. The twins glared daggers at each other.

"Hey! If there's gonna be a fight on your birthdays, can we _please_ do it outside, where the lighting is better and I can record Neji getting his ass whupped?!" asked Yume.

"Please. Incora couldn't beat me. She never could." said Neji arrogantly.

Incora scoffed and resisted the urge to punch her brother in the face as she was handed a card. Itachi handed it to her, along with a small bag for Neji. Incora read the card.

_Happy Birthday._

_Thanks for being the only one to give me a chance._

_Itachi._

Incora smiled sweetly and nodded at Itachi. Neji lifted his present up out of the bag. A bag of rubber bands.

"I thought it would match Deidara's outfit, if you took all that hair out of your face." said Itachi.

"Thanks...I guess, but I'm not one for...beauty advice." said Neji.

"Awwww...don't be that way Neji. You're the stubborn one who won't take any advice about your hair! This'll give the push to experiment! Aren't you tired of just wearing it straight down?" asked Incora.

"No. I'm not. I like my hair the way it is. If I wanted advice, I would ask." said Neji.

"Well...it's a _nice gesture_ anyway." said Incora to Itachi, silently apologizing for her younger brother's rudeness.

"Your welcome." said Itachi apathetically.

Kankuro was next.

Incora and Neji received little wooden puppets of themselves. They were very detailed, down to the point that it was down right creepy.

"Kankuro! Is this me?! It's so _cute_!" said Incora.

"It's just a little something I've been working on. I'm kind of a crafter of sorts...I hope you don't think that's creepy..." said Kankuro.

"After Suigetsu, this is normal." said Neji, Kankuro took that as a compliment _and_ a thank you.

"Hey! I don't _appreciate_ that Hyuga. I will take your gift back! Speaking of which, _my_ turn!" said Suigetsu, who handed them both similar boxes.

They opened them reluctantly at the same time, and instantly regretted their decision. In Incora's box was a long, black, lacy lingerie. In Neji's was a red one. The twins blushed, as well as Kiba and Ten-Ten...probably thinking the same thing they did.

"Ta dah! Do you like them? I thought they would...spice things up in the bedroom!" said Suigetsu.

"...I...uh...can't...accept it." said Incora.

"Me...neither.." said Neji.

"What?! Why?" asked Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, you _idiot!" _raged Yume.

Suigetsu fearfully fled the scene, Yume right on him. It didn't take her long to catch him. She dragged him back to the table by his ear.

"As funny as it was to see their reactions, you should have _known_ they weren't gonna accept them!" said Yume.

"...I know...I'm just glad you didn't beat me...I thought..." Suigetsu was cut off by a fist connecting with his face.

"I was gonna hit you? Yup, I just wanted to make sure everyone saw it."Yume said with glee.

Suigetsu moaned in pain from the ground. No one paid him any mind. Neji closed both of the boxes and tossed them aside. Gaara stepped up then, handing Neji a card, and Incora a medium sized box.

"I didn't know what to get you." Gaara said to Neji.

Neji nodded and opened the card.

_Happy Birthday..._

_I hope you cherish this, because I seem to have misjudged your intentions with Naruto. _

_You have my apology, and if you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you._

_Gaara._

Neji nodded, and shot Gaara a smirk. Gaara nodded and smirked right back. Incora opened her box to find a decorative sandcastle in it.

"Thank you Gaara! It'll look good in my room!"

"Your welcome Incora." said Gaara.

Tobi ran up and handed Neji a bag. He handed Incora a box with a smile.

"Tobi hopes you will like them!" said Tobi.

Neji cautiously opened his bag, and blushed once again after seeing the strange uncharacteristic object that rested in Tobi's bag.

"Tobi. Who put you up to this? You couldn't possibly have thought to give _me_ this." said Neji.

"Doesn't Neji-nii _like _them?" asked Tobi hurtfully.

After opening the adorable little dog stuffed animal out of her box, Incora looked into Neji's bag and saw it. A lacy red thong. Incora held back a snicker.

"Friend Suigetsu said that a person gives these things to someone _special_. So, Tobi flipped a coin to see who Tobi would give it to. Neji-nii won!" said Tobi.

Incora busted out laughing. Neji glared at his sister.

"You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ had won the coin toss, Incora." he spat.

"Well, of course not Neji. It wouldn't be appropriate then. As of now, this is _hilarious._" laughed Incora.

Yume, once again had Suigetsu in head lock.

"Ouch! Okay! I admit...Having a laugh at Tobi's expense was _probably _a little much." said Suigetsu.

"Apologize. _Now._" demanded Yume.

"I'm sorry! I'm _sorry!_ I'm so sorry! I'll never be bad again, as long as you let me go!" pleaded Suigetsu.

Yume threw Suigetsu onto the ground. Suigetsu once again cowered onto the floor. Chouji approached them now, and gave them their presents. Incora opened her gift, and there were some cute blue butterfly hair pins.

"Oh Chouji! These are cute! Are they hair pins?"

"Yeah, for special occasions. I hope they're okay." said Chouji.

"You're so sweet. Thank you!" said Incora.

Neji opened up his box to see a pretty little bird statue. Neji looked up at Chouji with what Incora could have _sworn_ was a twinkle in his eye.

"I saw you looking at it at that store in the mall...I thought you might like it." said Chouji.

"I don't know what to say...Thank you Chouji." said Neji.

"You're welcome guys...Happy Birthday." said Chouji.

Shikamaru blandly handed both the twins a wrapped box. They opened them to find books. Incora's was titled "The Fade" and Neji's was "A Tale Of His Freedom".

"Really Shika? A _book_? How _original."_ said Yume.

"I think it's thoughtful." said Incora.

"Sure. I'll try it." said Neji.

"...I'm glad _some_ people have class and taste." said Shikamaru.

Temari rolled her eyes and handed Incora and Neji their bags. Incora received a stuffed ferret.

"Oh! Thank you Temari, it's cute!"

"Yeah, well I thought you liked animals, and I also thought whats cooler than a ferret!?" said Temari.

"Only _you_ Temari." said Kankuro.

"You should see her room..." said Gaara.

"Speaking of which, I hope Kamatari has been okay..." said Temari.

"Can't you _ever_ go a day without thinking about your pet ferret?" asked Gaara.

"...he's my _pet!_" pouted Temari.

Neji received a decorative wall fan. It was white, with three purple circles on it.

"Thank you, Temari." said Neji plainly.

"Anytime!"

Shino went last. Giving Incora a lady bug head band, and Neji a yellow shirt with a bee on the front.

"I hope they're okay...I really didn't know what to get you guys."

"It's okay! This is...cute." said Incora.

"This is...nice?" said Neji.

Shino nodded and smiled at the twins, satisfied that he was gonna live another day and not die a Yume related death.

Once everyone ate and Naruto paid the bill, everybody rushed back home. Even though it was the twin's birthday, it also was one of the worst days in Yume's eyes. Packing night. Incora was happy, she kept all her belongings in her suitcase, with a little room for all of her presents. (except the ones she was going to wear, AKA her locket, bracelet, and anklet.)

She went into Tobi's room to help him pack, thinking back to her original thought this morning. She found Tobi stuffing all of his clothes into his suitcase.

"Hey Incora-nee! Tobi is excited! Tobi gets to go home to Akito tomorrow! Do you think cousin would have missed Incora-nee,Neji-nii, Izuna, and Tobi?" asked Tobi.

Incora missed Akito too. Even if Neji thought horribly of him, he was still her beloved cousin, and she had missed him. And she was pretty sure he missed them too.

"Tobi, I'm _sure_ he misses us." said Incora.

Tobi jumped with glee, starting to pack little Izuna's things next. Izuna was asleep in the crib that would have to be taken down in the morning. Tobi seemed to have everything under control, that made Incora happy. Tobi was becoming more dependent.

Incora returned to her own room, happy to see that it was as clean as when she first got there. Kiba was making the bed, when Incora hugged the dog-boy from behind.

"Hey Incora. Whats up?" said Kiba.

"I think we're all going for a final swim outside." said Incora.

"That was the plan." said Kiba.

The couple changed into their swimsuits and set out to their final swim for the summer. Thus,ending Incora's first summer with her best friends.


	11. The Hyugas Go Home

At last, Incora and her brothers were home. The car ride home was more exciting this time around than the ride there. After all, Suigetsu had ridden with them now. Yume had finally calmed down enough to actually start talking to Itachi. It was a start. And deep down, Yume was just glad that Deidara was happy for once.

The whole group finally separated after being together for so long. Incora was going to miss bunking with Kiba and Akamaru, but she missed her cousin a little more. The Hyuga teens started for home, Neji having taken both his and Incora's suitcases, while Incora held onto Izuna so Tobi could carry their things.

Incora was the first to make it home. She unlocked the door, and gave Izuna to Tobi. She ran around the house searching for Akito. She found him in his room, watching TV.

"Incora!" exclaimed Akito.

He stood up with his arms extended wide. She happily jumped into them and he swung her happily around his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright alright Incora. Enough of this mushy family stuff. So how _was_ it?" said Akito.

"It was fun! A _lot _happened. I met a guy named Suigetsu, and this...girl named Kalina...and Neji and I got presents! _Real_ birthday presents!" said Incora.

"Oh _really_ now? And how far have you gotten with that dog toy of yours?" he asked.

"W-what makes you think that...something happened?" asked Incora nervously with a blush.

"Mm _hm...NEJI!"_ Akito called out to her brother.

Neji entered Akito's room, clearly confused.

"...Nice to see you too Akito." said Neji.

"Now, you know me. And more importantly, you know _I_ was once your age. Now tell me, how _far_ have you two gotten?" asked Akito more seriously.

"...I...I got to...second base." stammered Incora with a blush.

"Uh _huh_. Exactly what I would expect from you. And _you_ Neji?"

"...I don't see how _that_ is any of your business."

"...Well, that's unexpected." said Akito, shocked.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Neji, you got laid. You lost your virginity. I _never _thought I'd see _this_ day." said Akito.

"Neji..." said Incora suggestively with a smirk.

Neji blushed angrily and stormed out like he usually did.

"He is _such _a drama queen." said Akito.

"I know...but he tries..."

"Anyway...the reason I asked is because I actually do worry about you guys a little...even Tobi. I mean...you guys are getting to that age...when you won't need me watching your backs. And I need to make sure you guys are ready for that." Akito rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Family affection wasn't his thing.

"Aww...Akito...you don't have to worry about us." said Incora.

"But I _do._ And to be clear. _I'm_ the only sexually active Hyuga in _this_ house. Don't let me catch you with your dog toy in _this_ house. That goes _double_ for Mister I-lost-my-virginity." said Akito.

"Uh...sure?" said Incora.

"Sure my ass. I'm _not_ kidding. No sex up in _this_ house. If I catch you, not only will I ground you, I'll lock you in the basement."

"Akito...we don't _have_ a basement."

"Oh...I didn't mean _here_. I meant in the main household mansion."

"No...you don't mean..."

"Yep. With the heir of terror. Don't tempt me."

Incora shrieked and ran out of the room, making Akito laugh manically.

"_Hanabi_ Incora!" he shouted with a laugh.

As much as she wanted to go mess with Neji, it was time for her to unpack. She went into her room to unpack, and that was when she saw her book. The book that Shika gave her. She put all her clothes in her basket, she was going to be doing laundry all day.

She hopped onto her bed. She opened "The Fade" and started to read. Tobi skipped into her room.

"Hi Incora-nee! Tobi wants to know whats going on!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Oh, Hi Tobi. Nothing, just reading this book that Shikamaru gave me."

"Tobi wants to go for a walk with Incora-nee! Tobi left Izuna with Neji-nii. Tobi wants to get some fresh air and see home! Tobi missed it." said Tobi.

"Oh...okay Tobi. Let's go for a walk." said Incora.

Incora got up with Tobi and exited the house. All of a sudden, Incora was grabbed from behind, which scared her silly.

"You didn't think you were leaving me _behind_ were ya?" said Akito.

"Fine _fine._ You can come with us, geez! You could have just asked!" said Incora.

"My dear, _where_ may I ask, is the fun in that?" he asked.

"Akito could've asked! Akito didn't have to scare Incora-nee!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Alright Tobi. I'm sorry geez." said Akito.

Akito, Tobi, and Incora walked through the streets of Konoha, Tobi happily skipping down the streets.

"So, why are we on this little nature walk anyway? Knowing you, I'd thought you'd be fighting ol' Neji for the washing machine." asked Akito.

"Nah. Tobi missed Konoha and wanted to walk around. I decided to let him have it this time. Besides, we left Izuna behind for a reason. Neji's not smart enough to try and multitask." said Incora with an evil smirk.

"...Incora. You've been around me for _too long_. I'm starting to rub off on you. I'm _so_ proud." said Akito.

"Speaking of which, Yume wants to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"She thinks you're a hero. After I told her about Neji's 'hair incident'."

"Ohhhh. You _told_ her about that? What did she say?"

"She laughed. A lot. She enjoys torturing Neji as much as you _used_ to. She even got him a stick of butter for his birthday."

"A stick of _butter?_ For what? The stick up his ass?" he asked.

"...yeah."

Akito laughed, clutching onto his stomach.

"That's rich! She sounds like a hoot! Why don't you ever invite anyone over than your dog toy?"

"Because you're _you._ As much as I love you. You're embarrassing. Period." said Incora.

"What kind of guardian would I be if I _wasn't?_ My dad? Psht, good luck with that." said Akito.

"Uh...w-where's Tobi?" asked a frantic Incora.

Both Incora and Akito frantically looked around, seeing that Tobi was _no _where to be found. Akito sped down the streets looking for him, Incora right on his tail. The cousins found Tobi exhausted in front of the Uchiha house.

"Tobi! What the hell, you scared us!" said Akito.

"Tobi...is...sorry...Tobi just ran and ran and _ran..._ Tobi was enjoying himself so much...and then...this house seemed familiar to Tobi...it this where Itachi lives?" asked Tobi.

"Where the hell is this? And I _know_ Tobi isn't talking about that Uchiha." said Akito.

"You _know _him Akito? And no Tobi, only Sasuke lives here now. C'mon, it's time to go home now." said Incora.

"Oh...okay Incora-nee...Tobi will..." Tobi started before he passed out.

"Oh _great._ Now I have to _carry_ him, which means _work..."_ groaned Akito.

"You know, for a guardian, you _sure are_ a big baby. I'll carry him..."

"No no...I got him. You _know_ women don't pull the weight." said Akito.

He lifted Tobi up onto his back and started trudging home. Incora walked with him, side by side.

"Ugh...remind me to watch this kid's junk food intake. He's way too heavy for 15."

"You know, it's probably the cereals you buy him. Tobi loves nothing more than a sugary cereal in the morning. Speaking of which...I should _probably_ ask Itachi when Tobi's birthday is..." said Incora.

"Hey, how do you even _know_ that asshole?" asked Akito.

"...How do _you?"_

"Incora, we _go_ to the same _school._ I hear bad things about that guy. Somethings...off...about that guy."

"Oh...he's a friend of mine. He goes out with one of my friends...Deidara...and he's Tobi's older cousin.."

"Tobi's _related_ to that dick? _Great._ Does _he_ know that?"

"...unfortunately. He figured out that he was a Uchiha, and had Itachi piece it all together for him over the summer. Although, he chooses to be a Hyuga instead." said Incora.

"Wait, hold up. Itachi was _there?_ With you guys?" asked Akito.

"He was Deidara's mystery guest, we had no idea until the last minute...and he turned out not to be that bad..."

"_Not that bad?_ Incora, he's like 2 years older than all of you!" he exclaimed.

"...so is Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro is a grade above us, and Temari is two, just like Itachi."

"I don't think I like this...I think I need to meet this circus band of yours. I should have known better than to let you go to that thing...I should have asked more questions..." said Akito to Incora's shock.

"Akito, whats the big deal anyway? They're our _friends_." said Incora.

"Friends or no, I should have met them beforehand, and one of you should have told me that the trip was going to be unsupervised."

"Akito...but..."

"Save it. You know I'm right about it. Now I _don't_ want either of you hanging out with those guys, even your dog toy, until I meet them properly." said Akito in an authoritative tone.

"Akito! _What _is your _problem_?! Those are our friends! You know how we feel about them! You can't keep us away from them! That's not fair!"

"Those are...the rules." he struggled out.

"Akito, you _hate_ the rules! What's gotten into you?!" she asked.

"Just...listen to what I say. You can't see them. You _can't_. Not until I meet them."

Incora shook her head and stormed to the house, which unfortunately for Akito was still 5 blocks away which he regrettably was going to be walking all the way back by himself. Hurting Incora and Neji like that really broke his heart, but he couldn't tell them what had been going on here during the summer.

Hiashi had really been cracking down on the place since the twins left. If Akito _didn't_ start acting like a responsible adult towards them, Hiashi was going to try and take responsibility back for the twins, which probably meant moving them into _another_ school, and making Akito live all alone with Tobi and Izuna. He didn't want that, but after that performance, Incora would never believe that he was acting this way to protect them.

Incora trudged into the house, completely angry at Akito. She had never in her life been so angry at him. She _knew_ about the rules, but they both moved in with him to get away from said rules. She went into Neji's room, surprised that he had Izuna asleep on his pillow. He was reading his book for Shikamaru, and no doubt he had the laundry going.

"What's wrong Incora?" he asked silently.

Incora motioned for him to come into the her room, so he didn't disrupt Izuna. She herself was tearing up at her thoughts.

"Neji...Akito says we can't see our friends."

"What."

"Yes. Until he meets them properly."

"He can't _do_ that! Why must _we_ follow the rules!? The main branch doesn't care about us!" demanded Neji.

"I _know_ Neji...I've _never_ seen him act this way. It was like he was a different person..." said Incora.

"But...that means I cant see Ten-Ten!"

"Don't you think _I'm_ upset! I can't see Kiba!" said Incora.

She flopped onto her bed and wept into her pillow. Neji tried laying next to her.

"Leave me be...that's all I wanted." she cried.

Neji closed Incora's door sadly and glared at Akito as he came into the house with a very knocked out Tobi.

"I assume Incora told you?" he asked.

"You and I have _nothing_ to say to each other." stated Neji.

He marched into his room and shut his door as well. Akito sighed deeply and put Tobi in his room. Damn the consequences, he was _going _to tell them. He tried Incora's door. It was locked. Usually he would just pick the lock, but he decided to leave it be, seeing as he could hear her crying.

He tried Neji's door, which was also locked. He was seriously annoyed now with the doors.

'_Remind me to take off the fucking doorknobs._' he thought to himself.

He picked the lock and the door swung open, startling Neji.

"What the heck do you want?" asked Neji.

"Wow Neji. No cuss words? No cussing me out like I know you want to?"

"I'm not going to _do _that in front of the baby. Even though he's asleep, Incora would still have my head on a silver platter."

"Neji...I'm _sorry._ I _have_ to do this okay?"

"Why do you have to do _anything?"_

"...I didn't want to say anything, but my dad's been cracking down lately. He told me if I didn't start following the rules as an adult...he was going to take you guys away from me."

"...he can't do that. He relinquished full custody."

"Yeah, well, do you _really_ want me to tangle with my _dad_ over you guys? I'll lose, and then you'll be gone, shipped off to yet _another_ school." said Akito.

Incora came from where she was listening by Neji's door.

"You don't think he'll actually try and _take_ us...do you?" Incora frightfully asked.

Incora came into Neji's room, sitting on Akito's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know Incora...and I'm not willing to try and find out. If he takes you, Tobi and Izuna will have to stay here by themselves. And you'll get separated from your friends. So...if you don't wanna follow the rules for me, follow the rules for them." said Akito.

"...fine Akito. We'll have you meet them. Tomorrow." said Neji.

"Yeah. Yume said she was coming over to see me tomorrow...I could always just tell her to round everybody up...after you meet her of course."

"Thanks guys. You know there's no lying to my dad...I really don't give a shit...but...uh...you know. I don't want to lose you guys...you...uh 'liven up the place.'" said Akito.

"Aww...I love you too Akito!" said Incora, squeezing Akito's head.

"Uh...I...don't want...to leave." said Neji.

"Aww...you really mean that Neji?" asked Akito.

"...uh...yeah.."

Akito happily grabbed Neji and Incora and put them in headlocks.

"Akito! Let us go!" said Neji.

"I love you guys too!" said Akito dramatically.

"You obviously don't love deodorant." said Incora.

Neji chuckled at that and Akito threw both of the twins on the floor. He smelled himself and grimaced.

"Well..._I_ need a shower." said Akito.

He took off his top, and that's when the twins realized that he was about to strip himself naked. Neji pushed him out.

"Akito!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot you guys are chickenshits. And on top of that, I forgot that wasn't my room." said Akito.

"I was thinking of the _baby,_ moron!" Incora fired.

He strolled into his own room, and Incora went into check on Tobi. He was still asleep. She smiled, and went into Neji's room to get Izuna. He was still reading.

"It that any good?"

"It's marvelous. Shikamaru really knows how pick a book."

"Whats yours about?"

"A brave man named Toko. He's a slave to his father, and together with his best friend Macha, they fight for the freedom of him and his sister Rika." said Neji.

"Oh really? Sounds like _you." _said Incora.

"Don't be silly. You know freedom from this clan is impossible."

"I know. That's why staying here with Akito was the next best thing." said Incora.

"That's why we have to help him. As much as I hate Akito sometimes, staying with him is way better than staying with _Hiashi._" said Neji.

Incora nodded her head in agreement. Hiashi was _unbearable_ when it comes to rules. Incora went out to the couch to sit down and watch TV. Akito came out in his pajama shorts, and his hair still a little wet. He shook it off like a dog to purposely get Incora wet.

"Augh! Akitooo!" she groaned.

"I can't help it Incora! My hair is silky and it flows in the wind! It needs to taken _care _of!" said Akito in a girly voice.

"Nice to know that you make _fun_ of me behind my back Akito." said Neji coldly from behind them. He was also in his pajama pants.

"Oh, you know I love you Neji. I _could_ do it to your face too, if you want. Now get in here with us and have some family time like you know you want to." said Akito.

Neji rolled his eyes and gave into the temptation of the TV. Together, they watched Akito's favorite show to criticize. A show where people get pranked. He loved to criticize it seeing as his favorite thing to do is prank.

Tobi finally came out and wandered around, looking for Izuna. He found him in Neji's room, where he had left him. He and Izuna went back into Tobi's room. Incora laid down on Akito's lap on one side, and Neji leaned onto Akito's arm on the other. Akito was the last one to fall asleep, wrapping his arm around Neji and falling asleep.

Neji woke up in the morning, his arms around Akito's waist. He and Incora were touching faces, and her arms were wrapped around one of Akito's legs. Akito had his arm wrapped around Neji, and his neck drooped backwards against the back of the couch. All of a sudden, he heard the door being bashed on.

"Yume." he grumbled.

He got up and yawned, stretching out all the kinks in his back. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hey ass boy. Incora up yet?" she asked.

"_Normal_ people say hello. And don't you know what _time_ it is?" he asked coldly.

"It's...8:00. Huh...I guess it _is_ kinda early. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go with me to bother Suigetsu on his first day in Konoha." said Yume.

"We're not allowed. Actually we're not even allowed to _see_ you. Akito actually has to listen to our rules...and our rules say that the responsible adult must meet all friends before we get to hang out with them."

"But...that's bullshit! You came with us to Kiri! You guys _and_ Hinata!" exclaimed Yume.

"Our uncle reluctantly let her go thinking that at least Akito had met you all before. I guess he found out he didn't...after we already left." said Neji.

"Damn! Ain't _that_ some shit...what are we supposed to do then?"

"Incora was going to ask you to bring the group here so he can meet them all." said Neji.

"Neji...who the hell are you talking to? It's too damned _early._" said Akito to Neji's horror.

Akito stood in the doorway with Neji, still only in his pajama shorts, and _one_ other thing that seemed to _stick_ _out_.

"Damn! You must be Akito. I'm Yume, the coolest girl you'll ever wanna meet." said Yume.

"_You're_ Yume huh? Just the one I wanted to meet. That whole stick of butter thing? _Priceless._" complimented Akito.

"Yeah...not my _best_ work. Not like cutting off someones _hair!_" said Yume.

"Yeah. I'm just _awesome_ like that." said Akito.

"As much as I _love_ standing around talking to a hot guy about pranking Neji, I have a group to find. You have a big ass _boner_ by the way." said Yume.

Akito looked down to see that he indeed had one. Morning wood no doubt. He shrugged and watched as she walked out of the compound. He shut the door and noticed Incora waking up. He smiled evilly and walked right in front of her. She opened her eyes to a horrifying sight. Her cousin's morning wood in her face. She screamed and rolled off the couch. Akito laughed his ass off.

"Do you think there's a roll of half dollars in my pants, or do you think I'm just happy to see ya?" he joked.

"That...is the most...disgusting thing...I have _ever_ seen. You're sick." gasped Incora.

"I'm not sick...funny yes, but not sick."

"You're the only guy I know who waves their penis in front of their cousin's face for fun."

"I didn't _wave _it in your face...I simply...walked by you while you were waking up. And I have morning wood."

"I find_ that_ hard to believe."

"You don't believe I have morning wood? You're welcome to check, but it's gonna end weird." joked Akito.

"...case in point. _SICK._" exclaimed Incora.

"Oh, by the way,I guess seeing as I'm going to meet all your friends today, you won't be forbidden to see them anymore."

"Hurrah." said Incora tiredly.

"You sound enthusiastic." said Akito.

"I just woke up to a boner in my face. That was _yours._" said Incora.

Akito laughed again and strolled into his own room. Incora got up to get dressed as well. She entered her room to see Tobi jumping on her bed.

"Oh...hi Incora-nee! Tobi has been waiting for you!" said Tobi.

"What's up Tobi?"

"Tobi wants Incora-nee to know that Tobi went to Sasuke's house on purpose." said Tobi.

"Why? Why would you do that Tobi? Sasuke is _mean_ to you. He was before the surgery and he is now." said Incora.

"Sasuke seems mean to Tobi...but Tobi feels that Sasuke was nice before." said Tobi.

"Well...maybe he was...but I would rather you see Sasuke with either me or Neji, okay?" said Incora.

"Whatever you say Incora-nee..." said Tobi.

Deep down, Tobi wanted to get closer to the family that he had before. Mostly because he wanted to know why he was the way he was. He knew that there were some things that he would never get back because of the brain damage, but one thing he didn't want to lose is his _memory_.

"I'm going to change now. So you...gotta go. Why don't you go see Izuna? Or talk to Neji?"

"Izuna is asleep, and Neji-nii told Tobi to come and talk to Incora-nee!" said Tobi.

Tobi walked out, probably going to go eat his cereal. Incora got dressed, and there was a knock on the door. Yume was _fast_. Incora fastly put her clothes on, and opened the door to see Yume with the gang behind her.

"Hey Incora. Your brother told me to get everyone. So, here I am."

Yume piled everyone into the house. Kiba grabbed Incora from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Yume told me everything." said Kiba.

"Yeah...well..." Incora started.

"Well, well, _well_! If it isn't Incora and Neji's circus! I see you even have a clown!" said Akito, pointing at Kankuro.

"Hey! This _isn't_ clown makeup! It's face-paint! It's the mark of a warrior!" said Kankuro.

"...you're _gay_ aren't you?" asked Akito.

Kankuro blushed and looked over at Shino.

"Yup. I guessed it. And sunglasses is your boy toy. I can tell by the way you're looking at him." said Akito.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do _me_ next!" said Naruto.

Akito took one good look at him. Up and down. He even smelled him,which weirded him out.

"Okay, when and _how_ many times have you fucked my sister?" said Akito.

Naruto blushed and stuttered a little.

"I..I ...no! I..." he stammered.

"Hinata is my sister, and I can smell a virgin a mile away. And _you_ are not it. Plus, you got a strand of her hair on you. I just assumed and guessed right." said Akito.

"Naruto got _caught_!" said Yume.

"_And_ judging by your posture, I'm guessing your hung like a horse." said Akito.

"I...what..." Naruto stuttered.

"You ain't lying there..." said Yume.

Akito spent the day meeting Temari, Lee,Ten-Ten, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Deidara, Subaki, Itachi, Suigetsu, and Chouji.

"Incora! Neji! You didn't tell me you had such cool friends! Yes, even _you _Uchiha." said Akito.

"I'm glad you find me acceptable Hyuga." said Itachi apathetically.

Tobi ran out with Izuna and hugged Itachi happily.

"Tobi's friends are here! No one told Tobi that his friends were coming!" said Tobi.

"Yes...hello...Tobi.." said Itachi.

"Well, now that you met us and all, what do we do now?" asked Suigetsu.

"We hang out. Duh." said Yume.

"...what do we do?" asked Kiba.

"I got an idea. Lets watch a movie. I have one in mind..." started Yume.

"NO!" the group said.

"You guys are _no_ fucking fun. Like, at all." said Yume.

"Yume, I'm sure the human race would appreciate it if you stopped trying to _scar_ them." said Shikamaru.

"But...but scarring people is _funnnn_!" whined Yume.

"Well, when is the last anyone here..._pranked_ someone?" asked Akito.

"No Akito. Not after the hot sauce incident." said Neji.

"Everybody got their eyes cleansed!" said Akito.

"Yeah, after a week of red puffy eyes! Trust me on this, red and light purple do _not_ go together." said Incora.

"You guys are so _bland. Bland_! The both of you!" said Akito, who then laughed.

"I have an idea yeah?" said Deidara.

"What?" asked Itachi.

Deidara ran over to the sink, got a glass of water, and spilled it on Itachi's head.

"Water fight un!" Deidara screamed.

The group gasped and separated.

By the end of the day, the group happily accepted Akito as another member of the group. The group hung out with the Hyugas until about 5:00, when it was time for everyone to go except Yume. Everyone was soaked at this point.

Yume had already told her mother that she was staying over at Incora's, already assuming that Akito would let her stay, which he did. And now that he had met them all, there was nothing stopping him from saying no ever again.

The Hyugas once again found themselves in the living room. It was time for bed at this point. Incora and Yume had to sleep in Akito's big bed, while he slept in Incora's bed for the night.

"Incora? What's up with _you?_" asked Yume.

"...Akito is in my bed...with his _feet._"

"Girl, you're afraid of his _feet?_"

"I'm afraid of everything about him sometimes. He picks locks, showers annually, _and_ sticks his boner in my face in the morning, _just for fun._" said Incora.

"That's _sick._ But then again, I wouldn't mind that either. Your cousin's _hot._" said Yume.

"If you _say_ so."

"But no really. What's _bugging_ you? Did Kiba finally start trying to tap this ass?" asked Yume, smacking Incora on the butt. Incora laughed.

"No...but that's just _it_. I thought he _would_ have by now. It's not like I'm in a hurry, but it's like...I thought that the man was supposed to make that kind of move." said Incora.

"Do you _want_ him to?"

"I...I don't know. Everything changes in a relationship after the first time you have sex. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of change. I mean...Kiba's already changing for the worst. He's becoming more and more jealous because of Lee, and thats just about how much I can handle right now."

"I meant to ask you about that...how do you actually _feel_ about Lee?"

"Lee? He's sweet. He's a cute guy, he really is. He's more attentive to my needs...but I've...never had a guy friend like him before. And I don't want to mess that up."

"What if...you _weren't_ with Kiba?"

"Then I think I could give him a chance. I mean...Lee is one of my best friends. And I could see myself taking that chance with him."

"Incora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Gaara even likes me?"

"Of course! Why would you even ask that? That's totally unlike you Yume!"

"I know that! Psht,what do I look like?! A pushover? Hell no! It's just...Gaara is different. He makes me feel...different. He's one of the most special people I've ever met."

"I know...you _love_ him...don't you?"

"I...I don't know. That's a step...that's difficult for me to say." said Yume.

"Why? Why is it so difficult?"

"The only guys I've ever told that I loved him was my dad and Shikamaru. Any others, I didn't care about."

"Are you trying to say...Gaara's your first love?"

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill the _fuck_ out of you." said Yume.

"Okay okay!" said Incora.

Yume laughed, and Incora giggled a little too. Yume hugged her friend close to her.

"You know...you really are like one of my sisters..even if you have the biggest asshole in history for a brother." said Yume.

"I love you too Yume. And I'm sure Neji likes you too. When you guys actually get along..." said Incora.

All of a sudden Neji came into the room, and pushed Incora over, making her sit in the middle.

"Neji, what the hell?!" asked Yume.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a bad dream. Now I'm better. It's none of your business." said Neji.

He once again became lifeless as he wrapped his arms around Incora's waist and fell asleep on her chest.

"It _is_ like 2. And usually he doesn't sleep with me unless he had a dream about my father."

"What a fuckin baby. When _I _had a bad dream, I'd wake up, think of a way to kill the nightmare, go back to sleep, do it, and then have a pleasant rest of the fucking night!" said Yume.

"Yeah...but my dad is different...Neji and I loved our father very much. It's...difficult to talk about. Let's just say...Hinata's dad really messed up." said Incora.

"Whatever. It's your house, you do shit differently and if you support Neji being a pansy ass, then so be it!" said Yume.

She snuggled up to Incora as well. She leaned up on Incora's shoulder as she laid on her side, letting Neji sleep against her chest. When Incora woke up in the morning, Yume was snoring loudly into her ear, and Neji was still in place on her chest.

Incora moved out from under them, and watched as the two cuddled together. Incora laughed and went to get Akito. The two snuck back into his room and saw Yume snuggled up to Neji's chest. Akito was holding back a laugh, while Incora had to leave the room and go into her own to stop her laughing.

Yume finally fluttered her eyes open, and realized that Incora didn't sleep topless. Neji woke up realizing that Incora didn't have jet black hair. The two looked at each other and screamed.

Incora never _saw_ a more perfect moment.


	12. The Year That Sasuke Gets Friends

Incora, Neji,Tobi, and Izuna stood tall in front of Konoha High. This was their last year in high school. This was their schedule. Once again, Incora got all of the same classes as Neji, and even a few with Tobi.

1st- Pre Calculus, Genma Shiranui

2nd - Honors English, Hayate Gekko

3rd – Chemistry, Iruka Umino

4th – Economics (1st semester, Izumo Kamizuki), and American Government (2nd semester, Kotetsu Hagane)

5th – Conditioning, Anko Mitarashi

6th – Home Economics, Shizune Kato

"Tobi, why did you bring Izuna to _school?" _asked Neji.

"Neji-nii! Tobi doesn't have anywhere for Izuna to go!" said Tobi.

It was true, Akito being at school all the time, and work on the weekends meant that he didn't have time to watch Izuna. Plus, the main household didn't want anything to do with them, so Tobi was stuck with Izuna for the semester.

Incora walked to her locker, when she saw two new faces. One was a girl, with long jagged red hair. The other was a _huge,_ mean looking boy with spiked orangeish reddish hair. They both looked at Incora. The girl looked friendly towards her, while the boy looked at her sternly, but with mild curiosity.

"Hey. Are you new here like us? Or have you gone to this school before?" she asked Incora.

"No, I was new here last year."

"Can you direct us to Obito Uchiha's classroom then?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Great! I'm Karin Uzumaki. This is my brother Juugo." said Karin.

"Hi...I'm Incora Hyuga. Uzumaki...are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Incora.

"Nah. We're just from the same clan. There _are_ some clans in which not everyone is related. The Uzumakis are one of them." said Karin.

"Oh sure! I just assumed...I'm from the Hyuga clan myself, and we are _all_ related. So much so, that it's annoying to figure out who is who." said Incora.

"No harm done. Anyways...we should probably get to class." said Karin.

"Okay! Follow me!" said Incora.

Incora led the two to Obito's classroom and waved them off.

"Thank you Incora! I hope we can be friends! Oh, and I should tell you, my brother Juugo here is a mute. He only talks when he feels like it, so striking up a conversation is damn near impossible." said Karin.

"Okay...bye Karin...Juugo." said Incora.

She ran over to Mr. Shiranui's classroom before the bell rung. She was glad to see some familiar faces. Yume, Neji, Deidara, Hinata...unfortunately, the only seat left was at the end, next to _Sasuke_. Incora grimaced and sat down. Sasuke looked at her and acknowledged her presence and looked back down at his desk.

"Okay class, Welcome. I am Mr. Shiranui, but please, for your sake and mine, call me Genma. As your first assignment, I wanted you to introduce yourself to the person or people next to you." he said.

Incora turned and sheepishly waved at Sasuke. He glared at her and put his head down.

"Very good class. Now, remember the face that's next to you, because you will not be able to change your seat for the entire school year. The person or people who's sitting next to you will be your partner or partners for every project that I give you. Your neighbor will become your best friend."

The whole class groaned.

"No use groaning about it. Now seeing as it's the first day, I'll let you off with a free day. But only so you can be more friendly towards your partners. Begin." said Genma.

"So...what went down this summer with my brother and my cousin." stated Sasuke.

"Not much...Tobi found out he's one of you."

"I told you doll-face. You can't keep him away from us. It's a curse. Once you're in, the only way out is death."

"Sasuke, why do you call me doll face?"

"...you have a pretty face, like a porcelain doll." said Sasuke.

"Wow...I've...never heard that before...thank you?"

"Well, it's true. Even though you can be a _total_ boner killer."

"I _did_ want to ask you...are _you_ okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"..Itachi told me about...him."

"...Why the hell...? Why would you _care?_ Why would _he_ care enough to tell someone?" he asked.

"I...I don't know! I just wanted to know..."

"Well, you have _no_ right. You don't care about me, and I don't care about you, so unless it's about this

Calculus, don't bother me."

"It wasn't _for _you, and I think you _know _that. But_..._Isuppose you _should_ know one thing."

"What?"

"You have a son. That Tobi's taking care of."

"...What?!"

"Yeah. That fling with Ino when she left for the rest of the school year? She had a baby. A boy, that she tried to kill. Instead she gave him to Tobi. Now he takes care of him, the end."

The bell rung, and Incora shot up and out, despite Sasuke's calls out to her. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. Ino...was his _girl. _She had been the only one there for him all summer. He thought he might be falling for her. Yet, she was keeping the worst kind of secret from him...assuming Incora was even telling the truth.

Speaking of Incora, she caught up with Yume and Deidara. Neji and Hinata were already long gone.

"Tough break being shackled to the douche-bag all year. What the hell did you guys have to talk about anyway?" asked Yume.

"I just thought he should know about his son. That's all." said Incora.

"Oh, so you told him about Izuna hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Yup."

"Why did it take you so long to come to first hour anyway?" asked Yume

"I was helping the new people get to Obito's class. Their names are Karin and Juugo Uzumaki." said Incora.

"Uzumaki? Like Naruto?"

"They're apparently from the same clan, but they're not related."

"So, they like...live together yeah?" asked Deidara.

"I don't know Dei. All I know is that they are brother and sister, Karin is pretty forward, and Juugo's a huge mute." said Incora.

The group all separated as Incora walked up next to Karin.

"Oh, Hey Incora! I'm Karin, remember?" she said.

"Yes, I remember you Karin! How did you like Obito's class?"

"It was okay. Juugo and I almost fell asleep." said Karin.

"Yeah...Obito has that effect on people. What class do you have now?"

"Honors English with Mr. Gekko."

"So do I!" exclaimed Incora.

"Shall we go in together?" asked Karin.

Incora happily nodded and went into class with her new found friend, Karin. In class, she saw Shino Neji, Lee sitting together. She sat down next to Lee, with Karin sitting on the other side of her. Neji gave her an acknowledging nod. Shino waved at her, and Incora waved happily. Lee hugged her.

"Hello Incora! How are you on this fine day?" asked Lee.

"I'm fine Lee! Shino, Lee, I would like to introduce you to my new friend Karin! She's new here!" said Incora.

"Hello. I am Rock Lee!" Lee extended his hand. Karin took it.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki, no relation to Naruto." said Karin.

"Shino Aburame." stated Shino.

"And _I'm_ Neji Hyuga. Incora's twin brother."

"Nice to meet you all." said Karin.

The bell rung and it was time to pay attention. Karin kept looking at Shino, which peaked Incora's curiosity. All of a sudden, Karin passed Incora a note.

_K: Is that Lee guy your boyfriend? Or is it that Shino guy? Is that guy on the end your brother? He looks a lot like you is all... _

Incora blushed and laughed at the same time. She shook her head at the note.

_I: Neither Karin. Shino is gay and he has a boyfriend. My boyfriend's name is Kiba. Lee is just a really good friend. Also, yes. He's my twin brother, and his name is Neji._

Karin looked at the note, back at Incora, and then at Lee, who looked at her and blushed, knowing that he got caught staring at Incora.

_K: Could've fooled me. Lee looks smitten by you. How many people do you know anyway? Are there any other single ones? I've...been looking for a very long time. Like, is your brother available? I would ask Lee, but it seems like he's busy fawning for you._

Incora didn't know what to say to this one. Lee wasn't the type to go out with someone he just met...and everybody else she knew was taken...except..

_I: My brother is happily taken, sorry. There's only one person I know who's still single. His name is Suigetsu...but he's really perverted..._

Karin stared at the note and gasped. The bell rung, and Karin hopped up out of her seat. Incora followed her.

"Who is this Suigetsu you know? Does he have white hair? Purple eyes? Perverted? Suigetsu Hozuki?" Karin bombed her with questions.

"Uh...yes, yes, yes...and uh...I don't know his last name." said Incora.

"He's our best friend! We hung out all the time in Kirigakure! More like Juugo's seeing as sometimes, I just can't _stand_ him, but still." said Karin.

"Really? Small world. He's a part of our little friend group here at school. I met him in Kiri actually. We hung out all summer at my best friend Yume's summer cottage."

"You mean that big cottage that Suigetsu lives next to?" said Karin.

"That's the one!"

Incora separated from Karin and went into her third hour class. There were four people that Incora knew. One of them was her friend, Suigetsu. One was a person she didn't really like, Sasuke. Her brother, And one was her new friend Juugo. Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Juugo all seemed to be sitting next to each other, with the only seat in the classroom next to Suigetsu. Neji sat way in front.

"Hey Beautiful! Come sit next to your pal Suigetsu!"

Incora giggled and sat next to him. He licked her cheek to her surprise and disgust.

"Suigetsu! That's gross!" she said.

"I _know_. That's why I did it. It bothers you. And I bother the ones I love the most." he chuckled.

"I love you too?" said Incora.

"Hey, nice to know. Anyway, I wanted you to meet my new friends. Sasuke, and Juugo."

"Nice to see you again doll face." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Hello Juugo." said Incora.

"Hi." he replied.

"You got him to talk to you?! You _must_ be special. Just when I thought I had met some people you _didn't_ know." said Suigetsu.

"I just met Juugo this morning with his sister. I think she's my friend now. And I've known Sasuke since last year."

"I kinda figured you knew Sasuke. I mean both Tobi _and_ Izuna are related to him and Itachi."

"Who the hell is Izuna?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm? Oh, Izuna is the name of your son. Tobi's choice." said Incora.

"...I see. And I assume Itachi told you about _him_ too?" he asked.

"Yup."

"I didn't know you cared so much about _me_ to want to know all of that. And here I thought asking you out would be a bust." purred Sasuke.

"Cool it Sasuke. _I _have dibs on her if she ever leaves the dog-boy. I'm way hotter than you, and she actually _likes_ me." said Suigetsu.

"Okay, one: Suigetsu, no. Just no. And two: for your information Sasuke, I wanted to know more about _Tobi._ Not you." said Incora.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the bell rung. Incora didn't know how much she was going to like this class. As much as she liked Suigetsu, and she was even warming up to Juugo, she still hated Sasuke. She still couldn't forgive him for the rumor that he didn't help clear up, even though it gave her the push she needed to get together with Kiba.

Seeing as this was chemistry, Suigetsu was labeled as Incora's partner for every experiment for the year. It was better than being paired up with Sasuke, like she was in 1st. The bull rung again, and he waited up for her brother this time.

"It seems you keep pulling the _short_ straws this year, huh Incora?" asked Neji.

"It would seem _so_ Neji. Although, being paired with Suigetsu isn't the end of the world...being paired with Sasuke is."

"Being paired with either _one_ of them is the end of the world! What if you have to bring Sasuke home for homework? Worse, what if you have to bring _Suigetsu?_ Akito will _never_ shut up, and I'll never find peace!" said Neji.

"Calm down Neji! You're _doing_ it again..." said Incora.

"Doing what?"

"Over-thinking things. Now, come on before something horrible happens, like...sitting next to Sakura for the whole year!" said Incora.

Neji took off down the halls, making Incora laugh her head off. She went to her 4th hour to see Neji sitting next to Ten-Ten. She waved happily over to her. This specific classroom had huge tables, so it was perfect for Incora to sit with all of her friends. She sat in between Ten-Ten and Yume. Karin came and sat at the end of the table by Shikamaru, recognizing Incora.

Kiba sat across from Incora, sitting on the other side of Shikamaru, in between him and Chouji. Deidara sat on the other side of Yume. Suigetsu grabbed a seat on the other side of Chouji, and finally, Lee squeezed in on the other end of the table on the other side of Suigetsu.

"Damn these are some big ass tables..."said Yume.

"Would you have it any other way hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Hey, whose the red head anyway?" asked Kiba.

"My _name_ is Karin Uzumaki. _No_ relation to Naruto. I'm Incora and Suigetsu's friend. Me and my brother Juugo transferred here from Kirigakure." said Karin.

"Incora, you making friends without us again? Last time you did that, we ended up with Tobi and Lee." said Shikamaru.

"Hey!" whined Lee.

"Not like it's a _bad_ thing." Chouji corrected him.

The bell rung, and once again, Incora was stuck in the some seat all year. Only this time, she wasn't complaining. At this point, she assumed she was going to be staying in the same seat in every class.

The bell rung yet again, signaling lunch. The group all sat the same table they sat at last year. This time, Karin sat with them.

"Hey Incora." started Karin.

"Yeah?"

"Whose that black haired guy with Suigetsu and Juugo?" she asked.

Karin pointed over to Suigetsu and Juugo, who were sitting with Sasuke at his table where Kankuro used to sit with him.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the biggest bitch in this school, apart from Sakura and Ino." said Yume.

"He's my boyfriend's little brother yeah?" said Deidara.

"...I think I'm gonna go..._introduce _myself." said Karin.

Karin left the table to go sit with her brother, Tobi and Izuna quickly replaced her.

"Hi guys! Tobi and Izuna have been having a good day!"

Izuna cooed happily. He reached out to Incora, who picked him up and hugged him. Yume suddenly smelled something _horrible._

"Tobi, when was the last time Mr. stink ass over here had his diaper changed?" asked Yume.

"Uh...this morning when Neji-nii did it..." said Tobi.

The whole table shook with disgust and groans. Incora rolled her eyes and took Izuna's diaper bag. She left the cafeteria with the gurgling baby, trying to get to the nearest bathroom.

"So. _This_ is Izuna huh?" said Sasuke from behind her.

She spun around, and Izuna came face to face with his real father. Izuna smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah. This is Izuna." said Incora.

"...He looks like me." he stated.

"Everyone can see _that._ With Ino's eyes, and Tobi's cheery personality all in one."

"...Can I hold him?"

"No, that's not a good idea. I don't like you, and you don't like me. Plus, Tobi is the one supposed to make those kind of calls."

"C'mon doll face, don't say things you don't mean. You don't 'not like' anyone, and I'm not an exception. Plus, Ino never told me about him, or else I would have never let Tobi take care of _my_ son." said Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke. It almost sounds like you have a heart." said Incora.

"Just because I'm not that nice to you, doesn't mean I don't have a heart, you know. Tobi is more important to me than you think. He's family." said Sasuke.

Incora looked at Sasuke reluctantly, and slowly handed him to Sasuke. Meanwhile Ino, who had just got done having lunch with Sakura, walked in and watched and Sasuke was holding their son. She looked on with fear in her eyes, for she knew that her secret had been discovered. Sasuke looked at him curiously and Izuna kissed his nose and reached out for Incora. He gave Izuna back.

"He's loving."

"Yeah. Something that I'm glad he learned. I don't think I could have stomached him if he grew to act like _you_." said Incora.

"You can spit as much poison as you want at me. It doesn't change that fact that Izuna is _mine._"

"You can think that all you want to. Nothing changes the fact that Izuna is in fact, _Tobi's_ son."

Izuna waved goodbye to Sasuke and Incora stormed into the girls bathroom with Izuna in her arms to change him. He tried to scowl because of Incora, but he had the slightest of blushes as he wiped his nose.

"Izuna..." he muttered.

He turned to come face to face with Ino. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but he hid it well underneath his usual death glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" he asked.

"Sasuke...I..." she started, looking down to the ground.

"No. Tell me why. You had all the time during the summer to tell me. I thought you were different. But you're _just_ as bad as Sakura."

"Sasuke...I _wanted_ to tell you...honest. But you were going through _so _much already...I wasn't ready to be a mom...I'm _still_ not. I didn't think they would _keep_ him. I thought..."

"You thought they'd dump him in an _orphanage, _you'd never talk about him, and we'd go on our _merry way?_"

"...yes? When I bumped into Tobi at the falls...I didn't think he would come back into our lives. Sasuke...I love you. I just want to move past this." said Ino.

"Well, you've just _ruined_ anything we could have had. I'm not going to even _acknowledge_ an immature little girl who dumps her responsibilty on the mentally challenged." stated Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away from her, despite her desperate, but pitiful calls. Ino just stood there, in tears. She wiped them off and fixed her face. She may have lost what she thought was her soul mate, but she was going to keep it together. She couldn't help but feel like it was Incora's fault.

She truly wished that Tobi hadn't been there that day.

Meanwhile, after giving Izuna the change he so _desperately _needed, The bell rung, and Tobi was nowhere to be found. Incora panicked a little, but what could she do? It was time for class again. She went into the gym to see Tobi skipping happily.

"Hai Incora-nee! Tobi had to go to class, and Incora-nee was taking too long! Tobi will take Izuna now!" said Tobi.

Incora gave Izuna back to Tobi, and went to hang out with Yume and Ten-Ten.

"So, what the hell took ya anyway?" said Yume.

"Sasuke cornered me. He wanted to meet his son." said Incora.

"Well...are you sure that was a good idea Incora?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yeah! What the hell?! I thought the whole deal with Tobi adopting Izuna was so Sasuke _wouldn't_ be a part of his life." said Yume.

"It's different when he had no idea that Izuna existed." said Incora.

"I agree with Incora. It was _Ino's_ job to tell him that. It's obvious that she didn't have a plan to tell him, so it was up to _someone_ to tell him. Incora is Izuna's adoptive mom, so she probably felt that he should know." said Ten-Ten.

All of a sudden, Incora was grabbed from behind. Kiba kissed her cheek.

"I haven't got to do that all day. But still, Anko wants you." said Kiba.

"Oh...okay." said Incora.

Incora went over to the teacher, who was having a conversation with Tobi.

"Ah, yes, Incora. I understand that this boy here is you and your brother's responsibility?" asked Anko.

"That's what Tobi told teacher Incora-nee." said Tobi.

"You are right. He's my brother. Is he in trouble?"

"No! No...he's fine. It's just...well actually my concerns are with this child that seemed to be left in his care." said Anko.

"Izuna is Tobi's son, yes." said Incora.

"Well, I just thought you should know that babies are not permitted in the gym. The equipment here is dangerous and he could get hurt, or worse." said Anko.

"But...Tobi doesn't have a place to leave Izuna! Izuna likes being with Tobi!" cried Tobi.

"I'm sorry, if there was a way to keep him safe in here, I would help you. But as I have mentioned, this is a _gym_. Now, I _can_ watch him just this once for class today, but I hope you take immediate action. I do _not_ want to have to give out this warning again." said Anko.

"Yes Ms. Mitarashi." said Incora.

Incora went back over to her friends. Just the first day, and Incora already felt like she was getting in trouble. She had no doubt Tobi was feeling it too.

"Incora-nee? Do you think Tobi is in trouble?" asked Tobi.

"No Tobi...we just have to find a suitable place for Izuna to stay while we are at school, okay? Maybe one of our friends can help?"

"Oh...okay Incora-nee! Can we ask Yume first?" he asked.

"_Yume?_ Why?"

"Yume's mommy loves Izuna!"

That was actually a good idea. Yoshino fell in _love_ with Izuna, so it might be the easiest to just ask her. Incora walked back up to Ten-Ten and Yume. It seemed that the group had found their lazy class. They were sitting it out with Subaki, Deidara and Shikamaru.

"So what did the hot head want?" asked Yume.

"She told us that we were going to have to find a place for Izuna to stay during school hours. He can't stay here." said Incora.

"I could have told you that. This is a _gym_." said Shikamaru.

"So why didn't you?" asked Subaki.

"Didn't feel like pointing the obvious." said Shikamaru.

"Shika, I love you, but sometimes I wish you would just shut up un." said Deidara.

"Yeah! Shut the hell up Shika! If you're not going to be useful, just sit there and look stupid. You seem to excel at that." said Yume.

"Anyway...what are you gonna do about it?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Easy. We take him to my mom, she watches him happily for the whole school year. Simple as that." said Yume.

"I know your mom loves kids and all, but do you really think it's that easy?" asked Subaki.

"I think you forgot who my mom _is_."

"...Never mind." said Subaki.

"If there's one person who'll happily take on another baby, it's mom." said Shikamaru.

"She's been _my_ mom since I was 10 and they adopted me yeah? Chouji's too, in spirit hmm. She just _loves_ taking other people's children un." said Deidara.

"I meant to ask you Subaki, hows your first day in high school so far?" asked Incora.

"3 classes with those Sakura and Ino things, and 1 with that Sasuke guy. He tried to get into my pants." said Subaki.

"God, and I thought _my_ classes were bad!" said Yume.

"Yeah...well don't tell my brother about the whole Sasuke thing. I _really_ don't care that much to rile Kiba up about it. The last thing I want to see is my dumb-ass brother getting his ass beat over me." said Subaki.

"Yeah..I see what you mean." said Ten-Ten.

"I don't know about that Subaki. Last year, Sasuke got into a fight with Naruto, and was getting his ass beat. Especially when Gaara jumped in. and the way Kiba is built, I'm _sure_ he could knock Sasuke's bitch ass out." said Yume.

"Then you've never seen Kiba fight. He may be _big_. But that's all he's got. He's big and clumsy, and most of his moves he learned from _me._" said Subaki.

"I'm sure that Kiba would be fine. I've seen Sasuke fight too." said Shikamaru.

"No argument there..." said Ten-Ten.

Subaki started eyeing the guys who were working out. Neji and Kiba were bench pressing, Lee was on the treadmill, Juugo was also lifting weights by himself. Tobi and Chouji were jogging the track that was upstairs. Juugo being the main person Subaki was eyeing.

"By the way, that guy Juugo, is _hot_. He's way bigger than Kiba! And here I thought Kiba was as big as you get..." said Subaki.

"First off, thats what she said. Second off, all he does is keep to himself. I have like 3 classes with him and he hasn't said a fucking word." said Yume.

"Really? He said Hi to me today." said Incora.

"That's because your _Incora_. Everyone seems to attract to you yeah?" said Deidara.

"Oh hush! I'm not that special!" said Incora.

"I _beg_ to differ. You seem to have my big brother in the palm of your hand. You should hear what he says about you in his sleep. You know, when he isn't snoring like a chainsaw." said Subaki.

Incora blushed just thinking about it. The bell rung, and _finally_ it was time for the last class of the day. Yume pulled Incora and Hinata out of the group all going back to 6th hour for a chat.

"Two things. Incora, what are we gonna do about Suigetsu's new friends? Hinata, did you know that everyone knows about you having sex with Naruto because of Akito?" asked Yume.

"...W-What!?" Hinata's whole body turned red, which Yume laughed at.

"I see that blushing like _that_ runs in the family!" said Yume.

"Oh yeah, Akito _been _found out about that. But I think Yume knew about that before _he_ did." said Incora.

Hinata dashed away, probably to find Naruto. Yume and Incora laughed at poor Hinata's expense.

"Poor girl. Akito having dirt on you is worse than everyone knowing that you had sex with Sakura and Ino at the same time." said Incora.

"Incora! That's horrible! Apologize to Akito, comparing him to those things like that!" Yume joked.

"Anyway...why should we do _anything_ about Suigetsu's friends? He said he's been hanging out with Karin and Juugo since Kirigakure, and you _know_ Sasuke having friends was bound to happen sooner or later." said Incora.

"I _know_ but...not my Sui-Sui! Sasuke can _have_ Karin and Juugo! I want Suigetsu!" said Yume.

"You act like he's just gonna drop you as a friend if he talks to Sasuke."

"No, but _I_ might drop _him_ as a friend if he talks to Sasuke." said Yume.

"Yume, don't do that. That's not fair to _anyone._ Just don't talk to Sasuke and it'll all work out." said Incora.

"I don't see how, but I'll try. For Suigetsu. The moment I smell bullshit, and I'm pulling him out of there, even if I have to yank him out by his balls." said Yume.

The two went into their 6th hour class, and sat at the 8 person work station with Kiba, Hinata, Naruto Neji, Ten-Ten, and Gaara. Tobi was at the station next to her with Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Deidara, Shino, Chouji, Subaki, and Lee.

Once again, this was going to be Incora's seat for the whole year. Sitting in between Kiba and Yume. In the back of her mind, she was worried about Tobi. Sure, he was open to the idea of not seeing Izuna all day, but would he actually go through with it?

The bell rung, and the Hyuga teens were free. Neji, Tobi, and Izuna all took off for home, but Incora still had business to handle at Yume's house.

Incora walked home with Yume, Shikamaru, Deidara, Chouji, Kiba and Subaki.

"So...how was your first day?" Kiba asked Subaki.

"Overrated. You made it sound like high school was gonna be hard and grueling. But all I got was bored. Either I got pansy ass teachers, or you _lied_ to me."said Subaki.

"Calm down shrimp. Every teacher in Konoha High is a pansy ass. It's only when you get to the principal that you're in trouble. Me and Naruto are the only ones who's ain't afraid of _him_." said Yume.

"I'm not afraid. I've never even met the principal before.." asked Incora.

"That's because you and your brother are goody goody two shoes. But still, you don't _want_ to. He _invented_ the word pervert. His name is Principal Jiraiya, and he's Naruto's godfather. The only _parent_ the boy has left." said Yume.

"Yume isn't lying. Jiraiya is one creepy guy. But only to girls though. To us, he's just a typical hard-ass." said Shikamaru.

Kiba kissed Incora briefly and he and Subaki branched off to their house. Yume opened the door to see her father at the door, an apron around his waist.

"Hello kids...should I make snacks?" Yume's dad, Shikaku asked reluctantly.

"No dad, surprisingly I'm not hungry. Incora's only here to ask mom a question. Plus, if Shika needs a snack, you know mom's gonna make him do it himself." said Yume.

"Fair enough." Shikaku ripped the apron off and scurried off, probably to hide before Yoshino came looking for him.

Yume rolled her eyes and led Incora into the living room, where Yoshino sat.

"Hey Yume! Incora, darling! How was school with Suigetsu? Was it as fun as you thought it would be?" she asked.

"Yeah mom...a _barrel_ of fun" said Yume sarcastically.

"...So, Incora! What brings you over here so unexpectedly?" asked Yoshino.

"I came here to ask if Izuna could stay here during the day while we are at school? Tobi and I...ran into a snag at school today with him..." Incora asked.

"Say no more! Consider him over here every day! I understand how much of a responsibility that baby can be for young Tobi. And education really _is_ especially important in his life, seeing as he has...problems."said Yoshino.

"Oh _thank_ you Mrs. Nara!" exclaimed Incora.

"Now Now Incora. I _told_ you. Call me mom. Mrs. Nara makes me sound _old_." said Yoshino.

In order to save herself, Yume shut her mouth immediately. Yoshino hugged the grateful Incora and sent her on her way. All of a sudden, Yoshino's face changed from happy to scary and demanding.

"Yume! Bring me your father! He's _not_ getting away with not doing the chores this morning before work!" she demanded.

"Uh...yes mom." said Yume.

Meanwhile, Incora started walking home, when she noticed Suigetsu walking with Sasuke, Juugo, and it looked like Karin was wrapped around Sasuke's arm. She looked on, and hoped for Karin's sake, she wasn't _really_ trying to be with him.

She entered the Hyuga compound, and was greeted by Hinata.

"I-Incora? Can I ask you something?" she stammered.

"If you're talking about your virginity, your secret is safe with me." said Incora.

"Oh...thank you...but that's not what I was talking about...I...I wanted to ask you...if you think that I rushed being with Naruto." she shyly asked.

"You mean your relationship? Or the relations?"

"Uh...um...the...r-relations..."

"Oh...I don't know...why don't you ask your brother? I'm pretty sure he's home." said Incora.

"I...I'd rather not."

"I wouldn't either...I've seen Akito acting up...but still, he's _your_ brother. I'm sure he'd be glad to talk to you about it."

"I...I think that even...Neji would be a better person to talk to than him." said Hinata.

"Whatever you say Hinata. I think it's better to ask someone who is actually experienced with...that kind of stuff." said Incora.

"O..okay..." said Hinata.

As Incora expected, Hinata went back up to the mansion instead of following Incora. What would she know about having sex anyway? She told Kiba she wasn't ready and she meant it. She was determined not to fall into any trends, even though it seemed her brother and cousin already did that.

Incora walked into the house, and was actually surprised to see a new face in her house. He was tall, and pale. He had short black hair that framed his face. He had the sweetest smile on his face, and he was playing with Izuna on his lap.

"Hello there. You must be the squirt. I'm Sai." he said.

"I'm..._excuse_ me?" asked Incora.

"You are...Akito's sister Hinata, are you not?"

"Oh..._no._ I'm his cousin Incora."

"Oh, so you're one of the twins then? Now...which one are you? The diplomat, or irritable one?" he asked quite rudely, with the smile still on his face.

"Akito!" Incora called out.

Akito hurriedly ran out into the living room, where Incora was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Akito, who _is_ this?" asked Incora.

"I see you've met Sai. He's my new boyfriend. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"You _know_ it isn't."

"Ah, so _you're_ the diplomat then?" asked Sai.

Izuna reached out for Incora and started whining. She took him away from the smiling stranger, and put him in his play pen set up in Tobi's room. Incora rolled her eyes as she saw her cousin immediately making out heavily with his new boy on their couch.

"Akito. Room. Use it. Just remember we have a baby in the house." said Incora.

Akito rolled his eyes, and grabbed Sai by the hand to lead him to his room, where he shut the door. Incora still wondered two things. One, who was gonna cook, Two, where's Tobi? She found one of the answers in Neji's room, having fallen asleep on his bed. Neji was in his desk, reading.

"What happened to Tobi?" she asked.

"I was helping him read his syllabus's. He fell asleep mainly because of Izuna's crying last night." said Neji.

"I'm assuming you met Akito's boyfriend?"

"Oh, _Sai? _He called me the irritable one."

"Really? He called _me_ a diplomat. I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or not." said Incora.

"Honestly, he's an improvement for the other so called _people_ he's been dating." said Neji.

All of a sudden, Akito appeared in Neji's door way with his shirt off, and Izuna in his arms.

"Okay, so I need a _big_ favor."

"What Akito?" asked Incora.

"So...I need you...to leave the house. All of you." said Akito with a blush.

"What?! We don't ever have to _leave _when you have company!" said Neji.

"Well, that was before you brought a _kid _and a mentally unstable guy into our lives! You gotta go! I don't care where!" said Akito.

Incora rolled her eyes and grabbed Izuna from Akito. She went into her own room, and put a outfit, and some clean underwear in her backpack. She had _no idea_ where she was going to go, but she was more worried about where Tobi and Izuna was going to go.

Neji came out with his backpack, and an awake Tobi.

"Where are you gonna take them?" he asked.

"I thought about taking them to Yume's. What about you?"

"I thought I'd try Ten-Ten's, but I don't know how well her parents would take to that. I thought about Lee's, but I don't think I would be able to stand being around Gai for the night. So at this point...I guess wherever you go, I go." said Neji.

"You _could_ try Naruto or Gaara's."

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro live in the next city over, Suna. And I think Naruto is here in the compound somewhere with Lady Hinata._." _said Neji.

"Oh...yeah...right. Well, the way I see it, if Yume doesn't work out, we could either try Ten-Ten's together, or we could try Kiba's." said Incora.

"Okay. Let's go."

"I-Incora-nee? Tobi is tired. Can't Tobi just go into Tobi's own bed?" asked Tobi.

"No Tobi, Akito needs us out of the house tonight. We're gonna go see Yume, okay?" said Incora.

"W-whatever Incora-nee says." said a groggy Tobi.

The Hyuga teens made their way out of the compound, Izuna being held by Neji, seeing as Tobi was half asleep leaning against Incora.

"Sheesh, Akito was _right_ about Tobi being heavy." said Incora.

"How do you think _I_ feel? I hope Izuna starts walking soon!"

"Izuna isn't even one yet! He's not heavy! If anything, he just started sitting up." said Incora.

Neji rolled his eyes and knocked on Yume's door. Yume answered it.

"Ass boy? Incora? What are _you_ doing here?" said Yume.

"Akito kicked us out. We need a place to sleep for the night." said Incora.

"As much as I love and dislike you guys, between Deidara living here, and Chouji always spending the night, We've only got the couch-bed and the floor." said Yume.

"Well, is is possible for you to take Tobi and Izuna at least? Tobi is exhausted, and I don't know how much longer before he completely collapses." said Incora.

"You tryna stick me with a crying baby for the night?! Hell no!" said Yume.

"Yummmmmeeeee! Who's at the door?" asked Yoshino.

"_Crap._" murmured Yume.

"Oh! Incora! Your back! And Neji too! Tobi, you little darling! And little baby Izuna! What can I do for you all?" she asked.

"They're stuck without a home for the night. I told them the only place we have open is the couch-bed." said Yume.

"Well, Tobi can sleep there with Izuna! Look at him, he's _exhausted._" said Yoshino.

"Fine mom..." said Yume, who took Tobi in her arms and carried him into the house.

"I'll take Izuna now. I'm sorry we don't have spaces for the both of you...are you sure you both have another place to stay? Because if not, Neji, you could bunk with Deidara, and Incora, you could bunk with Yume!" said Yoshino.

"Oh yes mom...we'll be fine." said Incora, giving Izuna to Yoshino.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow sweethearts!" said Yoshino.

Yoshino shut the door, and the twins set off for the Inuzuka house.

"So Incora, are you even sure she'll take us?" asked Neji.

"I don't know...I'm hoping."

Incora walked up to the door and knocked on it, the twins both heard about 5 dogs going wild in there. Tsume opened up the door, kicking dogs back, and cursing a mile a minute.

"Ah. Your Kiba's mate and her twin brother. What's up? Need Kiba for something?" she asked.

"Actually ma'am. We were looking for you. You see, our guardian kicked us out of the house...and..."

"Oh, so you need a place to _stay _eh? I...guess I could room ya with Kiba. And your brother can room with Subaki." said Tsume.

"T-Thank you ma'am!"

"Yeah, don't mention it. Just...don't do anything that I wouldn't. Or do. I don't mind having grand-kids at this age. I'm not getting any younger anyways."

Both the twins blushed as Tsume let them in, and a blushing Incora immediately went into Subaki's room, where she was sitting with a little black dog.

"Oh. Hey Incora. I meant to introduce you to my dog Ice along time ago, but you know how it is, I've been on _house arrest_ for the longest. Why are you here anyway? I didn't think Ma would let you come visit so late, unless..." she started.

"My cousin kicked us out, and so Neji and I are going to stay here tonight and..."

"_And Ma_ bunked one of you in here with me without telling me." said Subaki.

"Y-Yeah...Neji."

"_Great_. It's cool and all, it's just that I _hate_ when she volunteers me against my will. No offense against your brother or anything, but he's sleeping on the _floor_." said Subaki.

"Thanks Subaki."

"Anytime. Just know that most of the time, we're gonna be talking about you and my brother." said Subaki.

Incora blushed and nodded. Neji would spare nothing to Subaki, but honestly she didn't think Kiba's love life was any of his business. But what could she do? He was rooming in Subaki's room after all.

Kiba entered her room.

"Hey babe. Neji told me what happened. Sorry we couldn't give him a better room." said Kiba.

"Bite me Kiba. As if _your_ room is the cleanest thing in Konoha." said Subaki.

"Awww, you know I was just kidding little sis."

"Get out before I get Ice on you again." said Subaki.

Kiba ran out of the room, Incora following him. All of a sudden, she was jumped by 5 dogs. One was Akamaru, one was a big blueish dog with an eye patch and an ear missing. And three identical dogs. They all happily sniffed her, except Akamaru, who was kissing her face. She was giggling a mile a minute.

"Well _well. _Welcome to the family girl. It looks like the dogs have taken a liking to ya. They got your brother too." said Tsume, laughing.

She whistled, and the dogs cleared away into the kitchen. Kiba helped her up.

"Kiba, did ya feed those dogs?"

"Yeah Ma."

"Alright. I'll start dinner then. Kiba, _try_ not ta fight with Subaki. I'm not in the mood ta beat ya in front of company, but I will if I have to." said Tsume.

"Yeah...I know." said Kiba.

Incora snickered a little. Only enough that Kiba heard her. He playfully nudged her. He led her back into his room, where Neji continued his reading.

"So...how do you guys feel about those new guys?" asked Kiba.

"Karin and Juugo? I don't really know what to think of them. Neither one of them actually talked to me." said Neji.

"Really? Karin wouldn't _stop_ talking to me. Even Juugo said Hi to me once." said Incora.

"That's because you're Incora. Your personality can light up the darkest moods. As for me, Karin kept staring at me today. It was kind of weird. But Juugo wouldn't talk to me either. Not even after I introduced myself." said Kiba.

After a while, Tsume called them all for dinner. Kiba shot out of his bed and grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon! If we don't go now, there _may_ be a chance that we don't eat!" said Kiba.

As soon as he said that, Neji took off in front of them. There was a big pot of stew presented in front of them. Incora sat right next to Kiba. Then, everyone began to eat.

"So...Incora...have you and my boy mated yet?" asked Tsume.

Incora dropped her spoon with a hard blush, while Kiba choked on his food. Neji was blushing as well, but was also intrigued by this question. Subaki was laughing, and so was another woman seated with them. Her eyes were normal like Subaki's, and she had medium-long hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. She had red fangs like all the rest of them.

"N-No ma'am. W-we haven't." she answered, hoping to satisfy her brother.

"No? Pity. That cottage trip would have been perfect for it. I mean, look at him! My boy's not ugly! He's a suitable mate. And you look like a decent female in personality, but you're also gorgeous. I think you are perfect for each other!" said Tsume.

"Maaaa!" whined Kiba.

"Oh, I know we haven't met yet, but I'm Hana. I'm the eldest sister." said Hana amongst all the chaos. She held out her hand, and Incora took it.

"Oh...N-nice to meet you." stuttered Incora, who was still embarrassed.

"Oh shut up boy! And Incora, no more of this ma'am stuff. Call me Tsume. That's my name."

"Sorry..T-Tsume."

"And don't be _afraid._ I'm really not at all bad. That goes for you too Hyuga boy." said Tsume.

"Yes...Tsume." said Neji.

After everything was cleaned up, Kiba and Incora took the dogs out for their nightly walk before going to bed.

"Hey Kiba? Before...when you said...that my personality lights up the darkest mood, what did you mean by that?" asked Incora.

"Let's see...your kind. Your...definitely caring. You don't give anyone a reason to hate you, ya know? You always out everyone before yourself. You're...special." said Kiba.

"I am?"

"You know you are baby. I'm the luckiest boy in the world to have claimed you as my own. Your beautiful, on the inside, and out."

"But you don't think I'm...too...emotional? Too forgiving?"

"_No _babe. That's just part of your charm. In a world...where everyone and everything is against you, _you_ would be there for them. That's what makes you _you._" said Kiba.

Incora smiled warmly at him. He kissed her cheek and she laughed as the dogs pulled him away. All of a sudden, she saw a odd sight. Sasuke was sitting on a bench by himself. She looked at Kiba, who was still trying to keep his balance. She walked up to Sasuke, knowing she'd see Kiba later.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he asked as soon as she walked up.

"I _guess_ I wanted to see if you were alright...but I'm not going to stay and be yelled at."

"...Why do you even care? I don't like you, you don't like me, and every time we're near one another, we fight. Yet, you still have the nerve to see if I'm okay?!" he asked.

"I'm _sorry!_ Jeez. I guess I'm just that nice of a person to know when a person is troubled." said Incora.

Sasuke looked a little shocked, and then looked down. That's when Incora noticed the blackened bruise on his hand.

"Sasuke. I know you may think badly of me, but I have seen what Madara can do. Tobi's solid proof of what he does! I just want to know that he's not hurting you." said Incora.

"...you don't need to worry about me. No one _else_ does." said Sasuke.

"Yeah well, I do. I don't know why, maybe it's because I don't think you should be treated the way you do, even if I don't like you. I worry because I know you're by yourself. I was always taught to put others before myself, especially after my father died."

"Good for you. Is _that_ why you were foolish enough to take responsibility of a person you barely knew?"

"Sasuke...I know you don't mean those horrible things you say to me. I know that your hurting. It's okay." said Incora.

"Incora, you don't know a _thing_ about me." said Sasuke.

"...just know that...I'm here for you Sasuke. Even if you don't believe me."

Sasuke said nothing as Incora brushed her hand over the bruise on his hand and left. Sasuke looked at Incora walking, and was confused about her, now more than ever. He never actually _hated_ her, it was just easy for him to say he didn't like her because she said she didn't like _him._ But in the back of his mind, he didn't actually know if he believed that anymore.

Meanwhile, Incora went back to the Inuzuka house, where Kiba was on the porch looking out for her.

"Incora! There you are! I thought you were right behind me! What happened to ya?" he asked.

"I ran into...Sasuke."

"He didn't _hurt_ you did he?"

"No Kiba...It...It's a long story." said Incora.

"All I know is that Sasuke was been an asshole to all of us for years. He didn't exactly stop that rumor of yours either. He's _really_ not the type of guy you should be forgiving." said Kiba.

"I know Kiba...but still...I feel that...he's just as misunderstood as any of us." said Incora.

"Whatever you _say_ Incora." said Kiba.

Incora and Kiba went into the house and headed straight into his room. The light in Subaki's room was already out, but Incora could still hear her voice. She must be talking about them now. Incora rolled her eyes and entered his room.

She changed into her pajama shirt and shorts and got into Kiba's soft bed. His bed was a lot plushier than her own. Akamaru jumped up onto the bed and kissed Incora's nose and laid down at the foot. Kiba laid down on his preferred side and Incora snuggled into his chest.

"Incora...I wish I didn't have to say it, but Sasuke is _bad_ news."

"I know that Kiba, but if you knew what I knew about him, you wouldn't think so, _at all._" said Incora.

"What do you mean?"

"...Let's just say that Tobi's father, Madara, is a sick individual."

"So then why is Sasuke still there?"

"You know how the Uchiha are. They get what they want. Sasuke would _never_ get away." said Incora.

"I...I didn't know that."

"Sasuke wouldn't have told anyone. Itachi told me."

"Well, as...interesting as this conversation is, we gotta hit the hay, Ma wakes us up at 5." said Kiba.

Kiba kissed Incora on the lips before falling into a sound sleep wrapping his arms around her. Incora shut her eyes,falling asleep for the first time worried about Sasuke, a person who she was _supposed_ to hate.

Sometimes, she _hated_ the way she was.


	13. Sasuke's Nightmare

A couple of months went by, and Sasuke started opening up a little more to Incora, seeing as they sat next to each other. Incora was finding out a lot about Sasuke, but the thing about it was that she was hiding the fact from her friends. Even Neji. She didn't _anyone_ to know or judge her for actually showing Sasuke any kindness.

Little did she know, this was the start of a living hell for not only Sasuke, but Incora as well. She was finishing some Calculus homework at her desk, when Neji came into her room.

"Hey. I need to ask you about Sasuke." he said.

"What _about_ him?"

"Why does it seem like you've been...hanging out with him?"

"I haven't. We _are_ partners in first hour. There's no turning back from that."

"...Whatever you say Incora. Just remember that _he_ wasn't exactly _nice_ to us last year." warned Neji.

"I know that Neji! We're not friends or anything!" said Incora.

"Well...if you say so."

"I _do_ say so. I mean sometimes we have things to talk about, but we're not friends. He's probably only interested in getting into my pants."

"Incora, that guy wants to get into _every_ girl's pants."

"Well, he knows I'm dating someone anyway so..."

"...How goes things with Kiba?"

"We're not _having sex_ if that's what you're asking."

Incora heard her brother breathe a sigh of relief.

"How come you always do that? You can't guard my chastity forever Neji. I'm older than you. If anything, I should have been shielding _you._" she scolded her brother.

"I'm your brother. I guard more than your chastity. I guard your honor as a woman."

"And so...it's okay for _you_ to have sex with Ten-Ten...but I'm not allowed?"

"...Honestly, how do you even _know_ I'm not still a virgin?" he asked.

"Neji. You failed the human lie detector test. If Akito knows, it's true. And you _know_ that."

Neji blushed heavily and hmphed. Incora giggled a little, and sighed at her desk.

"Besides, how do you even know if you're ready for these kinds of things anyway? I mean...sex changes everything, you know?" asked Incora.

"Sometimes, going further brings you closer together. But only when your _ready._ Both mentally and emotionally. It usually takes girls longer than guys...at least that's what Akito always told me."

"Akito gave you the talk already?!"

"A long time ago, when I was 13. Why, he still hasn't given it to you?"

"No! Talk about feeling like the younger sibling!"

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to bring it up."

"...How'd he bring it up to you?"

"I do believe it was along the lines of...'Neji, you're of age. Sit your ass down and listen to me tell you about girls.'" said Neji.

Incora giggled again at that. But still, it felt bad to be left out of things. She understood that she was the only girl in the house, but she'd like to think that she was one of the guys anyway. Neji turned to leave, but then turned back around, seeming to have forgotten something.

"One more thing. Have you seen Tobi?" he asked.

"It's late. He's probably asleep. You know he goes for a walk around the compound, and he's out around 9." said Incora.

"Yeah. You're probably right...but I also haven't heard Izuna at all. That actually worries me." said Neji.

"Maybe he's finally sleeping soundly?"

"Maybe. I'll just leave them be then. Night Incora." he said.

Incora bade her twin goodnight, and kept on doing her homework. She ran out of steam at about midnight, and passed out at her desk, her last thought was thanking sweet, merciful _god_ that she had finished before she fell asleep.

She woke up with a stiff neck in the morning. She instantly regretted sleeping on her desk. She got up, and started to stretch. The first thing she felt was a cold shiver, like something was wrong. She had a horrible feeling in her gut as she got her clothes for the day and come out of her room.

The first thing she saw was Neji knocking on Tobi's door. She entered the dark room with her brother to find that Tobi and Izuna were not in it.

"Incora...what's going on?" asked Neji worriedly.

"I don't know Neji. It _is_ kinda late for us to be waking up...maybe...maybe he went onto Yume's house to drop off Izuna, and we'll see him at school." said Incora.

"I hope so Incora. I don't _like_ this bad feeling I have..." said Neji.

Incora couldn't deny her bad feeling too. A really bad feeling that Tobi never came home last night...she brushed it off up until she went to first hour. She sat next to Sasuke, and instead of him talking to her like he usually did, he completely and totally ignored her, even about the homework from last night.

It really bummed her out, because she seemed to think that she got most of it wrong, but at the same time, Incora began to suspect Sasuke knew something that she didn't. Before she could ask him, the bell rung, and Sasuke took off. Incora caught up with Yume and Deidara, frantic for answers.

"Yume! _Please_ tell me that Tobi came to your house and dropped off Izuna!" said Incora.

"No, and my mom was waiting all morning! She contemplated making my dad go to your house." said Yume.

"He..._didn't_...come?" she stammered.

"No. Did Tobi find somewhere else to take Izuna? That would break mom's heart. Or maybe was there a problem separating those two this morning?" asked Yume.

"Yume...if he didn't show up at your house...I don't know _where_ they are!" said Incora.

"Incora un! Calm _down hmm_! There's a simple explanation for this yeah? Maybe Tobi couldn't _bear_ to be without his little baby Izuna today, so he brought him to school hmm! You know he gets like that sometimes un. We won't know until lunch yeah?" said Deidara.

Deidara walked Incora over to her second hour class, and she went in and sat in between Karin and Lee.

"Hey Incora! What's wrong? You seem down..." said Karin.

"Good Morning Incora! I agree with Karin. There does seem to be something up with you..." said Lee.

Incora leaned herself against Lee, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Karin...you're..._dating_ Sasuke right?" she asked.

"Yeah? Is there something the matter with him?"

"It's just that..._usually_ we talk about a lot of things...but now...first off, all of a sudden my little brother Tobi...you know him as Sasuke's little cousin...disappearing. And now Sasuke just plain won't talk to me." said Incora.

"Tobi is missing?" asked a frantic Lee.

"Him and baby Izuna."

"That is terrible! Have you tried to find him yet? Or have you contacted the police?"

"I don't know enough yet Lee. He could still be here. I have to give it the benefit of the doubt. We could be just overreacting!"

"You know what? That _is_ odd. Maybe Sasuke knows where he is? I don't know. If you want, I'll ask him."

"No, that's okay Karin. He may still be at school, and Sasuke gets really touchy when you mention Tobi to him." said Incora.

"Well, alright...but you let me know if ya find him. I hear from Sasuke that he's raising the cutest kid!" said Karin.

"He is. Izuna is the easiest baby to get along with! I do hope he is not harmed..." said Lee.

Incora was happy that Sasuke was talking positively about Izuna, but her anxiety over Tobi was taking over more than anything. The bell rung, and Incora hurried to third hour. The closer she got to lunch, the closer she would get to see Tobi and relieve herself.

She sat with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke with a frown still glued to her face. Suigetsu hugged her from the side.

"Hey! You're too cute to have that frown on your face. What's wrong sweet cheeks?" asked Suigetsu.

"No one has seen Tobi all day! I'm starting to freak out!" panicked Incora.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Alright, alright...calm down. If it makes ya feel any better, I saw Tobi last night." said Suigetsu.

Sasuke looked up at Suigetsu in disbelief. _No one_ could have seen him last night!

"You _did_? How!? He wasn't supposed to leave the compound without one of us!" demanded Incora.

"We were walking back from Sasuke's, me, Karin, and Juugo. Sasuke told us that we had to be gone before his uncle came home from work, so we left. We saw him walking down the street with Izuna in his arms."

"And then?"

"A tall dark guy guided him away. I thought he was one of you." said Suigetsu.

"...What? A dark guy? Did you see which way they went?"

"Back Sasuke's way, I guess. I couldn't really tell, I'll just tell ya that Izuna was wailing a mile a minute when Tobi started walking with the dude. I honestly thought there was something wrong, so I almost called out to him. But I thought that Tobi must have known what he was doing, because he seemed happy walking with the guy."

With this new information, Incora began to break down. Suigetsu tried his best to calm her down, and Neji had to come and sit with her so she wouldn't disturb class.

"Incora! What's wrong?" asked Neji

"..Suigetsu just told me that Tobi and Izuna may have been kidnapped...What'll we _do?!_" she said hysterically.

The bell rung, and Neji and Suigetsu walked the hysterical Incora to 4th hour. Incora sat in her seat and sobbed into Yume's shoulder, who awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"Uh...there...there?" said Yume.

"Yume...T-Tobi and Izuna have been kidnapped." said Incora.

"What?! By who!?" demanded Yume.

"I don't know! Suigetsu said he saw him and Izuna being taken!" said Incora.

"So _that_ is what happened!" exclaimed Lee.

"And you didn't do anything to help him?!" asked Ten-Ten.

"Hey! The way Tobi was acting, he _knew_ the person! I'll admit, I should have done something because of the way Izuna was wailing, but I honestly thought it was one of _you!_" said Suigetsu.

"Ya can't blame Suigetsu. The guy was acting so friendly towards him that even I believed Suigetsu and didn't do anything last night." said Karin.

"That's just how Tobi is yeah? Naturally sweet towards everyone he meets hmm. I can't imagine who would want to hurt such a sweet heart un." said Deidara.

"I'd bet all my money on those Uchihas." said Kiba, who took the saddened Incora and held her close.

"I agree. Tobi _was _one of them once upon a time." said Lee.

"Now, wait a minute here, my _Sasuke_ couldn't have been the kidnapper! He was at home at the time! We just got back from his house." said Karin.

"I wasn't thinking it _was_ Sasuke." said Incora.

"I wouldn't exactly put it past him, but honestly, I don't think he has the balls to steal from _us_."said Yume.

The bull rung, and Yume took off, grabbing Incora and Ten-Ten's wrists. She was leading then out the door.

"Where are we _going_ Yume!?" asked Ten-Ten.

"To _Madara._"

"Yume! I can't skip again! After finding Dei the way we did last time, I don't think I can _handle_ finding Tobi at _that_ place." said Incora.

"But what if he's in danger? What if Izuna's in _danger?_ What if they're being hurt as we speak?" demanded Yume.

"Yume..._please_...we have to let the police handle this one." said Ten-Ten.

"...Fine. But don't say I didn't try and help you." said Yume.

"...Lets at least go home and tell Akito. He can get the clan's help. They have better connections than the Uchiha. So when we _do_ get Tobi, we'll finally get Madara put away!" said Incora.

"...Fuck that. You can tell Akito, but I say we handle this our _own_ way. Meet me at my house with your brother at 11:00. Ten-Ten, you too. I'll be bringing Shikamaru too. We're gonna bust into the Uchiha house _ourselves._" said Yume.

"B-bu..." Ten-Ten stammered.

"Let's do it."said Incora.

"Wait...really? I was only half serious." said Yume.

"No. Let's do it. I want Tobi and Izuna _back, _and even with the clan's help, we'll never get Tobi back unless we do it ourselves." said Incora.

Incora angrily went into lunch and marched up to the silent Sasuke. She grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up from his seat unwillingly. Sasuke tried looking at her emotionlessly, but secretly, he was shocked she was able to lift him up so easily. She must have been _truly_ pissed.

"Listen Uchiha. If I find out that it was _you_ who took my little brother, it won't be pretty for you."

"What's this doll face? A threat? How _cute_. Too bad I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about." said Sasuke.

Incora wound back, getting ready to punch, when Kiba grabbed her wrist and shoved Sasuke out of her grip. Sasuke fell back into his chair.

"Every time I _see_ you, either you, or Sasuke has got your hands on one another. I know you hate each other, but would it kill ya to just avoid each other?" asked Kiba.

"Tell him to stop being a fucking _asshole_. I _know_ he knows where my brother Tobi is."

"Curse words too? You're on a _ball_ today aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

"Tobi's _missing_?" asked Kiba.

"Sound's like a personal problem." said Sasuke, which made something in Incora snap.

She lunged for Sasuke again, only this time, Kiba put Incora over his shoulder and took her out of the lunch room. He put her down, and blocked the door way.

"Baby, _what's_ going on with you? I've never _seen_ you so mad." he asked her.

"Like I said. Tobi and Izuna are _both_ missing, and I _know_ Sasuke knows. He just keeps playing _dumb_. It's insulting. It's annoying. It's _infuriating._ It's not getting me any closer to them." said Incora.

The bell rung, and she angrily went into 5th hour with her new attitude, and now with no lunch eaten. She was pumping iron angrily when she saw Ino come up to her. She glared death into the blond.

"Well well..." she started.

"I am _not _in the mood for this Ino. Don't tempt me." warned Incora.

"I wasn't going to tempt you into anything. I just wanted to commend you on how you take care of Tobi. Not only have you made him run away once, but it looks like he's run off _again._"

"You should be the _last_ person talking to me. Not only is he _missing_ but so is the baby that _you_ gave birth to."

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about. You can't scoop up a filthy little kid, give it to Tobi, and then accuse someone like that." sneered Ino.

"You saying Tobi's a liar?" demanded Incora.

Incora got off the press, and got into Ino's face. Yume saw the two, and smirked a little, nudging Ten-Ten to see.

"Oh, come to the little boy's _defense _have we? Yes, I'm saying Tobi's a liar. And seeing as he's _stupid, _I'd say he learned from _you_ and that brother of yours."

"I'm _warning _you Ino. Get the hell away from me." said Incora.

"Oh how _cute._ Is that the _best_ you can do?"

"You don't _want_ to hear what I've got. You _sorry_ excuse for a human being!" raged Incora.

"Ooh, that sounded _hard_ for you. Still no cussing for you then?"

"YOU WANT CUSSING? I'LL BLAST YOUR FUCKING EARS OFF!" screamed Incora.

Ino pushed Incora out of her face, and Incora ran back up on her, when she was restrained by Yume and Ten-Ten.

"As funny as that shit would be to see, she_ really_ isn't worth it. Let it go Incora. Let it go." said Yume.

"Honestly. If you got in trouble, because of _this_ thing, what would that say about the rest of us?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Tell your rabid little mouse there to _behave_. And _do_ tell her to stop telling lies about me. No more of this baby business." said Ino.

"Shut the fuck up and get back to the kennel, you lying _dog_." said Yume

Incora screamed in frustration, and stormed out of the gym. Yume got an excuse for the three girls from the the teacher so Incora could cool down a little. Incora was still marching down the halls in her gym clothes.

"Hey! Incora! Wait up!" said Yume.

She stopped. She let Yume and Ten-Ten catch up to her. Incora still had the angriest look on her face. No tears, just pure rage.

"Damn. I have _never_ seen you like that before! What did she _do_ to you?"

"Right Yume. Incora, did she say something about Tobi? Or Izuna?"

"She actually had the _nerve_ to say Tobi was lying about Izuna being _hers!_ And then she said _Neji _and I put that 'lie' in his head! So I told her to _go_ away. She didn't want to listen to me, and she kept on pushing me. So, I snapped." said Incora.

"Now _stay_ snapped! The teacher excused us until you calmed down, and I would _love _to _not _go back to that class." said Yume.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yume. Incora being mad isn't really good for her...or anyone for that matter." said Ten-Ten.

"Then lets _go_." said Incora.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To get my brother."

"...I hope you don't mean Neji."

"Incora..._please_ tell me you mean Neji." said Ten-Ten.

Incora shook her head and walked out the doors with a enthusiastic Yume and a nervous Ten-Ten behind her. Together the three walked down the streets to the Uchiha estate.

"I gotta fucking say, I'm definitely seeing a newer side of you. I dig the hell out of it." said Yume.

"Well, _I_ don't! We're getting in serious trouble here! What if we get caught by a teacher? By our parents! By _Madara_!" said a nervous Ten-Ten.

"Calm your tits Ten-Ten. No one said you had to come in the first place."

"And leave my best friends by themselves to find Tobi and a baby at a psycho's house?"

"Okay then, shut the hell up!" said Yume.

"There it is." said Incora.

They reached the massive house. Incora marched right up to the house and started looking through the windows. Yume did the backyard, and Incora and Ten-Ten did the front. Ten-Ten spotted little baby Izuna curling up in a ball on a bed. She motioned for Incora and covered her mouth, tearing up.

"Look! It's Izuna!" said Ten-Ten.

Incora motioned for Yume to come to the front, where she saw the little baby lying there, shaking in fear, probably wanting to be anywhere but in _there._

"Look at him. He looks so miserable...we should fucking _kill_ Madara." said Yume.

"Are you _completely_ nuts Yume?! That's Madara. Uchiha. He could have us killed at a snap of his finger!" said Ten-Ten.

"Wrong Ten-Ten. That's bitch ass Madara I-don't-give-a-damn. He's a pussy punk bitch who steals what he wants and thinks he never has to pay the price." said Yume.

Incora lightly tapped on the window. Izuna turned around, and from what they saw, he wasn't harmed. Incora was relieved. Izuna smiled and reached out for her. All of a sudden, a dark figure cast its shadow over Izuna, and he cowered in fear.

"Shit...Incora let's go!" said Yume, who took off.

Incora blew the poor baby a kiss and was pulled away from the estate by Ten-Ten before Madara looked out the window in confusion. As she ran, tears blinded her eyes as she thought about how scared poor Izuna looked. Yume and Ten-Ten had to stop her to calm her down before they went back to school.

"Incora! It's okay sweetie...he wasn't harmed from what we saw." said Ten-Ten, who was holding her.

"C'mon Incora! I know that it was hard to see him there...all alone and scared...but you have to pull yourself together! Remember the plan!" said Yume.

"Yume...h-he was _so scared. _A-and he was just lying there!" she said in tears.

"I know Incora...I know."

Incora wiped her tears, and with a final sad sniff, she, Ten-Ten, and Yume went back into school for the second half of 6th hour. Incora couldn't concentrate. Even with everyone sitting around her trying to cheer her up.

"C'mon girl...Tobi's a strong boy! He's pulled through this before!" said Ten-Ten.

"Incora, if you need Gaara and I, we're here for ya." said Naruto.

"Right." said Gaara.

"S-so am I..." said Hinata.

"I'm here too babe." said Kiba, wrapping an arm around her.

"We're all here. All of us, whenever you need." said Shino from over at the other table.

"Amen to that!" said Subaki from over there as well.

"Thanks you guys...but...all I can do...is hope to god that a hair on his sweet little head hasn't been touched..." said Incora.

"By the way, what happened to you all during gym? You just disappeared after Incora exploded on Ino." said Neji.

"Oh that? We went to Madara's." said Yume.

"You did _what?! _Why did you do _that?_" asked Neji.

"We wanted proof that Tobi was missing. We got some." said Ten-Ten.

"You _too_ Ten-Ten?" he asked.

"Calm down Neji! They're _fine_. And hopefully they found proof that they can take to the police." said Kiba.

"Who's calling the police? _Fuck_ the police Kiba! We're going to get them _ourselves!_" said Yume.

"No the hell we're not!...we'll be killed for sure! There's no _way _we're getting involved...right Incora?" asked Neji.

Incora at this time wasn't paying attention. She found herself instead glaring death into the raven haired Uchiha. He glared right back at her.

The bell rung, and Incora marched herself down the streets into the compound. She didn't say good bye to Kiba, and she didn't wait for Neji. She unlocked the door to her house and she locked herself in her room. Neji tried knocking, but she wouldn't answer. Not until Akito got home.

She closed her eyes, and began thinking about how scared Izuna was. If he was that scared, imagine what Tobi himself was going through. She teared up just thinking about it.

When Akito got home, the first thing he noticed was that Incora wasn't on the couch awaiting him to watch T.V with her. He went to her door and turned the knob. Locked again. He went to Neji's room, which was open.

"What the hell's our girl's problem? Why's she just _locked_ in her room?" asked Akito.

"She's upset. She believes Tobi and Izuna have been kidnapped, and neither Incora and I, nor our friends have seen either of them since last night.." said Neji.

"What?! Have you called the police?"

"No, we were in school."

"Good, they wouldn't have done a _goddamn_ thing. Is Incora okay?"

"No. She freaked out in the beginning of 5th hour, disappeared until 6th, would barely talk to anyone until school was out, and then she locked herself into her room."

Akito shook his head and went to once again pick her lock. She was crying hysterically up in her bed. Tears for Izuna's scared little face.

"Y-you heard about T-Tobi?" she cried.

"Yeah, I heard about him. And I want you to calm down. Tobi will be found. Trust me. I know it's a scary thought, but have you considered that _maybe_ Tobi just got _lost?_" asked Akito.

"Akito...Yume Ten-Ten and I _know_ someone kidnapped him. Suigetsu saw him walking away with a stranger last night. It was Madara Uchiha. We went to his _house. _We saw with our own eyes that Izuna was laying in there, afraid out of his little mind." said Incora with a sad sniff.

"That _psycho _Uchiha?!"

"We have to go get him. We _have_ to. The police won't be able to _touch_ him. He's a Uchiha! We have to go get him ourselves!"

"No. Incora, I hear that guy keeps pistols on him, and packs nuclear weapons under the claim that he's _collecting_ them. And he's probably not the type to take trespassers lightly. There is _no way_ we can go get him. As much as I hate to say it, we're gonna have to let the police try and handle this one."

"Akito..."

"I know that's not what you want to hear, but what else can we do? I don't want either of you getting hurt. What kind of guardian would I be if I let you go to that psycho's house?"

"But...Akito..."

"You _know_ how I feel about Buts. Incora, enough. The police have been looking for a reason to arrest him." said Akito.

Incora laid in her bed, being silent again. Akito walked out, and Neji walked in, shutting her door and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we be meeting Yume then?" he asked.

"...yeah. Yume wants us to meet them at 11:00."

"I don't know about this Incora...what if someone gets hurt? What if he hurts Tobi worse if we fail? What if we don't find him in time?" Neji asked.

"Neji, why are coming with me?"

"What do you mean? Tobi is our brother."

"Is he? I mean have you honestly always thought that way about him?"

"Incora, you're being _ridiculous_. Tobi has been just as much my brother as he's been yours."

"Are you sure Neji? Sometimes you act as though you don't care about him."

"I've never acted that way! Not once! I've been treating Tobi like family since he got here."

Neji angrily left the room without a word. He knew she was right. At first, he only liked Tobi because she did, but over time, he grew to love the Uchiha _and_ his baby. And now they were both in trouble. His little brother, and his little nephew. 10:45 struck and Incora was finally calm enough to leave.

She checked Akito's room, where he was sound asleep with Sai at his side. Incora rolled her eyes and shut his door, unaware that Sai had been awake the whole time. He heard her shut the door, and about 10 minutes later, he heard Neji leave too.

She left without Neji, seeing as the two of them together would have been harder to sneak away. As she was walking down to Yume's, Neji and Ten-Ten caught up with her and they all walked up to Yume's yard. She was there with Shikamaru in tow, ready to go. Yume marched the five down the streets to the Uchiha's.

"Do we even know what we're going to do?" asked Ten-Ten.

"What the hell do you mean? We're gonna go get Tobi and Izuna." said Yume.

"B-But we all know how psycho he is! What if someone gets hurt!?" she asked.

"That's why you should be the one to go get the police." said Neji.

"I should do _what?!_"

"You gotta go herd the pigs Ten-Ten. You're the fastest runner out of all of us." said Yume.

Ten-Ten hesitated, but ran back the other way, towards the station, as the other four approached the massive estate. Yume quietly picked the lock on the door, and the girls went straight to the room they knew from the last time. Sasuke's. Incora opened the door, and Yume walked up and picked Sasuke up out of his bed by his shoulders.

"W-What the hell is going _on?_ What are you all _doing_ here?" he asked.

"You know damn well what the _fuck_ we're here for." said Yume.

"Sasuke...if a heart beats within you, _please_ tell us where Tobi is." asked Incora.

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I _know_ your lying Sasuke." said Neji.

"What...are you on Hyuga?" he asked.

"Stuff it Uchiha. Just tell us where Tobi and the baby are, and maybe, just maybe, I'll call my sister off." said Shikamaru.

"Fuck that shit Shikamaru! I have _the_ Sasuke Uchiha in my hands, and I'm _gonna_ beat him within an inch of his life!" said Yume.

"Wait! Wait... I didn't want either of them to get hurt believe me, but I can't fight _him_ off. Luckily for you, he just wanted Tobi. I was able to save Izuna. You _have _to believe me!" said Sasuke.

Incora noticed that Sasuke had some bruises that he's been hiding underneath his clothing. Even fresh choke marks that looked very recent. Incora had every reason to believe that Sasuke was telling the truth about _this_ at least. She grabbed Yume's shoulder.

"Yume wait! Can't you see that Sasuke's a victim too?"

"Incora, can't you see that I don't _give a fuck?!_" said Yume.

All of a sudden, Incora saw his sheets move a little. Incora frantically flipped his sheets over and found little Izuna sleeping in the bed. Incora breathed a sigh of relief, and ran her hand over his soft hair. He was untouched, and looked very peaceful sleeping in Sasuke's bed.

"Where is Tobi? _Now._" stated Yume.

"D-down the hall...at the end...chained up in Madara's room." he stammered.

Yume threw him against his wall, not waking up Izuna. Incora went over to make sure he was okay, oddly enough. She looked at him with the sternest face Sasuke had ever seen on her.

"Stay here with the baby. We're going for Tobi." said Incora.

"B-Be careful." said Sasuke to everyone's surprise.

They snuck down the hall to the room on the end. Incora's heartbeat sped up faster and faster as they approached the door. Shikamaru creaked the door slowly open, and then they heard it.

A gunshot.

Within seconds, Shikamaru was flat on the ground, a bullet in his arm. He grabbed his arm, hissing in pain. Yume gasped and exploded into the room, jumping angrily on the shooter, Madara.

"No one hurts that dumb-ass _except me!_" screamed Yume.

She struggled with Madara, who was trying to violently shake her off, but was failing. Yume had him in a headlock, and wasn't shaking off anytime soon.

Incora ran into the room, seeing Tobi chained to the wall. He had many bruises on his body, and only had a tattered piece of cloth wrapped around his crotch for clothing. He looked up at Incora with shame in his eye, and then looked down, shivering in fear against the chain around his neck.

She reached out to touch him, when she heard Yume scream. She turned around to see that Yume had been thrown on top of the wounded Shikamaru. She looked at Madara with fear in her eyes. He picked up the pistol and aimed right at her.

"You just _had_ to meddle in affairs that had _nothing_ to do with you didn't you? The boy is mine, he's always _been_ mine. And now, I'm going to _end_ you." he spat coldly.

He shot again. The noise piercing the house, startling both Sasuke and Izuna. Izuna cried in fear. There were two shots. Incora shut her eyes in fear as if her life was over. But before her life started flashing before her eyes, Tobi rocked her awake. She opened her eyes to see Neji with his arms out, protecting the both of them. Tears were streaming down his face.

"...Don't.._ever._...think...I don't care...about him..again." Neji struggled, blood dripping from his mouth.

He lurched over, struggling to breathe. Incora screamed and ran blindly towards Madara, who was about to fire again. All of a sudden the gun went off again. Only this time, the bullet hit the ceiling as Sasuke tackled Madara to the ground. Madara once again dropped the gun.

Madara recovered and picked Sasuke up by the throat, and held up him up, strangling him in front of everyone. Yume recovered and picked up the pistol. She shot a warning shot that made Madara freeze and drop Sasuke on the ground. He sucked in as much air as he could, and crawled over to Incora, shielding her with his body.

"Is this what it's come to Sasuke? Turning against your _own_ family? You _know_ what's going to happen now. You can't protect that Hyuga bitch forever. And if it wasn't for this gun, I would kill you both." said Madara.

Sasuke looked down, for a moment or two, before going back on his guard in front of the still violently shaking Incora.

"...I still have a bullet in this gun. I'll aim itat your _head_." said Yume.

"You don't have the _guts_ Nara."

Yume cocked the gun, when the sound of police sirens filled the air. Sasuke scrambled up and unchained Tobi from the ground. Tobi cried and clung onto Sasuke's waist. Incora picked Neji up and placed his bloody body in her lap, crying onto his head.

Ten-Ten ran in with the police. She screamed in shock at the scene of Neji almost lifeless on the ground. The police arrested Madara, and Incora ran into Sasuke's room to grab Izuna. Izuna kept crying as he held onto Incora's face for dear life, the loud noises scaring him badly.

Yume walked in.

"Sasuke is showing them some dead body or some shit. If anything, that motherfucker is going into jail for a _long_ ass time."

"...Is Tobi okay."

"They put him, Neji, and Shikamaru on stretchers. I'm so sorry girl. If it makes you feel any better...Tobi's not that hurt...and Shika just got the wind knocked out of him. It was a _flesh_ wound."

"And...Neji?"

"Two shots from to the spine it looks like. I really don't know what that means. But I'll tell you one thing. It took balls for him to do that for you. Balls...I didn't know he had."

"I...I don't care about that. Neji may be dead! And it's all my fault! Ten-Ten'll never forgive me!" said Incora.

"Now, now Incora. It wasn't your fault that Neji got shot...damn...it wasn't anyone's fault. We all knew the risks. And Neji balled up at the last minute...but uh...you might wanna go outside. Akito is out there...with a guy that looks just like him. I'm assuming that's the Uncle you guys hate."

Incora visibly gulped and went out into the Uchiha's front yard with Baby Izuna. Sure enough, there was Hiashi and Akito, both with the same angry face on them.

"Explain yourself. Now." is all he said.

"I...We planned to get Tobi...because Madara is a psycho!" said Incora.

"What you _did_ is trespass on the Uchiha's property! He had every right to protect his home! And now look whats happened! One of our own has been shot, and you also brought it upon yourself to involve the Nara clan as well. The Uchiha have brought us nothing but trouble!"

"B-but Uncle! It's not their fault that this happened!" said a frantic Incora.

"Silence! And Akito, you _dare_ to let this happen! What kind of guardian lets his responsibility walk out the door in the night and get shot!"

"Father...it's not _my_ fault this happened..." Akito tried to stand up for himself.

"Silence! You _will _hold your tounge boy! The twins and the two Uchiha were _your_ responsibility! Now, I _will _allow Tobi and Izuna to still stay with us, but under the condition that all of you come live back at the main household." said Hiashi.

"But dad! They'll be treated like _slaves!_" exclaimed Akito.

"A little discipline might _just_ be what they need."

"Uncle please! It isn't Akito's fault! We snuck out! It's ours!"

"My decision is _final._" said Hiashi.

He walked back down the streets to the compound. Akito, angered, grabbed her by her collar.

"You _couldn't_ just listen to me, could you? All I've _ever _asked of you, and you couldn't _just_ listen. I hope it was _worth it."_ said Akito.

He dropped her with the baby in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. She messed everything up. Akito, Tobi, Izuna, Sasuke, _Neji._

It was all her fault.

Her world was ending around her.


	14. Incora's Breakdown

To Gaarablack, who couldn't wait for the chapter to be done :D

It was over.

The twin's lives were over.

And it was all Incora's fault.

She ran through the hospital halls. The doctors said that Neji would be in a coma for now. It was better than being dead. But still, she felt like that was her fault. She, Akito, Tobi, and Izuna were finally allowed to see him.

Akito still wasn't _really_ talking to her, but she didn't blame him. What they did was pretty extreme, even for them. She _should_ have listened, but something inside her screamed at her not to. But then again, look where _that_ got her.

Incora and Akito went in first, Tobi wasn't ready to go in yet. He wasn't talking to anybody but Incora, and even when he did, it was little stuff. He felt as equally guilty as she did, even more so that he wandered away from the compound, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

Incora saw her brother plugged into the machine and fell to his side, crying onto his bed. He looked so lifeless, plugged into life support. It was like he was barely breathing. Akito picked Incora up off of his bed and she clutched onto him for dear life, crying hard. He cried a little too, holding onto Incora.

"I'm...so sorry...my little brother...it's m-my fault!" she sobbed into Akito's shoulder.

"Incora...no...it's not your fault. I...I should've went with you. Truth is, Sai saw you two leave. He even woke me up and told me. But I didn't do anything. I thought worst came to worst he would just shoot a couple warning shots to scare you."

"It's...not...your fault. I twisted Neji's arm...I told him he never cared about Tobi. That's why he's there...I...I wish it had been me. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you!" she cried.

"No..no you don't. Me and the boys would be _nothing_ without you. Even now. We're not whole as long as he's out. I...he's my cousin. More than that...both of you were always siblings to me, more than my own sisters. And...I love you all. Even Tobi and Izuna. That's why I if I can't keep you, I won't stay in the compound anymore." said Akito.

"That...won't be necessary." said a voice from behind them.

There stood Hiashi, who had heard everything. At his side, was Tobi and Izuna. Tobi took one look at Neji, and did the same as Incora, only he ran to her and cried into her shoulder. Akito took Izuna from him.

"It's quite obvious that you love them all. And its apparent to me that this little incident was caused by insolence, not by bad parenting. You may keep the twins of Hizashi and the Uchihas. Neji in a coma should be enough punishment for all of you. Don't..worry about him. He's still a Hyuga. We'll still take care of him." said Hiashi.

"Oh, _thank_ you Uncle!" cried Incora, still holding onto Tobi.

A tear escaped Akito's eye, and Izuna gave the usually frigid Hyuga a hug around the face, which softened him up. He took Izuna and Tobi and walked out of the room.

"Cousin Akito? Did cousin really mean that? Does cousin Akito love Tobi and Izuna?" asked Tobi.

"Yes Tobi. I meant every word. Now, we have to get you two home. You have school to catch up to tomorrow." said Akito.

"What about Incora-nee?" asked Tobi.

"Tobi, no force on god's green _earth_ will move your sister away from her twin until she's ready. We may as well just leave her be for now. She'll come around Tobi, even if we don't see her until tomorrow." said Akito.

He shut the door, and Incora sadly sniffed and carefully climbed into bed with her comatose brother. She cried silent tears to herself as she held his numb body close to her. She successfully tired herself out on tears, and fell asleep.

Yume, Ten-Ten, Deidara, Lee, and Kiba came to visit Neji, and noticed the sleeping Incora holding onto her brother obsessively. Ten-Ten's face was streaked with tears as well, Deidara once again held onto her, as though she had been breaking down since they got to the hospital.

"We have to get her home guys. We have school tomorrow." said Yume.

"I'll do it." said Kiba.

"No, allow me Kiba." said Lee.

"...which one of you presses more?" asked Yume, settling the debate.

"...Lee." said Kiba.

"Then Lee, pick her up. And Kiba, one word out of you, and I'ma put you right next to Neji." said Yume.

"Way to go yeah? Make light of Neji's situation hmm." said Deidara.

"Your future ain't looking too bright either Deidara." said Yume.

Lee already had Incora bridal style, and Kiba opened the door for him. Incora unconsciously wrapped her arms around Lee's neck, probably thinking it was Akito taking her home. Kiba obediently followed the two out of the hospital.

Yume and Deidara stayed in the room with Ten-Ten. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she ran a hand through his long hair.

"He...looks...so numb." said Ten-Ten.

"I suppose that's the medicine that's done that yeah?" said Deidara.

"We...have to go...I can't stand this anymore..." said Ten-Ten, crying again.

Deidara led her out, while Yume stayed in the room. She lightly tapped Neji's face with her fist, a sign of respect.

"You better pull through this ass boy. Not just for me, but for Ten-Ten and Incora too." said Yume.

She walked out of the room as well, secretly hoping that Neji pulled through. Out of all the people, _she_, Yume Nara, actually cared about Neji. But she had bigger fish to fry. She had to go come to _Shikamaru, _who was still crying like a baby about his flesh wound. And what was worse, their mother was eating it up, which meant that _Yume_ was getting all the punishment. She was going to _get_ Shikamaru if it was the last thing she did on this earth.

The next morning, Incora wasn't surprised to be in her bed. She felt herself being carried, and she assumed it was either Akito, Kiba, or Lee who brought her home. She got her clothes for the day and went to into the bathroom. She shed a single tear.

No Neji to fight with over who gets the bathroom first.

After her shower, she went into Tobi's room and woke him up. She picked up Izuna and quietly undressed him. Usually Yoshino bathed him over at her house.

"Incora-nee? Do you think...Neji-nii will be okay?" asked Tobi with no hint of sleepiness in his voice.

"Neji will be fine Tobi. Don't worry." said Incora.

"Tobi is sorry Neji-nii got hurt. It's all Tobi's fault..."

"No...no Tobi, it's not your fault. Not at all."

"It _is_ Incora-nee. Tobi knew where he was. Tobi knew that he should have gone back to compound. Tobi wanted to calm Izuna down, but Izuna wouldn't...so Tobi took a longer walk. Tobi didn't listen to Incora-nee. That's why Tobi get kidnapped. That's why Neji-nii got hurt." said Tobi.

"No Tobi. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either, okay? No one knew what was going to happen. And you may have disobeyed a little, but we make mistakes. Your heart was in the right place, you were trying to take care of our little Izuna." said Incora.

"...Tobi feels like it's all his fault. Tobi sometimes wishes that he could be a good boy, so nothing bad would happen to Incora-nee and Neji-nii..." said Tobi.

"Tobi...you _are_ a good boy. The best. And don't forget it. We love you the way you are. Now, c'mon. Yoshino's probably dying to see you and Izuna."

"Whatever Incora-nee says!" said Tobi excitedly.

No matter what Tobi went through, there was something about going to see Yoshino that made him excited. Maybe it was the way she saw herself as a mother to all. Seeing as Tobi's never had a mother, maybe her motherly affection towards the group made him excited.

Incora got Izuna dressed and she and Tobi left the house. Akito was still asleep by now, probably waiting for his classes to start. He got early morning classes that wouldn't affect his work schedule. When Incora and Tobi approached Yume's door, she didn't even knock yet, and Yoshino swung the door open and grabbed onto the two shocked teens. She pulled them into the tightest hug Incora has ever experienced.

"Oh I'm so _glad_ that you're not hurt! After what happened to my poor Shikamaru, and hearing about poor Neji, I thought you two were dead for sure!" said Yoshino.

"Calm down mom. They're alive, but not for long if you keep choking them like that." said Yume from behind.

"You hold your _tongue_ young lady! The point of the matter is that you shouldn't have _been_ there in the first place." said Yoshino.

"I know mom. But we _had_ to get Tobi. He's seen more of the horrors of that place than Neji and Shikamaru put together."

"You _poor_ thing! I'm so sorry that you have to go to school now. And Incora, you give Neji my best. Keep in touch darling. I'd love to hear our little Neji pull through." said Yoshino, who had Izuna now.

Izuna waved at both Tobi and Incora and clung onto Yoshino, as if he was trying to feel safe.

"Poor dear. He must still be scared." mumbled Yoshino, who pat his back, and pushed Yume out of the house.

"Love you _too_ mom!" said Yume.

She rolled her eyes and walked with Incora and Tobi.

"So...how _is_ Shikamaru?" asked Incora.

"Still a big ass baby. I would hate to see what would happen if he _actually_ got shot." said Yume.

"But Shikamaru is okay? Tobi is glad!" said Tobi.

Once they reached the school, Tobi ran to the office, and Yume and Incora went into their 1st hour. Sasuke was there, sitting at his seat. Incora took hers right next to him.

"Incora. I need to thank you. You saved my life last night." said Sasuke.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call me anything other than doll-face. It doesn't suit you." said Incora.

Sasuke smirked a little.

"So, you _like _it when I come onto you then?" he asked.

"Nah. It's just weird if you don't. Besides, you saved mine too. " said Incora.

"And I suppose I should thank Yume as well. She saved me from Madara, and she _really_ didn't have to. I actually thought I was dead back there..."

"I suppose. I would, but Yume also hates you. By the way, where are you gonna go now?"

"To Obito's I suppose. He's the only family I have left besides Tobi, and I'm pretty sure Neji would shit himself if you let me stay with you guys. By the way, where is he?"

"Sasuke...he was _shot _in the spine. He's in a coma."

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry."said Sasuke.

The bell rung, and first hour ended. Incora walked silently by herself, with her and Neji's work in tow. He always _did_ want to get the same grades as her, and if she had to put in double the work for him to do so, so be it. It was her own way of punishing herself.

She went into second hour and sat with Karin and Lee like always, sad that there was no Neji sitting in between Lee and Shino. Lee rubbed Incora's back.

"We came by to visit Neji last night..I am so sorry Incora..." said Lee.

"So it was you who brought me home then?" she asked.

"Kiba and I, yes." he replied.

"Is he okay!? What happened last night?!" asked Karin.

"... Long story short, Shikamaru and Neji both got shot. And Sasuke's guardian got arrested. Neji's in a coma now, and Shikamaru's fine I guess." said Incora.

"Oh my gosh...I'm sorry about your brother Incora...wow..." said Karin.

"It's okay Karin. He'll pull through...hopefully." said Incora.

"Incora, you must not lose hope! Neji will wake up! I am sure of it!" said Lee.

Incora smiled and acknowledged what was said, but still, Neji was comatose. And she felt that it was her fault. Nothing could be further from the truth in her eyes. It was her fault, and she had to deal with it in her own ways.

When 3rd hour came, she was silent. She would talk to anyone, not even Suigetsu. She just silently laid her head down. He didn't like that. He brought her head up and did everything he could to make her smile. He made faces, he slapped Sasuke around, he even made Juugo hit him in the arm.

When nothing else worked, he laid his head down, in defeat. She smiled a little, and nudged him with her elbow. He sat up, smiled and wrapped his arm around her. And this time, she licked his cheek. He looked at her in shock. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I thought you were gonna be depressed forever!" said Suigetsu.

"I was..."

"Ya can't possibly think that Neji being in a coma has anything to do with _you_, do you?" he asked.

Incora nodded her head.

"Well, it wasn't. If ya wanna blame anybody, blame Madara for being crazy. It's _not_ your fault." he said.

Incora once again, acknowledged what was said. The bell rung for 4th hour, and Incora was silent for the whole hour. She was still depressed about Neji, and no one was going to tell her any different.

"C'mon Incora. _Talk_ to us!" said Yume.

"I'm sorry about Neji babe." said Kiba.

"M-me too Incora." said Ten-Ten.

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten...I'm _so_ sorry that Neji got hurt. I know how much you love him." said Incora.

"Sweetie, I love you both. And it's _not_ your fault that Neji's in a coma." said Ten-Ten.

"B...but..."

"No but's Incora. We've been trying to tell you that it's not your fault woman!" said Yume.

The bell rung for lunch, and today, Incora went to sit by herself. She didn't want to sit by anyone, so she sat at the way edge of of the cafeteria, where she thought no one would come. Tobi came and sat by her, which was okay for her, she expected him to follow her.

"Why aren't we sitting with friends? Does Incora-nee want to be alone?" he asked.

"Kind of. But it's okay if you wanna stay. You're my brother." said Incora.

"...Can Suigetsu come?"

"Why?" asked Incora.

"Because he's coming now." said Tobi.

Suigetsu came over, and Tobi walked back over with his friends, thinking that his 'Incora-nee' wanted to be alone with Suigetsu. He sat down happily next to her.

"Suigetsu, I came over here to be _alone._" said Incora.

"Well sweet cheeks, you and I both know that's not happening."said Suigetsu.

"Why? Why can't you just _leave_ me alone?"

Tears streaked down her face, and Suigetsu held her. Incora gave up and sobbed onto his shoulder. She clung onto him hopelessly.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let ya sit here sad and all by yourself?" asked Suigetsu.

He stroked her hair lovingly. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt good to have a shoulder to cry on. Suigetsu could be quite annoying sometimes, but he was really persistent, almost obnoxious. But maybe that's what Incora needed now. An obnoxious spirit telling her it wasn't her fault.

Suigetsu took her to 5th hour, and left her in the gym so he could go to his 5th hour. He was stopped by Kiba.

"...How is she?" he asked Suigetsu.

"She's a little shook up, a little guilty, but she's getting better. You just have to be a little persistent ya know?" he replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you telling me how to get my girlfriend to open up to me." stated Kiba coldly.

"Oh yeah, and make sure to check the jealousy. I'm pretty sure she wont talk to ya with that kind of attitude." said Suigetsu.

He smirked at Kiba and walked to his 5th hour. Kiba walked into the gym,_ determined_ to make Incora talk to him. She was pressing all by herself, like the day she found out that Tobi was missing.

"Hey babe, how are ya feeling?" he asked.

"Better...I guess. Suigetsu made sure of that." said Incora.

"Yeah...I saw that. Why didn't you come sit with us? We could have made you feel better too." said Kiba.

"Kiba..._please_ don't get jealous. I don't need that right now..." said Incora.

"Incora...this is the way I am. I'm a jealous guy, you know that." said Kiba.

"And right now, I'm telling you I _don't_ need this right now." said Incora.

She walked away from Kiba, who was shocked. She's never acted like that to him before. He knew that she was in a lot of pain, but now she's hurting people without even knowing it. She sighed and walked back up to Kiba. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kiba."

He hugged her back, and kissed her forehead.

"For _what_? You didn't do anything, you're just _hurting_ babe. I want to help you heal. _Just_ let me." he told her.

She nodded and nuzzled farther into Kiba's chest. She was already tired of excluding people, especially because they already knew what was going on. It was pointless, but necessary in her eyes. The bell rung, and Kiba took Incora to 6th hour. She sat in between Yume and Kiba, and laid her head down, still sad that there was no Neji sitting in between Kiba and Ten-Ten.

"Incora, Neji'll pull through this. Neji has more balls than I originally thought. And I've never misjudged someone so damn severely before." said Yume.

"And the fact that your calling him Neji other than ass boy is...disturbing." said Naruto.

"And your...complementing him." said Gaara.

"Is this a fucking _problem_?" said Yume.

All the boys shook their heads in fear, while Hinata was comforting Ten-Ten who was still just as distressed as Incora herself. The bell rung, and it was time to go home. Incora and Tobi started walking home, when Suigetsu followed them, wrapping his arm around Incora.

"Hey sweet cheeks! Suigetsu's gonna follow you home!" he said.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" said Incora.

"Because I love you. And I'm making it my life's _mission_ to make you smile again. Even if I have to follow you for the rest of my life. Or whenever Neji wakes up. Whichever comes first." said Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu doesn't have to do that. Incora-nee has Tobi for that!" said Tobi.

"Tobi, don't you have to go pick up Izuna from Yume's house?" asked Incora.

"Oh yeah! Is Incora-nee coming?" he asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Tobi would like Incora-nee and Suigetsu to come..." said Tobi.

Incora assumed that poor Tobi was afraid to be alone now. She also assumed that he didn't like strangers, even though Madara technically wasn't a stranger to him. They went with him anyway. Incora knocked and Shikamaru answered, with a sleeping Izuna in tow.

"_Take me with you._" he whispered.

Before they could answer, Shikamaru was walking with them to the hospital.

"So, why are _you_ here of all people?" asked Shikamaru.

"I could ask you the same thing Shika. I'm here to cheer Incora up, why are _you_ here?"

"_I'm_ here because I can't stand living in a mad house anymore. I have a flesh wound, and not only is my mom going nuts, she's taking it out on Yume and Dad. And then of course, _both_ of them come at me like it's _my_ fault. All I can do is _pray_ that mom doesn't send Yume after me." said Shikamaru.

"Tobi is sorry Shikamaru got hurt..." said Tobi.

"It's cool Tobi. If you were in danger, I'd do it again." said Shikamaru.

Incora smirked as she went into the hospital with her friends. They went on ahead, but Incora and Tobi was stopped by Tsunade.

"Incora...I need to talk to you about Neji. Alone." said Tsunade.

Incora sent Tobi and Izuna in Neji's room, and Tsunade brought Incora into her office.

"I have...a bit of bad news. We're afraid...Neji's going to be paralyzed from the waist down." said Tsunade.

"W-What? But I thought he was just in a coma..." cried Incora.

"I'm afraid not. It'll be temporary though. We'll get him into physical therapy, we'll put him under surgery if it comes down to it. I promise you, Neji Hyuga will walk again." said Tsunade.

"T-Thank you Lady Tsunade..." said Incora.

"It'll be okay Incora. Now, I imagine you want to see him?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Then you're dismissed, and don't worry, your guardian Akito knows this information as well." said Tsunade.

Incora walked out of the office in tears. Just when she thought her sweet little brother was going to be okay...She walked into the room and sat next to him again, tearing up. She could tell Ten-Ten had already been here. There was a freshly cut rose in a vase on his table.

His breathing was normal, which was good, but he still wouldn't wake up. Incora didn't expect him to.

She held Neji's hand, and Suigetsu rubbed her back.

"C'mon Incora. Let's go home huh?" said Suigetsu.

She nodded and Suigetsu took her hand, and She, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Tobi and Izuna went back to the compound. Incora let Shikamaru and Suigetsu into her house for the night, seeing as no one was coming to look for them. They all sat one the couch, except Tobi, who went into his room with the sleeping Izuna.

"So...is there any chance that you guys are going home?" asked Incora.

"Sorry cheeks. No can do. Suigetsu's not going home until I feel that you're happy. If that takes days,weeks, months, or until Neji's awake. I told you that." said Suigetsu.

"...and so you _planned_ this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nah, not really, but my cousin doesn't care about where I'm at. His only philosophy is that I don't end up in jail." said Suigetsu.

"...It seems that Kisame should care." said Shikamaru.

"If you think I'm bad, you should meet my brother Mangetsu. The stick up his ass is way bigger than Neji's." said Suigetsu.

"...and you Shikamaru?" asked Incora.

"I'm not going anywhere until everyone in the house is semi sane. And that means a few months or so." said Shikamaru.

"...both of you can spend the night here. Once." said Incora.

"A week." said Suigetsu.

"Fine. It seems I cant stop you anyways." said Incora.

"I'm staying as long as I can before Yume comes and busts the door down." said Shikamaru.

"...I suppose that's okay. I'm sure Akito doesn't mind. But...I'm afraid I won't be much fun..." said Incora.

"No problem! That's why I'm here!" said Suigetsu.

Akito came into the house, confused at the two guys in the house. Sai follows in after him, and Incora rolls her eyes, hoping that he doesn't kick them out again.

"First off, I know that look, and I'm going to _Sai's_ house tonight. Second off, what the hell are these two doing here?" said Akito.

"One apparently wants to escape, and the other wants to cheer me up." said Incora.

"...Well, no surprise threesomes in here. You have your dog toy and plus, neither one of these guys look like your type." said Akito.

"Akito! Seriously?!" cried Incora with a blush. At least _he_ was getting back to normal.

"No way. I don't like brunettes. My tastes are a little more...blondish." said Shikamaru.

"_I'd_ do it, if she wasn't with Kiba." said Suigetsu.

Incora blushed and grumbled as Akito evilly smirked at her. He grabbed a few things from his room, and Sai just sat there smiling at them all.

"You're a cute one. Are you Mangetsu's brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, so? What if I am?" asked Suigetsu.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you look a lot like him. Do you have a stick up your ass too?"

"What?! No!"

Akito came out to the living room and he and Sai left before Suigetsu exploded. As they left, Sai still had the same fake smile on that seemed to piss Suigetsu off more.

"What's your problem Suigetsu? Calm down!" said Shikamaru.

"Sorry...I just _reaaaally_ hate being compared to my brother." said Suigetsu.

"Is he really that bad?" asked Incora.

Suigetsu was about to answer, when Incora's door was bashed on like the police had a battering ram and were about to bust it down. Shikamaru knew the knock well, and went and hid. Incora answered the door to see a _fuming_ Yume.

"Where." is all she said.

"Where what?" asked Suigetsu.

"Don't give me that shit Suigetsu! Why the hell are you here too!? Where's Shikamaru!" she raged.

Shikamaru, knowing the jig was was up, came out to face his sister's wrath.

"Do you _realize. _How mad mom is." she said to him.

"N-no..."

"You about to find out. Now." said Yume.

Shikamaru sighed and left with his sister probably to go get the worst beating of his young life. It was just those two now.

"...Are you sure you won't have someone coming after you too?" asked Incora.

"Positive. That only person who _would_ care is my brother, and trust me, he's too busy thinking about school to even think to care about me." said Suigetsu.

Incora shrugged and turned on the T.V. Usually, she would watch with the family, but Akito's been so busy in other things, AKA Sai, and Neji was gone. She sighed and put on Neji's favorite show.

"Ugh, you _watch_ this garbage?" asked Suigetsu.

"It's Neji's favorite show..."

"_He_ watches this garbage?!" he asked, making Incora giggle a little.

"Yeah...I guess. Oh! I forgot! I should be doing our homework! Thanks for reminding me..." said Incora.

She got up and went into her room to sit down at her desk. She pulled out her homework, which looked impossible, and it was even worse, there were two of them. Suigetsu came in and placed his elbows on the desk, looking at her while she worked.

"Are you _serious? _You do his work too?" he asked.

"If I don't, he'll fail. I can't have that be my fault too."

"Are you _still_ on that woman?! Do I have to _slap_ you until you get it through your head?" asked Suigetsu.

"You can _say_ it as much as you want to. Doesn't make it any less true. Suigetsu, I _pressured_ Neji into going with me. He didn't want to go...he was so worried that someone was gonna get hurt...I...I told him that he didn't care about Tobi...that he only cared about him because of me." Incora teared up again.

"You knew that wasn't true...I've seen Neji with him. He _loves_ Tobi! Maybe a little annoyed with Izuna sometimes, but I always thought that would get better with age. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know! I...I needed him. At that moment more than I've ever needed him. And I felt that he was going to make he go alone...I...I _had_ to say something to get him to come with me..." said Incora.

"...is that the reason you think it's your fault?"

"...his last words before he slipped into the coma were 'Don't ever say I don't care again.'" said Incora.

"...Regardless. Incora, I believe that he would have went with or without what you said." said Suigetsu.

"...Why do you think that?"

"Because, you two are siblings, more than that, you're twins. You guys are too close to not be around one another. And also, do you think, that for one second, he wouldn't have jumped in front of the bullet if you never said what you said? If you honestly thought that, then I guess you weren't as close as you two let on." said Suigetsu.

"...Do you think so?"

"I _know_ so cheeks. Neji loves you as much as you love him." said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu dried Incora's tears and helped her with their homework, as well as his own. Incora was grateful that Tobi didn't have homework too. She went in to check on him and Izuna, and they were both asleep. She went out into the living room, where Suigetsu was putting on a movie. He looked through their movie selection.

"C'mon Incora! Let's watch a movie!" he said.

"Fine Suigetsu...put one on."

He happily searched through them, when he found one he liked. Ironically, it was Incora's favorite scary movie. Nothing like 'The Circus', but a lot more creepy.

"Ooh! That's my favorite!" she said.

"_Really?_ I thought...with your personality...you'd be more of a...senseless romance kind of girl or something..."

"Nope!" she smiled at him as he popped the DVD in.

What she found funny, Suigetsu's eyes were popped open. He was more scared of Incora's reactions towards it. When the killer struck, Incora laughed hysterically, as if she was being tickled. The movie ended, and Incora lazily walked into her room with Suigetsu right behind her.

"Where's Suigetsu sleeping?" he purred.

"On the couch, on the floor, Neji's room, or Akito's room." said Incora.

"Aww, I can't sleep with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not? It's not like I'll try anything. _C'mon._ You _owe_ me for taking my time to help you in your time of need!" said Suigetsu.

"Funny, I don't remember asking you to come."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes, and the way you cried on my shoulder said otherwise."

A clap of thunder was heard, and Incora jumped into her bed, frightened.

"All of a sudden, I changed my mind! Get in Suigetsu!" she said fastly.

He smirked and let the room for a minute or two. She took this time to quickly change into her pajama shirt and shorts. Another clap boomed through the house, and she hid underneath her covers. Suigetsu returned, with nothing but a pair of shorts on.

"Suigetsu never goes anywhere without an extra pair of shorts." said Suigetsu.

"That's nice. Now please come here..." said Incora, scared.

"..._please_ don't tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms..." he said.

A clap of thunder rocked her bed, and she shrieked, hiding her face underneath her pillow. He chuckled and climbed under the covers with her clinging onto his waist.

"You're so cute." he praised.

She opened her mouth in protest, but a slap of thunder kept her glued to Suigetsu's waist. He pulled her up to his face, and she clung herself around his neck.

"Careful cheeks! You're gonna break my neck!"

It became apparent to Suigetsu that he wasn't going to go to sleep until the storm passed.

"Ya know, when I was a kid...I used to be afraid of water." he said.

"...Really? What got you over it?" asked Incora.

"My brother Mangetsu. He never showed any kind of weakness even in front of our mom... When I opened up to him about my fear, he...pushed me into the lake."

"That's horrible!"

"He told me to learn, and back when I was a kid, I never wanted to disappoint him. He was like my father, seeing my real one died before I was born. No one ever told me what happened to him, just that he died. And boom, there it was, I could swim."

"You weren't...scarred or anything?"

"Nah, I just...get a little paranoid when people are behind me, that's it."

"When _I_ was little, Neji and I were all we had. Akito didn't take us in until he was old enough. Before that...we lived with our Uncle. I was...hopeless. In truth, the only reason that I'm the eldest is because of my age. Technically Neji is more mature, and he's more responsible than me, and he always has been." said Incora.

"Really? I never would have guessed it, you both act pretty diplomatic."

"Yeah well, Neji's more responsible. He's been taking care of me since I was very little. Since...our dad died. Even now, if he heard this storm...he'd be right here by my side..."

"Cheeks...you _do_ feel better about this right? I'll stay here as long as I feel you need me, but you do know it's not your fault right?"

"...Suigetsu. Why are you trying so hard? I mean...we were barely friends...I knew you through Yume...So...why?"

"Why? Well, lets just say I've never had a friend like you before. I wanted us to get closer ya know? Plus, I've had to deal with guilt trips before. Mangetsu's _been_ thinking that dad's death was his fault. Just know that I'll be there for you, even if you don't want me to." said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu gave her a final hug before shifting over to the far side of the bed and falling asleep, now that the storm passed. Incora looked at him there, fast asleep in her bed, and smirked at his loyalty towards her.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe...maybe Neji did what he did because he loved her and Tobi, and that was that. Maybe she did twist his arm a little, but he loved her, and he would have went with her regardless.

Maybe Neji _was _in a coma, but he was alive.

And you know what, it _wasn't_ her fault.

A/N: I usually don't do this, but I feel that I should, seeing as I'm about 6 Chapters away from being done. I want to thank you all who read it, please R&R, I would love to hear some constructive criticism on it. I've been working on this story for about a year, and despite the conflicts of my life, I've been churning out chapters. Thank youuuuuu :D


	15. Gaara's Fear, and Yume's Pain

2 weeks went by, and Neji's condition remained the same: comatose. Shikamaru was finally allowed to go back to school, and both Incora and Ten-Ten got loads better. But now, it was Yume who was acting up. For the last week, she's been skipping sleep according to Shikamaru, and the week before that, she was skipping school. Gaara especially was being way quieter than usual.

Incora, determined to find what was bugging her, decided to ask her today. After 1st hour ended, Yume sluggishly walked to 2nd, with the baffled Deidara right behind her, who, like everyone else, had _no idea _what was going on.

She caught up with them and stopped them.

"Yume, what's going _on_ with you?" she asked.

"Oooh...heyy Incora...Nice day isn't it? Has Neji waked up yet?" she murmured.

"She's been like this for two weeks yeah? I...I don't know what's wrong un. She won't tell anyone...Not even our lie detector mother hmm." said Deidara.

"She can _lie_ to her mother?"

"Only person who can yeah?"

"Mmmmm Come ooooon girly man...we gotsta go ta secondary class." said Yume.

She slumped lazily to second, with Deidara on her tail. Something was _really_ wrong with her. Even though she had her own problems between calming Ten-Ten down and Neji's coma, she was _going_ to help Yume.

She went into her own second hour, Karin being absent, and Lee taking her place at her seat. Shino sat next to him.

"Morning Incora! You seem happier this morning than you have been in a month!" said Lee.

"Yeah well, things happen...and now Yume's the one being weird. Do either of you know what's going on with her or Gaara?" asked Incora.

"No, Gaara would never tell _us_ anything. Naruto's the only person Gaara would ever talk to besides Yume." said Shino.

"I agree. I have been going to the same school as the both of them since I was in 2nd grade. They are inseparable." said Lee.

Naruto...Incora would have never thought of that. If anyone would know what was going on, it would have been him. The bell rung, and Incora went into her 3rd hour. Juugo also seemed to be absent.

"Hey Suigetsu...where's Karin and Juugo?"

"Beats the hell out of me! I think they're at home, you know. Clan stuff." he said.

"Do you think Naruto's gone too?" asked Incora, worried.

"Highly doubt it." said Sasuke.

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Incora.

"Karin told me that Naruto's an outcast in the clan. He was disowned at a young age, although Karin says it's forbidden to say why. It seems to have something to do with his parent's untimely death. He stays with Jiraiya, and that's his family now. He always gets left out." said Sasuke.

Incora sighed in relief, but at the same time, it's not right that Naruto gets left out of his own clan. The bell rung, and Incora went onto 4th, hoping to calm Yume down some.

"Heyyyy guys. I just realized that this is the last day of the semester. Noooo more Izumo." said Yume.

"Yume, are you..._feeling_ alright?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No...no no not really. But who _is_ alright in this craaaaazy world huh?" asked Yume.

She had obvious bags around her visible eye, and she looked a little loopy. She was _definitely_ missing sleep. As a matter of fact, she fell over on Incora's shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Is...that normal?" asked Lee.

"No, not even for Yume." said Shikamaru.

"Really? I thought it would be. This _is_ class, afterall." said Kiba.

"No. Although this is class, she passed out because she's been skipping sleep. And that's not normal for her _at all. _She loves sleep." said Shikamaru.

"Wait, the queen bitch of lazy has been skipping out on _sleep?_ That's not like her at all." said Suigetsu.

"She hasn't _beaten_ you all day either." said Shikamaru.

"_I_ thought that was because she was finally falling for my flawless charm." purred Suigetsu.

Incora rolled her eyes and scoffed. Charm my ass. But still, something was completely wrong with Yume. She was determined, now more than ever, to find out what it was. 3rd hour ended, and Yume still wasn't waking up. Incora shook her as hard as she could, but Yume had done it. She collapsed.

"Shikamaru! What'll we do? Yume won't wake up." said Incora.

"Calm down Incora...it's lunch time, and we're seniors. We'll just take her home. Yume likes skipping classes anyway." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru picked his sister up bridal style and led them both out. Ten-Ten following her. Incora instead of following Shikamaru, instead took Ten-Ten to the lunch room.

"Incora, where are we going? Yume's going home." said Ten-Ten.

"We're getting _Naruto._ I'm done with this guessing game."

"What? Why Naruto?"

As if he heard his name being called, he appeared behind Incora.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked.

Incora grabbed Naruto's wrist and she, Naruto and Ten-Ten all began to leave the school.

"Um...why are we going to Yume's house?" he asked.

"Naruto, you know what's wrong with her, don't you?" asked Incora.

"Wait...How would Naruto know what's wrong with Yume?" asked Ten-Ten.

"First off, Gaara's his best friend, so I _know_ Gaara told him. Second off, Neither of us said anything about going to Yume's house, and there are _so_ many other people people live down this way. _That's_ how I know he knows." said Incora.

Naruto gulped and nervously laughed. They made it to Yume's house, and thankfully, neither of her parents were there. Incora sat Naruto down on the couch, while Ten-Ten went into Yume's room.

"What happened Naruto." Incora asked, tired of playing around.

"...Gaara dumped her. About 2 weeks ago. I don't know why. All he told me is that she was completely inappropriate. He told me...he left before he got hurt...I have a _feeling_ about what it was, but I can't be sure." said Naruto.

"Gaara dumped her?! No wonder she's been out of it! She's probably really hurt!" said Incora.

Incora and Naruto ran back into Yume's room, happy to see that she woke up, but she was still out of it, sitting up in her bed looking dazed. Naruto stood in the doorway, looking guilty about what Gaara did.

"Yume, _why_ didn't you tell anyone that Gaara broke up with you?" she asked to both Ten-Ten _and_ Shikamaru's surprise.

"Gaara _what_?!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

Yume nodded and looked at Ten-Ten with extreme sadness in her eyes. Shikamaru sat down in the bed with her and hugged her tight. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was trying her _hardest_ to fight them.

"Is _that_ what's been going on with you Yume? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shikamaru.

"B...because it was none of your business..."

"I know we don't tell each other much of anything...but I'm still your big brother. Telling me would probably be better than telling mom or dad."

"Yeah...I guess...but you're _such _a stupid bitch." Yume said in the nicest way possible, trying to go back to normal.

"Yeah, well I'm _your_ stupid bitch aren't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, next time don't leave me in the dark." said Shikamaru, kissing the top of Yume's forehead. She wiped it off in disgust as Shikamaru laughed.

"Me neither." said Incora.

"Me neither!" said Ten-Ten.

"Thanks...but...I don't think there _will_ be a next time...If Gaara doesn't want me...who will?" she asked.

"Did he tell you why he dumped you?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I...I told him I loved him. And Shika, you _know_ how hard that is for me to admit that. And he just...left me."

"Wait, you _told_ him that? I see..." said Naruto.

"See what? You know what...I don't even want to know...I've been hurt enough." said Yume.

Incora got up and walked back into the living room with Ten-Ten at her heels. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and sat him back down on the couch.

"_I_ want to know. What's _wrong_ with Gaara?" asked Incora.

"Me too." said Ten-Ten.

"Well...I promised Gaara I would never tell anyone...but...maybe you'll understand how he feels about the whole situation if you do..." Naruto began.

"Please tell us Naruto. We just want to understand what's going on in his head." said Ten-Ten.

"...The first thing I should tell you is...Gaara is in love with Yume."

"What?! How could he be!? He dumped her!" asked Incora.

"I know. But he was. He told me. I was _trying _to help Gaara come to terms with it, but she beat him to the punch, and he must've panicked. You see...first off, Gaara was a premature baby, and his mother died during child birth." said Naruto.

"I know how that feels..." said Incora, thinking of Neji and her own mother.

"Yeah...Gaara's uncle was devastated at his sister's death. When Gaara was old enough to walk and talk, his uncle tried to kill him. Multiple times." said Naruto.

"What?! Why!?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No one knows for sure. Gaara thinks its because he thought it was Gaara's fault that their mother died. And their father...he did the best he could to provide for them, but Gaara's been raised by Temari and Kankuro his whole life. They all looked out for each other."

"I know how that feels too." said Incora.

"Yeah, well...Gaara's uncle finally just...stopped one day. And he apologized to Gaara, gained his trust. Enough for Gaara to come out and tell his Uncle that he loved him. His...Uncle died that night. Shot himself in the head. His last words were written on a piece of paper."

"W-what did it say?" asked Ten-Ten.

"I neither want or need that red-headed demon murderer's love. I'm going to be with my sister. Gaara can add one more person to his victim list." spat Naruto. Incora could tell that was difficult for him to say.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to...I can see that this is getting hard for you." said Incora.

"No...No I have to finish it. Gaara's dad...told them he loved them everyday. Gaara would never say it back, after being paranoid about his Uncle, but Temari and Kankuro knew he loved his dad back. Before Gaara started high school...he finally told his dad that he loved him. On the day that his dad decided to kill himself out of grief." said Naruto.

"W-what...but...Gaara finally told his dad how he felt..." said Ten-Ten.

"Gaara's dad never really got over his wife's death, and had been trying to stay strong for his children. But after Temari turned 18 going into her senior year, she was old enough to gain custody of both of her brothers. So he told them he loved them...and he shot himself in the face in front of them."

"That's horrible!" cried Ten-Ten, a tear escaping her face.

Incora nodded, unable to speak. Everyone had their own story, but Gaara's was...she didn't know what to say.

"Gaara's paranoid. Paranoid that if he tells Yume how he feels that...she'll leave, or she'll _die._ What he's never realized is that none of the deaths in his family have been his fault. Temari and Kankuro have never blamed him, hell, they act as if it never happened! Probably for his sake." said Naruto.

"I can see why he'd get scared. But Yume's not one to do that. She's only loved four guys her whole life. Her dad, Shikamaru, Deidara, and Suigetsu. But she's never been _in_ love, and Gaara's basically ruined her first love." said Ten-Ten.

"I think he knows that. He may not show it, but he really is hurting on the inside about this. Gaara's not as cold as you think he is. But you _can't_ tell him that you know _anything_. He'll kill me, and then he'll make it look like an accident." said a panicky Naruto.

"I'm sure...I won't tell a soul." said Incora.

"I don't know...I feel that we should tell Yume at least. She deserves an explanation." said Ten-Ten.

"She said she didn't want to know, and frankly, I like my _life_ where it is!" said Naruto.

"No need." said Shikamaru, who was holding a hysterical Yume up against him.

"...How long have you been..." started Naruto.

"The whole time. I can't...believe that story..but Yume here's all torn up about it." said Shikamaru.

Yume said nothing. All of a sudden she fell to the floor in tears. No one knew what to do, seeing as no one, not even Shikamaru heard her cry before. Incora quietly picked her up and led her to the bathroom. Yume clung onto Incora desperately.

"Incora...W-what do...I do?" cried Yume.

"We wash your face, and we calm ourselves down." said Incora.

"No...I mean...how the h-hell d-do I stop crying? I look l-like a b-bitch!" she cried.

She sobbed into Incora's shoulder, and Incora rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it underneath some lukewarm water. She wiped Yume's face off.

"You know, you're an ugly crier." joked Incora.

Yume giggled a little.

"I still look better than you bitch!" she joked along.

"There's our Yume."

She rubbed her face off, and smiled at Incora.

"So, is lunch almost over?" she asked.

"It's been over. I think 5th hour is ending now. We should probably get back."

"Hell no! Gaara's in our last two classes. I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you guys after class, but I'm not going _anywhere_." said Yume.

"...Whatever you say Yume. I'll come by when your mom comes back with Izuna." said Incora.

Yume nodded and Ten-Ten, Incora, and Naruto, who was dragging Shikamaru, went back into school. They went into 6th hour with a new attitude towards Gaara. Not a bad one, but an indifferent one. She didn't know what to say about his attitude.

"...where's Yume?" he asked Incora.

"She collapsed. Shikamaru had to take her home." said Incora.

Gaara nodded and continued to ignore everyone.

"So...w-where were you?" asked Hinata.

"At Yume's with Ten-Ten and Incora." said Naruto.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Gaara stopped Incora, and walked home with her. She let him, seeing as she already knew what for.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Broken. She didn't even want to come to the rest of school. Because she knew she'd see you." said Incora.

"...Tell her I'm sorry...but I couldn't love her if I tried." said Gaara.

"Gaara...that's not true...you _do_ love her. I just think that...your scared."

"...excuse me?"

"You're scared Gaara. You're afraid of having someone love you the way you've always wanted to be loved."

"How would you know? You'd _never_ understand." he stated.

"I would, I could, and I do more than you think I do." said Incora.

"You think you know, but you _don't._ Your parents may be dead, but you have no idea what it's like to have to live alone."

"Oh really? _Really_? My only guardian is my older cousin. My mom died giving birth to Neji, and my dad walked into his death. Our Uncle didn't like us, our cousins didn't like us. Only family we have left is each other, Akito, Tobi, and Izuna. Yet I don't understand." spat Incora.

She was clearly offended, and so she stomped away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. My past...has made me bitter."

"I know that Gaara. Pasts do that. Neji's the same way. But I'm not going to let you hurt Yume like that. She really loves you. And I have a feeling that you love her too...don't you?" she asked.

"...Yes. Yes...I...love her. But I can't..._tell_ her."

"Gaara...she's not going to leave you. She's more hurt that you left _her._ Gaara, you have to make this right."

"...Why should I?" he asked

"Gaara...because you love her. You _love_ her. How could you not want to patch things up?"

"Because she was being inappropriate?"

"Is that what you _truly_ thought?"

Gaara said nothing as he let her walk away. He pondered about how he truly thought. He knew he loved Yume. He was _in_ love with Yume. He just didn't want to admit it to himself that...she could possibly the _one._

Incora walked to Yume's house, hoping to see Tobi there. She found him happily knocking on her door.

"Hi Incora-nee! You made it! Tobi knew that Incora-nee wouldn't leave Tobi by himselfs!" he exclaimed.

"I know you don't like it Tobi! I'm here for you." said Incora.

Tobi nodded and Yume opened the door tiredly with Izuna in her arms. She handed him to Tobi.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house? Mom's becoming suspicious of me and pretty soon, Gaara's dead meat." said Yume.

"Uh...sure, I guess. I don't really want to see Gaara _die_ so..." said Incora.

Yume smiled and left out of the house with them, already having her bag in tow. Incora assumed that Yume had already asked her mother, which meant no scary house calls, like with Shikamaru.

"So...on another note...how are things with Kiba? It seems like I haven't seen him around ever since ass boy got into the hospital."

"...I...don't..._know_. I can't say that I've seen much of him lately. I've been really busy doing my homework _and_ Neji's, not to mention Tobi still needs help with his and Akito's too wrapped up in Sai to even _try_ and help me."

"Well, who told you you had to do _Neji's_ homework anyway?" said Yume.

"I can't have him fail his classes just because he's comatose!"

"Why not? Just imagine the look on his face when he wakes up and he sees that his grades are all F's!" she laughed.

"I'm glad _you're_ better now..."

"I've decided not to sweat it. Gaara's gone...and I guess I have to come to terms with that shit. I knew he was sheltered...but hey, you learn something new every day, right?" said Yume.

"Yume...Gaara...he..."

"Hey, no offense...but I really don't care what he said Incora. I've cried enough." she said.

"Yume, Gaara loves you." she said.

"...what? Incora...I'm in no mood for his damned games, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't play along with him. If he loved me, why did he just dump me?" she asked.

"You know what his past was like. He was scared Yume. I...I think you should go talk to him. Maybe get this all worked out."

"Incora, he lives in _Suna_. That's about a 30 minute drive, and a _3 hour_ walk. I'm not not _that _desperate to talk to him. I'll see him tomorrow for sure." said Yume.

"But you'll do it right?"

"No fucking promises, because I'm still not sure if I want to see him, or if he wants to see me...but I'll see."

"Good."

"...Did you know that you have funny ways of getting your way? You need to _teach_ me your ways sometime." said Yume.

Incora laughed as the three made it up to the compound, where they dropped off Tobi and Izuna so they could go visit Neji, to Yume's dismay.

"Do we _have_ to go visit ass boy?" whined Yume.

"No one said you had to follow me there. Most likely we'll see Ten-Ten there, and we can ask her to come over."

"You know what I want and need? A girls night. Can we call Temari and tell her to come too? And then we can get Hinata from her house in the compound!" said Yume.

"Uh...sure. We can call her from Neji's room I guess." said Incora.

"Hells yeah! I _would_ say we should go get Deidara too, but he's still at Obito's." said Yume.

"I meant to ask you, how did Itachi take what happened at Madara's?"

"Real fucking bad. I guess he felt guilty that he left Sasuke there with him. He was relieved that Sasuke balled up and showed the police that dead body, and the rest is history. Sasuke moved to Obito's and now Itachi is super protective of him. At least that's what Dei told me."

"I suppose that sounds about normal. Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi, and Obito have been enduring him for years."

"What _I_ want to know is what kind of crazy blind ass bitch fucked with _Madara's_ crazy ass!" said Yume.

"I don't know! Don't talk about Tobi's mother like that!"

"I'm just saying! To have Obito, and then to stay _long_ enough with Madara to have Tobi? Something wasn't right in her head!"

Incora shook her head, but silently agreed with her friend. Tobi never mentioned his mother, but he probably doesn't remember now, most likely, Madara killed her or something.

"Getting off this subject, I think you need to toss some ass dog-boy's way. Or at least spend some time with him!" said Yume.

"Yume, seriously! I don't think I have to...throw...my ass at him!"

"No? _How_ long have you guys been dating again? Anyway, I'm just saying. Spending some time with him wouldn't hurt shit, right?" she asked as they made it up to Neji's room, where Ten-Ten was sitting at a table with her backpack still on.

"I was gonna come over your house after I visited here Incora...I missed spending the night with you, so...I already asked my parents to be there." she said.

"Really? We were about to ask you to come over anyway. Yume needs a girls night." said Incora.

"Perfect...should we call Temari?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" said Yume, who picked up the phone and dialed her.

As she heard the phone ringing, she prayed to _god_ that Gaara wouldn't answer.

"_Hello? What's going on that I have to get a call from the hospital!?" _said Temari.

Huh. So there _was_ a god in Yume's favor.

"It's ladies night Temari! That means get in your little car, and get your ass over to Incora's!" said Yume.

"_Oh! So this is Yume. Sure, I'll be over there in like a half hour." _said Temari.

"Fuck yeah you will!" she exclaimed. She hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing Temari said yes." joked Ten-Ten, who was talking more to Incora then anything.

"C'mon guys! We still have a Hinata to get!" said Yume who hurriedly ran out the door.

Incora shook her head and sat with Ten-Ten for minute, looking at Neji. His hair was getting frizzy and mangled. She knew not to mess with it, seeing as Neji's hair had always been a _process_. She walked up to him and tried to run her hand through it, and was having difficulty.

"Jesus. Neji's gonna be _so _mad about his hair when he gets up." said Incora.

"Why not bring a comb and fix it?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten, _you_ don't know Neji. All of his hair stuff is in his roomin a locked box. Only he has the key. He used to be very paranoid that Akito and I would take his hair products and use them in our pranks. Now he just does it out of habit."

"Uh...wow...and I thought he just had a few flaws..." said Ten-Ten.

"Oh he does, it's just...they're pretty big flaws...but he doesn't seem to show them much around you...I guess it's because he really loves you that much." said Incora.

Ten-Ten smiled at Incora and pecked Neji's cheek before they both left to catch up with Yume, who was most likely at Incora's house by now, seeing as they took a long time at the hospital. The two start walking back towards to compound, and notice Temari's car pulling up towards them. Temari stopped and let her window down.

"Where's Yume?" she asked.

"Probably already at my house, knowing her. She probably has Hinata there too."said Incora.

"Well, get in. I need to talk to you both." she said.

Incora got in the front seat, and Ten-Ten got in the back, curious as to what Temari wanted to talk about. As if she didn't know already.

"...Is...is Yume okay?" she asked.

"She is for the time being. She found out why Gaara dumped her...Naruto told us..." said Incora.

"He _told_ you? I guess...Yume kinda _did_ deserve to know why Gaara was acting so cruel towards her."

Temari pulled up at Incora's house and parked the car. Ten-Ten went in, but Temari and Incora stayed in the car.

"Did Naruto tell you _everything?_" she asked.

"...Just about. He told me about your mother, your father, your...uncle. All of it. I'm so sorry Temari. I know how it feels to be left in charge of everyone. I've been trying to do it since I was 4 years old. Usually ended with Neji cleaning up after me..."

"Yeah...but I never cared about that part. Kankuro had been declaring me his mother by the time he learned to walk and talk even though we were only a year apart. I tried for _them,_ you know? But Gaara's been...damaged...since he was born. He...secluded himself from the rest of us since he was a kid." said Temari.

"I know how that is too...Neji wouldn't talk to anyone but me after our father walked into his death."

"It's not like we wanted him to go away or anything...but he just got worse and worse when Uncle Yashamaru died. Gaara...truly doesn't know how to love anything. He doesn't even tell _us_ the he loves us. We tell him all the time and he doesn't say anything."

"...I thought about that too...I kept thinking that if Gaara was willing to just _talk_ to Yume...they would be able to figure this out."

"Gaara's not a...'talk it out' kind of guy, but hell, Yume's special to him. I know, he's told us both. But the one thing I _do_ know about my little brother is that he's really afraid to tell her how he feels."

"I know that...but...for Yume's sake...those two need to make up." said Incora.

Temari nodded, and the two got out of the car. They went into the house, and Yume, Hinata, and Ten-Ten were all sitting on the couch watching T.V. Akito walked into the living room with a shocked look on his face.

"Why in _the_ _hell_ are all these _bitches_ in this house?" asked Akito.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a bitch Akito!" said Ten-Ten.

"I'm _so_ scared of the girl with mickey mouse buns." said Akito.

All the girls looked at each other, even Hinata had a hardened stare. They all jumped on Akito, knocking him onto the floor.

"Get the hell of me!" he giggled.

Yume sat on his chest, while Incora held down his arms. Hinata sat on his waist, back to back with Yume, holding down his legs. Ten-Ten and Temari went and got a jug of cranberry juice out of the refrigerator.

"Ten-Ten! We want him to _pay, _not be sticky all night. Go get...the pickles. Top drawer." Incora smiled evilly, knowing Akito's hatred of any kind of pickle.

"Incora, I _swear_ to you, if they hit me with pickles, I will _personally_ find a way to get you back. I'm talking _revenge_ dear cousin. Sweet,sweet _revenge_." he threatened, thinking that would scare her.

"...Is that a _threat_ I hear? That's cute, but the _strangest_ thing is occurring. I don't find myself...being _scared. _Revenge? Ha. Don't make me _laugh_." purred Incora, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn, didn't know you had this evil side to you. I fucking _love_ it!" said Yume.

"I...I did. She always gets this way with Akito..." said Hinata.

"Hinata! I thought we were supposed to be siblings! How can you sit here and let them do your favorite big brother like this?!" cried Akito.

"Don't make me _laugh!_ Hinata only answers to us and Naruto! Anyone else is meaningless!" said Incora.

Temari and Ten-Ten got the huge jar of dill pickles, and Akito's eyes widened in fear.

"Please! Please oh _please_ don't hit me with the pickles! Noooo! I hate pickles!" cried Akito.

Ten-Ten tipped the jar and it was all over. Akito got a mouthful of dill pickle chips, and the look of pure rage made Yume laugh, but all the other girls scramble. The girls ran into Incora's room and locked the door. Incora sat down in front of the door.

"Incora, what the hell are you doing?! We locked it! You're fine!" said Yume.

"Akito can _pick_ locks you guys!" she exclaimed.

All the girls ran to the door and pushed themselves against it, and sure enough, Akito picked the lock on the door.

"Oh _giiiiiirls_! Come out and _hang_ with me! I'm not gonna hurt you..._much._" he taunted.

He kicked on the door and the girls could feel the door pounding against them.

"Akito! Hiashi's not going to pay for another door!"

"Fine! I got all of you. Don't worry...I'll get you. I'll get you _all!_" he laughed maniacally.

"W-what does that mean?" asked Hinata, with a little fear in her voice.

"That means we should probably camp out here all night, but seeing as this was _pickles..._all week." said Incora.

"Oh _hell_ no! I'm not afraid of Akito! He's a little bitch!" said Yume.

"Oh yeah? Then go out there with him then." said Temari.

"I _would,_ but there are 4 bitches in the way." joked Yume.

All of a sudden, Yume felt herself being shut out of the room, locked and bolted. She rolled her eyes and Akito jumped out at her. Yume was unfazed, and flipped him to the ground.

"Owwch! What the hell!?" said Akito.

"You're trying to attack me. Did you think that I was _really_ going to just fucking _let_ you?"

"...I was _hoping_ that you weren't going to be so damn strong." said Akito.

"Well, I guess you just didn't get your wish tonight. Girls! It's safe to come out! Akito ain't gonna do shit." called Yume.

The door was carefully opened, and Incora and Hinata were very shocked to say the least, at the downed Akito on the floor.

"I-if you want, we'll put your clothes in the washer." said Hinata.

"And I'll wash your hair, you big baby." said Incora.

"And _why _are we doing these things for him?" asked Yume.

"Are you _kidding!?_ Akito's hair is an untamed _beast_. We're gonna need a _brand new_ comb just to start! The challenge _alone _is tempting!" said Incora.

"...are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" asked Temari.

"Yup. We're giving Akito a makeover." said Incora.

"Like _hell_ you are!" demanded Akito.

"Akito c'mon! We're doing this to cheer up Yume, and so far it's been working." said Ten-Ten.

"And _why_ should I give a fuck?" he asked directly at Yume.

"That's it. Get him in the sink." said Yume, who wasn't up for the idea at first, but all of a sudden, thought it was the best idea ever created.

The girls picked Akito up from the ground, and led him into the kitchen. Temari sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs and began taking off all the studs in his ears. She removed his nose ball ring and his lip hoop and Incora sprayed him in the face, almost hitting Temari.

The girls laughed at Akito's expense. He tried multiple times to get up, up until Yume started guarding him with a frying pan. He sat still then, and Incora got his shampoo and opened it up. Dust came out of it.

"Um...Akito? When was the last time you washed your hair again?" asked Incora.

"Cool your shit Incora. That's _Neji's_ shampoo, and I had pranked it for when he came home, only I never _expected_ to be held down and made over against my will!" he spat.

Incora glared at him for a moment and then left to find a brand new bottle. She found one that smelled of daisies, and before Akito could object, the whole bottle was poured on his head. He grumbled as Incora started scrubbing his head, while Hinata searched for conditioner.

Ten-Ten looked at his hands.

"Akito...have you ever thought about getting a manicure?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No. And I draw the line at nails. I'm bi, not outwardly 'let's join a parade' gay." said Akito.

"Awwww...but we'd make them _so_ pretty! And you have _such_ great nails!" said Temari.

"_No._" Akito shot them down.

"Guys, we'd need a _table saw_ in order to file those bitches down. Unless y'all wanna take a trip down to the hardware store, let's stick to hair." said Yume.

The girls laughed while Akito grumbled in anger. Tobi finally came out of his room after doing homework and/or sleeping.

"Hey! It's Tobi's girlfriends and Incora-nee! What are you girls doing to cousin Akito?" he asked.

"Tobi! Save your beloved Akito!" he cried.

"Sorry cousin Akito. Tobi loves cousin, but even Tobi knows about the monster hiding inside of friend Yume. Friend Yume might try to hurt Tobi! And then who will watch Izuna!?" asked Tobi.

"Even _Tobi's_ got you pegged. Get over it Akito. We're gonna make you preeeeeeeeety!" said Ten-Ten.

After a half hour of scrubbing, fighting, drying, and complaining, the girls finally got Akito's hair manageable and clean. Temari gave him back his piercings, and he put them back in.

"Now, if you _don't_ mind, I'm going to bed before you all decide to put make up on me." said Akito.

"Well...you know...you _do_ have the nicest skin for a gay guy." said Yume.

Akito's eyes widened and he ran into his room, dead bolting it for the night. Incora and Hinata started cleaning up the kitchen with Ten-Ten, leaving Temari and Yume in Incora's room. Temari smiled at the ferret plushie on her bed. Yume plopped onto Incora's bed and picked it up. She sighed.

"I know Incora and Ten-Ten are trying to help and shit but...you know as well as they do that...I don't think this'll just _get_ better overnight." said Yume.

Temari sat down with her, and wrapped her arm around her. Yume hugged Temari tight, inhaling the familiar scent of Gaara's house on her. It just made her more sad.

"He thinks about you, you know." she said.

"Yeah? How do you know that?!" asked Yume.

"Ever since you two started dating, he became more...alert of his looks. He even started falling asleep. He talks about you in his dreams. And we all kind of sleep in the same thin walled apartment. He keeps Kankuro up every night. And it's been that way since you two split." said Temari.

Yume shed a single tear thinking about how this might be affecting Gaara, and shed more just thinking about him period. Temari rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry Yume. I hope that you know...he didn't leave you because he wanted to. He felt that he had to. It's...a defensive instinct to him..."

"A...defensive instinct?"

"Something he does to protect himself. He felt that you were a threat. I'm sorry that he couldn't see that you weren't. It's _really_ not his fault..." said Temari.

The two girls went out to the living room with Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Incora, who all were sitting on the couch with Tobi and Izuna on the floor.

"C'mon Yume! No horror though. We have a baby here." said Incora.

"Awwww...you're absolutely _no_ fun sometimes, you know that?" said Yume.

Incora shook her head at Yume, who sat on the floor with Izuna, who climbed up into her lap.

"No, no! Uh...Izuna...you _really_ don't wanna do that..." said a weirded out Yume.

Izuna ignored her and hugged her chest tightly. Yume awkwardly patted his back, and wrenched him off of her. He began to cry until she released him. He crawled back into her arms.

"This...is the weirdest experience of my life." said Yume.

"Best to let Izuna go where Izuna wants friend Yume. Izuna gets mad when Izuna wants something. Tobi thinks Izuna gets that from Sasuke." said Tobi.

"_Great. _This is _definitely_ Sasuke's child." said Yume sarcastically.

The girls spent the rest of the night watching T.V, up until it was time to go to bed. Hinata thought it would be best if she went back to the mansion, much to everyone's dismay, Ten-Ten and Incora went into Neji's room to sleep, and Yume found herself a sleeping buddy in Izuna for the night, along with Temari in Incora's room.

Yume laid down in her underwear, while Izuna fell asleep ontop of her chest.

"I don't think I'll get used to this. Ever." said Yume.

"Calm down Yume...It's only for the night. Just...try and make him feel comfortable." said Temari.

"Why would I do that? He'll come back!"

"Yume, for the love of god! Try! The faster he falls asleep, the faster it'll be morning." said Temari.

Yume growled and rubbed his back. He nuzzled further into her chest.

"Yup. He's Sasuke's son alright. Clings to me like a magnet. Maybe it has to do with my mom." said Yume.

"Maybe. Yume, what are you gonna do?" asked Temari.

"Oh, he'll probably get off me when we drop him off tomorrow."

"No, not Izuna...about...Gaara. Are you gonna talk to him?" she asked.

"...I don't know Temari. I don't know if I can stomach anything he would have to say, and I really don't want to have to beat him. He still _is_ your brother after all" said Yume.

Temari nodded and turned over in the bed. Yume looked up at Incora's ceiling, tears falling out of her face. She thought to herself that she wasn't going to go to sleep, but her body said otherwise. She fell asleep with the sleeping Izuna on her chest at around 2, her mind still a mess of emotions.

She woke up to Temari shaking her arm. Izuna was gone, probably because of Incora or Tobi to get ready.

"What time is it?" asked Yume.

"Time for you to get your ass up." said Temari.

Yume rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. She get dressed for school, and decided not to walk with Incora and Ten-Ten to her house. She ended up at school before all the rest of the girls. She went lazily to her locker and opened it. She got her homework which she already did in class the day before and closed it. Gaara appeared before her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk. I don't think we should have left it the way we did." said Gaara.

"How _should_ we have left it Gaara? With me being more _hurt_? Excuse me for not being a little bitch."

"I...I deserve that. Yume...I...don't want this."

"Don't want _what?"_

"_This. _Us...not being together. It feels...empty...like a world with no people."

"Gaara...all I wanted was to be with you..." said Yume.

Gaara hugged Yume and kissed her passionately in the middle of the hall, they didn't even care. Yume had her Gaara, and Gaara had the love of his life back in his arms. Gaara broke this kiss to see a blushing Yume. Another first for her.

"I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Yume.

"I was wrong. About a lot. Mostly that you would...hurt me."

"Gaara, I would _never_ hurt you. I _love_ you."

"...I...want you to be the one to teach me how to love you back." said Gaara.

"...are you _sure?"_ she asked.

"Yume, you are the only girl that could ever love me in the way I want to be loved in. I believe that...and if you do too, then I'll never leave your side again." said Gaara.

And with that, Yume happily jumped into Gaara's arms. He propped her up by holding onto her legs, and Yume wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. A final tear left her eye, and it was like she was in her own little world, with her Gaara. Incora and Ten-Ten looked on, happy with their work.

Yume got her Gaara back. This time, with the power of Yume's love and understanding, hopefully he was here to stay.


	16. Neji Wakes Up, Kiba Goes Down

Yume and Gaara were fixed! They had been doing loads better now, and Incora never saw Yume more happy. Except _maybe_ when chili day came back around. Another month rolled by into the second marking period, and Incora's valiant homework efforts earned both her and Neji A's for last marking period. It made her happy, but she was _exhausted. _She was on her way to visit Neji like she had been since he got there.

She opened up his door to see him there, hair kind of tamed, seeing as the nurses took turns brushing it, but it was still not the level of sleekness that only Neji could muster. They sat him up, and he wasn't on life support anymore. He was breathing on his own now, which was a great improvement from where he was. Tobi and Akito were right behind her, Akito coming because he hadn't seen Neji in a while, and Tobi coming so Incora could take him to Yume's afterwards.

"How is he today?" asked Akito.

"He seems to be breathing normally now. One of the nurses _swore_ they felt him swat them away from his hair yesterday." joked Incora.

"Ha. What I wouldn't give to see that right now. Least that way we'd know he's okay." said Akito.

Incora nodded in agreement, thinking about how that would look. She went up to Neji and took his hand in hers. She brought his hand up to her face and rubbed up against it. It felt cold, it was probably quite numb. She brought it back down.

"Grades came back today. Neji and I are getting A's. He better appreciate all the hard work I've been doing for both of us." said Incora.

All of a sudden, the most amazing thing happened. Incora felt a squeeze on her hand! She looked at her hand to see Neji squeezing it. Her eyes widened as Neji began to stir.

"Akito! Look! He's squeezing my hand! I think he's waking up!" Incora exclaimed.

Neji groaned as he fluttered his eyes open to see Incora, Akito, and Tobi staring right back at him. Incora squealed and hugged her brother in a teary embrace. Tobi did the same along his waist, tears and all. Akito gave Neji a pat on the head, fighting his tears back to the death. It wasn't working, and Neji saw the slightest tear escape off his face. Neji smirked at Akito as he rubbed Incora's back and patted Tobi's head.

Akito, not being able to take it anymore, left to find Doctor Tsunade, tears of happiness streaking down his face. Back in the room, Incora was hysterical.

"Neji! Thank sweet merciful _God!_ Or Kami! Jashin! _Some_body! I thought you would be in that coma forever! I thought...you'd never wake up...I have so much to tell you! There are so many people to tell! You don't know how _happy_ I am to see you!" said Incora.

"Tobi is so happy to see Neji-nii alive! Tobi missed Neji-nii! Not as much as Incora-nee, but Tobi missed Neji-nii still!"

Neji smirked and was finally given air to breathe. Just then, Tsunade came in, a grin plastered on her face.

"You're awake! That's great Neji! Now, it's going to take a few hours for your vocal cords to get used to your body being active again, and unfortunately, the bullet you received temporarily paralyzed you from the waist down." said Tsunade.

Neji panicked for a moment or two, but understood, seeing as his body still felt pretty numb.

"Tobi is going to get cousin Akito to take Tobi to Mama Yoshino's house. Then Tobi can tell Mama Yoshino, friend Yume, friend Shikamaru, _and_ friend Deidara!" said Tobi.

Akito rolled his eyes, and thought it best that he _did_ leave with Tobi, so Neji didn't see him crying any longer. He didn't want Neji to think that he _missed_ him or anything.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Neji...I...I was _so_ worried." said Incora.

Neji nodded his head knowingly. The tears would not stop falling, she was so relived. Neji was _okay._

"Incora, visiting time is over. We have many tests to run now that Neji's awake." said Tsunade.

Incora nodded and gave a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, tears of his own coming out. The one time in months that he had seen his beloved twin, and it had been cut short. He wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

"Don't worry Neji. I'll be back, with Ten-Ten." said Incora, on the verge of tears.

He nodded and she left the hospital. She was all smiles now, happier than she's been. She went into the compound, as happy as she was, and her smile quickly turned into a confused frown when she opened the door to her house and saw Akito sitting there with Kiba.

"Your dog toy's been sitting here, waiting for you since school got out I guess. Take him if you will. I already told him about Neji." said Akito.

Incora nodded and took Kiba into her room and closed the door.

"This is sad Incora." Kiba started.

"What are you talking about now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"The fact that the only time I can get with you is if I personally come to your house. I can't even see you during school time seeing as your so busy hanging with _everyone else_." said Kiba.

"Kiba...Tobi got _kidnapped_, Neji _and_ Shikamaru got shot, Neji's been in a coma, and Yume and Gaara have been on the rocks. Ex_cuse_ me if I wanted to help my friends and family." said Incora.

"That's the _thing_ Incora! It's almost like we're not in a relationship anymore. You won't let me in on _anything_. Tobi got kidnapped, I could have helped. Neji in a coma? I could have helped you through it. Instead, you let _Suigetsu_ help you."

"And now we get to the problem. More of your jealousy. Kiba, I couldn't ask you to endanger yourself like that for us. Infiltrating the Uchiha home was _Yume's_ idea in the first place. _She_ chose who went, not me. If I had, do you think, for one second, that I wouldn't have taken you?! Do you think _Neji_ would have gone?!" said Incora.

"Incora, that's not the _point!_ _I'm_ supposed to be your boyfriend! We haven't..._been_ together since school started! It's not I'm asking for a lot! What do I have to do to have you spend some _time_ with me?!" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, I don't know what to say! A lot has happened this past year. I've been...doing important things...I'm...I'm _sorry."_

"So what, everything and everybody is more important than spending time with your boyfriend now?!" asked Kiba.

"I never _said_ that! Kiba, don't twist my words! I'm _just_ saying that my brothers being in trouble is a _little_ more important." said Incora.

"I see my answer. Whatever Incora. Do what you want." said Kiba.

Kiba left, slamming the door in the process. He passed by the glaring Akito.

"What the hell happened in there?" he asked.

"Incora showed her true colors today. Tell her to call me when she gets her priorities in order." said Kiba.

"Why don't you get the fuck out until you learn _when_ to pick fights? You must not be very smart. You're lucky I'm allowing you to walk out of here. If she's in there crying, you're gonna _get_ it." said Akito.

Kiba rolled his eyes and walked out, slamming the door. Akito opened up Incora's door to see her sitting there, dumbfounded.

"You okay Incora?" asked Akito.

"I don't even _know. _I feel sad, but I _don't._ It' like I should be mad at him, because he's being ridiculous, but at the same time I don't want him to be mad at me..."said Incora.

"That's called _frustration._ It happens sometimes in a relationship. Kiba's _probably_ mad because you haven't spend _any_ time with him. Like at all. I've seen more of Yume, Suigetsu, and even _Shikamaru_ than I've seen of your dog toy."

"That's exactly why he's mad, and I know that. And Yume, Suigetsu and Shikamaru invited _themselves._ It's not my fault Kiba doesn't do that. That being said, if I had my way, I wouldn't have _anyone_ come over while Neji was in a coma."

"And how would you have been if _that_ happened? A sad sack. The way I see it, they _all_ did you a favor." said Akito.

"Yeah...and now Kiba's mad at me, and I know why...it's just...god...why do I feel like _I'm_ the man in this relationship?"

"Because as of now, you are? Don't feel too bad about it. Your big cuz is the man of his relationship too! Maybe it was meant to be between us Hyugas in this house. I don't know how to explain Neji, but it seems to work for _us._" said Akito.

"_Thanks._" said Incora.

"No problemo little cuz. You _know_ I live to make you laugh, and pick on Neji at the the same time."Akito smiled and nodded.

He scooped her up to her surprise and carried her out to the living room, most likely to take her mind off of Kiba.

"Let _go_ of me doofus!" laughed Incora.

"You know, I _hear_ you saying that, but I _know_ you don't mean it. You _love_ me. Especially when I pick you up!"

"You _know_ that's the one thing I _hate!_"

"What? I can't hear you over your misguided, but heavy affection that you have for me." said Akito with a chuckle.

Although Akito made her laugh heavily with his usual dumb-assery, she still went to bed angry. Which was unfortunate, because she had received the best news of her life that day. It was surprising what one person could do to a mood if it was the right person.

Incora went into school the next day to see Kiba look at her briefly, and then turn away from her in anger. Incora glared at him, and went into her first hour in a sour mood. Sasuke looked over at her.

"Doll face? What's wrong with _you_? You look mad." he asked.

"_Please_ don't talk to me today Sasuke...I just don't feel like talking to any more boys." said Incora.

"Ah, I see. A dog boy problem. That guy always seemed to be territorial and oversensitive. _I_ could have told you that he was too immature for a relationship." said Sasuke.

"Do you _actually_ think I would have listened to you?" said Incora.

"Aw, that's cold. Alright, fair enough. I'll leave you alone." said Sasuke.

Incora rolled her eyes and acknowledged his misguided kindness toward her. She honestly couldn't care less. Only Kiba could make her feel like this, the angriest she's ever been. The bell rung, and Incora met up with Yume and Deidara.

"Hey Incora! Is it true!? Is Neji awake?" asked Yume.

"Yeah...I didn't know you cared like that." said Incora.

"I don't! I just...I'm glad ass boy pulled through for you and Ten-Ten. Is that a problem?" asked Yume.

"Yume's starting to _like_ him un! I can see that yeah?" said Deidara.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara!" said Yume frantically.

"I have other problems anyway..." said Incora.

"What?! What problems? Is it a Kiba problem?" asked Yume.

"I would understand if it was hmm. You haven't exactly been spending time together lately yeah? Maybe he feels unimportant un." said Deidara.

"I _told_ you you should've thrown some ass his way! But at the same time, he _can't_ be mad after all the shit that went down in the last few months to you." said Yume.

"Yeah, well he is."

"And how do _you_ feel about this yeah?" asked Deidara.

"I _feel_ that he's being stupid." said Incora.

"He's a guy. They act stupid by nature. But still, you have to fix this. You two are too cute to be mad at each other." said Yume.

"Why should _I_ have to be the one fix it!?"

"Because it's obvious that you're the _man_ in your relationship."

"Why does everyone keep _saying_ that!?" asked Incora as she went into 2nd hour.

Yume and Deidara shrugged and ran off to their 2nd hour. Incora went and sat with Karin, Shino and Lee as the bell rung to start the hour.

"Incora, Kiba tells me there's a problem between you two." said Shino.

"Word gets around fast. Yeah, apparently. Apparently _my_ brothers being kidnapped and having a brush with death isn't as important as being with him, and _I_ should have put all of that on hold to spend some time with him." said Incora.

"Are you sure that is what he said Incora?" asked Lee.

"Basically Lee. He's just mad because we haven't spend a lot of time together. And I can't help that! A lot has happened! I can't just put everything on hold to see how he's feeling. I know I messed up, I should have spent some time with him. But with everything happening, I _really_ didn't want to see anyone." said Incora.

"And yet there was the week Suigetsu followed you home." said Shino in Kiba's defense.

"I _know _that. He invited _himself_ to my house, and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried locking him out, but Akito kind of likes him, so he kept letting him back in _just_ to bug me! I admit, I should have spent time with him when I was helping Yume, but I can't change the past now." said Incora.

"At least you can admit that you did something wrong. Have you tried talking to him?" asked Karin.

"Like he would actually listen to me right now..." said Incora.

"Kiba's not usually one to listen to reason. He acts on his own emotions, and he wants his words to be heard, _and_ to be the last words in an argument. I know, we've had many. And he usually gets over it if A, you apologize, or B, he realizes he's wrong or overreacting. Whichever one applies to the situation." said Shino.

Incora took this into consideration. She already kind of knew these things about Kiba, but they never really had a real argument before. And she _really_ wasn't trying to dwell on it seeing as Neji was finally awake, and she promised him Ten-Ten after school today.

The bell rung, and Incora went into her 3rd hour with the same attitude stuck on her face. Nothing changed it. Not even sitting next to Suigetsu. Not today.

"Hey cheeks. What's wrong? Talk to me." said Suigetsu.

"I don't _want_ to. It's _because_ I talk to you that I even got into this mess." said Incora.

"Kiba's jealousy _finally_ catch up to ya? I'm sorry that I was just trying to be a friend."

"I know that Suigetsu...I'm not even mad at you. I'm...mad at me. I should have let him in, instead I shut him out, and let everyone else, even Sasuke, in."

"Really? Damn. Why'd you go do that? I thought he was just being stupid! Now he's gonna hate _all_ of us. Not that I really care." said Suigetsu.

"I don't know! The people I _did_ let in, let _themselves_ in. I was set on being alone until Neji woke, but you _all_ insisted. All but him. He felt that I should have let him in on my own. I know he does."

"You probably should have. Inuzuka's always been on the sensitive side. He just has this dumb jock personality to cover it all up." said Sasuke.

"For the first time in your miserable life, you're right Sasuke. He _is_ sensitive." said Suigetsu.

The bell rung, and Incora realized that she spent most of her time in 3rd hour talking about Kiba. It wasn't a bad thing, seeing as she was starting to see why he acted the way he did. She knew she would end up being the one to apologize.

Incora almost wanted to skip and go see Neji. But she couldn't do that with Yume or Ten-Ten, who were in this class. As much as she didn't want to see Kiba yet, she went in. She sat next to Kiba who refused to look at her. She didn't even care. The two stayed silent towards each other, creating tension at the table.

"You guys, this is fucking _retarded_. You guys need to make up." said Yume.

"Yume, tell your friend that I'll make up with her when she realizes whats important." said Kiba.

Incora rolled her eyes, and didn't even dignify that with a response, seeing he wanted to continue being childish.

"So...I heard Neji was awake!" said Ten-Ten, frantically wanting to change the subject.

"...yes. I _know_ that because I'vebeen _busy _keeping tabs on him." Incora shot, meant to hit Kiba. He glared at her.

"I know one thing. If you guys aren't going to be nice to each other, you better shut the fuck up! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you too firing shots at each other. Makes the the whole table awkward." said Yume.

"Fine." they both said.

"Incora, wanna go see Neji together?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yup. I sure do." those were the last words spoken by Incora throughout the rest of class.

The bell rung, signaling lunch, and Kiba decided against sitting at the table. He instead sat alone, up until his little sister came and sat with him.

"Why aren't we sitting at the table?" asked Subaki.

"Because Incora's over there, and nobody wants to see her."

"Kiba, what the hell's going on between you two that you let _that_ come out of your mouth about her?"

"Incora and I had a fight yesterday. About what's most important in her life. Apparently I'm not one of those things because she hasn't talked to me in months."

"Kiba, her _brother_ was in a _coma. _Didn't she find out he was awake yesterday?"

"Yeah...and yet she found time for Suigetsu _and_ Yume's relationship problems."

"The way I heard it, Suigetsu invited himself into Incora's house, even though she locked him out several times."

"...she still could have at least talked to me. She's been avoiding me like I had a disease." said Kiba.

"Kiba, if either Me, Ma, or Hana was in a coma and you thought the whole thing was your fault, would you talk to _anyone_?"asked Subaki.

"I...suppose not. I wouldn't want to hear the same things over and over again."

"Then how the fuck do you sound right now!? Incora's going through things, you've known that since Tobi came up missing! And now you want to add onto her problems? Some boyfriend _you_ are. Where they do that at Kiba? You couldn't have picked a better week to do it either!? Neji _just_ woke up, and the first thing _she's_ gotta stress about is _your_ ass?!" fired Subaki.

She got up and left Kiba to his thoughts. Could he have been wrong? No, Subaki's just blowing steam. He _can't_ be wrong about this. Incora was the one who was wrong.

Lunch ended, and Incora saw Kiba stomp into 5th hour. She didn't care. She went to 5th hour with a annoyed look on her face. She was sick of this. She got on the bench lift and pressed way more than she should have today. She angrily completed 2 sets, but the weight got to her after that. She dropped it on herself by accident and was trapped until Yume lifted it off of her.

"Girl what the hell is your deal? You _know_ you don't press this! Don't have Kiba make you into a fool."said Yume.

"I'm sorry...I just. I'm tired of this. I...guess I took my anger out on the bench press." said Incora.

"Well _next_ time I suggest the _punching bag!_" said Yume.

"Alright, alright. Next time I will just hit the bag!" said Incora.

"Good. Honestly, you _need_ to make up with him! This whole shit is ridiculous!"

"Well, when Kiba wants to stop, I'll be ready."

Yume rolled her eyes and Kiba glared at her as he heard his name. Yet, beyond the obviously angry face, he could read the confused emotions in Incora's face. What was once annoyance turned to sadness by 6th hour.

A week passed by. Incora was starting to miss Kiba. She saw him in 6th hour again today, only this day, after class was over, he hugged her.

"Baby, we need to talk when you get back from seeing Neji. Please come by." he whispered in her ear.

Incora agreed, seeing as she was tired of this fight. She walked to the hospital up to Neji's room, where he looked at her and smiled and waved. She sat down on his bed next to him.

"Neji, I don't know what I'm doing anymore." said Incora.

Neji looked at her confusingly.

"Kiba is still ignoring me. I don't know what to do about it. He wants to talk to me when I get out of here, but I don't know if I'm going to go or not. He's been mad for so long...so why _should_ I even give him the time of day?"

Incora laid in Neji's lap while he stroked her hair. She sighed.

"Go." she heard his voice.

She got up, astounded. Did her brother finally decide to speak?

"Neji? Did you just say something?" she asked.

"Go Incora. You love Kiba, and he loves you. So go. You _have_ to. For your sake and his." she heard him speak for the first time in months.

"But Neji...you.."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine here. And one more thing. Tell the nurses to leave me alone. They're messing up my hair." said Neji.

"Oh Neji, they're only trying to help. Your hair looked a wreak without them."

"You lie. My hair looks _ridiculous_." said Neji.

"I'll be back Neji. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get your boyfriend." said Neji.

Incora left out of the room just in time to see Ten-Ten go in. She smiled at her, and Ten-Ten happily went in, about to be surprised.

Meanwhile, Kiba was still skeptical about what he just did. Did he do the right thing in asking Incora to come over? As he was thinking about it, Subaki came into the room, still as pissed at him as Incora.

"Are you still being a dumbass?"

"No. I never _was_." fired Kiba.

"Let me put this in another way. Are you and Incora okay yet?" she asked.

"No."

"Then you're still being a dumbass, and you still need to fix this." said Subaki.

"In the process of it, thank _you_ very much. I invited her over after she visits Neji."

"And you _actually_ think that she's going to gave you the time of day right now? Ha. You're funny as fuck, did you know that?"

"What do you _mean?!_ Of _course_ she will! I mean she still loves me." said Kiba.

"She may still love you, but she's been annoyed with you all week. And you haven't _exactly_ been nice to her either." said Subaki.

"That's why I'm going to talk to her. Hopefully she'll apologize, and we'll go back to normal."

"_She_ needs to apologize?! No Kiba. _You_ need to apologize. You are acting fucking _retarded._"

"How can you side against your own brother?!" asked Kiba.

"Easily. You're acting like a girl. Incora has been going through hell, and instead of understanding her, you give her _more_ shit!"

"Subaki, she had all the time in the _world_ to come see me! She made time for _everyone!_ Sasuke, Suigetsu, Yume! _I'm_ supposed to be her boyfriend! I'm supposed to be able spend time with her too!" said Kiba.

"Kiba, _get this through your fucking head!_ All those people Incora 'made time for,' helped themselves to her time. Suigetsu bugged and annoyed her relentlessly for a week against her will, because he c_ared_ about her. When was the last time _you_ did anything spontaneous! Gaara dumped Yume and she was spiraling towards depression! And last time I checked, Yume and Incora were best friends _way _before you two started dating. And for your information, Sasuke was an extension of Tobi who was _kidnapped! _So before you go pointing _all_ your fingers at Incora, _get your shit straight!_"snapped Subaki.

She left her shocked brother alone in his room, grabbing Akamaru and slamming his door. He laid down in his bed in thought. What seemed like hours later, his mother bashed his door open and scooted Incora in.

"Now I wanna hear some _making up _in here! How are you ever gonna have pups one day if you're mad at each other?!" asked Tsume.

"Ma! Go _away._" said Kiba.

"Don't _make _me beat you boy. I'll put you in a worse mood than the one you've _been_ in!"

"Yes Ma, I know."

And with that she closed the door. Kiba sat up in his bed and motioned for her to sit down.

"First off, let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I knew that the things in your life were affecting you, and I didn't put enough effort in to be a good boyfriend. Subaki made me realize that...I've been acting a little clingy...and I'm sorry." said Kiba.

"Kiba...I'm sorry too. I should have reached out to you more. I was so focused on everything and everybody that...I...forgot that you too are also important to me. You shouldn't have had to invite yourself over to check on me. I should have told you. I should have realized how much you yourself would have been worried about me." said Incora.

"Oh babe...you have nothing to be sorry about...I shouldn't have given you anymore shit than you already had..." said Kiba.

Kiba hugged her tightly. She hugged back tighter, kissing him briefly.

"I'm sorry Kiba." said Incora.

"I'm sorry too Incora." said Kiba.

Kiba kissed her again, laying her down in his bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to wrestle with his tongue. They broke the kiss and he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Do you...do you want to do this? We don't have to." said Kiba.

Incora grabbed him and pulled him down for another kiss. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, blushing madly as Kiba looked at her, blushing as well.

"I'm ready Kiba. And I love you." said Incora with lust in her eyes.

"I love you too." said Kiba as he kissed down her neck and placed his hand underneath her shirt.

Incora started walking home, her heart a flutter. She had done it. She had given herself fully to Kiba. And she felt that now they would be closer than ever. It made her feel good just thinking about it. She was in love, no doubt about that.

She's known that. But now she wasn't a virgin anymore, and instead of feeling guilty, she felt proud. Happy as ever that she didn't regret losing it to him at all. She opened the door to see Akito on the couch. She turned away from him and tried to run into her room.

"Freeze." he said.

Incora stopped dead in her tracks and stood in the hallway while Akito looked at her skeptically.

"Is it safe to assume that you and your dog toy made up?" asked Akito.

"Y-yes...we did." said Incora.

"_And_ you fucked him, _didn't_ you."

"W-What?!" she asked frantically.

"C'mon Incora, you know I can smell virgins a mile away. Plus the way you tried to run straight into your room without talking to me? _Suspect._ Lets not forget the flustered look on your face, like you've been blushing a lot. Admit it so we can be done with it." said Akito.

"I...y-yes...we...had sex."

"Great. Now, go to your room so I can process if this is a good thing, or a bad thing." said Akito.

Incora blushed and went into her room. She shut her door and leaned up against it, thinking about the events that just happened. She jumped into her bed and melted into it. She didn't care about getting in trouble. She enjoyed herself today. One of the best days of her life. She fell asleep thinking about it.

Incora woke up in a fuzz, even more cranky that she fell asleep with no food in her system. Akito came in to probably wake her up, but it was too late.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I wanted to tell you face to face that it's cool that you and your dog toy...ya know. I'm not like mad or anything. I just...think it's a good idea for you to go on the pill or something...the last thing we need is _another_ baby. We're already taking care of Sasuke's mistake. We done need another one..." said Akito.

"I...guess that would okay. I mean, I don't want kids before I get out of college or anything...but don't worry Akito...if anything you have Neji to worry bout before me."

"Don't _I_ know it...but don't think you're out of the woods yet. There is to be _no fucking _at this house. That's why I go to Sai's. We have immature ones here and the _last_ thing that needs to happen is mental scarring. For Tobi or Izuna."

"Actually Akito...only Izuna. Technically because of the trip...Tobi has seen everyone of our friends naked." confessed Incora nervously.

"What. The fuck. Did you guys do there? And _why_ wasn't I invited." he said, relieving the tension.

"It's a loooong story. Let's just say Yume is unpredictable and Tobi and everyone else has no choice but to go along for the ride."

"I _really_ wanna hang with this chick." said Akito with a smile.

"Wait...what time is it?" asked Incora.

"Time for you to race me to the bathroom."

"Akito...you shower _annually._ And if I'm not mistaken, we washed your hair like a couple weeks ago when the girls were over."

"I knowww...but don't think I don't notice how sad you are when you go to the bathroom every morning and you don't have Neji to fight with. And I know that it's gonna be a while before you actually can seeing as he's bringing a wheelchair home with him." said Akito.

"And so you thought to come wake me up to say..." she started before she flew out of bed.

If it was a race Akito wanted, a race he'll get. Akito laughed and bolted right after her. Incora ran straight for the door when she felt herself being picked up and pushed out of the way. Akito tried walking into the bathroom, but Incora grabbed his leg and he fell to the floor.

She pulled him away and ran into the bathroom. She locked it and began her shower. When she got out,

Akito scared the poor girl and she fell to the ground. He laughed at her, and she glared venom at him. She got up and walked into her room.

She got dressed and went to wake up Tobi and Izuna. The two were already dressed and ready to go.

"Hi Incora-nee! Is Incora-nee ready to go take Izuna to friend Yume's?" asked Tobi.

"Yes Tobi, let's go."

The two walked down the street to Yume's house. Tobi knocked on Yume's door to see Shikaku in his apron, who took the baby from his hands. He said nothing, and he went back into the house before the

two could even talk to him. Yume came out, rolling her eyes.

"My dad's in deep shit this morning. Mom found him hiding in the bathroom." said Yume.

"What's wrong with..." started Incora.

"With a nudie magazine in his hand. And his pants to his ankles. Needless to say, dad got his _Ass. Whupped._" said Yume.

"Oh..._oh._ Uh...but don't your parents..." said Incora.

"Hell if _I_ know! I don't listen in on their lives or anything like that. Anyway, did you make up with Kiba yet?" asked Yume.

"That's a long story in which I don't want to talk about with Tobi here." said Incora.

"Ooooh sounds _juicy_" said Yume.

"Tobi is going to go to class now! Tobi loves you!" said Tobi, who hugged them both.

"So, did you _fuck_ him or something?" asked Yume.

"...yeah." confessed Incora.

"Well, good for you girl! I'm _so_ proud! You're finally a woman huh? Damn, took you long enough!"

"...aren't you still a virgin?"

"One of the only ones left unfortunately. But who the fuck cares?! I'll get some eventually!" said Yume.

Incora smiled at her best friend as the entered 1st hour. Incora was happy, even though she had to sit next to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke! Nice day isn't it?" said Incora with a smile.

"What's got you all smiley? Have you finally made up with the Inuzuka?" he asked.

"If you _must_ know, yes. We did settle our differences yesterday..."

"...and then you guys fucked." he finished her sentence.

"What? No! I..."

"Whatever doll face. No skin off _my_ nose if you want to lie to yourself."

Incora rolled her eyes and began paying attention, trying to ignore the wolf whistles coming from Sasuke throughout the period. They may not _exactly_ be friends, but one thing Sasuke _loved_ to do, was make jokes at Incora's expense. It was a _start._

1st hour ended, and Sasuke stopped Incora at the last minute instead of her going to walk with Yume and Deidara.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"I just thought you should know...that red headed guy Yume beat up last year? The one who graduated with Kankuro? He's been sniffing around here. I think he's looking for her." said Sasuke.

"You mean..._Sasori?!_" asked Incora.

"That's the guy, yeah...he used to hang out with my brother and his friends Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, and Hidan. Ever since Yume _brutalized_ him, he hasn't been around much. E_specially_ after he found out that Deidara was dating Itachi. Just keep an eye out, that's all."

"Aww Sasuke, you actually _care_ about someone other than yourself?" joked Incora.

"Nah, I'm doing this for _my_ benefit. If he say...stomps your _face,_ I won't have anything to stare at anymore." said Sasuke.

"Gee, I should feel _so_ special."

"You should. Not a lot of girls attract my attention like you do." said Sasuke.

"Eww." gagged Incora.

Sasuke smiled and chuckled to himself as he went into his second hour. There was no time at all to warn Yume, and even though Sasuke gave her a reason to smile about it, this was a serious situation. After what Yume did to him, Incora wasn't worried about him harming them, but what she _did_ worry about was what would happen if Deidara was exposed to his ex after trying to make it with Itachi.

She entered 2nd hour with her mind confused, but ready to pay attention.

"Hello Incora! Am I right in assuming that you and Kiba are okay now?" asked Lee.

"I haven't heard anything negative about Incora from Kiba this morning...I _did_ hear _something_ though." said Shino, who smirked at the blushing Incora.

"Oh...he told you about that?" said Incora nervously.

"Written all over his face. How could he not?" asked Shino.

"Well, I'm just glad that they're finally okay. Honestly, all that anger wasn't healthy for either one of you." said Karin.

"I suppose Karin." said Incora.

The bell rung, ending 2nd hour, and everything in her body was screaming out 'Warn Yume.' The more she thought about it, the more the potential damage to Sasori made her smile. She entered 3rd hour, sitting next to Suigetsu as usual.

"Hey cheeks! That smile on your face must either mean you're thinkin of ol' Suigetsu, or you and Kiba finally made up. So which one is it today?" said Suigetsu.

"I made up with Kiba. Never in my life will I smile because you were in my mind." said Incora.

"No love? Such a shame. I'm a great catch!" said Suigetsu.

"When pigs fly Suigetsu. When pigs fly." said Incora.

Suigetsu laughed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Well _well_. You didn't tell Suigetsu _everything_ did you?" taunted Sasuke.

"Ooh. What did you leave out?" asked Suigetsu.

"_Nothing_." stated Incora more to Sasuke then to Suigetsu.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Suigetsu looked skeptical at first, but brushed it off as 3rd hour ended. Incora started walking to 4th hour, when she saw a tall familiar red head walking up to her.

She tried turning around and walking the other way, but he caught glimpse of her before she could even make it to her door.

"Don't _even_ think about it purple eyes. Come _here._" he said.

She turned around to see Sasori, looking better than he did last year, but still had a bandage over his nose. Most likely a permanent change to his face. She stayed in place, and motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Please. Don't act like I'm gonna even waste my energy. I just want you to tell that bitch Yume that I'm coming for her. Tell her she should be scared." stated Sasori before walking away.

Incora rolled her eyes. Yume's not scared of _anything._ But nonetheless, seeing Sasori get pounded again _would_ be funny to see. She went into 4th hour with an indifferent face on. She sat next to Yume who wrapped her arm around her.

"Hey, what's wrong with _you?_ This isn't the mood you should be in after losing your _virginity._" said Yume so everyone can hear.

"Really?!" asked Ten-Ten with a grin on her face.

"What?! Really Incora? _You?_" asked Shikamaru.

Kiba blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Lee stayed silent. As did Chouji and Karin, out of lack of care about the subject.

"So _that's_ what you were trying to hide from me eh?" said Suigetsu.

"No, _that's_ not what was bothering me, thank you _everyone_. Honestly, I was _just_ cornered by Sasori."

"What?! Red headed bitch Sasori? The one I almost murdered last year?" asked Yume.

"We told me to tell you to watch your back, like you should be scared or something." said Incora.

"Straight the fuck up? He's _really_ trying to get beat the fuck down again?" asked Yume.

"I don't know, I don't care. Just try not to get into a fight with him _again._ I _really_ don't want to get beat again." said Shikamaru.

"Oh, shut the fuck up Shika! Mom's beatings are the _last_ of my worries. If that motherfucker wants more ass whuppin, I'm all for it!" said Yume.

"I knew that you would." said Incora.

The bell rung, ending 4th hour. Now that Yume was up to speed, Sasori would be in for a _little_ surprise if he ever came near her or Deidara again. It made Incora smirk just thinking about it, but she knew Yume's rage wasn't _anything _to laugh at.

Incora entered lunch with a clear conscious. She and Kiba were okay, Neji was awake now, Tobi was safe, and Yume was happy. Nothing could change her mood now.

_Nothing._


	17. Yume's Birthday

Another month passed. Thursday, February 12th. The day before Yume and Shikamaru's birthday. Incora _wanted_ to plan something _wonderful _for them, like they did for her and Neji. Speaking _of_ Neji, he was _finally_ going to be released today. Incora got all giddy just thinking about it.

She finished their homework and _flew_ out of the living room to see a confused Akito.

"Where the hell are _you_ going in such a damn hurry?" asked Akito.

"Today's the day Akito. He's coming home today." exclaimed Incora.

"Oh really? Well, go get the broken bastard!" said Akito.

She rolled her eyes and ran out of the house. She began her walk to the hospital. She walked into the building and down the halls of the hospital, happy that it was going to be for the last time. She opened the door to see him in his chair, Tsunade standing with Neji's filled out checkout form in her hand.

"Finally, I'd like to say congratulations to you Neji Hyuga. You have healed perfectly, besides your paralyzed legs. I'll need to see you about your surgery next week. Until then,unfortunately...you're stuck in the chair young man." said Tsunade.

"Yes milady." said Neji.

"And to _you_ Incora. You mustn't let your brother out of sight. He is to do _no_ heavy lifting, and one of you is going to have to help him in and out of the bath. He is to have _no showers._ There is a chance he might drown." said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am. No heavy lifting, bathing help." said Incora.

"Great. Now, get him _home_. He hasn't _shut up_ about the place." said Tsunade.

Incora smiled and grabbed onto his chair, before Tsunade stopped them for one last time.

"Oh! Almost forgot one more thing. Neji is _not_ to leave Akito's custody until we get him _out_ of that wheelchair. He can go to school, because he'll have you. But nowhere else, got it?" said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am." said Incora to Neji's dismay.

Incora happily rolled her brother out of the hospital and down the streets to the compound.

"I _can_ do it myself you know. I don't have rely on you for everything." said Neji.

"I know. It's just that...your..condition makes me feel so...helpless. I can't do anything for you for that...so I'll help you with everything I can. No matter what you say." said Incora.

"I know you will Incora. You're you, and more importantly, your my big sister. You'll _never_ leave me alone because of that."

"You act like you _want_ me to."

"...Noooo, I never said _that _per _say._"

"Good. Because you've been unintentionally making me your slave ever since you slipped into a coma. With there only being a few months left, I _should_ make you do _my_ homework for the rest of the year. But if I do that, I won't _ever_ graduate." joked Incora.

"Don't _make_ me beat you. I'll do it. Don't think I won't just because I'm disabled." said Neji.

"Bring it on wheels!" she challenged.

The two happily argued all the way down the streets to the compound, where Hinata, Hanabi, and Akito were waiting at the entrance.

"W-welcome home Neji." said Hinata.

"Hmph. That's a good look for you Neji. Nice and _broken._ Gives you less of a chance to run." said Hanabi, who went back up the mansion.

"Typical little monster greeting. Despite what she said, it _is_ good to see ya Neji." said Akito.

"Thank you Akito. I'm glad to be home." said Neji.

Incora wheeled him into the house, Akito following him. She wheeled him into his room, and Akito picked him up and sat him up on his bed.

"Anything _else_ ya need? No? Good. Because if you do, you ask Incora." said Akito.

Incora rolled her eyes and sat down with her brother.

"So, how's it feel to be home? Miss your bed in the hospital?" asked Incora.

"Are you kidding?! I think being locked up with Hanabi would have been more exciting than being in that hospital for one more day." said Neji.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Worse. It was boring, time consuming, and empty."

"Empty?"

"Empty, as in why wait to heal, if I know that my legs aren't going to?" asked Neji.

"Neji...you _know_ that you're not gonna be in that chair for long. Tsunade is gonna get you along here soon."

"Until then...I'll be as numb as ever."

"You need anything? Food? Drink? A book?" asked Incora.

"No. I just want to lay here for now."

Incora shrugged and laid him down in his bed. She pulled the covers over him and walked out of his room. He tried to turn over, but his bottom half felt like dead weight on his body. He moved his top half back and forth, but then stood still, tears in his eyes. He silently let his tears fall.

Incora saw the whole thing, and her heart broke more and more as she saw him struggle and get frustrated. She walked into her own room and broke down onto her bed. She was _thankful_ he was alive, but to see him _struggle. _It was _more_ than she could _bear_.

She heard her name being called about an hour later. It was Neji. Hungry, no doubt. She got up and went into his room. He was propped up with food on a tray. Akito most likely. Seeing as how questionable the food looked, that was her best guess.

"What is it Neji?" asked Incora

"I'm...done. I tried asking Akito, but he told me to ask you. If you don't mind...would you come back?" said Neji.

"Okay Neji."

She picked up the tray and left the room again. She put the tray in the sink, and began washing the dishes. When she was done, she went back into Neji's room. He was staring up into the ceiling. She laid him back down and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What else did you want?"

"Someone to _talk_ to...mostly. I'm...lonely. That hospital drove me _crazy_ with that." said Neji.

Incora laid down with him, scooting him over. She turned him over on his stomach so he could lay on her chest, and she held him in her arms.

"Are you okay Neji?"

"No...not really. I'm...numb...My hair's a mess. I've been suffering from loneliness. And I didn't want to tell you...but...I've been having nightmares about...Madara."

"Oh...Neji..."

"I'm _scared_ Incora. So scared. He's a scary individual."

Neji shivered against Incora's body, wrapping his arm around her waist. She held him tighter.

"It'll be okay Neji. I'm _so_ sorry. C'mon...we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Incora? When...I was in a coma...you didn't...blame yourself for this...did you?" asked Neji.

"Every day. I couldn't help it. Neji...I twisted your arm into going into that house."

"I would have gone even if you hadn't said what you said. Incora, I'm your _brother._ I'm not going to let you walk into danger by yourself. Anything you get into, I'm behind you. You _know_ that." said Neji.

"Suigetsu said that once too...it's just that..."

"No, there are no excuses. I would have went on the simple fact that I love you. I love you, and I love Tobi. I would take a bullet for both of you again if I had to. I would _die_ for you and Tobi."

Incora was shocked to say the least. She never wanted to endanger her brother like this again.

"Neji...you only have one life, and you're not going to waste it on me. I _promise._ I will _never _put you in this kind of danger again" said Incora.

"Good. I don't know how much more of this stuff I can take." he tried to joke.

Neji fell asleep against her, and even though his words were meant to be in a joking manner, Incora didn't find it funny. She meant what she said. If _she_ had anything to do about it, Neji would never get hurt again.

She fell asleep with her brother that night, her mind still in a worry about adjusting to Neji's new lifestyle. She knew it would be temporary, but one thing Incora knew about Neji, is that he didn't _like_ feeling helpless.

In the morning, she felt herself being poked awake. She opened her eyes to be face to face with Akito's morning breath.

"What time is it?" asked a groggy Incora.

"Don't get mad, but it's 6am." said Akito.

"6am!? Akito, we don't have school until 8, and even then it doesn't take us 2 hours to get ready!" said Incora.

"It is when I have to go to school at 7, and we don't bathe Neji at _night._ Is it _my _fault you fell asleep in here? Unless you want me to just go to work, and _you_ can handle your brothers dick."

"Uh..._no. _Akito, he can bathe himself still, he just needs help in and out of the tub."

"And who the hell's gonna do that? Me. And who's gotta dress him? Me. So beat it." said Akito.

Incora grumbled and pried Neji off of her, waking him up.

"W-What time is it?" he asked.

"Like I said, 6 am. Bath time." said Akito.

"W-What?"

"Damn it Neji. You didn't _bathe_ last night. Aren't you two _really_ anal about that shit? I _know_ you want to wash your hair." said Akito.

"Well, _yes_ but.."

"Fuck the buts. Fuck all the 'yes, buts, but I's, and just plain buts' period. Fuck them all! You know I don't like em. Now come _on. _I don't wanna do this as much as you don't want me to do it."

Akito picked Neji up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Neji couldn't even fight him. Incora, content on Neji being taken care of, went into Tobi's room, wanting to check and see if anyone was awake. Tobi was passed out, as usual, but Izuna was awake and standing up in his crib.

She picked him up, and he hugged her face.

"Hello Izuna." said Incora.

Izuna quietly cooed, as if he knew Tobi was asleep. She walked back into her room and place him on her bed. He crawled up to one of her pillows and laid back down. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep for another hour with Izuna.

She woke up to Tobi poking her face. First thing she noticed was that Izuna was on her back, fast asleep.

"Did Incora-nee take Izuna while Tobi was asleep?" he asked.

"Oh...yes Tobi. He was awake, and I didn't want him to disturb you." said Incora.

"Oh, okay Incora-nee! As long as Izuna is safe! It's 7 o clock! Time to get up so we can take Izuna to Mama Yoshino's." said Tobi.

"Okay Tobi..." said a tired Incora.

Tobi picked Izuna up and took him back into Tobi's room. Incora got her clothes for the day and got into the shower. After she was done, she went into Neji's room, where he was sitting already in his chair in front of his mirror.

"Neji? Have you been up this whole time doing your hair?"

"You _know_ my hair requires high maintenance. I haven't been able to _do _it since I slipped into a coma."

"Are you wearing...Deidara's outfit?"

"Well..._yeah._ I figured I should be nice and at least see what I look like in it."

"...I have an idea."

Incora went into Neji's dresser drawer and got out one of Itachi's hair bands. She grabbed his hair and brushed it back. She wrapped the hair band around the ends of his hair.

"What did...you _do_ to it?" asked Neji.

"It's _called_ an end ponytail, and I happen to think it's cute." said Incora.

"I...I _like_ it. It...makes me feel..._different._ No more looking like Akito, you know?"

"Itachi _tried_ to tell you. Look at you. You look...older. More...mature. Distinguished."

Neji rolled out of his room, and went out into the living room. Tobi was there with Izuna, waiting. Incora got her and Neji's backpacks and hung them onto Neji's chair. The Hyuga teens made it to Yume's and they couldn't even open the door before Yoshino ripped the door open and captured Neji in a big bear hug. She even lifted him out of his chair.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're okay Neji! Look at you! You look so handsome!" said Yoshino.

"Nice...to...see...you...again..." struggled Neji, who suddenly realized where Yume got her monster strength.

Speaking of which, Yume came out, along with Shikamaru and Deidara.

"Jeez mom, leave him _alive_ why don't you?" said Yume.

"Oh, I'm _barely_ hugging him." said Yoshino.

"I'm...barely...breathing." struggled Neji.

"Oh! I'm sorry Neji!"

Yoshino released Neji into Yume's arms, who put him back into the chair. Deidara hugged him next.

"Neji un! You're wearing the outfit yeah?! And you look so _cute _hmm_!_" said Deidara.

"Oh yeah...good call on the clothes. And tell Itachi that his hair bands are being used as well." said Neji.

"Are they yeah? I can barely tell un. Are you doing the whole end ponytail thing hmm?" asked Deidara, who admired his hair.

"Oh! And let's not forget my birthday twins! Happy Birthday my sweet babies! 18...where has the time gone..." said Yoshino.

"Oh mom..._please_ don't start crying again...You've been crying since midnight." said Shikamaru.

"Just remember, you're not too _old_ to get your _ass whupped._" said Yoshino.

She took Izuna and walked back into the house. She shut the door, and Yume sat in Neji's lap.

"It's friends Yume and Shikamaru's birthday?! Tobi didn't know! Tobi couldn't get friend Yume _or_ friend Shikamaru anything!"

"It didn't either un. I cooked them breakfast, and all of a sudden, everything was okay in Yume's world yeah?" said Deidara.

"It's okay Tobi. You can do small things for us. Like for instance, Yume _loves_ food, so getting her something at lunch is _perfect._ And as for me...well, check me something out at the library or something!" said Shikamaru.

"Shika's right. Get me some food, and we're square. _Especially _bacon. Like in Neji's case, getting a ride to school is _perfect!_ C'mon Incora! We're all in the same 1st hour! Get this piece of shit chair moving!" said Yume.

"Usually I'd say get off me, but I've actually missed your humor, and it _is_ your birthday, so I'll allow it I suppose." said Neji.

"Damn right you will! Believe it or not, I haven't called you ass boy, or made any jokes at your expense...for the most part." said Yume.

"You haven't? Shocking."

"It's true Neji. She's been calling you Neji _and_ coming to your defense. It's kind of scary." said Shikamaru.

"Or maybe she's beginning to mature a little?" asked Neji.

Everyone laughed at that. Yume? Being mature? Yeah right. Incora rolled Yume and Neji into school, and went to 1st hour. She parked him into his seat, and then even though Yume was enjoying herself, she got up and out of the chair and went to her own seat.

Incora sat down next to Sasuke, who was more than shocked to see Neji.

"Neji's back? I thought he was going to be out for the whole school year. Anyways, you know that today is the worst day in the universe?" asked Sasuke.

"Really? What day would that be Sasuke?" asked Incora.

"The day that frigid lazy bitch was exposed to the world. Oh, and her brother too."

"You mean Yume? She'd hurt you if she heard you say that."

"Oh yeah? I'm not afraid of her. Besides, you should _hear_ the things that she says about me on _my_ birthday." said Sasuke.

"Speaking of birthdays? Before I forget, when's Tobi's?" asked Incora.

"December 16th. He turned 16 a few months ago."

"Oh, okay thanks."

The bell rung, ending 1st. Neji _insisted_ that he wheel his way to 2nd hour himself, quite tired of being helpless by now. Incora just shrugged it off and sat down in her seat. Lee hugged his friend/rival.

"Neji! You are safe! That is great news!" exclaimed Lee.

"Yeah...but don't think just because I'm in a wheelchair that you can suddenly _beat_ me. You'll always lose." said Neji arrogantly.

"Understood!" said Lee with challenge in his voice.

Karin and Shino came and sat down. Shino shook Neji's hand.

"Nice to see you back." said Shino.

"Nice to _be_ back."

"Hey, nice to see you're alive!" said Karin.

"Uh...thanks? I guess." said Neji awkwardly.

To be honest, he didn't really remember Karin that well. But he wasn't about to let _her_ know that. 2nd hour ended, and Incora walked with her brother to 3rd. Suigetsu hopped into Neji's lap, rubbing the top of his head with his fist.

"Neji! _Finally!_ Have you any idea how hard it was to cheer this woman up while you were gone?!" exclaimed Suigetsu.

"I can _only_ imagine." said an annoyed Neji.

He got off of Neji and went to his own seat as well. Incora was already sitting in hers.

"So cheeks, will I be able to see more of your sweet smile now that Neji is awake?" said Suigetsu.

"Don't _count_ on it. You still annoy me."

"I _live_ to annoy you cheeks. It's a hobby. One could say I'm a professional."

"Yeah, a professional bug."

"Aw, you _wound_ me."

The bell rung, ending 3rd. Incora could see the enthusiasm in Neji's eyes. He was ready to see _Ten-Ten_. He rolled into 4th hour, and was chair glomped by the brown haired girl in question. He kissed her lips briefly and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you _so_ much Neji. I'm _so_ sorry I wasn't able to visit you as often as I wanted to...but it was hard." said Ten-Ten.

"I missed you too Ten-Ten. I understand it must've been hard for you to come see me like that." said Neji.

The couple wheeled to the table, and Ten-Ten sat in her seat, so she wouldn't get in any trouble. She held onto Neji's hand instead.

"So Neji's okay now? That's good to know." said Chouji.

"Yes, yes Neji's back, he's here. Blah blah _blah._ The _real_ question here is what are we doing for me and Shika's birthday? _I _was thinking _partly_ our _asses_ off for the _whole weekend._" said Yume.

"Sorry Yume. Neji has to stay home as long as he's in the chair. So if you _do_ have a party, we'll have to miss it."

"Awwww _damn_ it Incora! Who say's you can't come just because _Neji_ can't?" asked Yume.

"I said."

"I'm not going if Neji can't either." said Ten-Ten.

"And _I'm_ not going if Incora's not." said Kiba.

"Neither am I." said Lee.

"...You guys...are _all_ sprung. Every single one of you." said Yume.

"What does that mean anyway?!" asked Lee.

"It _means_ you let your _dick_ decide for you." said Yume.

Lee blushed, and so did Kiba and Ten-Ten.

"I do _not!_" they all said at once.

"...what if we have the party at Incora's?" asked Shikamaru.

"Good _idea _stupid. Party at Incora's!" said Yume

"I'll see if Akito will let us." said Incora.

"Fuck _that_, we'll go together! All of us after school! He'll have _no_ choice!" said Yume.

"Not sure if that's the _best_ idea.." said Neji.

"Well, it's the one Yume's dead set on. Don't think we have much of a choice anymore. Happy Birthday to me. Yume's once _again_ chose what we're gonna do for it." said Shikamaru.

"Man Shika! I'm _tired_ of you griping every year! Every time _you_ pick something for us to do, it ends up being so boring, everyone wants to _shoot _themselves."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the bell rung, ending 4th hour. They all entered lunch, with Yume running into the line for chili. She went and sat down at the table, where Ten-Ten handed her another bowl of chili. Yume looked at it as if it was the greatest treasure this universe had to offer her.

"T-Ten-Ten. You got this...for _me? _You _knew_ I wasn't gonna wanna get up for seconds...but would have still wanted them... so you got them before I could even finish my firsts?!" she said dramatically, almost sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yume, just shut-up and take the chili." said Ten-Ten.

"I _will_."

Yume grabbed the chili and held onto it protectively, eating her first bowl fastly so she can finish her second. Gaara sat next to her, almost afraid to even touch her while she was eating. He handed her a catalog. She took it fastly, making him flinch. She looked at it, and there were pictures of bacon on it.

"Gaara...what _is_ this?"

"...It's a catalog for bacon from around the world. It's all paid for, within reason. You can order as much as 5 pounds from each section of the catalog." said Gaara.

"Gaara. Have I _ever_ told you how much I love you." said Yume.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. He knew where _this_ was going.

"...No. No you haven't." he answered.

Definitely wrong answer. But then again, when it came to Yume, yes was also the wrong answer. Yume got up from her chili, which was a miracle of it's own. She pounced on Gaara, pinning him in a hug.

"I love you so fucking much I can't _stand_ it!" said Yume.

"O...kay...Yume..." struggled Gaara.

"Come on Yume. Let the man _breathe._ I think Naruto has something for you too." said Shikamaru.

Yume got up from the ground. Naruto handed Yume a thermos.

"Naruto. This is a thermos. What the hell." asked Yume.

"I know...but I thought you know...if you get too much chili that you cant finish within the time...so I thought hey...you can put the chili in the thermos...and take it with you..." said Naruto.

Yume looked at the thermos, and it was like a light bulb went off. She tackled Naruto to the ground as well, in the same fashion.

"Chili on the go! Thanks Naruto!" said Yume.

The bell rung, and the group went into the gym for 5th hour. Neji felt out of his element because of his restrictions. He sat with the teacher in her office ans watched as the others worked their asses off.

"Ya know, I heard about what you did for your sister and brother." said Anko.

"Yeah...that's why I'm in here, and they're out there."

"Ya shouldn't look at it that way. The way I see it, you've got balls kid." said Anko.

"Thanks...I guess."

"Anytime Hyuga. Anyways, don't _worry._ You'll be fine with your restrictions."

The bell rung, ending 5th hour, and by then, Yume and Shikamaru had been receiving little things from everyone. Yume had informed the entire group about their party idea, and so the plan was to bombard Incora's house after school.

6th hour started, and Incora tucked Neji into the table.

"As fun as this day has been, I don't know how many of them I can take." said Neji.

"Oh quit your bitching. You sit there. All day. Never having to get up. What's wrong with that?" said Yume.

"I don't enjoy being lazy Yume."

"I don't know _why. _Shit, if I was you, I would be one happy ass bitch."

"I suppose that's one of the many differences you guys have." said Incora.

"Other than the fact that I'm awesome and he's a fucking ass." said Yume.

Neji rolled his eyes as Yume smirked at her own remark.

"Says you." said Neji.

"Why does it seem that all you two _do_ is fight?! Jeez! All you guy's have done this whole entire day is fight!" said Naruto.

"Usually he's dumb, but I kind of agree." said Ten-Ten.

"I don't know why. _I_ was gonna suggest that the two get _married_ already." said Naruto with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Ten-Ten glared, Neji and Yume looked at each other and gagged, Incora sweat-dropped, Gaara death glared at Naruto, and Hinata sighed.

"And as the shit was about to hit the fan, we had a moment of silence for the moron." said Kiba.

"Amen." said Incora.

The bell rung, and Naruto was being carried by his ear out the door by an angry Gaara.

"Oww! C'mon Gaara! You know we're friends! I was kidding! _Kidding!_" cried Naruto.

"Tough. You'll be lucky if Hinata can recognize you after _I'm_ done." said Gaara.

"Ah...music to my ears. A moron getting beat on my birthday." said Yume.

"C'mon Yume. Call him off." said Incora.

"Why _should _I? Naruto's an _idiot._"

"Yeah, why should she? Honestly, I'm happy that it's not me." said Suigetsu.

"For...Hinata?" said Ten-Ten.

"_That_ was the best excuse you could come up with?" asked Shikamaru.

"I suppose. Gaara?" asked Yume, looking at him.

Gaara nodded and let go of Naruto. He fell in a heap.

"Bless you Yume! I'm sorry! I'll never insult you again as long as you don't sick Gaara on me!" said Naruto.

"I'll think about it. Now carry me to Incora's" said Yume.

"We'll meet you there. I've still gotta tell mom where we're gonna be at, and Tobi has to get Izuna." said Shikamaru.

Naruto rolled his eyes and carried Yume bridal style up to Incora's house. He put her down, and Incora unlocked the door, letting everyone pile in.

"What the hell is this? A shakedown? Are you all gonna jump me or something?" asked Akito.

"No. It's Yume's birthday. We're having their party here I guess." said Incora.

"Oh gee. Sure, lets throw a party at the last minute." said Akito.

"So we can have it, right?" asked Yume.

"Whatever. It's your birthday right? So what do you want from me?" asked Akito.

"Food, mostly. If you can't cook, there _better_ be pizza at this house asap. No matter what though, I want Hinata's homemade cake like she made for Incora and Neji's. That shit was _good._" said Yume.

"I-I already made it..." said Hinata.

"Fucking sweet! See, and _this_ is why we're friends! Other than the fact that I _love_ ya!" said Yume.

Hinata smiled at her, and Yume grabbed her backpack, to their surprise. Tobi and Shikamaru entered as Yume pulled out her treasure. Everyone's fear. 'The Circus'.

"Yume, we're _not_ watching that with Tobi and Izuna here." said Ten-Ten.

"What the hell _is_ it?" asked Akito.

"The manifestation of _horror_ yeah?" said Deidara.

"It's _not_ that scary. _You're_ just a pussy punk bitch." said Yume.

"...Can we at _least_ wait until Temari and Itachi get here? That way, I have someone to hide behi...I mean, so they don't miss any of the movie. Yeah." said Shikamaru.

"...Fine, but only cuz I love watching it with Temari. Not because you're a bigger bitch than girly man." said Yume.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Temari and Kankuro walked in, Itachi right behind them.

"Hey Yume. We got here as fast as we could, but it was hard when Shika called us from his house like 20 minutes ago. We barely had time to send the message to Itachi." said Temari.

"No problem. You're here now. And we're about to pop in 'The Circus'" said Yume.

"Again?!" asked both Kankuro and Itachi.

"All right!" whooped Temari.

The group groaned and took their seats. Deidara and Itachi went to Tobi's room with Izuna, not wanting to watch the horror movie.

"Better make it count. This'll probably be the last time we watch it." said Yume.

"Just put in the damn movie!" said Akito.

Yume glared and popped in the movie. Instead of sitting with Gaara, she hopped into Akito's lap, to intentionally hurt him.

"God_damn_ you're fat." said Akito.

"Pipe down and watch the movie." said Incora.

As the movie started, Akito's eyes grew wide as he experienced a movie scarier than Incora's favorite creepy movie. Ten-Ten and Neji _still_ jumped at a few parts. Temari, Subaki, Yume and Incora laughed like hyenas when the victims got killed one by one. Gaara and Suigetsu stomached the movie, after seeing it once before.

Hinata and Naruto, who were _actually_ paying attention this time, tried using each other to shield their eyes. Akamaru ran away by this point into Incora's room. Kiba wanted to follow him, but stay next to the laughing Incora, shielding his eyes with her hair. Lee was sitting on the floor in front of Incora, still wondering how she could _possibly_ find this movie funny.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked upon the movie with absolute terror in their eyes. And all the while, Tobi sat there with a blank, emotionless expression. When the movie was over, Yume hopped up off of Akito's lap and put to movie back into her bag. Akito's face of pure fear still plastered on.

"So, how was it?" asked Yume.

"That...was...scarier...than...Hanabi being born." struggled Akito.

"A-Akito! That's mean to say about Hanabi." said Hinata.

"Oh, _please_. As if our _dear_ sister hasn't said worse about me or you."

Hinata shrugged, silently agreeing with her big brother.

"Tobi? How are _you_ doing? Was it too scary?" asked Neji.

"No, Tobi has seen scarier. The clown monster isn't as scary as the Madara monster." said Tobi, who went into his room with Izuna.

Deidara and Itachi came out of Tobi's room, hand in hand, and sat on the floor.

"So, you _finally_ decided to come out of hiding?" asked Yume.

"I suppose yeah? We weren't really hiding un. Just didn't feel like watching the movie hmm." said Deidara.

"Well, I say, since you _didn't_ watch the movie, you two bitches can go get _me_ pizza. You know how I like it Dei. Oh, and I guess you should probably pick up food for everyone else too." said Yume.

"_Fine_ un. As you wish, Princess Yume hmm." said Deidara.

Deidara rolled his visible eye, and left the house with Itachi silently following him. Hinata also left to the mansion with Naruto on her heels. Those two were going to go get the cake.

"Well, now that they're gone, what do we do?" asked Incora.

"I know a game we we could play." said Subaki.

"Subaki, if you're talking about 'Killer', I call _not it!_" said Kiba.

Everyone, even Incora and Neji said not it fast. Incora did _not_ like that last time she lost that game. Akito ended up being the last to say it, so he was it.

"So, I'm it. What am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

"Easy. It's basically a big ass game of hide and seek in the dark, except. You get to have a weapon of your choosing, banning sharp objects, and you come and find us, one by one. The first victim you catch has to help you, and then become the new killer when everyone is found and 'killed'." said Subaki.

"So...I come after you with my bat, and you guys won't say anything?" he asked.

"All _I_ know is that if I get hit with it, I'm beating _your_ ass." said Yume.

"Double for me." said Subaki.

"Triple." said Temari.

"Fine. Babies. What about scaring? The moment you scream, it's over for you, whether I find you or not." said Akito.

"Fine, but only because it would be funny as fuck to hear people getting scared because of _you._" said Subaki.

Yume snickered a little. Akito glared at her.

"Hey! What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

Subaki shook her head and she and Yume turned off all the lights. In the time it took for Akito to get his bat and come back to the living room, everyone was gone. Akito went on the prowl now. Bat up, looking into the darkness.

He thought for a moment, and then a creepy devious smile crept onto his face. He slithered into Incora's room and banged on her closet with his bat. A shrill scream was heard, and he opened the closet to see Incora and Kiba standing in it.

"Oh, you're _so_ it." said Akito.

"I knowww." said Incora hesitatingly.

He laughed at Incora's expense, and when it came down to the final round of finding people. Neji was no where to be found.

"Damn, Neji's a _crafty _little cripple, isn't he?" asked Akito.

"Well, you still have to find him. Let's check his room again."said Incora.

By now, everyone else was watching T.V, seeing as it was taking Akito 45 minutes to find Neji. Incora had already spotted him hiding in different spots, but didn't say anything because she knew Neji had a plan to scare him.

Incora let Akito go in first, and all of a sudden, Neji jumped ontop of Akito, knocking the bat out of his hands and scaring him senseless. It kind of scared Incora too.

"What the hell Neji! Where the hell did you even _come_ from! That scared the shit out of me!" said Akito.

"Secret place. I put my chair in my closet, seeing as I knew that would be the first place you'd look. I've been crawling around my room ever since the first time you came in here. Incora's been seeing me too. She just didn't say anything." said Neji.

"Damn Incora! I thought you were supposed to help me!"

"Sorry Akito. I had _no_ _idea_." she teased him.

The game continued on and on, until everyone had a turn being it, except Yume. No one wanted to see what she would do with power like that. All of a sudden, after the game was over, Yume noticed something. Something that bothered her eyesight. Sunrise.

"Hey, what the fuck time _is_ it anyway?" she asked.

"Um...it's...7:00! We stayed up all night?!" said Incora.

"I believe it. It's not that that hard for Yume." said Shikamaru.

All of a sudden, one by one, everyone began to fall asleep. Yume being last. As she looked at all the people who came to Incora's house just to celebrate when she came into world, it made her feel good inside. For once in her life, she felt that she found her family away from home.

She fell asleep ontop of the passed out Akito, Gaara nearby. Her last words before finally going to sleep were...

"Best. Birthday. Ever."


	18. Spring Break

Spring Break was here! Incora was relieved to have school off for 2 whole weeks. Even though Neji was around to do his own homework, he had to learn _everything_ he couldn't while he was in the hospital. Incora was the one who had to teach him.

On top of all that, he was _back_ in the hospital because after seeing him struggling through physical therapy, Tsunade decided that the only thing that would help him at this point was surgery. Incora wouldn't be able to see him until school started again. Incora sat at Yume's, on her bed. She, Yume, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Subaki, and Temari were having their 4th sleepover at Yume's.

"You guys...am I the _only_ one here that's fucking _bored_ with this shit?" asked Yume.

"Can we _finally_ invite some boys over here then?" asked Temari.

"No. First off, my brother's at Chouji's, like always. Gaara lives in another city, Neji's getting _surgery, and _don't nobody wanna see Hinata and Naruto fuck in here. Only guy who would be able to come over is Kiba." said Yume.

"I-I wasn't gonna..." started Hinata.

"And _I_ veto that plan. I'm tired of seeing that stupid ass bitch. He's trying more and more to _get on my nerves _lately, and when I snap, Incora may not have a boyfriend anymore." said Subaki.

"So _there_ ya go. New plan please." said Yume.

"...How about...we spend the rest of break somewhere _other_ than this house?" said Incora.

"That's _it!_ We'll spend break in _Suna!_ It's perfect, we already have a house to stay at, and the malls there are the bomb! Not to mention the _restaurants!_" said Yume.

"Let's not forget the baddies that live in Suna." said Subaki, looking smitten.

"You are so boy-crazy Subaki." said Ten-Ten.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You guys all _have_ men. I'm happily single." said Subaki.

"Codeword meaning that she's waiting until a man actually _wants_ her." said Temari.

"Alright Temari, don't _make_ me whup _your_ ass. You're making me mad."

"I'm _so_ scared. Anyway, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay at my house. Gaara's been at Naruto's since break started, and it's easy to get Kankuro out. Just tell him to go to Shino's." said Temari.

"Great! So, let's get our shit and go!" said Yume.

"Wait! We can't just pack our things and go! I have to tell Akito, and I have to make sure Tobi and Izuna are going to be watched and taken care of! I can't just leave them here like this." said Incora.

"Y-yeah...plus my father needs a two week notice before I leave anywhere." said Hinata.

"Okay, so sorry but...I guess Hinata's out...but come _on _Incora. Like anything else could happen to Tobi at this point!" said Yume.

"Yume...that joke wasn't even in good _taste._ Every time we think Tobi's out of the woods, someone from the Uchiha family drags him back in." said Ten-Ten.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know what Obito was thinking in giving Tobi to you guys." said Temari.

"He didn't know Temari. Neji and I have agreed multiple times that if Tobi was in trouble, we'd both do whatever it takes for him and his son to be safe."said Incora.

"Incora, Obito knew how fucked up his family was. I honestly think that giving Tobi to you guys was kinda fucked up, just saying." said Subaki.

"But honestly, what else but your very lives would you have left to put on the line?" said Ten-Ten.

"Bored now. Changing the subject. Incora, didn't you say ass boy is out for the entire break?" asked Yume.

"Yeah, until he gets the surgery. He's only had the chair for 3 months now, but they've been hell on _earth_ for me." said Incora.

"I'm glad he pulled through and all, but y'all know he ain't happy about being back in the hospital." said Subaki.

All of a sudden, Yoshino opened the door with a phone in her hand to see Yume packing a bag.

"I was _gonna_ ask if you guys needed me to order food for you all. I know how much my Yume can eat. But I see you guys are going somewhere?" said Yoshino.

"Yeah mom. We're going to Temari's house for the rest of break. We're tired of staying here. But you can still order the food, I'm starved." said Yume.

"No need if you're not going to _be_ here sweetie. Have fun!"

She shut the door and Incora stood up with Hinata, half taking her home, half going to pack her things as well. Akito wouldn't care, seeing as he now knows all of her friends. Her main concern would be trying to leave her house without Tobi.

"Meet back here in 30 minutes?" asked Yume.

"Make it 45. I don't know how this conversation is gonna go with Akito." said Incora.

"If you're not back here with your little Hyuga bag, with all your clean ironed folded clothes, We'll come and get you personally." said Temari.

"I'll be back in 10." said Ten-Ten.

"I'll be back in 20, 30 if Kiba was too stupid to finish the chores." said Subaki.

"I'm sorry g-girls...but...t-the rules...I'm still his daughter..." said Hinata.

"Man, I swear...I love you Hyugas, but I hate your rules. Like for real, fuck those rules." said Yume.

Incora shrugged and her and Hinata got up and out of the house. They started towards the compound, where Hinata was looking sorrowful.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Incora.

"I-It's just that...I wish I could be...spontaneous like you guys...b-but my schedule always has to be planned out...2...maybe 3 weeks at a time. I-It's just not fair..."

"Honestly Hinata. You don't know how much Neji and I have wanted your life. It would mean that the people of our clan actually cared about us." said Incora.

"I...I know I sound ungrateful...but I can't help it...I've been cooped up my while life. And i-it got worse w-when Hanabi was born. When she was deemed the heir, I lived within the main household... with no purpose other than to watch my father swoon over her..." said Hinata.

"I...know it must have been hard for you. And I'm sorry we couldn't have understood what you were going through...if anything, Akito is the _only_ one who would. He was put underneath the same treatment when you were born. Even worse treatment when she was born because all of a sudden, he had to take care of all of us by himself."

"I...I never thought of it that way...maybe...maybe I should try to reach out to him more.." said Hinata.

"You can try, but honestly...I don't know. He really doesn't seem to have an opinion of either one of you. And that's more because you were both always ducking and hiding behind your father. So I honestly think that ship has sailed."

"Do you think so...you're probably right..." said Hinata.

"If you want, I'll ask him...as long as you don't get mad or sad at what he says."

"I'll...think about it."

Hinata hugged her cousin and walked into the main house mansion. Incora truly did feel sorry for her sometimes...mostly because she really did go home to an empty house, and a father who came to see if she was home, and then went on his way to be with her spoiled sister.

Although Incora sometimes felt that Hinata _could_ sound ungrateful, she never said it to her face, because she knew she would be wrong for saying so. Incora went into the house to find Akito. He was in the living room, watching TV, like always.

"There she is! Thought you'd be at the Naras for the whole break honestly. What's up?" said Akito.

"Well, first off, The girls and I are going to Suna for the remainder of break. We're staying at Temari's, and seeing as you know them all, there should be no trouble, correct?"

"Well, listen to you. Sounding all bossy and what not. Alright. Whatever. Anything else?"

"I...wanted to talk to you about Hinata."

"What _about_ her?"

"What do you think of her?" she asked.

"I don't know. She's a girl, she lives with my dad for some reason even though they won't be using her in the future for shit. I don't know _what_ to think of her. Why?"

"She...she's your sister. And she's the only Hyuga in this compound that you have some common ground with. You both were treated the exact same way as children."

"Yeah? And?"

"Well...she's getting to the point in which she can't take being cooped up for no reason anymore...No one knows that feeling more than you...so I thought...that you could talk to her. You know...start that sibling bond that you should have years ago?"

"Incora...I've _never_ had an interest in the main branch. Ever. Anyone I get along with in this clan have all been from the side branch. You know that. I couldn't get along with her if I tried. Honestly...the way we were both treated would be the only thing we have in common. I couldn't make any kind of _bond_ from that."

"I know Akito...but you should at least try. She needs someone in this clan who doesn't just treat her like an object in the clan."

"Why can't _you_ do it? You're _better_ at these kinds of things..." he whined.

"Because you're the only one who understands her. Plus, you're her freaking _brother_. You can at least _try_. For me?"

"...no promises. At all. I'll try, but no fucking promises." said Akito.

Incora happily jumped in Akito's lap and hugged him to her. He gave her a sympathetic pat.

"Yeah yeah...I know you _adore_ me and all, but you know I don't do the whole mushy family thing. That's always been Neji's thing." said Akito.

"Aww...come on...give us a kiss big cuz!" she teased him.

"You know you don't want a kiss. When I kiss, I use my tongue. And you know I'll aim for your _mouth._" said Akito.

"Akito...I know I've said this a lot about you, but...you're disgusting, and your sick humor is nauseating." said Incora.

Akito chuckled and started making kissing noises, making Incora gag and fly off of Akito's lap and into her room. She shivered for a moment and then began taking her clothes and underwear out of her dresser and but them in her suitcase. She got her toiletry bag, already filled up, and went back into the living room, all packed up.

"Am I safe in assuming that _I_ am the one who has to tell Tobi that you're not coming back until the end of break?"

"If you don't mind...if he ends up being a handful, you can always take him to the Nara's. You know where Yume lives, right? Her mother _loves_ them both." said Incora.

"Yeah, I know where they live. You may want to tell her that they'll be coming." said Akito.

"Really? You're not even gonna try?"

"Incora, the last time I was alone with Tobi did _not_ go well for all involved."

"...Fine Akito. Do what you will." said Incora.

Incora left the house on her way to Yume's. A lot of things were going to happen at the main household that she was kind of sad about missing, but at the same time, she couldn't wait to see what was gonna happen this break.

She reentered Yume's house and ran into Yoshino. Just the person she wanted to see.

"Back now Incora dear? I hope you all have fun on your trip!" said Yoshino.

"Of course...mom."

"I've noticed that you seem to hesitate when you call me that. I just want you to know, that it's okay dear. I already think of you as one of my own. You don't have to worry."

"It's not that...it's the whole...word I suppose. I've never had a mom. Neither has Neji. We really don't know what to say...or do...even now the word mom doesn't sound right to me." said Incora.

Yoshino hugged the Hyuga to her.

"You poor dear. It'll be okay. You'll see. You'll both grow up a little more, be successful, and with me and my husband at your back, you'll be whatever you want. And your mother will watch from above."

"T-thanks mom."

"No problem! Just remember that we love you as well! Now, I suppose you want to go back to the girls now?"

"Oh, actually I was looking for you. Tobi and Izuna are gonna be home by themselves, and my cousin Akito is _horrible_ when it comes to younger children..."

"Say no more! If he brings them to me, I'll take care of them for as long as they'd like. I love those cute boys!" said Yoshino.

"Mom, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Incora.

"So I've been told."

Incora gave Yoshino a final hug and then went back into Yume's room.

"There you are! Your time was almost up! What the hell were you doing?!" asked Yume.

"Sorry. Dealing with a jealous Hinata. Plus I had to make sure Tobi was gonna be taken care of. Mom has happily agreed to take them both." said Incora.

"_Big_ surprise." said Yume.

"_Jealous?_ What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"Hinata wants our life. She want's to be able to be free like we are. What she doesn't realize is that we're free because the clan doesn't care about us side branchers. The only reason the clan pays attention to us, is because we're being taken care of by Lord Hyuga's eldest son, and that's it."

"So, in short, she's mad because she couldn't go." said Ten-Ten.

"More or less, yeah."

"That's kinda fucked up. The way I see it, she should go to Naruto's. At least she'd still be having _fun._" said Yume.

"Yume...try as you might... you'll never be as perverted as Suigetsu, or as sick as Akito." said Incora.

"First off, where do you think I got my pervertedness from?" asked Yume.

"...is that even a _word?_" asked Subaki.

"He taught me that too." said Yume, who got up and started throwing random articles of clothing and underwear into a bag.

With everyone having all their stuff, they packed it into Temari's car, and all packed into it. Temari and Yume sat in the front, while Incora, Ten-Ten, and Subaki all sat in the back.

"So, what's new with everyone? Other than a jealous Hinata?" asked Temari.

"Well, Sasori showed his bitch ass to the school looking for _me_ apparently. According to Incora, he still looks fucked up." said Yume.

"Does he?" asked Temari.

"His face _kind of _ healed, but he was wearing a big bandage over the bridge of his nose, which probably means Yume permanently broke it in half or something." said Incora.

"Really? I honestly don't remember kicking him that hard." said Yume.

"Are you _kidding?!_ Yume, you _almost_ _killed_ him!" said Ten-Ten.

"Shika held him down, while you repeatedly kicked him in the face." said Temari.

"Oh yeah! Classic work. Some of the best work I've ever done."said Yume.

"Damn! I know who's got _my_ back in a brawl!" said Subaki.

"Fucking right!" said Yume, who high-fived Subaki.

"Anyways...how goes it with everyone's relationships?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Kiba's getting pretty excited about going to college...apparently a couple of his childhood friends are coming here to go to school."

"Wait..._please_ tell me he told you who, cuz If it's who I _think_ it is, you're not gonna have a good time." said Ten-Ten.

"Uh...I think her their names are...Karuhi...and Omoi." said Incora.

"_Karuhi!?" _asked Subaki.

"Oh _hell_ no! Not those two again! I thought we were done with them after they _moved!_" said Yume.

"What's wrong with them?"

"There's not a good god damn thing wrong with Omoi. He's even a little cute. But when you fuck with Karuhi, then all of a sudden all _hell_ breaks loose. Karuhi is a violent ass bitch for no reason. Someone I would have _really_ gotten along with if she wasn't so fucking crazy about Kiba." said Yume.

"What? Really?" asked a now worried Incora.

"Yeah. She's been in love with Kiba since we were all kids together. She used to be a bitch to me on purpose just so I would leave, and she could have Kiba to all themselves. He was just literally _too_ stupid to see it." said Subaki.

"I remember both of them. They both tried to beat Gaara up, and Kankuro and I ended up getting into a brawl with them. So I remember _exactly_ who they are." said Temari.

"I remember having a million reasons to get in a fight with _that_ bitch." said Yume.

As Incora listened to her friends talk about these two, she became more and more unsure about going to college to meet them, especially Karuhi. She didn't know how she felt about Kiba, she didn't know if it was old news, or if it was still going strong, and honestly, she didn't want to find out.

"I know _that_ look. Don't worry. Kiba is dumb as fuck, but when he has a sister like me, I'll make _sure_ he won't do anything stupid when she gets here." said Subaki.

"Thank you Subaki...but...I trust him. I don't think he'll do anything _that_ bad." said Incora.

"It's good that you trust him and all, but I've seen how _stupid_ he can be when _she's_ around." said Yume.

"Don't even worry about her. We have a few months before school ends, and a whole summer to get through yet." said Ten-Ten.

"Kiba wouldn't even _think_ of it. Not while we're all still breathing on this earth and we can easily find ways to _kill_ him!" said Temari.

"I'm down with that!" said Subaki.

"Me too. Mom taught me _exactly_ how to cover up a _murder._" said Yume.

Temari pulled up at her house. It was a lot bigger then Incora would have expected. Almost like Yume's, but without the big backyard.

"Temari, your house is amazing!" said Incora.

"Hm? Oh, our dad left us the house when he kicked it. It's all we have left of him and Uncle Yashamaru unfortunately."

The girls went inside, and saw Kankuro watching T.V. on the couch. Yume jumped onto the couch with him, hugging him tight. Incora sat behind him and hugged him as well.

"Hey girls. What are _you_ doing in Suna?" asked Kankuro.

"We're staying here for the rest of break, but you won't be here. _You're_ leaving for Konoha. So pack your shit, and I'll call Shino for you." said Temari.

"Aww come _on_ Temari. I don't want to leave the house! Why can't I just stay with you guys and be the one gay guy on your all girls...thing?" asked Kankuro.

"You know..._technically_ Kankuro is a girl. He _is_ the girl in his relationship. So why can't he stay?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Because I said so! Kankuro, you gotta _go!_" said Temari.

"Ugh _fine. _I'll go. But you owe me one Temari." said Kankuro.

"Whatever. I owe _you_ for making you go to your boyfriend's." said Temari.

Kankuro grumbled and got up to go pack. Temari rolled her eyes and sat on the couch with the other girls.

"So now what?" said Subaki.

"We should...go to the mall?" said Incora.

"Damn good idea Incora. Let's do to the fucking mall and then we'll go to the club later. There's this _awesome_ ass club here in Suna where _everyone_ goes." said Yume.

"You _can't_ mean the 'Boom Boom Room' can you?" asked Temari.

"Hell yeah I mean the 'Boom Boom Room!' That's the place to _be!_" said Yume.

Kankuro came back in, fully packed.

"I'm done now. Did you call Shino?"

"Nope. You can do that too." said Temari.

"You're the one who said you were gonna do it!"

"Do I have to do _everything_ for you still? You're an adult now!" said Temari.

Kankuro groaned and picked up their land line as the girls packed into Temari's car yet again to go to the Suna Mall. The girls decided to stay in a group as they entered the first store. Yume was about to pick something up, when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch I wanted to see. Just my luck." said the voice.

Yume turned around with a smile on her face to see Sasori.

"Well, _you're_ looking better since the last time I _whupped your ass._" said Yume.

"Don't think I'm not gonna pay you _back _for that." said Sasori.

"What the fuck are you even _doing_ here anyway? Playing the stalker card now?"

"I'll have _you_ know Suna is my _home_. Elder Chiyo is my grandmother, and I just _happened_ to be walking by this place to visit her, when I spied with my little eye, that _rats nest _you call hair coming out of a _broke down_ car, with 4 other little insignificant _rats_ in it." said Sasori, who almost made Subaki sock him.

Yume started to charge, when Subaki, Incora, Ten-Ten and Temari stepped in front of Yume, shielding her from doing any damage..._yet._

"If you want a fight, you'll take this shit _outside. _We don't need to be banned from this place." said Temari.

"Getting banned from this would be a high price to pay Yume..." said Incora.

"Fucking worth it." said Yume.

"Amen to that. But still, let's take it outside, where the light is better, so I can videotape this ass whuppin." said Subaki.

"Inside, outside, wherever. All that matters to me is that you're going _down._" said Sasori.

Yume scoffed and laughed. Sasori growled angrily and slowly walked outside. Yume began to walk outside too.

"Yume, no way! No more fights!" said Ten-Ten.

"Why the fuck are you telling her _that_ for?! We have her back if she falls, so lets see this ass whuppin!" said Subaki.

"Usually I don't condone violence, but in _his_ case, if he's looking for it, I say beat that ass." said Incora.

Yume and the others busted out laughing as they walked out into the parking lot. All of a sudden, Yume was tackled to the ground. Subaki got her phone and started recording. Sasori punched her one good time in the face before she flipped him over and straddled him. She punched him repeatedly in the face until she heard a crack. She was sure she broke his nose again.

He shoved her off of him and got up, pinching his nose to try and salvage it. He began kicking her while she was down. He kicked her one good time in the stomach to make her cough up blood. Temari, having seen enough, shoved him off of her.

"Get out of here Sasori, before I let her kill you." said Temari.

"This doesn't _concern_ you, bitch. Step off before I beat you too." said Sasori.

Yume kicked him square in the face, making him topple back over. She began stomping his face yet again.

"I...appreciate...the...concern...but...he's...goi ng..._down!_" said Yume in between stomps.

A river of blood trickled down the sidewalk yet again as Yume stomped Sasori into the concrete. It took the strength of Temari and another unforeseen boy to restrain her. This time Sasori was motionless. He was passed out in a pool of his own blood.

"Whoa...you did a _number_ on that guy." said the boy.

"Who the fuck are you?! I was _on _my way to _killing_ him!" said Yume.

She spat out some blood and cracked her neck.

"You're hurt. Did he harm you bad?" asked Incora.

"Nah, he kicked me in the stomach a few times and knocked one of my teeth loose. Better than last time." said Yume.

"By the way, I'm Toru."

The boy in question, Toru, was a boy about Kankuro's age with tanned skin, light green eyes and dark green hair, medium in length. He seemed to be staring at Yume.

"Yume, nice to not give a fuck." said Yume.

"Uh...yeah...I'm Temari. That's Ten-Ten, Incora, and Subaki." said Temari.

"Uh...awesome? Anyway I can see that you have this under control, I guess I'll be on my way." said Toru.

"Do me a favor Toru?" asked Yume.

"Anything for _you_ hot stuff." he lit up.

"Call the hospital for this dick."

He nodded, and then disappeared into the mall, while the girls escorted Yume into the car and drove off frantically.

"Did you _have_ to beat him to the point of unconsciousness?" said Ten-Ten.

"You know, I didn't hear the _others_ fucking complain. Not even fucking _Incora_ was complaining." said Yume.

"That. Was fucking _brilliant_ actually. I got some really good footage. I can't _wait_ to watch _this_ a million times." said Subaki.

"But we had to leave the mall before we could even _buy_ anything!"said Ten-Ten.

"And you keep fucking whining! Ten-Ten...please don't do this again. You did this last time I got in a damn fight with Sasori." said Yume.

"Calm down guys. You guys are _not_ fighting in my car!" said Temari.

Temari pulled back up to her house, and the girls piled back in. The girls all sat down on Temari's couches when Yume coughed up some more blood.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" asked Incora.

"I'm totally sure. There was this one time when I was a kid that I was ballsy enough to hit my mom. She beat me within an inch of my life. The only reason I wasn't killed was because my dad pulled her off and got _his_ ass whupped while I slipped into unconsciousness. After surviving _that,_ this ain't shit." said Yume.

"I believe her. That beating was _brutal._ Right in front of me too." said Ten-Ten.

"Really? Damn." said Subaki.

"We can all agree on that I suppose. But the question still remains. What the hell are we gonna do now?" asked Temari.

All the girls shrugged. Not even Yume could think of anything.

"Um...we could...talk about Deidara? How's he been lately? I feel like I never see him past school." said Incora.

"What's there to know? He doesn't come home after school. Itachi comes to pick him up after school, and after that, nothing. Not a fucking word from him. It pisses me off really. He's not the same girly Deidara anymore. Now he's just Itachi's _bitch._" said Yume.

"Yume...I bet it's not even as bad as you say it is...I bet Deidara still loves you. He just craves the attention from another man that he hasn't gotten in years. Remember what Sasori did to him." said Ten-Ten.

"No, fuck Sasori. He wanted love, I gave it to him. He wanted attention, I fucking gave it to him. He wanted a confidant. I gave it to him for fucking _12 years_. I'm supposed be his _sister, _ and this is the thanks he gives me. All of a sudden Itachi comes in, and I never see him _ever_. I honestly don't care anymore what happens to him any longer. Every time _he_ gets a new boyfriend, I get ignored." said Yume.

"Yume, you should know by now that there are just some forms of love and companionship that you just can't give him because one, you're a woman and he likes men, and two, you're his sister_._ If you guys have been friends for as long as you say, then you know that he still cares about you." said Incora.

"Yeah...I know...I'm just blowing off steam. But honestly...would it fucking kill him to stay _home_ once in a while?" said Yume.

"We don't have to talk bout this anymore...if you don't want." said Temari.

"Good. Any longer and I'd probably get even more mad."

"Changing the subject now...Incora, what's been going on with you and my brother? I heard that you actually stomached seeing him naked and all, but still. How's that going?" asked Subaki.

"I...I feel closer to him now...more than I had before. I love him. I trust him. I feel...like we could be together for a long time." said Incora.

"Awwww...there _is_ love for Kami's _rejected_ creations!"said Subaki.

"Damn Subaki. You know, you insult Kiba more than I do Shika!" said Yume.

"Or I do with Kankuro." said Temari.

"Yeah...what's your deal with him?" asked Ten-Ten.

"You _really_ wanna know? Fine. I _hate_ Kiba. I hate him with all of my heart sometimes. But I'll be damned if I let any harm come to him. He may be an idiot, but I'm the only one who can say so." said Subaki.

"Why do you hate him?" asked Incora.

"Kiba and I have been rivals since we were kids. He made it his goal in life make sure I never had any friends. To him, I was the creepy little sister who annoyed everyone. He's been an asshole to me ever since." said Subaki.

"That's some bullshit. Shikamaru was the same way until I beat his ass in front of his friends. From then on, his friends wanted to be mine. I refused, and Shika was mad at me for most of our childhood. I didn't even give a fuck." said Yume.

"Neji wasn't that way. He stayed by my side throughout our childhood. Sometimes it got annoying." said Incora.

"Kankuro was the same way. At least Gaara was somewhat independent. Kankuro was a straight up baby." said Temari.

All of a sudden, their little discussions turned into who's brother was the worst. Of course Ten-Ten felt left out, not even having any siblings to speak of. The clock struck 9, and the girls were getting both bored and hungry.

"Guys, what time is it? I say we get some fucking grub and go clubbing!" said Yume.

"I...guess we could go now. Did you guys even bring shit to _wear?_" asked Temari.

"Damn right I did! Let's _go!_" Yume suddenly bolted into Gaara's room to change her clothes.

The girls got dressed in what they called their 'club wear' and then they walked around the corner to the big building that Yume called 'The Boom Boom Room'. The girls got a booth to sit down at, and Yume went in the middle of the dace floor, dancing with complete and total strangers. Subaki was right behind her, bouncing around with her, and laughing her head off.

"Boy, Yume _sure_ knows how to act in a club doesn't she?" asked Temari.

"Yeah...and what's worse is that she's got Subaki doing it too.." said Ten-Ten.

"I think if Yume wants to have her fun, let her. If Subaki wants in on it, more dancers for Yume." said Incora.

"Says the girl too _afraid_ to get on the dance floor herself." said Temari.

"I...can't dance. That's all." said Incora, blushing and glaring at the same time.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Subaki and Yume were bouncing together chanting some obscenities, just having a good old time. All of a sudden, a familiar boy comes up from behind Subaki and begins dancing with them.

"Hey! I never thought I'd see _you_ again." said the boy.

"Oh, it's _you._ You're the boy from earlier who made me show mercy. Uh...Toru..right?" asked Yume.

"Yeah! Awesome of you to remember. I feel flattered when hotties remember me." said Toru.

"Whoa, cool it hot stuff. Yume's spoken for, by a psychopath. Plus, his vengeful sister is sitting right over _there_." said Subaki.

"Well, what people don't know never _hurt_ them, right?" asked Toru.

"Yeah, but it'll fucking _kill_ you." said Yume.

"Ooh, fiery. I _like_ that. Do your _worst._ I like a little pain." said Toru.

"Trust me, any pain that comes from Yume will _not_ be _little._" said Subaki.

"Uh yeah...Subaki was it? This is a A-B conversation so if you would be so kind..." he said rudely.

"Um, first off, I _do_ mind. This is _my_ friend, and I was here with her first. Don't get knocked the fuck out, because I'm not the one." said Subaki.

"I'm _so_ scared." said Toru.

Subaki raised a fist, but then Incora ran up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back over to the booth.

"What the fuck Incora? He was rude as _fuck_ to me just now. Why didn't you let me lay him the fuck out?" asked Subaki.

"Okay, totally didn't know all that. I just didn't want to see you get in any trouble." said Incora.

"Since when do you care? Since you started dating my big brother?"

"No, since I _thought _we were friends." stated Incora to Subaki's surprise.

Subaki, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. She herself never had boyfriends, but both Kiba and Hana have before, and they never wanted _anything_ to do with her. But Incora was different. She felt that Incora could be a friend...even if she wasn't dating her brother. It gave her something to think about.

Incora and Subaki sat back at the booth, and Yume was about to march back over there and get Subaki because she wasn't done dancing and she wasn't gonna let a rude asshole get in the way of her good time.

All of a sudden, Yume's wrist was grabbed and pulled into the arms of Toru.

"I _wasn't_ done talking to you, you know." said Toru.

"Funny, I was done listening. Now get the fuck off me before I end your life." said Yume.

"But we're having _so much fun._" purred Toru who tried to kiss her.

Temari, seeing the display on the dance floor, tensed up. This guy was not only messing with her best friend, but her _brother _too. She got up from the table and marched over there.

"Temari no! Not in public!" said Ten-Ten.

"To _hell_ with that!" enraged Temari.

Yume was about to push Toru away when Temari punched him square in the side of the face, ripping him off of Yume and knocking him flat.

"Damn Temari. Nice _shot_. I had it you know." said Yume.

"I'm _so_ sure, but I just wanted to _make sure._" said Temari.

Toru groaned and got up from the ground.

"What...the hell...was _that_ for? God...it feels like I just got hit in the face with a truck!" said Toru.

"Compliments of _yours truly._ That's my brother's girl, and I'm sure she told you that. Now get the fuck outta my girls face before _I_ whup your ass in the street." said Temari.

"You know what? Fine. I don't need someone with rude ass friends like these bitches you hang around with. See ya hot stuff. Call me when you _don't_ have a psychopath for a boyfriend,and I'll see what I can do about the bitches." said Toru.

"I'll call Sasuke before that happens. And _no_ that's _not_ a good thing." said Yume.

Toru shrugged it off and left the club. Yume finally went over to the booth with the other girls.

"So, do yo feel better now Temari?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Better than normal. I feel great." said Temari.

"You know you sound like Neji even he's _not around._" said Incora.

"I do not! I just know that there's a time and a place for these kinds of things! Is there a problem with that?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Says the girl who almost beat down Kalina at the 'The Romp' during the summer." said Temari.

"That...was..."

"Don't even _try_ to say that shit was different. Cuz it really wasn't." said Yume.

"It _was_ different Yume. You can take care of yourself. To a point in which innocent people or property gets damaged. Incora kind of...can't...no offense." said Ten-Ten.

"None taken, jerk." joked Incora.

"Well, now we have to leave. All the fun's gone now." said Subaki.

"Subaki's right. Lets gets the fuck outta here." said Yume.

The girls exited the club, fully pissed off about a lot of things. Incora was mad that Toru tried to move onto Yume, Temari was mad that Toru tried to hurt Gaara, Ten-Ten was mad at the girls for attacking her after all the violence went down today. And more importantly, _Yume_ was mad that no food was eaten.

All the girls had hoped that Spring Break would get better soon, or else the whole thing would be canceled. And no one wanted that. Not even Yume. But as of right now...

All the ass whuppin made her _hungry._


	19. The End

The last day was tomorrow. The end of being an official teenager, and stepping into adulthood. Incora never thought it would come. Neji either. Incora laid in her bed, just thinking about it all. She had done it. She had overcome everything that was thrown at her in the last two years, and she had learned and absorbed so much from all of them. Her friends and acquaintances taught her many things, and through it all, she came out with that same smile.

Neji was doing loads better than the months before. His surgery was successful, and he wasn't going to need his wheelchair any longer. His legs were still very weak to the touch, however, and so once in a while he still needed a little help. But the most important thing was that he was getting back to normal, finally.

Tobi came into her room with Izuna in his arms. Seeing as Neji needed the study time, he helped Tobi study while Incora watched Izuna. Tobi set Izuna into Incora's arms and kissed her on the cheek. He left the room, without another word. Incora looked at Izuna lovingly, staring into his pretty blue eyes.

She looked him over. He still looked like an Uchiha, which they all knew. Incora was glad that Tobi was the one taking care of him. Upon closer inspection, he had a little bit of a blonde streak in the front of his hair. She ran her fingers over it.

"Oh wow...you're starting to get some blond hairs huh? I knew you'd get _something_ from Ino." said Incora.

Izuna cooed in agreement.

"You know, I swear you can understand me sometimes. Maybe its just my imagination."

Izuna just smiled happily at her. Incora walked into the living room with Akito, who was watching T.V.

"Hey Incora, and...baby." said Akito.

"You mean you don't know his name by now?!" asked Incora.

"I know his _name._ But _you_ know I don't _give_ a shit." said Akito.

"...that's it. Akito. You're _gonna_ bond with this baby."

"No. Not gonna happen. _No._" said Akito.

Incora plopped Izuna in his arms. Akito looked at him with mild disinterest. Izuna looked at him with a bored look on his face, until he saw something on Akito that caught his eye. He giggled a little and grabbed a hold of Akito's lip ring.

"Ah...Okay...he's cute. Now get him off of my face." said Akito, who was trying to talk with a hand on his lip.

"Nope. Not until you politely tell him to get off of you." said Incora.

"Izuna...please get off of my face." stated Akito.

Izuna let go of the lip and kissed Akito's nose. He sat down in his lap and leaned up against him, watching whatever was on the T.V.

"Aww, see? Something you have in common! Watching T.V all the time!" said Incora.

"This...changes nothing." said Akito, with a blush on face.

He looked down at Izuna with love in his eyes. Incora saw him look, and she giggled a little.

"I saw that. I told you!" said Incora.

"What?! I didn't do _nothing_!" said Akito.

"You did. You looked at him like he was the cutest thing on the planet. You know you did."said Incora.

Akito rolled his eyes and pretended to watch the T.V, when he was really staring at the baby before him, with mild interest. It was new for him, actually taking interest in something under 4. Incora got up to leave the house, and Akito didn't say a word to her. He just kept his eye on the baby, as if he were being hypnotized.

Incora walked down the familiar streets in no particular direction. She just wanted to see them before she and Neji went to Konoha University. Despite it's name, it's actually an hour away from the Hyuga district, in downtown Konoha. Which meant both Neji and Incora would have to get a place there.

It was going to be a big step, but an easier one, seeing as Incora didn't want to have to drive them all over all the time. Until Neji's legs got stronger, thats _exactly_ what would have been happening. She sat at a familiar bench, remembering it as the bench where she found Sasuke the night she told him she would be there for him.

She sat there, looking up into the sky, when a familiar figure came and sat with her. It was only her brother.

"Hey. Missed you at home. I can't _believe _you actually got Akito to watch the baby." said Neji.

"You forget who I _am_ Neji. I can do _anything _I want to. Apparently." said Incora.

"Heh...yeah. I've seen that. So, out with it. Why did you come out here?"

"I just got to thinking...tomorrows our _last day_ in high school. No more drama, no more seeing people we don't want to see...no more teachers...just...academic freedom...and the choice to go to college you know?" said Incora.

"What do you mean the choice? We're _Hyugas_. We're _going_ to college. There's no escaping _that_." said Neji.

"I know that...I meant the choice to go anywhere we want, but we're going to Konoha U."

"But...all the Hyugas of our generations have gone there. Why wouldn't we go?"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. I'm _trying_ to say that it's gonna a big step for both of us. Not to mention Tobi and Izuna. I don't even think I've had _one_ conversation with him about having to stay with Akito by himself."

"Me neither now that I think about it...when do you think we should bring it up?"

"As soon as possible maybe. To wait until the last minute would be _horrible _for him. I mean I know we'll be here for the summer but towards the end...we'll be moving."

"I know...so...when?"

"Let's...do it now." said Incora.

Neji nodded, and Incora lifted him off of the bench. The two walked back to the house to see Akito still sitting on the couch, fast asleep against his hand with a sleeping Izuna in his lap, hugging onto his stomach tightly, as if he was a stuffed animal. Incora could help but smile, even if Akito was drooling all over himself.

Neji snickered a little, and both of the twins ran for Tobi's room when they saw the slightest movement come from Akito. Tobi was watching a video in his room, when he instantly perked up seeing the twins. They sat down on his bed. He squeezed in between them both.

"Hi Incora-nee! Neji-nii! Wanna watch Tobi's movie with Tobi?" asked Tobi.

"Actually...Tobi...we have to talk to you...about what's gonna happen after tomorrow." said Incora.

"Tobi knows! Incora-nee and Neji-nii are gonna graduate and not be at school with Tobi anymore. But Tobi will be okay! Tobi will see Incora-nee and Neji-nii _after_ school!" said Tobi.

"That's what we needed to talk to you...Tobi...we're...not gonna _be_ here...after school." said Neji.

"Bu...but...where will Incora-nee and Neji-nii be?" asked Tobi.

"Tobi...part of college...is moving out of the house. You'll...have to stay here by yourself." said Incora.

"W-what?! You mean...you...leave? But...Tobi doesn't want Incora-nee and Neji-nii to leave!"

"I know...it's gonna be hard for all of us. It's a big adjustment for all of us. You'll have to stay here with Akito and Izuna...I'm so sorry." said Neji.

Tobi held onto Incora's waist and silently sobbed into it, while Neji stroked his head, where his stitches used to be. He could still feel the scars up and down his head.

"T...T-Tobi will miss you both..." he sobbed.

"It'll be alright Tobi. If you ever feel scared, you know it'll be okay to call on Akito, right?" asked Incora.

"Y-Yeah..."

"And you know we won't be _too_ far away if you ever need us, right?" asked Neji.

"Then why does Incora-nee and Neji-nii have to _leave _here?"asked Tobi.

"It's apart of _life_ Tobi. When you get older...you..you move out, you go to college. You become an _adult._" said Neji.

"O...okay. Tobi...Tobi will learn to live with Cousin Akito. For Incora-nee and Neji-nii." said Tobi.

"Good...Just remember this. We love you." said Incora.

"Always." said Neji.

Incora and Neji both hugged their brother tightly, Incora realizing that she was crying too. Neji wiped her tears away, as well as Tobi's.

"We'll be _fine._ Akito will keep you safe, you'll graduate, and we'll figure everything out after that." said Neji.

"Okay Neji-nii...Tobi will try Tobi's hardest." said Tobi.

"That's good to hear." said Incora.

Tobi wiped his eyes and perked back up. Incora and Neji exited Tobi's room and went into Incora's. They laid down in her bed.

"That went well...didn't it?" asked Incora.

"Yeah...He took it better than I thought he would...I mean...less tears. I thought he would be crying for a while."

"He'll probably start up again towards the end of the summer. I know _I_ will." said Incora.

"I know it'll be hard to deal with...for once...we won't have Akito to deal with anymore..." said Neji.

"Neji...you _know_ you'll miss him. Maybe not as much as I will, but you'll miss him." said Incora.

"Maybe...but not for the first few months. Maybe in a year or two I'll miss him. But no promises." said Neji.

Incora hugged her brother, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"One thing I know for sure...we should stick together...always." said Neji.

"Always...but...it'll be a shame to see the others go though...I'll miss Yume."

"_I_ won't. Just think. A world in which we won't hear cursing, or the constant jabbing of _me!_ Paradise sister. _Paradise._" said Neji.

"You talk as much stuff as you want. I _know_ you'll miss her." said Incora.

"Hmm...maybe a little. I _do_ enjoy her humor sometimes...besides, it's not like _Kiba's_ going anywhere."

"Neither is _Ten-Ten_! Speaking of which, how has it been for you guys lately? I know you guys...can't really..._do_ anything...still...but I trust she's still...you know...with you and stuff..." said Incora with a blush.

"If you're asking about our sex life...please don't. That's the one thing I don't think I have the mental capacity to comprehend. Or the physical strength to hear about yours." said Neji.

"Thank _god._ I just assumed because we share everything else..."

"No..._no way._" said Neji with a shudder.

"Okay, good. But honestly though...we _made _it Neji. Tomorrow...we're _free._"

Neji mumbled in agreement, Incora seeing that he was falling asleep. Incora shook him a little bit.

"Neji? Neji. You're falling asleep." said Incora.

"Mmh? Does it matter? You fall asleep in _my_ room all the time." said Neji.

"I...just thought you'd want some pajamas. That's all. It's _hot_."

Incora got up and got changed into her shirt, and some shorts seeing as Neji was sleeping with her. Neji simply tossed his shirt off and turned over in Incora's bed. Incora shrugged and went out to check on Tobi. His T.V was still on, but he was fast asleep in his bed.

She went out to the living room to see that Akito laying on the couch with Izuna still hugging his stomach while he laid on his back. Incora smiled and pried Izuna off of the sleeping Akito. She kissed Akito's cheek and went to put the clingy Izuna into his crib in Tobi's room.

She went into her own room and laid in her bed, back to back with her brother. Two minutes went by, and then every Hyuga in the house was asleep.

Incora woke up feeling excited. This day was the very _last_ day of school! After this, summer was upon them, and after _that_ was pure adulthood. She couldn't wait. She got up from her bed, slowly and quietly so she didn't wake up her brother. She was _determined_ to get in that shower first _today._

She tip-toed into the hall, planning not to get clothes until afterward, when she realized that Neji was standing right behind her, leaning against her doorway. She turned to face him.

"You weren't planning to say...try to steal the bathroom while I was _asleep_, were you?" asked Neji.

"No...I was _going_ to the bathroom while you were asleep to avoid a _fight._"

"So. That's a yes then."

Incora said nothing and then turned around and bolted for the door. Although Neji was slower, he had way more upper body strength thanks to physical therapy. He gently tossed her out of the way and locked himself in the bathroom. The second time he's ever won against Incora in the bathroom wars.

She let him have this win. No, this time, he'd be able to walk away prank free. Just because she didn't want to make him break a leg or something. She accepted her defeat and went to wake up Tobi. She shook him a little and went to pick up the groggy Izuna.

"Give Tobi...5 more minutes..." mumbled Tobi.

"I know Tobi...but no. C'mon, you have to get up now so we can take Izuna to Yoshino's on time." said Incora.

Tobi groaned and sluggishly rose up from his bed. He went into the kitchen to raid the cereal, like always. Neji soon came out of the bathroom, his hair in an end ponytail like Incora fastens it, just because he liked it that much. Incora handed him the baby and then went to take her shower.

After the twins hasseled Tobi into the shower and to put some clothes on, they got Izuna and started their walk to the Naras.

"Hard to believe this'll be our last walk..." said Neji.

"Tobi knows...and...Tobi'll be scared the first few times...but soon, Tobi'll walk to Mama Yoshino's all by Tobi's self...so Incora-nee and Neji-nii won't even have to worry about Tobi." said Tobi.

"If you want, you can have Yoshino come to pick Izuna up in the morning. All you have to do is ask her." said Incora.

"Tobi will try..."

Incora knocked on the door to see Yoshino, who gave both Incora and Neji a squeezing hug.

"Today's your last _day! _I am _so_ proud of the both of you! You _did_ it!" said Yoshino.

Incora and Neji tried their best to hug her back.

"Thanks...mom. Tobi has something to ask you." said Incora.

Yoshino dropped the twins, allowing them the breathe finally. Yoshino stepped up to Tobi.

"Yes dear Tobi? Don't be afraid." said Yoshino.

"Um...Mama Yoshino...Tobi was wondering...when Incora-nee and Neji-nii can't take Tobi to Mama Yoshino's to drop off Izuna next school year..." started Tobi.

"Oh Tobi, it's okay! I'll come and get him before school! If you want, when I come get him, I'll even walk you to school!" said Yoshino.

"Really!? Mama Yoshino will do that for Tobi?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course my dear! I love you Tobi!" said Yoshino.

Tobi smiled and gleefully hugged Yoshino close to him. She hugged him back. And Incora breathed a sigh of relief seeing as Tobi would be taken care of next year. She had already had Subaki taking him home after school, and now she had Yoshino taking him in the morning. It was perfect.

Yume and Shikamaru finally came out, dodging the moody Yoshino.

"_Please_ mom. No more hugs. I don't think we can handle another..." said Shikamaru.

"I just can't believe all my babies are _adults. _It just seems like only yesterday that your dad was feeding you for the 10th time, while I was snuggling with Shika." said Yoshino.

"Yeah...I know mom. You'll miss us. We _get_ it. But now, we have to get to school." said Yume.

"Yes...of course." said Yoshino.

She took Izuna with sadness in her eyes and closed the door. Tobi ran down the street in a excited hurry to go get to school.

"You know she'll be like that all day." said Shikamaru.

"I know...fuck...she's not making this any easier this way." said Yume.

"So...what do you all plan to do when we get to school?" asked Neji.

"I think I'm gonna sever all my bad ties." said Incora.

"The fuck does that mean?" asked Yume.

"You know, let bygones be bygones? Make peace? I'm talking about Sasuke, Ino, and most likely Sakura." said Incora.

"Incora...are you out of your _mind? _Why would you even _want_ to make amends with _them?_" asked Shikamaru.

"Ino and Sasuke for Tobi's sake. Let's face it. Izuna will be curious about his real parents one day." said Incora.

"Oh _hell_ no! You can do that all you want. But I'm never making up with any of those fucktards. Not after what _they_ did." said Yume.

"What did they _do?" _asked Neji.

The teens entered the school, and Yume stomped into her first hour, Shikamaru walking down to his, and neither one of them saying anything. Incora and Neji looked at one another. Neji shrugged it off, but Incora being Incora wanted to know. She sat next to Sasuke with the sweetest smile she could muster towards him. He looked at her with one of the most confused faces Incora had ever seen.

"What's with _you_ doll face? You're making the weirdest face right now." said Sasuke.

"Oh, am I? Didn't notice. Anyway...can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"...Why does Yume hate you?"

"Usually I'd say it's none of your business. But seeing as you're so cute, plus you're Yume's friend so I suppose you should know...Yume and I were friends. Way back in middle school."

"Shocker."

"I know. Anyway. We were close...but long story short, I started ditching her for Sakura and Ino. She hated me ever since. And then I found out that both Sakura and Ino were nothing but slutty fangirls." said Sasuke.

"And so...you never apologized?"

"Didn't think she wanted to hear it. I was right, and so I just let her stew in her own hatred. She wasn't _that_ good of a friend."

"So...instead of keep her as a close friend...you...chose to alienate yourself instead."

"I...thought I would make other friends."

"Yet you only made a friend in Kankuro. And even then you lost him." said Incora.

"Yeah, because of you guys. Anyway, I believe I didn't do so bad. I got Suigetsu, Juugo, I even got myself a girl who wants to be with me for more than just my looks. And I seem to have made a friend in _you_ too doll face." said Sasuke.

"Who said we're friends?"

"...don't try to deny it. You know, deep down, you think of me as a friend."

Incora couldn't deny that a friendship somehow formed between her and the Uchiha. Even though in the beginning, she wanted nothing to do with him, just like all the others. She told him she'd be there for him, she saved his _life._ There was no way these two weren't friends. Not now.

"I...suppose we are. Friends..." said Incora.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Please."

The bell rung, and Sasuke hugged the shocked Hyuga. He walked away with a wave, and Neji, Yume, and Deidara met up with her to walk to 2nd.

"What the hell did _Sasuke_ want with you?" said Yume.

"I suppose he wanted to tell me that we were friends. I suppose it makes sense..." said Incora.

"Eww yeah? But still, out of all of us, I expected you to befriend the Uchiha un." said Deidara.

"Makes sense to me." said Neji.

"Yeah...I suppose...but still, he told me about why Yume hates him. I can see why." said Incora.

"Man, he told you that old tall tale? Hell, I haven't thought about that shit in years. Welp, that's what he gets for choosing hoes over _this_ homie. I wouldn't have hated him if he wasn't such an asshat about it afterwards." said Yume.

Incora and her brother walked into 2nd hour, sitting in their respective seats. Lee hugged he best friends close to him.

"It is our last day here! We should all be so glad to have made it this far!" said Lee.

"I'm certainly glad. How about you Karin?" asked Incora.

"I'm glad. And a little surprised. You know, with Neji's condition throughout the school year, I didn't think he'd be graduating with us this year..." said Karin.

"Well, I have my sister to thank for that. If it wasn't for her dedication to both of our work, I probably wouldn't have." said Neji.

"I would have expected no less from you two. You two are like peas in a pod. Completely loyal to one another." said Shino.

"That's not the first time we've heard that...and it's probably not the last." said Incora.

"Well, honestly I can't say if Juugo was out for so long that I would keep his work up. I'd probably do it for a while, but then I would lose interest you know? How'd you do it?"said Karin.

Everyone looked at Incora at this point, probably all wanting to know the answer.

"Well, I just thought about it this way. Neji's _been_ there for me my entire life. When my father died, I was still too young to attempt to take responsibility all by myself. So Neji and looked after each other together. When he was in that coma...I couldn't help but to feel like it was my fault, so at first doing the work was a punishment. After a while, I realized that I was doing it because I wanted my brother to graduate with the rest of us, even if he was missing through most of the school year." said Incora.

"...I know I never told you this, but I _do_ appreciate you doing that for me." said Neji.

"I'd do it again if I had to."

2nd hour ended, and the twins walked to 3rd hour, happier now that it finally dawned on the excited Neji that it was the last day of school. They walked into 3rd, and Incora went and jumped into Suigetsu's arms in a tight hug.

"Cheeks! It's the last day! I can _definitely_ say I'll miss ya!" said Suigetsu.

"Aren't you doing to college Suigetsu?" asked Incora.

"I'm not sure yet. Depends on if I actually pass school."

"Surprise, surprise." said Neji, who went to sit in his seat in the front of class.

"Hey! No one asked _you_ Neji." said Suigetsu with a pout.

Suigetsu and Incora took their seats by Sasuke and Juugo.

"But...you aren't passing?" asked Incora.

"Eh, just _this_ class. I'm kind of in between. Doesn't matter, just means I have to come back for the finals for those extra points. Even if I do pass, my GPA isn't high enough to even _try_ and apply for any University. I'll most definitely try for Community College though. And then, who knows?" said Suigetsu.

"I'm not that surprised. Suigetsu used all of _his_ study time playing video games and hitting on random girls on the mall." said Sasuke.

"Hey! Not the _whole_ time!" said Suigetsu.

"Yes. I _do_ believe he took some time to _sleep._" Juugo uttered some of his rare words.

"Aww, Juugo. Not _you_ too! Anyway, what about _you _two? No doubt _Incora_ and her brother have the most perfect scores, but I wanna know about the so called 'smart' Uchiha and the cold hearted Uzumaki." said Suigetsu.

"...I'm going to Community College because the transfer method is cheaper. I don't exactly _have_ money anymore. And I didn't do as well as I wanted to way back when I was a freshman, and now that's come to nip me in the butt. But I'm pretty sure I'll still be seeing you around, doll face." said Sasuke.

"And...you Juugo?" asked Incora.

"...I go where Karin goes." he uttered back.

"Well...good luck with that. For all of you. I wish you all only the best." said Incora.

"And _that's_ what I'll miss of you the most. Your sweetness. Never lose it. It's what makes you so _cute._" said Suigetsu.

"I agree with Suigetsu. If you lost your sweetness, I wouldn't have anything to look forward to when I saw you." said Sasuke.

Juugo silently nodded in agreement. The bell rung, and Incora followed her brother out of the classroom to 4th hour.

"So, what did you learn from the imbeciles?" asked Neji.

"Neji, they're not _that_ bad." said Incora.

"No? Well...maybe be not Juugo...but I'll take your word for it. I don't see how you can be friends with them."

"Really? Because I can't see a lot of things. Like, why I have such a troll for a sibling." joked Incora.

"Hardity har har. You _say_ that, but honestly I look _exactly_ like _you_. So _honestly_ you're insulting yourself."

"Bull. I'm insulting _you_. Anyway, are you gonna be a sourpuss because you're mad I made friends without you? Or are we gonna go to class?"

"I'm not being sour Incora! Or mad! If I wanted _those_ idiots as friends, I could as easily befriend them as _you_ did." said Neji.

"Nah. No you couldn't. You and I may _look_ alike, but we have _way_ different personalities. And _you_ have no idea how to be sweet to guys. Sometimes not even girls unless you _like_ them." said Incora.

"Bah! Whatever."

"Aww, don't be mad because I'm _right._"

The bickering twins went into 4th hour at their seats.

"Is that all you two have been _doing? _Bickering? On the last day of school?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, she started it when she called me a troll." said Neji.

"And I'll start a fist fight if I have to, in order to prove my point." said Incora.

"And what the hell point is _that_ so you two can stop arguing about it and we can get back to _enjoying_ our freedom?" asked Yume.

"That even though we look alike, we're completely different, and because of that, he wouldn't be able to make friends as easily as I would." said Incora.

"Oh that? Yeah. Duh...I mean, you weren't exactly fucking _nice_ to us when we first met." said Yume.

"I believe that Neji could do it! After all, we became acquaintances before I met Incora." said Lee.

"I don't know. Neji's always been cool to _me._ I think he could make friends on his own...with time." said Kiba.

"I don't! He's mean to _me!_ I honestly don't think he has a nice, sweet, caring bone in his body!" said Suigetsu.

"I think he could. Neji is completely sweet." said Ten-Ten.

"I don't even know...I don't _care_ to know. They're both nice to me." said Shikamaru.

Both Chouji and Karin agreed that Neji could do it. In the end, only Yume and Suigetsu actually agreed with Incora. Incora didn't mind, it just meant that her brother had friends that he could call loyal. The bell rung, and Incora could barely contain her excitement. Half of the day was over with, and soon she would be free.

She sat in between her boyfriend, and little brother Tobi, who was hugging her tighter than normal. Incora hugged Tobi back, sensing his distress.

"Tobi? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Tobi...doesn't wanna talk about it out loud." said Tobi.

"Tobi...you don't have to be afraid or ashamed of anything...everyone here's your _friend._ You know that." said Kiba.

Tobi nodded and nuzzled himself closer into Incora, hiding his face. Incora took him out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Tobi?" asked Incora again.

"Tobi wanted to ask Incora-nee if...Tobi could see Sasuke." said Tobi.

"Sasuke...but why?"

"Tobi can't say...because Tobi doesn't know for sure. But Tobi remembers Sasuke a little. And Sasuke was nice to Tobi when Tobi and Izuna got taken away by the Madara monster. Tobi wants to know if Itachi was telling the truth when Itachi said that Sasuke was Tobi's cousin." said Tobi.

"I'll see what I can do. Just stay here Tobi." said Incora.

Tobi obediently sat down in the hall while Incora went over to Sasuke's table. He was sitting with Karin and Juugo.

"Haven't seen enough of me today doll face?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you privately please?" she asked.

He shrugged and got up from the table. They went to an empty table, where Karin was watching ever so closely. Probably out of jealousy.

"If this is about you and me, I should tell you that even though I find you very _very_ attractive, I'm with Karin now. Seems you lost your chance chasing around the dog boy." he said cockily.

"See all that? Stop that. It's gross. Anyway, this is about Tobi. He wants to...see you."

"Tobi wants to see me? Did he say why?"

"He said it's because he wants to know you two really are cousins. He's starting to remember things better. Although he still doesn't remember Madara before he got kidnapped by him, thank god. But he _does_ remember you, Itachi, and Izuna." said Incora.

"It makes sense. We all looked out for each other in that house, even though on the outside it didn't look like it. Madara was cruel to us, and Tobi always had a sweet personality...like you. So his mind is probably repressing Madara out."

"Do you think so?"

"It's what I wish I could do. But I just can't." said Sasuke.

"I'm truly sorry you were treated like that Sasuke." said Incora.

"What do _you_ have to be sorry for doll face? Not of this is, was, or has been your fault. But I guess I can appreciate the fact that you actually care about me."

"Good. Tobi's in the hall, and _maybe_ it would be better off if you went alone." said Incora.

Sasuke shrugged and went out into the hall, where Tobi was sitting. Sasuke got him off of the floor.

"Incora told me you wanted to talk. So talk." said Sasuke.

"Tobi feels...like Tobi knows you. Tobi just wants to know if Sasuke really is cousin Itachi's little brother." said Tobi.

"You _do_ know me Tobi. I'm your older cousin. We...used to live together."

"So you knew Tobi before the surgery. Can Sasuke tell Tobi what happened?"

"I...don't think I'm the one who should tell you..."

"Tobi promises Tobi won't tell anyone! Not even Incora-nee if Tobi can't help it!"

"It's not _that_ Tobi...it's the fact that that story is so scary...I don't even want to repeat it..." said Sasuke.

"Tobi understands...Tobi knows that cousin Sasuke had to live with the Madara monster for a long time so...Tobi knows that itself is scary. Cousin Sasuke doesn't have to tell Tobi." said Tobi.

"One more thing. Who _else_ do you remember from before the surgery?" asked Sasuke.

"Tobi...remembers...cousins Sasuke and Itachi. Tobi remembers Mr. Obito, Tobi's teacher from last year. Tobi remembers...a name...Izuna. And sometimes, when Tobi thinks _really_ hard, Tobi remembers Incora-nee being really nice to Tobi before he went into surgery. But Tobi never told Incora-nee that part."

"Tobi...Obito is your older brother. He wanted you to stay _safe._ That's why you live among the Hyuga." said Sasuke.

"Obito...is Tobi's...but..."

"I know it sounds crazy...but it's true. None of us wanted any more harm to come to you. So we decided that if you lived with Incora, you'd be safe."

"Safe...from whatever hurt Tobi before?"

"Yes."

Tobi was at a loss for words. He found what he was looking for, but what he found was even more upsetting. But what bothered him the most is that he knew that every one knew what happened to him before the Hyugas adopted him, but no one would tell him.

The bell rung, and Tobi went to go find Incora. He entered the gym to find Incora sitting on Kiba's lap in the weight room.

"Hey Tobi. Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Kiba.

"Uh...yeah. Tobi found out that both cousin Sasuke and Mr. Obito are Tobi's family." said Tobi.

"Tobi? Are you...okay?" asked Incora.

"Tobi is fine Incora-nee."

Tobi scampered off, and Incora looked at her little brother with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay babe?" asked Kiba.

"I just _feel_ like Tobi's upset by something..." said the worried Incora.

"He said he was alright...he would tell you if something was wrong right?"

"He has before, sure. But still..."

"Incora, he's _fine._ You worry _a lot_ about him sometimes."

"Can you _blame _me? Tobi's problems are a handful sometimes." said Incora.

"C'mon Incora. We're supposed to enjoying this day. No worrying about anything until after the summer was over."

"Okay, okay. I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kiba kissed Incora on the cheek, and she turned to kiss him briefly before Yume, Hinata, Subaki, and Ten-Ten came over to her.

"Hey, save the coupley stuff for tonight. You _know_ you're coming over to my house after school for my graduation party." said Yume.

"Of course we are! It'll be like a huge open house for everyone! Right before the graduation ceremony tomorrow." said Incora.

"And you've already confirmed this party with your dad like a month ago, so I don't even wanna _hear _that you can't come." Yume.

"And you _know_ I'll be there! This shit is gonna be fun as hell!" said Subaki.

"Who said _you_ can go? You aren't even graduating." said Kiba.

"The same person who said you were a dickhead. Oh, and Ma did. Plus, these are _my_ friends too, so get the fuck over yourself." said Subaki.

Kiba stood up, making Incora get off his lap so he could eyeball his little sister. Subaki looked him up and down.

"You tryna fight right now? I'll embarrass you in front of everyone." said Subaki.

"You gonna take back what you just said about me?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, about you being a dickhead? Hell no."

"Right then."

Kiba put Subaki in a head lock, tightening his arm around her. She tried her hardest to get out of it, but she was no match for Kiba's muscle. Yume laughed at the siblings fighting, while Incora rolled her eyes. Ten-Ten tried to cheer for Subaki.

"Show him Subaki!" said Ten-Ten.

"Don't let that dickhead show you up Subaki! Kick his _ass!_" said Yume, laughing.

"Kiba you fucking jock! Get your big ass off of me!" growled Subaki.

"C'mon Subaki. You usually have so much more fight in you." teased Kiba.

Subaki elbowed Kiba in his gut, making him finally let go of her. She kicked him square in the head, knocking him flat on the ground. She jumped on top of him and pinned him from behind, having a death grip on his arm,when Anko came up.

"Alright, alright. Break up the love fest Inuzukas." said Anko.

"In a minute Anko. Once Kiba admits that he's a dickhead, I'll let him go." said Subaki.

"Then...I guess...we're gonna be here...for a while." struggled Kiba.

He yelped when Subaki yanked his arm farther back. He tried to get get up, but Subaki's death grip on his arm had him paralyzed. Finally, Anko had Yume yank Subaki up and off of Kiba. He laid on the floor, writhing in pain because of his arm.

"Kiba, you're _such_ a bitch." said Subaki.

"Technically..._you're_ the bitch...but...whatever helps you sleep at night." said Kiba.

"Damn, and he _still_ talks shit after that. Ballsy." said Yume.

The bell rung, and Incora helped Kiba up off of the ground to 6th.

"Did you _have_ to fight your sister?" she asked him.

"Nah, but it's _all_ in good fun babe. Subaki knows I love her, even when I know she hates me." said Kiba.

"I mean, I fight with my brother too, but Subaki was all out _brutal_ on you."

"Nah, no she wasn't. Trust me. Last time I put her in a head lock, she bashed me in the balls and then pounded my face in. Funniest fight ever."

"I don't _get_ you Kiba. How is a fight funny?"

"Let me put it this way. Is there a fight that you had with Neji that was supposed to make you feel sad, mad, or embarrassed, but instead made you laugh...like a lot?" he asked.

Incora thought about it for a moment.

"Well...there _was_ this one time when me and Neji had this really bad fight, and I called him a prissy little girl and he punched me in the face when we were sophomores. I started to cry and he immediately stopped being mad to see if I was alright, and then I socked him right in the jaw. Akito sat there with commentary until he saw me spit up blood. Then it was all downhill from there. Then it was a brawl between all of us." said Incora.

"Damn...never thought you had that in you."

"You'd be surprised. I'm not _completely_ sweet. And now that I think about it, it was hilarious. Even afterward when we all had to go to the hospital. The funniest part was trying to explain it to my Uncle." said Incora.

"And you say _I'm_ weird. That sounds worse than what I just said!" said Kiba.

Incora shrugged as the couple went hand in hand to their last class. Right next to Ten-Ten and Neji, like all year.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Neji.

"We were talking about sibling fights. I was telling him about that fight we got into when I call you a prissy little gir..."

"Honestly? No one needs to hear _that_ story..." interrupted Neji, with shame in his voice.

"Whoa, hold the fuck up. Story time?" asked Yume.

"No. I don't even _want_ to think about that fight." said Neji.

"Well, now that she's said something about it, I kinda wanna know." said Naruto.

"Well, that's too bad for you, now isn't it?" said Neji.

"I don't _mind_ telling it." said Incora.

"You tell them, and I'll tell Akito it was _you_ who put toothpaste on his bedsheets last week."

"But that _wasn't_ me! That was you!"

"Don't tempt me. He'll probably make you watch Hanabi's birth video. All _night._" said Neji.

"N-Neji! You _know_ father b-burned that tape years ago a-after Akito made p-people watch it as punishment!" said Hinata.

"And we both know Akito made copies." said Neji.

Gaara rolled his eyes as they all watched the Hyugas argue once more. Yume was about to say something, but then. It happened. That bell. The magical bell that set everyone free. Incora barely _blinked, _and she saw Yume disappear.

And just like that, they were _free._ The twins and their friends left the school without looking back once. Not even Tobi nor Subaki, who were going to have to come back tomorrow.

"Thank _god!_ It's over! It's _finally_ over! Hallelujah! God, it feels like I've just been released from fucking _prison_!" said Yume.

"You act like it was _that _bad." said Shikamaru.

"Shika. It was. The most. Grueling, annoying, and stupid 12 years of my life. This is a beautiful feeling right god damn now."

"Tobi wishes Tobi was so lucky!" said Tobi with a pout.

"You'll be gone in two years. It's _Subaki_ who's still a freshman." said Suigetsu.

"Watch it Suigetsu. I've already beat Kiba's ass today, I'll _get_ two for one." said Subaki.

"I'm _only_ afraid of Yume and her mother. Sorry."

"You don't _need_ to be scared of me. But remember that when you're laying on the ground with my foot up your ass." said Subaki.

"I believe it. Subaki's got strength _nobody_ but Kiba would even _begin_ to know about." said Shino.

The group headed right for Yume's house. The party was _beginning._ This was looking to be the summer everyone would remember. The last one the twins had with their friends. The last person to go in the house was of course Yume. She wildly screamed out:

"CLASS OF 2012 BITCHES!"

Before going in on what promised to be start of the group's new future.

Don't worry, there will be one more chapter, I promise. But it won't be as long, sorry. I wanna thank all of my readers, and my faithful followers. You were the reason I was able to keep my interest in this story.

So thank you for reading, I love you all. 3


	20. Epilogue

The summer was over. Everything now was about to change. The twins's 18th birthday passed, and they were about to leave for Konoha U with Ten-Ten and Kiba tomorrow. Incora, Neji, and Ten-Ten were on their way to Yume's. Apparently she had something to tell them. Shikamaru and Naruto had already left together for Suna U, them both going to live with Temari and Kankuro.

"What do you suppose Yume wants with us?" said Incora.

"I don't know Incora. She _has_ been acting weird lately. As a matter of fact they all have." said Ten-Ten.

"Maybe someone died or something." said Neji.

"I highly doubt that. Remember, Shikamaru left for Suna like 2 weeks ago. They _probably_ miss him." said Incora.

"Speaking of college, did either of _you_ see Yume apply to Konoha U?" asked Ten-Ten.

"No. I assumed she already had." said Neji.

"So did I." said Incora.

"I mean, I _know_ Deidara was taking a break for this semester and then going to start applying, but I never _did_ see Yume apply. I assumed she was just procrastinating like always." said Ten-Ten.

They knocked on the door to see a saddened Shikaku at the door. He motioned for the teens to come in, and they walked by a crying Yoshino into Yume's room.

"Oh, hey guys...I'd glad you guys came and shit." said Yume.

"What's wrong with your parents? Are they still upset about Shikamaru?" asked Ten-Ten.

"A little. They're sad because they're losing both of their kids..."

"Yume, what do you mean?" asked Incora.

"When I told you...I didn't know what college I was going to, I lied. Gaara, Deidara, and I are all going to...Kiri University." said Yume.

The girls gasped, and Neji even looked shocked for a moment or two. Kiri was a _hard_ place to get into.

"Yume...why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Incora, close to tears.

"Because I knew both of you would act like this. Mom too. That why I _just_ told them both. I'm actually in deep shit for not telling them sooner. But still, Kiri is a hard ass school to get into and I wanted to be in their design program. It's the best one there is." said Yume.

Both Ten-Ten and Incora cried clinging onto Yume. She shed a few tears as well, hugging her friends.

"Alright...c'mon guys...you bitches are making me look weak, in here crying and shit." said Yume jokingly.

Neither Ten-Ten nor Incora cared at this point. Their friend Yume was _leaving_ them. They were heartbroken. Yume let them go, and stretched her arms out to Neji. She still kind of had tears in her eyes, and Neji was reluctant. But at that moment, he hugged her because he truly believed she'd kill him if he didn't.

"I know that I say I dislike you a lot, and I want you to know that I'll miss bashing on you the most. Even more than beating the shit out of Suigetsu." said Yume with sadness in her voice, almost like she was sobbing.

He patted her back awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Um...I'm sure you'll...find someone to make fun of, and then you'll forget all about me." said Neji.

"Who could forget someone like you!? Your bitchiness is one in a million."

"Gee. Thanks." said Neji, who finally let Yume go.

"Anyways...that's what I had to tell you all. Gaara and I will be gone by next week so...I'll still be here to see you guys off tomorrow." said Yume.

"You better." said Ten-Ten.

Yume smiled at her friends one last time before they left the sad Nara house, heading for Kiba's. They still had to get him away from his family before leaving tomorrow as well. They all planned to stay at Incora and Neji's, seeing as they were the ones given a car for this occasion. Hinata got one too, but she was in Suna with Naruto until next week when she came back for school.

"_That_ was unexpected. To say the very least...I _will _miss her." said Neji.

"Yume...I can't believe she's...going so far _away._" said Ten-Ten.

"I know...and it hurts...but she'll be successful out there...just like we will be out here." said Incora.

Incora barely knocked on the door, when Kiba and all of his stuff was thrown out of the house, with Akamaru in his arms.

"And _don't_ come back to this house until you're ready to work the _vet!_" said Tsume, slamming the door.

Neji helped Kiba up, and Akamaru hopped up into Incora's arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ma just didn't want me to see that she was crying is all. She did the same thing years ago when Hana went to Konoha U. Probably gonna do the same thing when Subaki goes. I'll _sure_ miss em."said Kiba.

They all walked into the Hyuga district, everyone had some of Kiba's stuff in their hands. They entered the house, while Kiba put all his things in the car for tomorrow. He entered the house to see Akito having both Incora and Neji in headlocks.

"I'll miss the pains in my ass I get from being around you guys 24/7. you guys just make sure that whatever happens out there, you stay together." said Akito.

"Of course...now...let..us..go!" struggled Neji, who shoved off of him.

Akito rolled his eyes and smirked as he let go of Incora and hugged her. He kissed on her forehead, which shocked Incora.

"Akito?"

"I'll miss _you_ the most Incora. Don't let that college life change you." said Akito.

Incora teared up and hugged Akito back, his tears leaking out on her. He tried to cover it up, but he failed miserably, and all of a sudden, everyone in the room could hear Akito crying. This of course made Incora cry as well, seeing as she's never heard it before, and it broke her heart to hear it now.

Akito shoved off of her and slammed himself into his room. Incora wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"I'm okay...I've just...never...seen or heard that before...ever." said Incora.

"That...was one of the most scariest things I've _ever_ seen." said Neji.

"Ditto." said Ten-Ten.

"I...kinda wanna see if he's alright..." said Incora.

"You know him. When he locks himself in his room, he doesn't want to talk to _anyone._ We've both known that for years." said Neji.

Incora sat on the couch, sad that her cousin was so hurt by this. College was going to be _hard._ Kiba sat with her, Akamaru jumping into her lap and laying down. Kiba wrapped an arm around her.

"No one said that leaving for college was gonna be easy baby." said Kiba.

"I know, but...I didn't think Akito was gonna _cry._" said Incora.

Akito came back out, his face worn out, but he was trying to cover it up.

"I wasn't crying. I just want you all to know that. Wasn't crying at all." said Akito.

"Are you _sure?_" teased Neji.

"I _wasn't_ crying. Fuck off Neji." said Akito.

Neji laughed at his cousins expense. Akito blushed and decked Neji in the arm as he sat down on the couch. Neji rubbed his arm, clearly angry.

"What the hell Akito?! Don't get mad at _me _because you cried like a baby at the thought of losing us!" said Neji and he and Ten-Ten shut themselves into Neji's room for the night.

Akito sighed and sat with his cousin, separating her from her boyfriend. Akamaru got up and sniffed Akito a little before jumping into his lap and licking his face. Akito lifted the small puppy up.

"What's with the mutt? Dogs usually _hate_ me." said Akito.

"Akamaru's a good boy. He can get along with _anyone._ Are you allergic or something?" he asked.

"No...it's just _weird _to not have a dog trying to attack my face is all." said Akito.

As they sat there watching T.V. for the last time, Kiba and Akito realized that they had the same sick taste in T.V shows. It delighted the both of them. Once it was time for bed, Akito gave Incora one last hug before going into his room, where Akamaru followed him, to his surprise.

"It _this_ gonna be a thing with you?" he asked the puppy.

Akamaru just barked happily and jumped into the bed. Akito sighed and closed his door. Incora kissed Kiba briefly before he went into her room, and she went into Tobi's room. She looked at the sleeping Tobi and ruffled his hair a little and kissed his cheek.

Incora wondered what Tobi would do without them. How Izuna would grow, how Tobi would do in school, how he would do around strangers who would want to talk to them. Because Tobi taught Incora the most important lesson of all. He taught her responsibility.

He shifted a little in his bed, when Incora realized Izuna was in the bed with him, as far away from Tobi as possible. She gently lifted him up and placed him in his crib. He shifted a little, almost in the exact same position as Tobi. Incora smiled and automatically knew. Izuna was _definitely_ going to grow up acting like Tobi.

She went into her own room, changing into her pajamas. Kiba came up from behind her, nuzzling her her neck warmly.

"Kiba...what are you _doing..._" mumbled Incora.

"C'mon baby...you know we're not gonna be able to get away with_ anything_ when we start living with your brother..." he mumbled in her ear.

He started kissing her shoulder, and up and down her neck. She giggled a little and pushed him away. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kiba we _can't_. Not here. Akito made that a rule..."

"We're _leaving_ tomorrow. C'mon...we'll be _quiet..._"

"Kiba, there's _nothing_ quiet about you when it comes to sex. Not tonight." said Incora.

Kiba pouted a little, and got into bed. Incora followed in, seeing his face. She got on top of him and kissed him passionately, sliding her hand down into his pants. He gasped a little.

Incora woke up with her shirt on, and _only _her shirt. She rolled her eyes, and hoped to _god_ no one heard her last night. She put her pajamas back on, and walked out onto the kitchen. Akito came out, grinning evily. Incora smirked back nervously.

"Somebody got _laid_ last night." said Akito.

"Who was that?" asked Incora, feigning ignorance.

"Thought they could wait until everyone was asleep. Neji knows I'm a light sleeper, I don't know _who _ he was trying to fool. Ten-Ten isn't exactly _quiet_ either." said Akito.

"Oh...Ten-Ten and Neji were having sex last night?" she asked, silently relieved.

"Like _animals._ Heh. Never thought our boy had it in him."

Incora got in the shower and got dressed before beginning to fold the rest of her clothes up in her box. It was about 2 when the last box was packed, and Ten-Ten, Kiba, and Akamaru were in the car. Neji had Izuna in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you...baby Izuna." said Neji.

Izuna cried a little, clinging onto Neji's face. He patted the poor baby's back. Incora hugged the crying Tobi close. She was crying too.

"Tobi will miss you Incora-nee...Incora-nee has to visit as soon as Incora-nee can, okay?" cried Tobi.

"Of course Tobi...I love you, okay?" said Incora.

Neji pried the hysterical baby off of him, and he gave him to Incora, who hugged him. Neji hugged to still crying Tobi.

"It'll be okay Tobi...I promise." said Neji.

Izuna cried even harder holding onto Incora. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Izuna...I'll miss you too...I love you both..." said Incora.

Akito came out of the house in tears. Incora gave Izuna to Tobi and jumped into Akito's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder while hugging him tightly with both her arms and legs. He hugged her back, his tears falling non-stop.

"I'll miss you..._so_ much Akito." said Incora.

Akito let her go and she got into the car with Kiba, holding onto him while he dried her tears. Neji and Akito eyed each other silently. Akito wiping all sadness from his face.

"Guess this is it." said Akito.

"Guess it is."

"Won't be the same without the prank wars, scary movies, and random fist fights."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find _something_ to do to make it feel like home."

"Well...See ya." said Akito with his hand out for a handshake.

Neji walked up to his big cousin and gave him a hug, shocking him. Akito hugged him back, a tear slowly falling down from his face.

"Good bye Akito." said Neji.

He got into the drivers seat and drove off. Incora looked out of the window, the Hyuga district feeling farther and farther away. She leaned up against her boyfriends arm, dreaming of all the things she was going to do in college.

Incora wonders what life will be in college without most of her friends. She was sad that Yume was leaving, but she felt confident in her ability to survive college life with her brother, best friend, and boyfriend.

But _that_ was another story.

A/N: And _thats_ a _wrap!_ Thanks a lot! You've all been great. Wow...it really doesn't even _feel _like the story is done...I may or may not make a sequel. Not sure yet. Don't know if I'd like it or not. Either way, I hope _you_ liked it!


End file.
